Una Opcion Para Mi Corazon
by ImFloryeah
Summary: Continuacion de "Quien Decide El Corazon"...todo no es como lo parece.
1. Chapter 1: Los Angeles

Habían pasado 4 años, 4 años de los cuales pasaron muchas cosas.

Rachel era una actriz de Broadway, una joven actriz que se consagro en poco tiempo, muy cotizada y muy solicitada por todos los productores tanto de teatro como de cine y televisión. Había logrado su cometido, era famosa en todo el mundo, era cotizada, era gran actriz, era joven y gran ganadora de cada una de sus nominaciones. Los medios la catalogaban como "la actriz del momento".

Quinn por su parte era una reconocida directora de cine y televisión. Era la única joven en el medio artístico que dirigía películas, era famosa y millonaria. Había llegado a lugares que ningún otro director llego, era impresionante.

La rubia era famosa, era famosa por hacer lo que siempre quiso hacer, dirigir.

Esos cuatro años habían sido testigos de muchas cosas, pero la principal de todas era la tristeza, la tristeza de sentirse solas, de no tener a esa persona que tanto a mas a tu lado y de no poder compartir todo lo que tenes con ella.

Ambas chicas tenían apenas 22 años. En cualquier otro mundo ellas serian tratadas como cualquier joven pero en Hollywood, no.

Hollywood era la cuna de la estrellas pero no todo era rosa, también tenia sus contras. Al ser dos jóvenes en ascenso todos querían tener algo que contar sobre ellas, habían investigado cada parte de su vida, de su pasado y sobre todo de su vida amorosa.

Tanto Rachel como Quinn se encargaron de que nadie se enterara de la relación que tuvieron en un pasado, no porque les molestaba, si no porque sentían que eso debían guardarlo como el mas preciado de sus secretos.

Rumores sobre Quinn siempre había, pero a la rubia no le importaba demasiado lo que dijeran de ella, si al final a la única que podía darle explicaciones era a su madre o en todo caso a su hija.

Beth había crecido, ya tenia 8 años, toda una señorita. Iba a colegio privado y tenia su propio chófer, se vestía con ropa de marca y hasta tenia un guardaespaldas, si, era un poco complicado ser la hija de Quinn Fabray. La niña no era de las típicas hijas de los famosos que son malcriadas y altaneras, ella era humilde y sencilla, tenia todo lo que quería y hasta mas, pero no porque tuviera todo se iba a llevar al mundo por delante. Quinn siempre le decía "lo que fácil viene, fácil se va", y con esas palabras crecía Beth.

Puck se había mudado a New York, era un gran productor musical y un descubridor de talentos, todo lo que tocaba se transformaba en oro, en oro del bueno. El muchacho veía muy seguido a su hija, aveces se la llevaba con el, otras veces iba a Los Ángeles a visitarla, pero jamas perdía el contacto con ella, la pequeña lo amaba y eso a Quinn le daba mucha ternura.

La revista Forbes había publicado "los jóvenes menos de 25 años mas ricos de la historia" y en esa revista figuraban Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry, la rubia estaba en el puesto 5 con mas de 100 millones de dolares y la diva se encontraba en el puesto 4 con unos 125 millones de dolares. El articulo de la revista también decía que amabas chicas tenían mansiones compradas y valuadas en mucho dinero. Pero a pesar de que ellas eran famosas, jamas se olvidaron de su cuidad natal.

Tanto la rubia como la diva, iban a Ohio de visita o simplemente a descansar de los paparazzis. Ambas conservaban sus casas. Quinn no quiso vender la casa que Shelby le dejo y tampoco quiso remodelarla, pero lo que si hizo fue comprar su casa donde había vivido toda su infancia. Russell se había encargado de ponerla en venta y la rubia no dudo en comprarla y regalársela a su madre. Por su parte Rachel, tenia la mansión, en la que había vivido toda su corta vida, ya que sus padres se la habían regalado para su cumpleaños numero 20. Ninguna de las chicas olvidaba ese lugar tan importante para ellas, siempre volvían, aunque no con frecuencia, pero siempre lo hacían.

Los padres de Rachel seguían en el rubro ejecutivo pero ahora con mas empresas a su cargo, era la compañía mas completa del mercado economista. Ambos hombres se mudaron a New York, al año de que Rachel lo hiciera por su cuenta propia y decidieron instalarse allí para no estar tan lejos de su querida hija.

Hiram y Leroy seguían en contacto con Judy por lo tanto sabían como iba la vida de Quinn y Beth y aveces veian a la pequeña. A Quinn no le importa ya que ellos fueron muy importante en la vida de su hija. Rachel también sabia que veían a la pequeña y tampoco se molestaba porque sabia que Beth era importante para ellos.

Cuando ambas chicas se separaron nunca mas volvieron a ponerse en contacto. Rachel quedo devastada y no quería escuchar nada de la rubia, por eso en un ataque de furia cambio su numero de teléfono, su correo, su cuenta de facebook y todo lo de sus redes sociales, hasta exigió a sus padres que no hablaran de ella ni le dieran información alguna.

Quinn intento contactarse con la diva pero fue en vano, nadie sabia nada de ella ni podía localizarla. Cuando se encontraba en Londres logro localizar a Leroy y el le explico lo que Rachel había pedido y la rubia no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar las condiciones.

Después de dos años exitosos para la rubia, decidió volver a Estados Unidos porque ya era hora de volver a su país. Las ofertas fueron un motivo mas por el cual tenia que regresar, tenia miles de ofertas en todo el país, pero las mas llamativas eran en New York y en Los Ángeles y se decidió por la ultima.

Cuando llegaron a L.A fueron abordadas por una ola de paparazzis, todo el mundo quería tener una foto de Quinn, Beth y Kate.

Katherine Steve era una gran chica, una muy buena actriz y sobre todo era una muy buena novia.

Quinn la conoció en Londres, en esa academia de cine y televisión donde ambas estudiaban. Kate, como le decían sus amigos y los de la prensa, era una chica muy guapa, una morocha de ojos claros, buen cuerpo y una sonrisa divina. Esa chica supo sacar a Quinn de su tristeza por no ver a Rachel. La rubia le contó todo lo que había vivido con una chica, pero jamas le dijo que se llama Rachel Berry.

La rubia oficializo su noviazgo al año de que se hizo famosa, apenas llevaban 5 meses de relación y fue cuando decidieron enfrentar a los medios de comunicación. En solo unos meses ellas se transformaron en la pareja mas buscada en Internet y la presa perfecta de los paparazzis. Hasta la revista People consagro a la pareja como "la pareja del año".

Los demás chicos tenían su propio futuro armado, Kurt era un actor de Broadway menos conocido que Rachel, Mercedes tenia su propia escuela de canto, Sam, Mike y Tina se habían convertido en dueños de una academia de arte, Finn había terminado su carrera en Princeton y volvió a Lima para ocuparse del taller de Burt, Santana estaba por lanzar su disco producido por nada mas y nada menos que Puck, Brittany era una excelente coreografa de varios artistas famosos y Artie era un exitoso editor de cine y televisión que justamente iba a trabajar con Quinn.

Charlie no estaba estaba en el país, estaba en Europa en un torneo de tenis. La rubia se había vuelto una tenista profesional, una gran tenista profesional, era la numero 3 del mundo y si seguía ganando Grand Slam como lo venia haciendo iba a llegar rápidamente a la cima. Charlie salio con Brittany luego de terminar la escuela y ese noviazgo duro mas de dos años, pero ahora estaba soltera y era muy buscada por muchas chicas.

Lunes 28 de Marzo de 2016

6:30am

Rachel estaba en su casa, en su departamento de New York, ese que Shelby le había dejado en el testamento, se encontraba tomando una taza de café, mientras veía sus correos electrónicos, pero en ese momento suena el timbre.

**R:**_quien es?_- se acerca a la puerta.

**S:**_soy Sarah..._- responde una chica del otro lado.

Rachel abre la puerta y deja pasar a la chica, una chica joven, pero no tan joven como la diva. Sarah Paul Sky era su agente, la que manejaba cada una de sus citas de trabajo, sus contratos, sus entrevistas, sus presentaciones, sus eventos y todo tipo de cosa que la diva tenia.

**S: **_veo que ya tienes todo listo..._- mirando todas la valijas en la sala del departamento.

**R:**_ sip -_toma un trago de café- _estoy lista...-_ y termina su café.

**S:**_ preparada para una gran aventura?_

**R:**_ esperemos que sea divertida -_sonríe.

**S: **_bueno, eso lo sabremos dentro de unas horas...ahora preparate que el coche viene por nosotras en media hora... - _suena tranquila.

**R:**_ esta bien...voy a tomar un pequeño baño y luego estoy contigo... - _ydejan la taza en el lavadero.

Se escuchaban risas y había olor a quemado, por lo que la rubia no entendía nada. Cuando se acerco a la cocina se encontró con la escena mas tierna del mundo. Kate y Beth tratando de hacer el desayuno a la rubia.

**K:**_ crees que les gustara las tostadas quemadas?_- le pregunta a la niña.

**B:**_ creo que mama le sacara lo quemado con el cuchillo _- ríe divertida.

Quinn se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, tenia sus brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Q:**_ que hacen? _- pregunta sin moverse de su lugar.

Las chicas se asustaron y rápidamente voltearon intentando ocultar las tostadas quemadas, pero al darse cuenta que salia humo de la tostadora se dieron vuelta otra vez. Habían dejado unas tostadas y al voltear para ver a la rubia se les había quemado, otra vez. Quinn rió y se acerco a las chicas sin parar de reír.

**B: **_no es gracioso, es horrible el olor a quemado y mas comer tostadas _-las mira- _negras –_ hace una cara de asco.

**Q: **_quien las manda a hacer el desayuno?...para que contrato personal de cocina?..."_- las mira.

_**K:**__ queríamos sorprenderte bebe... - _acercándose a la rubia.

**Q: **_lo hicieron...y vaya que lo hicieron... _- ríe pero es callada por un beso de su novia.

Quinn cerro sus ojos para disfrutar el beso que le regalaba su novia.

**B: **_estoy acá eh... _- les informa en tono serio.

La rubia sonríe en el beso y se separa para mirar a Beth.

**Q: **_la realidad es que no deberías estar ahí_ -mira su reloj-_ tendrías que estar cambiándote para ir a la escuela... _

**B: **_esta bien...voy a cambiarme... _- agacha su cabeza.

**K:**_ yo la ayudo... _- camina tras la niña.

Pero Quinn la agarra del brazo y la trae a su cuerpo, pegándolo como si solo fueran uno, posa sus manos sobre la cintura y la mira.

**Q:**_ buen día amor... - _susurra y la vuelve a besar.

Ese era tierno, lleno de amor. Kate agarro el rostro de la rubia y profundizo mas el beso haciendo que sus lengua se encontraran como de costumbre.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron.

**Q:**_ llegaste temprano? _

**K: **_si...cuando llegue, tu mama salia y me dijo que pasara, que Beth ya estaba despierta y que tu todavía no habías despertado..._

Kate no vivía con Quinn, tenia su propio departamento cerca de la mansión de la rubia, por eso cuando no tenia trabajo, temprano, ella iba a la casa de su novia a verla.

Llevaban dos años de relación, una relación estable y muy linda, obviamente como toda relación, tenían sus peleas pero nada que unas palabras y una cena lo pudieran arreglar.

Quinn se sentía feliz de haber encontrado a alguien como Kate, ella era todo un amor y sobre todo cuidaba mucho de Beth, que era lo que realmente le importaba.

**Q:**_ te amo... -_ volvió a besarla.

En ese momento las interrumpió el teléfono de la rubia.

**K: **_es muy temprano para que suene esa cosa... _- y se separa de Quinn para que conteste.

**Q: **_la verdad que si... _

_Si...se que es temprano, que tienes ganas de seguir durmiendo y todo eso...pero...no se porque no me dejan entrar a tu casa...toque mil veces el portero y no me atendieron..."_-dice una chica sin dejar que la rubia hablara.

_Hola Magie...como estas?...si yo bien, gracias por preguntar..._-sonaba irónica la rubia.

_No me va tu ironía...te lo tengo que repetir?-_

_No anda el maldito portero...así que pasa igual...dile a Pedro que te deje pasar...-_

_Ok señorita..._-dice Magie y corta la llamada.

Magie Jagger era una amiga de Quinn, una que conoció apenas llego a L.A, ella era la encargada de ayudar a la rubia con sus películas y sus guiones. También se encargaba de todo lo que demandaba una película, productores, actores, casting, equipos, cámaras y todo lo demás. Era una chica muy talentosa y sabia como manejar todo.

10:40am

Por una ventana se podría apreciar el cielo azul con pocas nubes blancas y el gran movimiento que el viento las provocaba.

Rachel estaba en su avión privado rumbo a un lugar conocido.

**S:**_ en que piensas? _- la saca de su transe a la diva.

**R: **_en mi vida... _- sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

**S:**_ preocupada?_

**R: **_por el casting? -_la mira- _no para nada... - _vuelve su vista a la ventana.

**S:**_ entonces?_

**R:**_ solo que...-_suspira- _voy a extrañar New York y mis padres, amigos y Broadway... _

**S:**_ sabes que lo estamos haciendo porque necesitas salir de_ -hace comillas con los dedos- "_niña de Broadway" _-la diva asiente- _entonces?_

**R:**_ es raro...es raro dejar el escenario y cambiarlo por unas cámaras..._

**S: **_vamos Rachel...yo se que puedes con esto..._

**R: **_yo también se que puedo..._

**S:**_ hay algo mas?_

**R: **_no...simplemente_ -duda- _voy a extrañar...nada mas... _- la mira y le regala una sonrisa fingida.

Sarah solo la mira, sabe que algo mas le pasa pero no quiere interrogarla, ya van a tener tiempo de hablar con mas claridad.

Muchos flashes y "click" se escuchan afuera de una cafetería. Específicamente los paparazzis estaban locos por obtener una foto o algo que les sirviera.

_**M: **__no entiendo como puedes convivir con 50? -_frunce el ceño-_...o 60 tipos disparando flashes todo el tiempo... _

**Q: **_estoy acostumbrada...durante los últimos dos años fue así...tenia que acostumbrarme o si no iba a volverme loca... _- sonríe.

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa de una, conocida, cafetería y afuera había miles de fotógrafos sacando miles de fotos.

Quinn había dejado a Beth en la escuela y luego llevo a Kate a una reunión con su representante. Ahora se encontraba sentada, tomando café y hablando de su próximo proyecto.

**M:**_ sabes que lo mejor para una película como esta es tener actores completos?... _

**Q: **_si obvio que lo se...por eso te pedí que me traigas una lista de los mejores actores completos..._

**M: **_acá la tengo_ -saca una carpeta y se la entrega- l_a mayoría son actores conocidos y que ya actuaron en muchas películas..._

**Q: **_pero saben canta y bailar? _

La película se trataba de un grupo de amigos, jóvenes que les gustaba a todos lo mismo, canta y bailar. Tuvieron la oportunidad de viajar a New York y ahí es donde comienza toda la aventura. Tiene musicales, bailes, romances y por supuesto drama, como en toda película.

**M: **_Quinn son actores completos..._

Quinn mira la carpeta con fotos y curriculums de los actores, que Magie le había preparado. La rubia pasa y pasa cada hoja sin llamarle la atención ninguno pero se detiene en un actor.

**Q:**_ Robert Pattinson?_ -la mira- _en serio?...desde cuando este vampiro canta y baila? _- pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

_**M:** Quinn es uno de los actores mas reconocidos..._

**Q: **_reconocido en donde?...que yo sepa sigue haciendo el mismo vampiro que hace 5 años atrás...es mas, si mal no recuerdo no puede salir de ese papel...crees que voy a poner a cantar y a bailar a un vampiro?...estas loca_

**M: **_Quinn..._

**Q: **_no, nada de eso...quiero gente talentosa...no vampiros que no saben que hacer..._-cierra la carpeta- _esto da asco..._- dice molesta.

**M:**_ bueno...gracias a dios pensé en algo mas... _- sonríe.

**Q:**_ en que?_

**M: **_mañana es el casting oficial para la película...podemos elegir los personajes secundarios...hasta que busquemos a los protagonistas..._

**Q:**_ yo tengo la necesidad de buscar nuevos actores...o por lo menos a alguien que no haya hecho una película..._

**M:**_ Quinn no podemos apostar a gente que nadie conoce?_

**Q:**_ porque no?...de eso se trata...de apostar a actores que no son conocidos y lanzarlos al estrellato...-_

**M:**_ dios...estas intratable hoy..._

**Q: **_en fin...a que hora es el casting?_

**M: **_a las 12...así que vas a tener que madrugar rubia..._

**Q: **_siempre madrugo...tengo una hija, así que..._

**M: **_claro, claro... _- suena irónica.

Las chicas se quedaron un rato mas hablando y luego se decidieron ir.

Fue un calvario salir de la cafetería, ya que los paparazzis no dejaban caminar a las chicas, Quinn no se sentía mal, solo trataba de ignorarlos poniendo su mejor sonrisa, pero Magie se agobiaba mucho, sentía que iba a explotar e iba a matar a algún fotógrafo.

16:20pm

Unos anteojos negros, una campera deportiva y unos jeans rotos, era la vestimenta de Rachel al bajar del avión.

_-Rachel, Rachel... tienes planes ya?...a que vienes? _- los reporteros, los paparazzis y fans estaban esperándola a la diva fuera del aeropuerto.

Rachel solo le limito a sacarse fotos y a firmar autógrafos.

_- Rachel como esta tu corazón? _- pregunta uno de los reporteros y la diva lo mira.

**R:**_ muy bien gracias _- sonríe y se despide de sus fans.

Una camioneta las estaba esperando, cuando por fin estaban en el interior se acomodo en el lado izquierdo de los asientos de atrás.

_**S: **__Rachel no te gusto haber venido? _- viendo a la diva callada y rara.

**R:**_ si, lo que pasa es que...no se me siento rara...es como que vuelvo a pensar todo de nuevo..._

**S:**_ Rachel...no es igual que cuando fuiste a New York la primera vez...ahora eres conocida y no es lo mismo...vinimos por unos casting _-la mira-_ si no se da, volvemos y seguimos con tu vida de actriz de Broadway...pero no podíamos perder esta oportunidad...solo probemos, si?_

**R: **_claro... _- suspira y asiente.

La rubia conducía hacia un lugar especifico. Había llegado a un estudio de baile, donde normalmente se encontraba con otra rubia.

Cuando llega a una sala, se encuentra con una rubia bailando y se apoya en el marco de la puerta para apreciarla de mejor manera.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro no deja de mirarla.

**Q: **_bravo -_ aplaude a la rubia que había terminado su rutina de baile.

**Br:**_ Quinn..._-grita y corre a abrazarla.

**Q: **_te extrañe..._- abrazándola.

**Br:**_ yo también...mucho...demasiado...-_

Se separaron del abrazo y se miraron a los ojos para luego volverse a abrazar. Luego de unos minutos ya se habían separado.

**Br: **_como sabias que estaba acá? - _

**Q: **_porque se todo...aparte soy Quinn Fabray, quien se niega a darle información sobre la rubia mas hermosa de este planeta..._- sonríe egocéntrica.

**Br: **_me sonrojas...-_

**Q:**_ es la verdad, estas hermosa...mas hermosa que nunca...creo que seriamos una linda pareja, si no estuviera de novia con Kate..._-

**Br: **_te confieso algo? _-se acerca a la rubia para susurrarle al oído- _si no fuera porque le tengo mucho cariño a Kate, ya te hubiera traído a mi cama..._-

**Q:**_ oh dios...ahora me haces dudar-_

**Br:**_ lo se...soy irresistible-_

**Q: **_claro...-_

Ambas se miran y se vuelven a abrazar, sonriendo por todo lo que se habían dicho.

**Q: **_te extrañaba mucho Britt-_

**Br:**_ yo también Quinn...-_

La puerta de una gran casa se abre y da paso a una Rachel y una Sarah cansadas por el viaje, mientras que atrás ingresan hombres con las maletas de ambas.

**R: **_me puedes explicar porque semejante casa?_- se sienta en el sillón.

**S:**_ porque nos podemos dar ese lujo..._- se sienta al lado de la diva.

**R: **_cansador el viaje...necesito una buena ducha..._- se para para mirarla.

**S:**_ arriba_ -la mira-_ abre cada una de las puertas...alguna debe ser el baño..._-

**R:**_ eso espero..._-

Un espejo reflejaba la imagen de dos rubias sentadas frente a frente y hablando como si el mundo al rededor no girara.

**Br:**_ en fin...no viniste acá para verme o si?_- la miraba con esos ojos azules y hermosos.

**Q:**_ si vine para verte...te extrañaba...pero también vine para proponerte algo..._- jugaba con su llavero.

**Br:**_ uhmmm...no me van los tríos eh!...aparte yo te quiero solo para mi...-_

**Q: **_lo se...tampoco quiero un trió, porque no podría soportarlo...pero...-_

**Br: **_pero..._- la miraba para que continué con su frase.

**Q:**_ pero...te necesito para mi próxima película...-_

**Br: **_que?..._.-niega rotundamente- _no, no, no y no...Quinn sabes que no soy actriz...-_

**Q:**_ lo se...pero no te quiero como actriz...-_

**Br: **_entonces?...-_

**Q:**_ te quiero como coreografía de los musicales...-_

**Br:**_ no entiendo..._- a miraba raro.

**Q: **_te acuerdas que yo te había mostrado lo que tenia pensado hacer?...-_

**Br:**_si claro...esa idea de hacer tipo...una comedia musical...-_

**Q:**_ exacto...-_sonríe- _por eso mismo te quiero como coreografía...-_

**Br: **_wow...eso es bueno..._- ríe.

**Q:**_ no te rías...no es broma, tenemos todo planeado...-_

**Br: **_de eso no tengo dudas...-_

**Q: **_entonces?_-

**Br: **_entonces..._.-hace un silencio- _obvio que me encantaría estar en ese proyecto_-

Quinn se lanza sobre la rubia y la braza con mucha fuerza.

**Br:**_ dios me vas a matar...-_dice en el piso, por el efusivo abrazo de Quinn.

**Q:**_ se que te gusta...- _

Las chicas vuelven a su posición anterior y se ríen.

**Br: **_entonces...quienes son los protagonistas?_- pregunta intrigada.

**Q:**_ uhmmmm...bueno...eso no lo sabemos...-_

**Br:**_ como? Porque?-_

**Q:**_ porque no los tengo...mañana hacemos un casting para ver quienes son los otros actores...pero los protagonistas no los tengo todavía..._- hace una mueca de frustración.

**Br:**_ tranquila...yo confió en que vas a encontrar a tus protagonistas en ese casting...-_

**Q:**_ lo mismo confió yo...-_

**Br:**_ cambiando de tema...como esta mi sobrina preferida?_-

**Q: **_es tu única sobrina, Britt..._- ríe.

**Br: **_lo se...por eso mismo, como esta?-_

**Q:**_ muy bien por suerte...esta en la escuela...ya sabes...-_encoje los hombros.

**Br: **_eso me alegra mucho...tengo que verla...debe estar muy grande...-_

**Q:**_ Britt la viste hace menos de una semana...-_

**Br: **_si, pero igual...los chicos crecen cada día...-_

**Q:**_ tienes razón...-_

**Br:**_ oye...por esas casualidades pasas por los estudios Paramount?-_

**Q:**_ justamente tengo que ir a para allá...por?-_

**Br: **_porque necesito que me alcances...puede ser?_- le hace caritas.

**Q:**_ y tu coche?_-

**Br:**_esta bien...si no quieres llamo un taxi..._- saca su celular de su bolso.

**Q:**_ no Britt -_logra sacarle el celular de la mano- _deja que te llevo...pero pensé que tenias auto...-_dice Quinn mirándola.

**Br:**_ lo tenia...pero se lo preste a una amiga, me lo choco y nunca mas volvió a funcionar..._- hizo una mueca de costado.

**Q:**_ entonces...recoge tus cosas y vamos que te alcanzo...-_

La rubia avanza hasta la puerta y se da cuenta que Britt no la sigue, cuando se da vuelta encuentra a la rubia agachada tratando de guardar unas cosas en su bolso. La postura era muy sexy, tenia la cola con vista hacia Quinn y se podían apreciar sus lindas piernas, ya que estaba en pantalones cortos.

**Q: **_dios mio...Britt de donde sacaste eso?-_dice mirando la cola de la rubia.

**Br: **_el que?_- se da vuelta y ve como Quinn levanta su mirada a sus ojos.

**Q:**_ eso..._- señala la cola de Britt.

**Br:**_ aaah...esto es producto del baile...tu sabes_- encogía los hombros y avanzaba hasta la rubia.

**Q: **_dios...es sexy...-_ no controlaba sus palabras.

Britt sonríe y se acerca mas a la rubia, toma la mano de ella y la pone en su cola haciendo que Quinn abra los ojos como platos.

**Br: **_que tal se siente?_- tenia su mano con la de Quinn en su cola.

**Q: **_Britt...-_dice Quinn y rápidamente la saca, avergonzada.

Brittany se empieza a reír y ambas salen de el estudio de baile.

Como de costumbre los paparazzis no se iban a perder semejante escena, ambas rubias, lindas y muy sonrientes.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

Aqui esta señores y señoras...lo prometido es deuda y aqui lo tienen!

es la segunda parte de: .net/s/7346293

Bueno, como ven la historia tiene un enlace particular, pero no es el principal...a medida pasan los capitulos vamos a poder ver cual es el HILO principal de la historia.

Voy a dejar que pasen unos dias, quizas el miercoles o jueves actualizo, y ya despues voy a acualizar cada dos dias, para que no se pierda la continuidad.

Para que estemos mucho mas en contacto, tuve una idea... el o la que quiera escribirme una pregunta o un comentario, va a ser contestado mediante un video que voy a realizar para responder sus dudas o preguntas. ese video lo voy a subir a you tuve y ustedes lo van a poder ver, para que no se sientan mal por si no les contesto. ahora les voy a contestar a todos! :D

espero que les guste el primer capitulo!...

Dejen su duda o pregunta y yo se las contestare :D

GRACIAS POR BANCARME HASTA AHORA!...

BESOS

Flor :D

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	2. Chapter 2: Audición

Martes 29 de Marzo de 2016

7:40am.

Rachel estaba sentada en la mesa, frente a su laptop y sonreía.

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Me haces reír mucho!

ChrisScoot dice:

Esa es la idea bonita!

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Que tenes planeado esta semana?

ChrisScoot dice:

Me vas a invitar a salir?

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Si es que me mentiste y estas en L.A, entonces podría invitarte

ChrisScoot dice:

Entonces no va poder ser :( sigo en Florida

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Que lastima! Tenia pensado una velada hermosa!

ChrisScoot dice:

Si es por mi, viajo ahora mismo a L.A...que dices?

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

No podría vivir pensando que deje a una serie sin su protagonista jajajaja

ChrisScoot dice:

Eres hermosa! :)

Chris o Christopher Scoot, como realmente se llamaba, era un actor en ascenso y muy guapo. Un rubio de ojos azules, con un cuerpo todo marcado y una sonrisa compradora.

Rachel lo conoció por primera vez en New York, en una de sus salidas con amigas. Hacia mas de dos años que se conocían y salieron un año y medio. La diva sentía que el era un gran amigo por eso no podía verlo como algo mas, aunque nunca se negaba a una noche de sexo con el. Ella le había contado toda su historia, desde su pasado en Lima hasta su noviazgo con una chica. Nunca quiso decirle el nombre, porque sabia que si decía Quinn Fabray era palabra mayor y no quería perjudicar a la rubia.

Chris había aprendido mucho de Rachel, en el año y medio de relación, dio todo para que la diva se sintiera cómoda, le hacia regalos, la consentía y la cuidaba como nadie, pero Rachel simplemente no podía verlo como algo mas, eso si, no se negaba a una noche con ella, realmente el estaba muy enamorado.

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Cuando vienes a visitarme?

ChrisScoot dice:

Todavía no te confirmo nada, pero hay un casting para una importante película y si me dan los tiempos, podría llegar a a verte ante de lo que tu piensas...

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Eso es increíble! De que se trata la película?

ChrisScoot dice:

Por cabala no te puedo decir ni contar nada! Simplemente te pido unos días! Quien te dice! Jajajaj

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Esta bien! Yo espero conseguir alguno de los proyectos en los que voy a audicionar...

ChrisScoot dice:

No tengas dudas! A Rachel Berry nadie la rechaza!

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

No todo en la vida es color de rosa eh!

ChrisScoot dice:

Lo se! Pero confiá en mi! Que te van a aceptar en la mejor de las propuestas!

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Amo que seas tan positivo

ChrisScoot dice:

Para eso estoy para ti reina! ;)

RachelBabraBerry dice:

Lo se mi romeo! Jajajaja

**S: **_Rachel vamos que tienes que cambiarte y alistarte para irnos...-_ gritaba desde abajo

**R: **_voy_ - contestaba con el mismo tono.

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Me tengo que ir Chris :(

ChrisScoot dice: 

Bueno princesa que tengas un hermoso día y mucha suerte en el casting!

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Gracias romeo! Y cuando salga de ahí te mando un texto para contarte como me fue!

ChrisScoot dice:

Lo estaré esperando mi Julieta!...te quiero

RachelBarbraBerry dice:

Te quiero mas!...adiós

RachelBarbraBerry

cerro sesión.

**C: **_me tienes loco Rachel, me tienes loco! _- susurraba con suspiros.

Una morocha de ojos claros bajaba de unas escaleras un poco dormida y todavía con su pijamas.

_-señorita Kate la señorita Quinn la espera en la cocina -_ dijo la mucama de la casa.

**K: **_dime Kate, Julia, dime Kate...y gracias por avisarme _- sonríe y se va directo a la cocina.

Cuando llega ve a Quinn, sola y desayunando. La rubia se percata de su presencia y se levanta de la silla para ponerse frente a ella.

**Q**: _buenos días mi amor _-la besa- _como dormiste?_ - mientras la agarra de la cintura.

**K: **_muy bien amor... _-mira a todos lados- _y Beth?_ - se extraña por no verla.

**Q: **-ríe- _son las ocho amor, Beth ya esta en la escuela...-_

**K:**_ las ocho?...dios Quinn! Porque no me avisaste? _- se pone histérica.

**Q: **_lo siento amor, te veías tan linda durmiendo que no quería despertarte..._-la mira extrañada- _tenias algo que hacer temprano?_ - indaga la rubia.

**K:**_ le prometí a Beth que la llevaría a la escuela!_ - su tono es triste.

**Q:** _tranquila amor _-la acaricia- _puedes ir a buscarla si no tienes nada que hacer...yo no voy a poder!...-_

**K:**_porque?_ -la rubia la mira y ella recuerda- _cierto! Tienes el casting hoy!_...-

**Q: **_exacto!...bueno vamos a desayunar...-_

Quinn la lleva de la mano y hace que se siente en su regazo.

**K: **_te dije que te amo?_- puso sus brazos al rededor de el cuello de su novia.

**Q: **_nop...-_

**K: **_te amo Quinn Fabray _- la besa con dulzura.

**Q: **_yo te amo mas Katherine Steve! _- y la vuelve a besar.

9:30am

**R: **_esperas a alguien? _- la diva miraba a su asistente mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

**S: **_no la verdad que no!...tu? -_

**R:**_Sarah si te pregunto es porque realmente no espero a nadie _- decía en un tono obvio.

**S: **_ok_ -se limpio la boca con una servilleta- _voy yo... -_

Sarah llego a la puerta y apena bajo la manija, en seguida sintió como la otra persona empujaba para abrirla del todo.

**Sa: **_dios mio _-se adentro al departamento- _hace media hora que estoy tocando el timbre_ - exclamo la chica visiblemente molesta.

**S: **_buen día Santana, si yo bien, gracias... -_ hacia un dialogo imaginario, ya que la latina no saludo.

Rachel al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, corrió hasta la sala y la vio parada ahí, con sus maletas y cruzada de brazos.

**Sa: **_no vas a saludarme? _- levanto una ceja.

La diva no lo dudo y rápidamente se abalanzo hacia la latina y la abrazo fuertemente.

**R: **_te extrañe mucho... - _

**Sa:** _yo también diva... -_

**S: **_voy a terminar mi desayuno... _- la manager de Rachel abandonaba la sala.

**Sa:** _buen día Sarah..._ - grito para que la escuchase.

Sarah atino a levantar su mano izquierda y le mostró el dedo del medio, en un claro ejemplo de saludo.

**Sa: **_siempre tan tierna _-sonríe y vuelve la mirada a Rachel- _y tu?_ -la hace girar en si misma- _estas muy bien eh... -_

**R: **_no te quedas atrás eh... _- dice en el mismo tono.

**Sa: **_tu sabes _-encoge los hombros- _dime que me has preparado un desayuno como aquellos que hacías en NY? - _

**R: **_nop, esta vez no...fue Sarah quien lo preparo, yo estaba ocupada hablando con Chris..._ -

**Sa: **_Chris?...Chris?...el metro sexual?, el Smithers del siglo XXI?, el Ken gay?, el... -_

**R: **_bueno ya!_ -la diva estaba cruzada de brazos- _Christopher Scoot se llama... -_

**Sa:**_ tu ex!... -_

**R: **_si mi ex, pero no por eso tienes que recordarme todos esos sobrenombres que le has puesto!... -_

**Sa: **_sabes que es por diversión... -_

**R: **_cambiando de tema...que te trae por aqui? Porque de visita seguro no has venido o... -_

**Sa:** _o que? -_

**R: **_awwwww no me digas que me extrañabas por eso viniste?_ - bromeaba la diva.

**Sa: **_eres insoportable hasta en las mañanas... -_

**R:**_ tendrías que saberlo o no? _- sonríe coqueta.

**Sa: **_ya, ya!...vine porque tengo que grabar las ultimas canciones aquí, por eso!..._

**R: **_admite que me extrañabas... -_

**Sa:** _ni loca Berry -_

La diva abraza de nuevo a Santana.

**R:**_ extrañaba tus muestras de cariño _- ríe

**Sa:**_ja ja ja... - _

**R:** _vamos a desayunar, de seguro y por lo que te conozco no comiste la comida del avión... -_

**Sa: **_exacto, aparte vine por mi desayuno a la Berry y no esta! _- hace puchero

**R: **_no, no me hagas así... Me muero!...te juro que mañana te preparo el desayuno -_

**Sa: **_no voy a venir a tomar un desayuno solamente! -_

**R:**_que?...de donde vas a venir? _- la mira confundida.

**Sa:** _del hotel Rach, de donde voy a venir? -_

**R:** _estas loca? Como vas a parar a un hotel?...no, ni hablar! Te quedas aqui y no se discute _- señala autoritario.

**Sa: **_es en vano, no?_ - la mira.

**R: **_exacto!..._

Ambas chicas entran a la cocina y se dispone Rachel a seguir desayunando y Santana a comenzar el suyo.

10:05am

**M: **_por fin arreglas el maldito portero... _-dice la chica entrando a la sala- o_h! Buenos días Kate _-la saluda- _es hora rubia...-_

**Q:**_ buenos días Magie... y ya lo se, me mandaste mensajes desde las_ -mira su reloj- s_iete?...o seis?...no recuerdo...-_

**M: **_eres una divina...pero bueno vamos...llegamos tarde y tenemos una gran lista de actores y actrices...-_

Quinn no le presta atención al ultimo comentario y se acerca a su novia, la toma de la cintura y la besa con pasión.

**M:**_ wow!_ -dijo la morocha retirándose de la sala caminando lentamente.

Ambas chicas se separan y Kate mira a la rubia con una sonrisa.

**K:**_ahora no quiero que te vayas...-_ rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

**Q: **_es trabajo amor...si no me quedo y lo sabes...-_

**K: **_no hables mas Fabray...vete...-_suelta a su novia.

**Q:**_te amo...no lo olvides...-_ camina hacia la puerta.

**K:** _nunca lo olvido amor...-_ le tira un beso en el aire.

La rubia sale y se encuentra con Magie.

**M: **_avisame cuando hagas esas demostraciones publicas...- _haciendo cara de asco.

**Q: **_eso pasa porque eres una __entrometida...-_

La rubia llega hasta su garage y busca su auto, y sigue a Magie, ya que ambas iban a el casting.

11:30am

**J: **_buenos días Quinn...-_ dijo la chica parada en la puerta de el teatro.

**Q:**_ buenos días Jessica..._- sonríe la rubia.

Jessica Yokis, era como una manager para la rubia, era la que se encargaba de todos los asuntos de Quinn y sus películas, la que hacia los presupuestos, la que le pagaba a los actores, la que hacia todo tipo de promociones y también formaba parte del equipo para elegir los actores.

**J: **_hay gran lista de actores...todos muy talentosos por lo visto -_ la chica caminaba al lado de Quinn.

**Q:**_eso espero...quieres café?_ - la mira.

**J: **_si gracias _– sonríe la chica.

11:50am

**R:** _segura que quieres que te dejemos aquí?..._-la mira- _digo...no tenemos problema en llevarte hasta el estudio...-_ Rachel estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

**Sa:** t_ranquila diva...es aquí enfrente... no pasa nada...aparte vas a llegar tarde a tu audición...así que vamos...-_le da un beso_- brilla como sabes hacerlo..._- sonríe la latina.

**R:** _gracias San...adiós...-_ saluda Rachel y el auto avanza.

Pasado unas calles, ambas llegan al teatro donde se realizarían las pruebas y el casting.

**S: **_lista? _- abriéndole la puerta del auto.

**R:** _muy... _- sonríe nerviosa la diva.

12:00pm

**W:** _por favor adelante... -_ dijo el hombre mediante un micrófono.

La primera chica pasaba al escenario.

Era un gran escenario, el Gibson Amphitheatre era el elegido. Por supuesto nadie se podía negar a Quinn Fabray, por eso mismo cuando solicito el teatro rápidamente le dieron el ok.

El encargado de dar las ordenes para que los actores empezaran, era William Lack. Un gran conocido por Quinn, ella ya había trabajado con el, hacían un buen equipo. William era el director de escena, el se iba a encargar de todas las escenas mientras Quinn lo dirigía.

**W: **_como es tu nombre?_ - pregunta el hombre mirando a la chica.

**H: **_mi nombre es Hanna, Hanna Smith...-_ dijo la chica segura en el escenario.

**W:** _muy bien Hanna, primero quiero que ensayemos una de las escenas, si? _-la chica asintió- _y luego nos cantas, si? _- la chica afirmaba con la cabeza.

Quinn tenia una carpeta con los curriculums de todos los actores y el de Hanna era raro, nunca había trabajado en ningún lado, no había estudiado canto ni nada por el estilo. Pero cuando William monto, una improvisada escena, la chica dejo boquiabiertas a todos.

Quinn, Jessica, Magie, William y Artie eran los únicos que estaban en ese teatro, ademas de gente que trabajaba para Quinn, obvio.

Artie estaba como editor y asistente de dirección, Quinn había trabajado con el en una de sus ultimas películas y no dudo en llamarlo de nuevo.

**A:**_ es muy buena...para no tener experiencia en nada... _- susurraba el chico.

**M:** _tiene carisma y algo que llama la atención...-_

**Q: **_es porque no es actriz ni cantante, es una chica normal y eso me fascina... -_ sonríe la rubia.

Los chicos se miraban y anotaban en sus carpetas, para luego debatir quien iba a quedar y quien no.

**W:** _bien Hanna...ahora si, el escenario es todo tuyo... _- dijo el hombre y le dio espacio a la chica.

Hanna se ubico en el centro del escenario y los miro a todos.

**H: **_les voy a cantar...Without You en versión acústica... -_

Cuando el pianista comenzó a tocar las primeras notas, Quinn comenzó a recordar aquella canción y en su cuerpo recorro un escalofrió de los pies hasta la cabeza. Artie también había recordado esa versión, era inconfundible y fue entonces cuando miro a la rubia y esta tenia los ojos brillosos.

**W: **_muchas gracias _-dijo cortandole la melodía, pero sutilmente- _gracias Hanna estaremos en __contacto para darte el veredicto... _- sonrió y la chica se fue.

Quinn había salido de su transe y miro a William, el hombre asintió y prosiguió con el casting.

15:40pm

Habían pasado mas de veinte actrices y mas de quince actores, todos realmente buenos, pero ninguno con el nivel, que necesitaba Quinn, para elegirlos como protagonistas, hasta que llego la ultima chica.

**W: **_la siguiente por favor... _- se escucho por los parlantes.

Una chica morocha, de tez bronceada, unos ojos oscuros y una estatura tierna, con un short de jean y una remera blanca con inscripciones, se asomo por el escenario captando las miradas de todo, en especial la de Artie y la de Quinn.

**W:**_pero miren quien tenemos aquí...nada mas y nada menos que la señorita Rachel Berry..._ - sonríe.

Quinn no podía creerlo, no quería creelo, no podía estar audicionando para su película, no podía estar en ese teatro, no tenia que estar en L.A, tendría que estar en Broadway en donde realmente pertenecía.

Rachel vio a la rubia y su corazón, por unos segundos, dejo de latir, como si el mundo se detuviera y solo existieran ellas dos y nadie mas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y todo su cuerpo no tenia reacción. El único que notaba toda esa tensión, era Artie, ya que sabia el historial que tenían ambas.

**M: **_dicen que lo bueno siempre esta al final...-_ susurro la chica al oído de Quinn y eso hizo que la rubia reaccionara.

**W: **_bueno Rachel...creo que no tengo que explicarte el procedimiento o si?_ - bromeaba el hombre.

**R: **_n...no...lo...lo se..._- la diva estaba nerviosa, pero no porque le aterraba el escenario o el ser evaluada, si no porque estaba enfrente de Quinn, de el amor de su vida.

**W:** _perfecto, entonces comencemos con la escena 8 de la pagina diez... - _

Rachel buscaba concentrarse en la escena y lo estaba logrando, realmente era buena en eso.

**M: **_es realmente buena, sabe lo que hace y no tengo dudas de que es la mejor de todas... _-susurra a Quinn- _viste el curriculum!...por dios! Esa chica hizo los mejores musicales de toda la historia!...Quinn es nuestro As en la manga... _- la chica la miraba.

Quinn no podía hablar, estaba completamente muda, no reaccionaba, deseaba que todo aquello fuese un sueño o una pesadilla, pero que al despertarse todo sea como antes. Pero no, ambas estaban ahí, Rachel audicionando para una película y Quinn la directora de esa película.

**A: **_Quinn quieres que... _- el chico le daba a entender algo que solo ellos sabían.

**Q:**_ dime que es un sueño _- exclamo aturdida.

**A:** _lamentablemente no, es todo real... -_

Quinn apoyo su espalda en la butaca y se agarro la cabeza.

**J: **_te pasa algo Quinn? ... -_ dijo la chica preocupada.

Quinn sabia que no podía salir de ahí, iba a ser muy sospechoso, también sabia que no debía hacerlo porque seria una falta de respeto para Rachel, también tenia en cuenta que nadie, excepto Artie, sabia de la historia que habían tenido, así que o se quedaba o se quedaba.

**Q: **_tranquila es...estoy bien...solo...solo es un...un dolor de cabeza...nada mas _- le sonrió falsamente a Jessica.

**W: **_bueno Rachel puedes deleitarnos con tu voz... _- dijo el hombre sonriente.

La diva se acerco al pianista y le susurro la canción que iba a cantar. Rachel había traído sus propias partituras y tenia planeada una gran canción, pero sus planes cambiaron al ver a la rubia ubicada en esas butacas.

El piano comenzó a sonar y Rachel se comenzaba a acomodar en el centro del escenario, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, en especial la de Quinn.

Rachel en el momento que levanto su mirada, la poso en los ojos de la rubia.

**I heard that you're settled down,**

(escuche que te habías establecido)

**That you found a girl and you're married now,**

(que encontraste una chica y que ahora estas casado)

**I heard that your dreams came true,**

(escuche que tus sueños se hicieron realidad)

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,**

(supongo que ella te dio cosas, que yo no te di)

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**

(viejo amigo, porque estas tan timido?)

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,**

(no es como para que te contengas o te escondas de la mentira)

Rachel tenia los ojos llorosos, sabia que la canción era la correcta.

Quinn estaba absorta, sabia que esa canción era dedicada a ella.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**

(odio aparecer de la nada, sin haber sido invitada)

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,**

(pero no podia estar lejos, no podia evitarlo)

**I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded **

(esperaba que vieras mi cara y que recordaras)

**That for me it isn't over.**

(que para mi, no ha terminado)

**M:** _realmente esta chica tiene talento... _-susurraba a Quinn.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you,**

(no importa, encontrare a alguien como tu)

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**

(no deseo nada mas que lo mejor para ti, también)

**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,**

(no me olvides te ruego, recuerdo que dijiste)

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead,"**

(aveces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele)

"**Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah."**

(aveces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele)

Rachel termino la canción y se limpio algunas lagrimas. William, Jessica y Magie se pararon para aplaudirla, la canción les había llegado realmente.

Artie y Quinn se mantuvieron al margen.

**W:** _wow Rachel...tienes el talento que buscamos... -_ dijo eso y luego miro a Quinn.

La rubia solo se levanto de la butaca.

**Q: **_necesito un poco de aire...luego hablamos... _- sin mas se salio del teatro.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, mientras Rachel seguía parada en el escenario. La diva se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Quinn y solo la miro irse.

**W:**_ bueno Rachel...gracias por tu talento y te llamaremos sea cual sea la decisión..._- sonríe el hombre.

**R: **_gracias...-_ la morocha rápidamente sale del escenario y se encuentra con Sarah.

**S: **_esa no era la canción que tenias que cantar..._- dijo la mujer confundida.

**R:** _necesito salir afuera...- _

**S: **_RACHEL! _-grito la mujer viendo como la diva corría por encontrar una salida.

16:01pm

Quinn se encontraba sentada en el cordón de lo que era un camino, que conducía a el estacionamiento del teatro. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de la cuidad, las bocinas, los autobuses...y ella solo aspiraba el hubo de su cigarrillo.

_- sabes que eso no te hace bien..._- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******Buenoooo!...que les parecio?...**_

**_Como ven, aca estan apareciendo mas personajes...alguien me pregunto donde estaba Santana...y mirenla, aca esta!..._**

**_Nota destacada: me dijeron que vuelva con las N.A...pero como volver, si el capitulo de ayer fue UNA MIERDA!...oseaaa, donde estaba Quinn?...lo unico interesante de todo el cap, fue que SANTANA le dijo GAYBERRY a mi querida RACHEL jajajajajaajaj _**

**_Finn? naaaaaaa eso es caso aparte!...yo creo que realmente toca muy bien la bateria! jajajajaja...DIOSSSS! cuanto abran tardado las vestuaristas en hacer semejante TRAJE!...dos metos de tela, solo para los pantalones!...PELOTUDO! _**

**_me saca!...les juro que me saca semejante bobo!...dios!...DIOS!..._**

**_lo bueno?...si, hubo TT FABERRY hoy y ayer!_**

**_SOMOS EL MEJOR FANDOM QUE NADIE ME DISCUTA!..._**

**_ahora si, voy a hablar sobre el tema de los reviews!...dije que iba hacer un video, pero desisti de la idea, solo porque voy a proponerles algo..._**

**_si llego a los 100 reviews antes del capitulo 6, hago twitcam para todo!...que dicen? jajajajaja SE LOS PROMETO!_**

**_ahora paso a decir algo, sobre los comentarios que me dejaron:_**

**_casi todos los comentarios dijeron que el HILO de historia era que Rachel iba a ser la protagonista de la pelicula de Quinn y que se iba a basar en eso..._**

**_Les digo que el HILO DE LA HISTORIA, se va a basar en un acontecimiento que pasara en el final del capitulo 4 y entre el capitulo 5!...NO VA HABER MUERTES!...(puede que haya estado vegetativo! ajjajajajajajajjaaj naaa es broma)_**

**_luego de eso, la historia cambia...estos capitulos, son mas que nada de presentacion y de aparicion de personajes nuevos._**

**_SEAN PACIENTES, y les aseguro...QUE NO VAN A TENER QUE ESPERAR 30 CAPITULOS PARA QUE Quinn y Rachel esten juntas! jajajjajajaja..._**

**_ALEP: No tengo una obcesion con el tema de la plata, pero es FICCION!...se puede exeder los limites de la realidad, o no has leido fics donde existen zombies y Quinn tiene pene y demas!...tranquila, que el tema del dinero y la fama, va a pasar en segundo plano!...yo se poque te lo digo!...GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, POR LOS FAVORITOS Y POR LOS ALERTAS!...realmente GRACIAS!...son INCREIBLES!..._**

**_BESOS_**

**_FLOR =)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	3. Chapter 3: Un pasado

16:05pm

Quinn miro para ver de quien se trataba y era nada menos que Rachel. La diva se sentó al lado de la rubia y flexiono sus piernas para luego apoyar su mentón en ellas.

**R:** _desde cuando fumas?_- la diva miraba hacia el frente.

**Q: **_desde que ha sido un alivio para mis nervios...-_ hablaba mientras le daba una seca mas a su cigarrillo.

**R: **_nervios?_ -la miro- _Quinn Fabray nerviosa?_ -ríe- _eso es muy nuevo...- _

**Q:**_no es nuevo..._- se defiende.

**R:**_ yo tengo la culpa de tus nervios?_- miro hacia el frente de nuevo.

**Q: **_que?...no...no, solo...solo que...-_

**R: **_ya Quinn..._-la miro-_ yo también estaba nerviosa...verte ahí fue como...no se!...-_

**Q:**_jamas pensé verte audicionando para mi...-_

**R: **_jamas pensé verte sentada ahí...-_

**Q: **_que loco no?_- ríe nerviosa.

**R: **_es el destino...-_

**Q: **_si creo...-_

Durante unos minutos, el silencio hizo acto de presencia y para ambas la situacion se volvió tensa.

Rachel jugaba con una basurita que estaba en el piso y Quinn sacaba otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

**R: **_que? _-la miro- _vas a fumar otro?-_ espeto molesta.

**Q:** _si...-_ y se puso el cigarrillo en la boca.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo atino a sacarleselo de la boca y tirarlo.

**Q: **_que haces?- _

**R: **_no quiero que fumes y menos delante mio...- _

**Q: **_esta bien_- bufo.

**R:**_hay miles de cosas que puedes hacer para calmar los nervios, no es necesario recurrir al cigarro...-_

**Q: **_Rachel es solo un cigarro...-_

**R: **_te afecta a tu salud Quinn...sabes que el cigarro tiene tabaco y el tab...-_

**Q:** _ya!..ya entendí Rachel...veo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre-_ ríe negando con la cabeza.

**R:**_que lastima no puedo decir lo mismo...-_ susurra y vuelve su mirada al frente.

Quinn la había escuchado bien, y le dolió, le dolió escuchar esas palabras, pero ya era grande y madura, así que tenia que enfrentarse a los problemas.

**Q: **_Rach yo...-_

**R:** _no Quinn...tu nada...-_

**Q: **_dejame que te explique por lo menos...-_

**R: **_Quinn mira_ -la mira- _no es lugar ni momento para hablar del pasado!...estamos afuera del Gibson, con _-miro al frente- _unos lindos amiguitos -_mira a unos fotógrafos a varios metros de ellas_-y realmente no quiero darle motivos para que sigan parados ahí y luego ver como los programas de espectáculos se encargan de nosotras, una semana entera...-_

**Q: **_wow! Si que sabes de la farándula!...-_

**R:**_todo el tiempo atrás mio!-_

**Q:** _creí que estabas acostumbrada...- _la mira.

**R:**_ lo estoy, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga ganas de matarlos-_ ríe.

Quinn ríe ante la sonrisa de la diva, la situación se torna mas amena y la rubia comienza a relajarse.

**Q: **_como supiste lo del casting?...digo...supongo que sabias quien era el director o no?- _

**R:** _no...Sarah, mi agente, me dijo sobre algunos casting de aquí entonces viajamos...cuando llegue, me encontré con William y el me dijo que era el encargado de las escenas y todo eso...-_

**Q:**_lo conoces a William?-_

**R: **_si, hace bastante...-_ la mira.

**Q: **_nunca me dijo que te conocía...-_ frunce el ceño.

**R: **_créeme que a mi tampoco!-_

**Q: **_uhmmmm...hace mucho estas en L.A?-_ la mira, mientras estira sus piernas.

**R:** _llegamos ayer...-_

**Q: **_aah!...-_

El silencio se apodero, otra vez, de la situación pero esta vez no era tan tenso como el anterior.

**R:**_ y Beth?..._-rompió el silencio- _supongo que debe estar muy grande...-_

**Q: **_ni te imaginas!..._-saco su celular- _mira _-le mostró el fondo de pantalla- _esta grande verdad?-_ decía, mientras Rachel agarraba el teléfono.

La foto era simple, pero tenia algo que la hacia especial, eran dos rubias, una mas chica que la otra, ambas estaban pintadas en la cara, tenían unos bigotes y la nariz negra, eran unos tiernos gatitos. Rachel sonreía al ver la foto, le parecía tan tierna y a la vez tan significativa.

**Q: **_Rach.._.-la diva la miro- _ella, ella recibió todos tus regalos, te recuerda siempre...sabe que haces y que no haces...ahora los chicos manejan muy bien la pc!_ -ríe- _puedes creer que_ _se le metió en la cabeza que quiere estudiar canto y quiere trabajar en una película miá?...aunque sea como extra...y no pretende cobrar...-_ ríe la rubia y contagia a su compañera.

**R:** _esta...esta grande...- _sonríe orgullosa.

**Q:** _es una niña hermosa...-_

**R:**_seguro tiene tu carácter...-_ la mira y le devuelve el teléfono.

**Q: **_el mio y el de Puck!...cada vez se parece mas a el...-_

**R: **_yo la veo mucho mas parecida a ti...su sonrisa es igual a la tuya...-_

Quinn sonríe ante lo dicho por la chica y baja su mirada, para luego guardar el celular.

**R: **_Puck la sigue viendo?...- _pregunta de la nada.

**Q:** _si, el ahora tiene un sello discográfico _-Rachel asiente, indicándole que sabia de eso-_ y bueno...vive en New York y los fines de semana la viene a buscar y se la lleva o simplemente se quedan acá, en su casa...pero están contacto todo el tiempo...-_

**R:**_eso es excelente!...-_sonríe- _es bueno tener a alguien tan importante cerca tuyo...-_

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Rachel no lo hacia intencional, pero Quinn sentía esas indirectas tan directas que tenia miedo de seguir hablando con la diva.

**Q:** _si...-_ miraba para otro lado, nerviosa.

En ese momento una mujer se paro ante ellas y las miro.

**S: **_Rachel donde te habías metido?_- dijo Sarah alternando su mirada entre ella y la rubia.

**R: **_salí __a tomar un poco de aire...y mira...-_señala a la rubia-_ me encontré con la famosa Quinn Fabray...-_ sonríe.

Quinn rápidamente se para.

**Q: **_encantada -_estira su mano- _Quinn Fabray...-_

**S: **_Sarah Paul Sky -_le devuelve el saludo- _agente de esta diva...-_ mira a Rachel.

**R:** _bueno Quinn, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu puesto...no creo que le guste mucho al director que salgan así_ -ríe y luego se acerca para decir un secreto- _dicen que el director es muy malo..._-vuelve a reír- _no te fíes mucho eh...-_ bromea.

**Q: **_tranquila, tendré en cuenta tu aviso...-_ sonríe.

**S: **_bueno vamos...-_la mira a morocha- _adiós señorita Fabray...-_ la saluda con la mano.

**Q: **_Quinn, dime Quinn...-_

**S: **_esta bien, adiós Quinn...-_ dijo Sarah y empezó a caminar, dejando a ambas chicas solas.

**R:**_bueno...fue lindo verte de nuevo...-_sonríe-_ mandale mis saludos a Beth y dile que la extraño...-_

**Q: **_claro...no te preocupes...-_

**R: **_bueno adiós...-_ la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn no esperaba esa acción, en realidad no esperaba nada de lo que había pasado en esos momentos, pero pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, al sentir los labios de la diva en su mejilla.

Rachel comenzó a caminar y poco a poco dejaba a la rubia atrás.

**Q: **_Rachel...-_ la rubia corrió hasta alcanzarla.

**R: **_si?_- la mira.

**Q: **_uhmmmm...me preguntaba si..._-se tocaba el pelo nerviosa- _si...podrías darme tu numero...-_Rachel alzo una ceja- _para...digo...para...volver a...en...hablar o...para...no se...si qui...quieres ver...a...a Beth..._- jamas en la vida le había costado tanto, terminar una oración.

**R: **_dame tu celular...-_ dijo la diva sonriendo.

Quinn rápidamente saco su celular de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

Rachel lo agarro y en solo unos segundos, marco unos números y se lo devolvió.

**R: **_ahí tienes...-_sonríe-_ procura no llamarme muy tarde, soy una chica que duerme temprano...-_ ríe.

**Q:**_ no, no...tranquila...-_

**R:**_bueno ahora si...adiós...- _se da media vuelta y se aleja de la rubia.

Quinn se queda mirando como Rachel desaparece en unos minutos y luego mira su teléfono y agenda el numero rápidamente.

16:35pm

Quinn ingresaba, de nuevo, al teatro y podía ver a su equipo sentado, de la misma manera que cuando se fue.

**W: **_Quinn estas bien?-_ el hombre fue el primero en hablar.

**Q: **_si es solo que...el...el estar todo el día acá me hizo sentir...como un dolor de cabeza...-_

**W: **_comiste?-_

**Q: **_si Will...tranquilo, ya se me paso...necesitaba un poco de aire nada mas...-_

**W:** _esta bien...-_se paro- _es hora de irnos a la oficina...-_

Todos juntaron sus cosas, carpetas, papeles, fotos y demás. Y se fueron, cada uno por su lado, a las oficinas de la productora de Quinn.

17:25pm

Una mesa llena de fotos y de curriculms, era lo que se podía ver en esa oficina.

Artie, Jessica, Magie, Quinn y William estaban deliberando quien pasarían a la siguiente prueba.

**W: **_creo que Hanna tiene algo que puede llamar la atención-_ el hombre tenia la foto de la chica.

**Q: **_para mi es perfecta, no tiene un curriculum como todos...pero a mi me gusta...-_

**A: **_a mi también..._

**J: **_tiene talento..._

**M: **_gana por mayoría o no?-_ todos rieron ante el comentario.

**W: **_perfecto, entonces Hanna pasa a la próxima etapa...-_ anota en su carpeta.

**M: **_creo que ya tenemos a la protagonista...-_ dice teniendo una foto en sus manos.

**W: **_quien?- _

Magie da vuelta la foto y Quinn se sorprende.

**W: **_sabia que Rachel había captado la atención de todos...-_

**M: **_yo creo que no va haber ninguna protagonista como ella...-_

**J: **_yo creo lo mismo...-_

William miro a Artie y a Quinn que estaban completamente callados.

**W: **_que opinan?- _

**A: **_uhmmm...es buena!-_

**M:** _buena? _-lo mira- _buena es poco!...estuvo excelente y creo que jamas en mi vida escuchare una interpretación como la de ella...-_

**W:**_ Quinn?-_ la mira, ya que la rubia no había emitido comentario.

**Q: **_uhmmmm... Creo...creo que puede ser...-_

Artie la miro sorprendido y luego de que todos veían otras fotos, el se acerco a la rubia.

**A: **_segura Quinn?-_ le susurro.

**Q:** _no te preocupes Artie...esta bien...-_ le sonríe.

18:20pm

**W: **_perfecto, tenemos a todos para la próxima etapa...así que ya me dedico a llamarlos y avisarle lo de mañana...-_ el hombre se para con carpetas en sus manos.

**Q: **_yo_ -se para- _yo...me encargo de llamar a Rachel Berry...-_ todos la miraron sorprendidos.

**W: **_segura?-_ pregunta confundido.

**Q: **_si, tranquilo...yo...yo la llamo...-_

Magie miraba atenta la escena, sabia que algo pasaba y tenia que averiguarlo si o si.

**J: **_bueno entonces mañana a la misma hora?- _

**W: **_si, en la academia de Brittany...recuerden, que es prueba de baile...-_

**M:** _claro como olvidar...-_ sonríe la chica.

Todos se despiden en unos abrazos y un _"hasta luego"_ y cada uno se dispone a salir.

Quinn estaba hablando con Artie.

**Q: **_de verdad no quieres que te lleve?...-_

**A:** _tranquila Q!...me vienen a buscar, así que no te preocupes!..._- sonríe el chico.

**Q:** _bueno esta bien_ -lo abraza- _nos vemos mañana si?_ -el chico asiente- _adiós __Artie...-_

**A:** _adiós__ Q!...-_

Quinn se disponía a subir a su auto, cuando de pronto escucho un grito.

**M:** _rubia!-_

Quinn se dio vuelta y vio como Magie se acercaba a ella, corriendo.

**Q:** _que pasa?_- la miro.

**M: **_eso mismo me pregunto yo!..._-

**Q: **_mira Mag...no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos, te recuerdo que tengo una hija y no la eh visto en toda la tarde!...-_ dice abriendo la puerta de su auto.

Magie actuá rápidamente y se cuela en el coche de la rubia, sube y se ubica en el asiento de copiloto.

**Q: **_que haces?- _frunce el ceño.

**M: **_de donde conoces a Rachel Berry?- _

**Q: **_que!- _

**M: **_si!...de donde la conoces?-_

**Q: **_no se de que me hablas...-_ se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

**M: **_vamos Quinn...a mi no!...te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que a Rachel la has visto en otro lado...-_

**Q:** _Magie de verdad no se de que hablas...-_ la rubia trataba de confundirla.

**M:** _hablo de que vi como sus miradas se cruzaron, vi como ella te miraba con lagrimas en los ojos cuando cantaba, vi como te pusiste antes y después de verla, vi como de repente te dolía la cabeza y saliste afuera...vi todo eso, te parece poco!-_ la mira seria.

**Q: **_Magie de verdad estas viendo cosas en donde no las hay...-_puso en contacto el coche- e_stas realmente loca...-_

**M: **_Quinn..._-la mira-_ ella..es...es...-_

**Q: **_es quien?-_ se pone nerviosa.

**M: **_es tu primer amor?...del que tanto me has hablado...es ella?-_

**Q:** _QUE?_ -se pone histérica- _estas loca o que?...te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?-_ estaba muy nerviosa e histérica.

**M: **_porque reaccionas de esa manera eh?...-_

**Q: **_por..._- el celular de la rubia empieza a sonar.

_Hola- _

_Mama cuando vienes?-_se escuchaba la voz de su hija del otro lado.

_Amor...estoy yendo, paso algo?-_

_No, solo quiero que me traigas unos panquesitos de esos de mi tienda favorita...puede ser?-_

_Si tranquila...ya te los llevo...algo mas?-_

_Nop...te quiero...-_

_Yo también amor!...adiós-_

Quinn corto la llamada y rápidamente encendió el auto.

**Q: **_me tengo que ir...-_ la miro como para que saliera de su auto.

**M: **_te salvo la maldita campana Fabray _-salia del auto- _pero no va a quedar así...-_ la amenaza

_**Q:**__ lo que digas Jagger!...- _dijo la rubia y acelero su auto para dejar a la otra chica tranquila.

18:45pm

Rachel se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con control en mano y haciendo zapping. No encontraba nada interesante que ver, o en realidad no le prestaba atención a lo que hacia. Después de ese encuentro con Quinn, su cabeza comenzó a recordar muchas cosas, como aquella despedida en la cabaña de los padres de Santana, o las palabras que le dijo antes de subir al avión, o aquellas promesas que simplemente fueron eso, promesas, no podía dejar de pensar, todo eso iba a ser complicado, pero ella era buena actriz y sabia que tenia que actuar como superada, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca hubiera llorado o gritado el nombre de la rubia, como si nunca hubiera deseado abandonar su carrera...tenia que actuar y eso era lo mejor que hacia.

Entre tanto pensamiento y tanto canal, comenzó a sonar su celular, dejo el control por un lado y miro la pantalla del teléfono, era un numero desconocido, dudo un poco pero atendió.

_Hola?-_

_Hola Rachel?-_

_Si quien habla?-_

_Soy Quinn...-_

Rachel al escuchar esa voz y ese nombre volvió a caer en sus pensamientos y a repetirse una y otra vez que tenia que actuar.

_Oh Quinn...no reconocía el numero, por eso la duda...-_

_No te preocupes...ahora puedes agendarlo- _ríe la rubia.

_Claro, claro...y a que se debe tu llamado?-_

_A que...tengo que informarte que mañana por la mañana tienes que presentarte en la academia BSP dance, para poder hacer la ultima prueba...-_

_Qu...que?...-_ Rachel no caía.

_Que eres una posible actriz de mi película...-_ sonríe la rubia.

Cuando Rachel escucho eso, su mente pensó en muchas cosas pero una fue la que salio de su boca.

_Quinn...esto no tendrá que ver con que nos conocíamos no!...porque si es así yo real...-_

_Rach...Rach espera...no tiene nada que ver, es mas, nadie ademas de Artie, sabe que nos conocemos...solo captaste la atención de todos y eso se debe a tu talento...-_

_En serio?-_

_Si Rach...así que descuida, si realmente eres la elegida es por tu talento, no porque tenga algo que ver...-_

_Mejor...-_ ríe.

_Bueno te llamaba para avisarte sobre eso...cuando cuelgue te mando la dirección en un mensaje, si?-_

_Si claro...oye...no se supone que el que me tiene que llamar es William?...digo, el es el encargado de esas cosas, aparte normalmente llaman a mi agente, no a mi...-_

_Siéntete privilegiada Berry- _rie la rubia.

_Uuuuh...entonces todos van a enviarme...-_

_Claro...ningún director llama a su posible actriz y encima a su teléfono privado...-_

_Mas envidiada todavía_- ríe.

_Clarooooo!...oye te tengo que colgar porque ya voy llegando a casa, si?-_

_Si claro...mandale saludos a Beth por fa!...-_

_Por supuesto!...nos vemos mañana Rachel...-_

_Nos vemos mañana Quinn-_

Rachel corto la llamada y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, realmente iba a ser difícil actuar todo el tiempo.

19:00pm

**Q: **_hola llegue!-_ grito la rubia entrando a la casa.

Una niña baja rápidamente las escaleras y abraza a la rubia.

**B:**_me trajiste lo que te pedí?_- la niña la mira.

**Q:** _claro..._- la rubia saca de atrás de su espalda una bolsa con los panquesitos favoritos de su hija.

**B: **_mmmm...yum, yum..._- abre la bolsa.

**Q: **_y Kate?_- pregunta la rubia subiendo las escaleras.

**B: **_dijo que en un rato volvía, fue a buscar unas cosas a su casa...-_

Quinn ya se ubicaba en su cuarto, había dejado su cartera y su abrigo arriba de la cama, decidió tomar un pequeño baño ya que lo necesitaba, mas para calmar sus ideas.

El agua corría por todo su cuerpo, la rubia tenia sus manos en la pared y su cabeza gacha con los ojos cerrados. Su mente viajaba a mil por hora, jamas pensó encontrarse, después de mucho tiempo, con Rachel y que actuaran como si nada. Hasta esa mañana todo estaba bien, era feliz despertando y ver a Kate a su lado, era feliz mirándola, era feliz besándola, haciéndole el amor, realmente era feliz?. Esa pregunta jamas se la había hecho hasta ese momento, y todo porque Rachel volvió a aparecer en su vida.

Quinn salio del baño y rápidamente se cambio y bajo para buscar a su hija.

**Q: **_Julia donde esta Beth?_- le pregunto a la mucama.

**J:** _esta en la sala de video, señorita...-_

**Q: **_oh gracias...y dime Quinn, Julia...-_

Quinn se dirige a la sala de video. Esa sala había sido exclusivamente hecha para Beth, ya que la pequeña se pasaba horas y horas viendo películas y nunca se cansaba de ello.

La rubia entro y vio a su hija sentada en un gran sofá. Varios sofás adornaban la sala, una gran pantalla frente a ellos y las luces todas apagadas, típico de cine.

**Q: **_no te cansas de ver esa película?-_ decía mientras se ubicaba al lado de su hija.

**B: **_nop...jamas me voy a cansar de verla...-_ mientras no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

Beth estaba viendo Funny Girl, si, esa misma película que miraba Rachel, esa misma película que Quinn había visto infinidades de veces en la casa de la diva y que ahora la miraba la pequeña.

En su cumpleaños numero 6, Rachel le había enviado unos cuantos obsequios y uno de ellos era esa película, cuando Beth la vio por primera ves, se durmió a la media hora de ponerla. Cuando Quinn le regalo esa sala lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a verla por segunda vez y esa ves no se durmió y la miro completa, fue esa misma tarde que Beth le dijo a su mama que quería estudiar música y ser actriz, loco no?, así lo pensó Quinn recordando la misma historia pero protagonizada por Rachel.

**Q: **_sabes...hoy me encontré con alguien especial...-_

**B: **_Justin Bieber?_- pregunto con la boca llena.

**Q: **_que dije sobre hablar con la boca llena?- _

**B: **-traga lo que comía- _perdón!...lo viste?_- vuelve a preguntar.

**Q: **_no, no lo vi...y no entiendo tu obsesión con el...-_

**B: **_ya hablamos de eso...así que evitemos otra discusión...cuéntame a quien viste?-_

**Q:** _a Rachel..._- susurra pero es suficiente para captar la atención de su hija.

**B: **_a...a...Rachel?...TU Rachel?...-_ la mira sorprendida.

Quinn se queda pensando, su hija le acaba de decir TU Rachel, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo.

**Q: **_Beth...ya...ya no es mi Rachel...y si, es ella...-_

**B:** _dios!...donde la viste?, cuando?, porque?...hablaron o solo la viste pasar?...cuéntame por dios!..-_ exclama ansiosa la niña.

**Q:** _primero calmate _-se acomoda en el sofá- _y la vi en el casting...-_

**B: **_en el casting?, que hacia ahí?-_

**Q:** _fue a audicionar...-_

**B:** _oh dios...va...va a trabajar en tu película?- _

**Q: **_todavía no sabemos, pero ya paso a la próxima etapa...-_ sonríe.

**B: **_quiero verla!...puedo?...le has hablado de mi?...le dijiste que no la he olvidado?...-_

**Q:** _tranquila pequeña...ella me ha preguntado por ti y me dijo que te mande muchos saludos y que te extraña...-_

**B: **_mama quiero ir contigo mañana, puedo?...-_

**Q: **_Beth tienes escuela, sabes que no puedes...-_

**B:**_ pero cuando salga?...solo quiero saludarla y verla, nada mas-_ le hace ojitos.

**Q:**_cuando pase el casting te prometo que le diré que venga así puede verte, ella también tiene ganas de verte!...-_

**B:** _como te sientes?-_

Aquella pregunta la había sorprendido, pero sabia que su hija era muy inteligente y podía ver mas allá de todo, sabia que el tema Rachel Berry solo se hablaba cuando ambas estaban solas o si no, ni siquiera se tocaba. Desde que Kate estaba en su vida pocas veces se nombraba a Rachel.

**Q: **_bien...no te voy a negar que me sorprendió verla, pero hablábamos y hablamos bien, sin discusiones ni nada..._- la mira.

**B: **_hablaron de lo que paso?- _

**Q: **_para tener 8 años, eres muy inteligente...-_ sonríe la rubia.

**B:** _pero no contestaste mi pregunta...-_

**Q:** _no, no quiso hablar...tampoco era el momento ni el lugar...-_

**B: **_mejor!...en fin!...tengo muchas ganas de verla!...-_ sonríe contenta.

**Q: **_ella también amor, ella también...-_ la abraza.

En ese mismo momento suena el celular de la rubia.

_**Llevo comida amor, así que dile a Beth que prepare una de sus pelis y la vemos mientras cenamos, que te parece?- Kate.**_

_**Perfecto amor!- Quinn.**_

**Q: **_vamos a buscar una buena peli, que Kate viene en camino con la cena y quiere que veamos una película mientras comemos...- _dice la rubia levantándose del sofá.

**B:** _esta bien..._- imita a su madre.

**Q: **_oye...-_ la mira.

**B: **_si lo se!...nada de Rachel frente a Kate-_ sonríe.

**Q:**_ gracias!-_ le besa la cabeza.

Ambas chicas se dirigen a una gran estantería donde se encuentran muchos DVDs de muchas películas y musicales.

20:15pm

_Hola...-_

_San?- _

_Rach, que pasa?-_

_Te necesito...-_

_Estas llorando?...Rach...que pasa?-_

_Por favor te necesito, necesito que vengas...- _se escuchaba como la diva lloraba.

_Tranquila princesa, tranquila...ya salgo para allá...tu tranquila...-_

La latina corta la llamada y Rachel deja su celular en la mesita ratona.

La diva tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, estaba sentada en el sofá, tenia sus piernas abrazadas y su cabeza entre ellas, no paraba de llorar, tenia una angustia tremenda.

**K: **_llegue...- _grita la chica y ve como dos rubias se asoman a la sala.

**Q: **_hola amor...-_ le regala un beso en los labios.

**K: **_te extrañe mucho_- rodea el cuellos con sus brazos.

**Q: **_yo mas..._- la vuelve a besar.

**B:** _sigo acá...-_ la niña cruzada de brazos y moviendo uno de sus pies, en forma de protesta.

**K: **-se separa de Quinn-_ traje sushi para nosotras _-la mira a la rubia- _y rollitos primavera para mi preferida- sonríe_ mirando a Beth.

**B:** _si!_- festeja la niña.

**Q: **_la consientes mucho eh!_- bromea la rubia mientras la ayuda con las bolsas.

20:30pm

El timbre se escucha una sola vez y Rachel sale corriendo para abrir la puerta.

Santana, que estaba del otro lado, solo siente como la diva se aferra a ella y comienza a llorar con mas sentimiento.

**Sa: **_shhh...tranquila princesa, ya estoy aquí...shhhh...-_ le acaricia la espalda.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******Que les parecio?...como estan viendo la hisotoria?...**_

_****__******Buenoooooooo aca tienen un acercamiento entre Rachel y Quinn, tambien aparece Beth...que esta hermosa!...jajajajaj tambien aparecen algunos personajes que sospenchan de que las chicas se conocen :O**_

_****__******Porque sera que Rachel no quiere hablar del pasado?...porque sera que Quinn tampoco le insiste demasiado?...mmmmm... ya se van a enterar el porque!...**_

_****__******COMENTARIO SOBRE REVIEWS:**_

_****__******PaoVargas: se que estas muy mal con el tema de que Quinn le dice a Kate que la ama, y que estas como enojada por el tema de que ellas se juraron amor eterno y ahora la rubia le dice cosas a otra persona!...yo solo te digo, PASARON 4 AÑOS no solo Quinn rearmo su vida, si no que tambien Rachel!...no te olvides de eso!...tampoco obvies el tema de que hay gente que dice TE AMO, solo para complacer a las personas que estan a su lado, no se si es el caso de Quinn, pero te puedo asegurar que la rubia se va a plantear varias cosas en su cabeza!...no te apresures a nada, solo espera los capitulos 4 y 5!...luego me decis que pensas!... GRACIAS POR TODO TU ANALISIS!... :D**_

_****__******Alep: esta todo bien, no pasa nada...me encanta tus comentarios!...de verdad que me encantan!...no pidas perdon, no lo tome a mal asi que tranquila!...**_

_****__******Chicas no odien a Kate...ella no va a ser la perra de este fic!...ella solo esta enamorada, solo eso!...**_

_****__******EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL 4 asi que solo ESPEREN!...**_

_****__******GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD QUE ME AYUDAN MUCHO PARA MEJORAR MI HISTORIA! :D**_

_****__******BESOS **_

_****__******Flor =)**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	4. Chapter 4: Estas segura?

Miércoles 30 de Marzo de 2016

06:05am

Una bonita cortina, azul Francia, impedía que los rayos del sol se cuelen por esa ventana y despertaran a esas dos personas que estaban disfrutando de su sueño.

Solo una sabana blanca, tapaba aquellos dos cuerpos desnudos. La postal era la típica, de después de una noche de sexo. Ropa tirada por toda la habitación, una bandeja con restos de comida, el televisor apagado y un celular que comenzaba a sonar.

Eran dos chicas. Sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas, la cabeza de una se encontraba sobre el pecho de la otra, sus manos unidas en el mismo pecho hacían acto de la ternura que se tenían.

Las respiraciones eran pausadas y calmas, hasta que el celular volvía a sonar.

_-mmmm...-_ murmuraba una de las chicas tratando de seguir con su sueño.

Al parecer el aparato no iba dejar de sonar hasta que lo atendieran o lo revolearan contra la pared.

_-hazme el favor de atender...-_ volvió a murmurar la chica y se movió para dejar que lo atendiera.

_-mmmmmm...no...- _murmuro la chica que estaba dormida y rápidamente detuvo a la chica para que volviera a como estaban.

El celular volvió a sonar, definitivamente ese aparato estaba empeñado en sacar a las chicas de su profundo sueño.

_-Santana atiende ese maldito teléfono-_ dijo la chica y se aparto de su lado, tapándose con la almohada.

**Sa: **_mierda! -_se quejo la latina y agarro el teléfono, para mirar la pantalla-_ lo que me faltaba...-_ suspiro y atendió.

_Emma!-_ exclamo al atender el teléfono.

_Santana puedes explicarme que hacías que no atendías?-_

_Emma te recuerdo que estoy el L.A y por si no lo sabes son las 6 de la mañana!...- _

_Oh dios!...no sabia que era esa hora!...perdón, perdón, perdón...pero te tengo una noticia amor!...-_

_Que paso!-_ fue cortante.

_Perdón por despertarte pero necesito a mi chófer especial para que me venga a buscar...-_

_A buscar a donde!- _la latina no entendía nada.

_A buscar al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles amor, llegue hace una hora y necesito que mi querida novia venga a buscarme-_

_QUE?- _se levanta rápidamente.

_Si amor, por fa...ven a buscarme no conozco nada aquí aparte no se en que hotel estas y...-_

_Si, si, si...ya entendí...pero...pero que haces aquí?...digo, no es que me moleste pero...se supone que estarías en Canadá...o no?-_

_Si pero volví antes, te extrañaba mucho...y también tengo unos eventos a los cuales asistir...-_

Santana se había quedado sorprendida, no sabia como reaccionar o que hacer.

_Amor...estas ahí?-_

_Si, si...me cambio y voy a buscarte si?...-_

_Dale amor, te espero...te amo y perdón por despertarte!...-_

Santana no dijo nada y colgó el teléfono. La chica que estaba a su lado, se saco la almohada de la cabeza y la miro.

_-problemas?- _

**Sa:** _tengo que ir a buscar a Emma al aeropuerto...dios!...se supone que me estaba quedando en un hotel, no en tu casa!...- _dice histérica mientras se viste rápido.

_-tranquila San!...puedes traela aquí...- _dice la chica encogiendo los hombros.

**Sa: **_QUE!...-_se para en seco- _estas loca Rachel?...-_ decía con una clara histeria.

Si, así es, Rachel y Santana habían tenido sexo y no es nuevo, en realidad es bastante viejo, ambas se acostaban solo para saciar sus deseos o por diversión o por, vaya a saber porque. Ambas tenían en claro que solo era sexo, nada mas, ya que antes que nada estaba su amistad. Amistad?, puedes tener una amistad con alguien, que a la vez tienes sexo?. Si, en este caso se podía ya que Rachel siempre la vio como una amiga y Santana tenia novia.

Novia?. Si, Emma Cooper era la novia de Santana Lopez. Emma era una chica muy linda, pelirroja, un cuerpo increíble, una actitud divina y una sonrisa coqueta. Sus padres eran unos conocidos millonarios, en la rama de empresas económicas.

A que se dedicaba?, ella era una cantante por hobbie, solo lo hacia por diversión, también era la cara de la familia Cooper, ella asistía a eventos, fiestas y todo tipo de eventos a beneficio para los mas necesitados.

Ellas se conocieron en un boliche, donde Santana iba siempre, amigos en común, encuentros en cenas y demás, fueron el motivo por el cual comenzaron a hablar. Hacia mas de diez meses que estaban de novias, ya era oficial, sus familias se conocían y se llevaban de maravillas. Santana la quería muchísimo, pero estaba claro que no la amaba.

Emma sabia de la existencia de una chica que era importante en la vida de Santana, quería llegar a enamorarla, sabia que Santana no estaba enamorada de ella, pero con el tiempo iba a lograr conquistarla y no se iba a arrepentir de nada.

La latina solo se acostaba con Rachel y con nadie mas, desde hacia mucho lo hacían, desde aquella vez que tuvieron una fiesta en casa de unos amigos. Santana y la diva habían llegado juntas y por supuesto estaba Christopher también. La relación entre el y la diva había terminado hacia una semana y las cosas estaban raras. En una fiesta, el alcohol predominaba en los invitados y ese fue el motivo por el cual Santana se llevo a Rachel de esa casa, ya que el ex no la dejaba en paz. Ninguna de las dos estaba borracha, solo habían tomado unas copas. Se había vuelto muy confidente de Rachel y nunca había sucedido nada, hasta que un juego de cosquillas las dejo frente a frente, para luego terminar en sexo.

**R:** _que piensas hacer?...porque te recuerdo que no estas en ningún hotel...-_

**Sa:** _ya lo se eso! _-le contesta de mala manera- _perdón!... _-se acerca a la diva- l_o siento Rach, es que me pone histérica que Emma no me haya avisado nada...- _le acaricia la mejilla.

**R: **_tranquila, tienes que estar tranquila...-_

**Sa: **_eres increíble_ -la besa- _te juro que lo eres _-la vuelve a besar- _no se como... _-la besa- _parar..._-la vuelve a besar y siente como Rachel sonríe en sus labios- _no te rías..._- se separa de la diva.

**R: **_es que eres un amor...-_ ahora la besaba ella.

**Sa: **_siempre lo fui-_ le devuelve el beso.

**R: **_conmigo no_- hace pucheros.

**Sa: **_lo escondía_ -la besa- _porque _-la besa- _tenia que_ -la besa- _hacerlo, era... _-la besa- _mi reputación.._.- termino con otro beso.

**R: **_bueno, pero no niegues que me tratabas mal eh-_ la amenaza.

**Sa: **-ríe- _no lo escondo diva...- _se levanta.

**R: **_en fin...vete ya!-_ le tira una almohada.

**Sa: **_esta bien _-agarra la almohada en el aire- _pero recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente eh!_- la señala.

**R: **_no olvido San...-_ sonríe.

**Sa: **-se vuelve a la cama- _un ultimo?_ - señala su boca y la diva le regala un beso corto- _gracias_- sonríe y va de nuevo hacia la puerta.

**R: **_dijimos nada de enamorarse, recuerdas?-_ le guiña un ojo.

**Sa:** _tus besos son adictivos...-_ dice y sale por la puerta.

**R:**_TE QUIERO!_- grita para que pueda escucharla.

**Sa: **_YO MAS PRINCESA!-_ en el mismo tono.

Santana sale de la casa de Rachel y se va en busca de novia.

Rachel se tira boca arriba, en la cama, todavía desnuda y cierra los ojos. Solo dos segundos pasaron y los abre completamente asustada.

**R:** _mierda!...-_ dice mientras busca su celular.

Al encontrar el aparato, lo prende rápidamente y se encuentra con varias llamadas perdidas, muchos mensajes de texto y unos cuantos en el contestador.

**R: **_mierda, mierda, mierda!_- exclama mientras llama a Sarah.

_Rachel donde mierda estabas!...hace una hora te estoy llamando!-_

_Perdón Sarah pero me quede dormida!...-_

_Claro!...y yo soy estúpida no!...con Santana en la casa no creo que duermas mucho!-_

_Por favor Sarah!...-_

_Bueno ya!. Rachel tenemos que estar en la academia, en una hora!-_

_Dios!...-_se levanta rápido- _enseguida estoy!...me llevas a desayunar?-_

_Pero apurate!...-_

Sarah no dijo mas nada y corto la llamada.

Rachel miro el teléfono y sonrió, sabia que su manager tenia un humor especial.

7:10am

**M:** _me puedes explicar porque no puedo tener nada con Britt?...-_ Magie amaba molestar a Quinn y siempre lo conseguía con lo mismo.

**Q: **_a ver...dejame recordar... _-suena irónica- _porque NO!...-_

**M: **_pero es linda y esta soltera...-_

**Q: **_quieres que te tire del auto?...o prefieres que te pegue en la nariz y te desvíe el tabique?-_

Quinn y Magie iban en el auto, directo a la academia de Britt, donde se encontrarían con la bailarina.

A Magie le encantaba molestar a Quinn con Britt, sabia que la rubia tenia una debilidad por esa chica, la quería demasiado y la celaba, aun mas, por esa misma razón la molestaba.

**M: **_yo avanzo, si Britt me dice que si no te enojes!...-_ encoje los hombros.

En ese mismo instante Quinn freno el auto de golpe y la miro con ojos de furia.

**Q: **_escuchame una maldita vez -_la señalo_- no pienso dejarte avanzar, ni rápido, ni en slow!...así que, o te dejas de decir estupideces o te quito esa sonrisa estúpida con un simple golpe!..._- amenazo la rubia.

**M:** _hey!... -_se alejo un poco-_ solo era una broma... _-trata de aliviar el momento- _era broma Q!...-_

**Q: **_mas te vale _-vuelve arrancar el coche-_ no pienso dejar que te acerques a ella!...-_

**M:**_porque eres tan celosa!-_

**Q: **_porque es mi amiga!-_

**M: **_ni siquiera a Kate celas de esa manera!...-_

Quinn no dijo nada, solo la miro y la fulmino con su mirada.

Santana bajaba de su auto y se dirigió a la terminal de vuelos internacionales. Se dirigió hacia una sala de espera, donde estaba Emma, con sus valijas y su mirada perdida en el teléfono.

**Sa: **_perdón por llegar tarde...- _

Emma se asusto pero luego salto a los brazos de su novia y la beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

**Sa:**_Emma..._-se alejaba- _para un poco...-_

**E: **_que?...no puedo besar a mi novia?...-_

**Sa:**_ estamos en un aeropuerto y no creo que sea conveniente...así que por favor agarra tus maletas y vamos..._- mientras la latina agarraba alguna de las maletas de la chica.

Emma no dijo nada y se limito a agarrar la maleta que quedaba. Luego de eso, se fueron en el auto de Santana.

La latina no sabia que hacer, porque supuestamente ella estaba hospedada en un hotel y ahora no sabia donde parar.

7:20am

**S:** _me puedes explicar porque Quinn Fabray te llamo a ti y no a mi?- _

Sarah y Rachel iban directo a la academia, en el coche de la manager, después de desayunar en una cafetería ambas emprendían a su destino.

**R: **_no lo se!..._- la diva desviaba su mirada.

**S: **_Rachel como obtuvo tu numero de teléfono?...-_

**R:** _se lo di yo...-_

**S: **_cuando?- _

**R: **_Sarah vas a interrogarme o vas a llevarme a la academia?-_ la vida la mira confundida.

**S:**_ Rachel soy tu manager, se supone que soy YO la que tiene que avisarte sobre los casting o sobre los llamados de productores o directores...-_

**R:**_ que tiene que ver eso?-_

**S: **_de donde conoces a Quinn?_- fue directa.

**R: **_que...que?_- frunce el ceño.

**S: **_que de donde con...-_

**R: **_ya te escuche...-_ le corto el discurso.

**S: **_entonces responde...-_

**R: **_la conozco de la...de la...audición...nada mas...-_

**S: **_si claro...-_

**R: **_si no me crees, no es mi culpa...-_

**S: **_Rachel _-aparco el auto en el estacionamiento-_ conoces a Quinn?...digo...la conoces personalmente antes de verla en la audición?...-_ la miro.

**R: **_no...no...por?-_

**S: **_porque yo si la conozco, es muy buena chica, es un amor de persona y te puede llegar a enamorar con la personalidad que tiene...pero esta de novia y es muy fiel...-_

**R:**_no entiendo a que viene tu discurso...-_

**S: **_Rachel...ella es coqueta por naturaleza, te das cuenta por como te mira y por como te habla...no quiero que caigas en esas redes...-_

**R: **_para, para...me estas diciendo que no me meta con ella?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**S: **_Rachel tiene novia, y no es bueno que te metas con alguien que tiene novia...-_

**R: **_sabes muy bien que no hablo de meterme con ella en ese sentido...-_

**S:** _entonces?-_

**R:** _hablo de que tu no quieres que me meta con una chica...-_

**S:** _Rach...escuchame..._-la mira- _tu con tu vida puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo que se te cante...pero eso tiene que ser en tu casa, en privado...tienes una carrera Rach...-_

**R: **_Sarah realmente no entiendo donde quieres llegar...-_ confundida la mira.

**S:** _hace 4 años nos conocemos, hace 4 años que eres la chica de Broadway, la que triunfo y gano miles de premios, la que todo el mundo la aclama por ser una joven con mucho talento, a la que muchos hombres la invitan para pasar una linda noche o una velada hermosa...-_

**R: **_ya entiendo por donde va tu sermón..._- suena molesta.

**S: **s_olo quiero que te sientas bien, cómoda en este lugar...sabes muy bien que los actores de Broadway tienen una etiqueta de por vida..._-la mira- _o no?- _

**R: **_si lo se!...pero que te hace pensar que voy a caer en las redes de Quinn?-_

**S: **_vi como la mirabas y como te miraba ella en la audición...aparte cambiaste la canción, no era esa la que tenias que cantar...y cuando ella salio afuera?...tu la seguiste y luego te encuentro con ella hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida...necesitas mas pruebas?- _

**R:** _estas siendo muy extremista...a Quinn no la conozco, simplemente cambie la canción porque se me dio la gana...y nada mas...-_

**S: **_Rachel quiero que seas consciente de que todo puede pasar...pero no quiero que destruyas un noviazgo y mucho menos que te metas con la directora de la película en la que posiblemente actúes...-_la mira seria- _eres una actriz con una trayectoria impecable, no la ensucies por un capricho...-_

**R:**_ Sarah hablamos mucho de esto!...-_

**S: **_por eso mismo...porque no intentas volver con Christopher?...-_

**R: **_estas loca o que?...te estas escuchando lo que dices?_- se pone furiosa.

**S:**_Rachel es por tu bien, mira...se que me pase con el comentario de Chris...pero por favor no caigas con una chica...no lo hagas, podrías llegar a escribir tu sentencia de muerte...-_

**R:** _wow!...luego la dramática soy yo!...y tranquila..."las chicas en casa, los chicos afuera"-_ dijo la diva imitando la frase que siempre le recordaba Sarah.

**S: **_así me gusta...y no dejes que esa rubia te coquetee...es muy buena!...-_ ríe la mujer.

**R:**_sabes algo tu?-_ suena interesada.

**S: **s_e que es muy romántica, muy tierna, muy coqueta y siempre te hace sentir como especial...por eso todo el mundo queda enamorada de ella...-_

**R:** _te enamoraste de ella?- _pregunta sorprendida.

**S: **_QUE?...NO!...claro que no!...te recuerdo que antes de que seas mi única representada, tenia a varias a mi cargo...y todas quedaron enamoradas de la rubia...tenia su encanto, perdón, lo tiene!...-_

**R:** _si que lo tiene...- _susurra.

**S:**_perdón?...- _la mira confundida.

**R: **_que bajemos...ya es hora!...-_

Sarah y la diva bajaron del auto y se adentraron en la academia.

7:40am

_-perdone señorita...pero usted es Rachel Berry?- _dice un chico detrás de Rachel.

Rachel se da vuelta y su rostro se ilumina como nunca, no lo duda y abraza fuertemente al muchacho, quien también corresponde al torpe abrazo.

**R:** _Chris!...dios..._-se separa del chico- _como...como llegaste?...cuando?...como sabias que estaba aquí?...-_ decía la diva sin respirar.

**C:**_tranquila cielo!...te acuerdas que te dije sobre un casting?...-_la diva asiente- _bueno...es este!...-_

**R: **_que?...no me digas que audicionaste para esta película?-_

**C:**_ claro...por lo que veo, tu también!...-_

**R:** _si!...no lo puedo creer!...-_ la diva vuelve a abrazarlo.

Mientras tanto dentro de una de las salas de baile, la mas grande que había en la academia, se encontraban todo el equipo de Quinn. Artie, William, Magie, Jessica y por supuesto Brittany.

**Br: **_los chicos van a pasar de a diez y vamos a montar una pequeña coreografiá de dieciséis tiempos, para que no se compliquen demasiado, luego ustedes deciden quienes quedan y así veremos el talento de cada uno, individualmente...que les parece?-_ dice la rubia mirándolos.

**Q:**_perfecto!- _sonríe.

9:50am

Los chicos ya tenían su coreografiá armada y todos ya habían pasado en grupos. Rachel había estado excelente, otra que llamo la atención fue Hanna y uno de los chicos que había hipnotizado a los demás, fue Christopher.

El no había audicionado en la primera, porque era recomendado de un amigo de la rubia, entonces solo fue para el casting de baile.

Solo quedaban quince chicos, de los cuales iban a quedar ocho para la película.

Rachel no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Brittany, pero ambas se dedicaban sonrisas y miradas, sabían que después de ese casting ambas tenían una charla.

**W: **_bueno, ahora vamos a ver que es lo que tiene cada uno, individualmente...- _dijo el hombre.

Cada uno de los chicos paso e hizo una coreografiá libre, del tema que quisieran. Quinn y su equipo deliberaban cada uno de los movimientos de cada actor, por supuesto con la ayuda de Britt, ya que ella era la experta en esa rama.

10:35am

Ya habían pasado todos los chicos y habían hecho sus coreografiás y demás. Ahora se encontraban tomando un descanso, para luego deliberar quien seria los próximos actores para la película.

**Br: **_porque no me dijiste que estaba Rachel?-_ dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en el regazo de la otra rubia.

**Q: **_porque se me paso...-_ la sostenía de la cintura.

**Br:** _hablaron?-_

**Q:**_muy poco...casi nada...-_

**Br: **_segura?-_ la mira.

**Q: **_ella no quiso tocar el tema y yo la respete!...-_

**Br: **_es raro verla de nuevo!...digo...esta cambiada, muy cambiada...pero sigue teniendo esa sonrisa compradora...aunque...-_

**Q:** _aunque, que?-_

**Br:** _sus ojos..-_

**Q: **_que pasa con ellos?-_ la mira confundida.

**Br:**_no brillan como antes...no se, es raro, pero no brillan como cuando estaba contigo...-_

Quinn se da cuenta de lo que dice la bailarina y enseguida baja su mirada, la otra rubia le levanta la mirada y le deja un beso en los labios, tierno y corto.

**Br: **_quiero que estés bien...-_ la mira y le acaricia la mejilla.

**Q: **_gracias!...gracias por estar siempre!...-_ la abraza y esconde su rostro en el pecho de la chica.

**M: **_perdón! _-entra a la sala- _pero es hora de elegir a las nuevas estrellas...- _sonríe porque sabe que había interrumpido una escena emocional.

**Q: **_siempre tan inoportuna...-_ dice Quinn mientras ve como Brittany se levanta de su regazo.

**M: **_gracias...- _sonríe triunfante.

Los demás integrantes llegan a la sala y todos se sientan en una mesa, para comenzar el debate.

**W:** _insisto con que Rachel tiene el talento que estamos buscando!...-_

**J:**_es porque es tu preferida-_ ríe Jessica.

**A:** _Rachel nació para ser una estrella!...-_ acoto el chico y todos lo miraron.

**M: **_es sexy...-_ dijo eso y se gano la mirada asesina de Quinn.

**Q: **_creo que tu comentario no viene ni al caso!...-_ escupió con molestia.

**Br: **_puede alguien ser neutral y ver el talento mas allá de todo?-_

**W:**_ Britt tiene razón!...yo voto porque Rachel quede!...-_

**J: **_digo lo mismo!-_

**M: **_tiene mi voto!-_

**W:**_ chicos?_- dijo el hombre mirando a Artie, Britt y Quinn.

Los dos primeros sabían que tenían que depender de la opinión de Quinn. Todos eran marcados por la misma historia, el pasado y la secundaria, eran los motivos por el cual ellos no querían ir en contra de la decisión de la rubia.

Quinn se dio cuenta y hablo.

**Q: **_yo quiero que mis compañero opinen primero...-_ dijo la rubia y miro a Britt y a Artie.

**A: **_uhmmm...yo voto porque quede!...-_

**Br:**_yo también!...-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_para mi..._-todos la miraron- _es la nueva protagonista de mi película...- _sonríe y todos festejan.

**W: **_perfecto!...entonces quiero decirles que tengo el protagonista masculino...-_

**M:**_cual?-_

**W: **_Christopher Scoot!...-_

Al escuchar ese nombre, Quinn se quedo paralizada. Sabia quien era ese chico, es mas, había visto miles y miles de entrevistas, revistas y rumores sobre la relación que tenia con Rachel. La rubia sabia que ese chico era el ex de la morocha y que seguramente se habían encontrado ahí, en ese casting.

**Q: **_creo que no tiene el talento suficiente...-_ acoto la rubia.

**W: **_oh vamos Quinn!...fue excelente, aparte canta como los dioses!...-_

Artie y Britt sabían muy bien porque reaccionaba así la rubia, sabían muy bien por donde venia esa molestia.

**Q: **_no quiero el típico Ken en mi película!...-_ fue cortante.

**W:** _Quinn no lo encierres en esa faceta!...tiene talento y podemos explotarlo en tu película!...-_

**Q: **_dije que no!_- sonó molesta.

**W: **_porque?...tienes algún problema personal con el? _-todos se miraron sorprendidos- _porque no veo el motivo de tu negación!_- dice encogiendo los hombros.

**Q: **_sabes?...haz lo que quieras!...-_ dijo la rubia y tiro, las hojas que tenia en su mano, sobre la mesa.

**W: **_Quinn no entiendo tu reacción!...-_ la mira confundido.

**Q: **_quiero que mi película sea una de las mejores, no porque tenga a los mas lindos del mundo, si no porque esta llena de talento!...-_

**W: **_esta perfecto!...demosle una oportunidad, solo una...si no llega pues busquemos otro!...-_

**Q:**_estamos con los tiempos cortos!...no podemos arriesgarnos!...-_

**W:** _entonces votemos!..._-incentivo el hombre-_ Jessica?...-_ la miro.

**J:** _uhmmm...el chico tiene talento...-_ dijo mirando a Quinn.

**Q:** _chicos ustedes pueden elegir con libertad!-_ dice la rubia ante la reacción de Jessica.

**W:** _entonces Jess?-_

**J: **_me gusta!...-_

**W:** _bien!...Artie?_- lo mira.

**A:**_ también!...tiene su estilo...-_

**W:**_Magie?-_

**M: **_es perfecto!...-_

**W: **_Britt?-_

**Br:**_lo hace muy bien!-_

**W: **_entonces?...Quinn?-_

**Q: **_que mas da?...no hagas que me arrepienta!...- _lo amenaza.

**W: **_perfecto!..._

**Q: **_ahora quiero que Hanna también tenga su lugar!...-_

**A:**_opino lo mismo!-_ acota el chico.

**Br:**_fue una de las mejores!-_

**M: **_es linda!-_ todos la miran y ríen.

**J: **_tiene talento!...-_

**W: **_entonces Hanna se queda!...-_

11:55am

Todos los actores salían de la academia, mientras que Rachel se quedaba para charlar con Brittany.

**C: **_quieres ir a comer algo?-_ dice el chico sorprendiendo a la morocha.

**R:**_no puedo Chris!...estoy esperando a una amiga!...-_

**C: **_tienes amigas aquí?...tan pronto?-_

**R: **_es una amiga de hace bastante, y la encontré hoy...necesito ponerme al día...tu sabes-_ encogió los hombros.

**C:** _si claro!...bueno, entonces luego te llamo y arreglamos para después, que te parece?-_

**R: **_claro...-_lo saluda- _adiós C!...-_

El chico se va y en ese momento pasa Quinn por al lado de ella.

**Q: **_hey!...-_ le sonríe.

**R: **_hola Quinn!...-_ le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Q: **_esperando a Britt?- _

**R: **_claro!...tenemos mucho que contarnos!...-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_ella esta en una de las salas juntando sus cosas, si quieres pasar...-_ le señala el pasillo.

**R:**_no gracias, la espero aquí..._-sonríe- _oye...-_

**Q: **_si?-_

**R:**_haz saludado a Beth de mi parte?- _

**Q:**_por supuesto!...es mas, hoy quería venir, pero como esta en la escuela y no puede faltar, le dije que podíamos arreglar para otro día!...-_

**R: **_oh claro!...sabes que no tengo ningún problema!_

En ese momento suena el celular de la rubia.

_**Necesito que vengas urgente!...- Kate.**_

La rubia frunce el ceño preocupada, lo que llama la atención de la diva.

**R: **_todo bien?-_ pregunta curiosa.

**Q: **_eh...disculpame Rach, pero tengo que irme...luego te marco, si?_- le dice mientras camina rápidamente.

Rachel solo asintió y se quedo preocupada por saber que pasaba o que había sido el mensaje que había recibido la rubia.

**Br:**_buuu!-_ asusta la bailarina.

**R:** _dios! _-se agarra el pecho- _me vas a matar de un infarto!-_

**Br:**_yo también te extrañe Rach!_- la abraza con fuerza.

**R: **_yo mas!_- corresponde al abrazo.

**Br:** _vamos a un restauran cerca de aquí y charlamos mas cómodas...-_

**R: **_claro!-_

Ambas chicas salen de la academia y se van, en el auto de la rubia.

12:15pm

Quinn abre rápidamente la puerta de su casa y se encuentra con Julia, la sirvienta.

**Q: **_donde esta Kate?_- le pregunta preocupada.

**Ju:** _esta en su habitación señorita...hace horas que no sale de ahí!...-_ dijo preocupada.

**Q: **_gracias Julia...-_ dice y sin mas sube rápidamente las escaleras.

Por la cabeza de la rubia pasan miles de cosas, por eso antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, respira hondo y calmo.

Baja la manija y abre la puerta, cuando la abre puede divisar a su novia sentada a los pies de la cama, con lagrimas en los ojos y con algo en las manos.

**Q:** _amor...-_exclama y la chica la mira- _que paso?_- se acerca a su novia.

La chica no dice nada, solo comienza a llorar mas y mas fuerte, Quinn solo la abraza y la trata de calmar.

**Q: **_amor dime que pasa...no me asustes_- la separa para mirarla a los ojos.

La chica no le dice nada, solo le entrega lo que tenia en la mano y Quinn lo agarra.

Cuando la rubia se da cuenta de lo que era, su mundo se paralizo por completo, no escuchaba ni sentía nada, solo podía mirar lo que tenia en sus manos.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, primero Rachel y ahora eso, estaba claro que su vida no iba a ser la misma ese año.

Sus dedos temblaban, no podía sostener con firmeza eso, solo lo miraba y lo miraba, sin pestañear y sin emitir ningún sonido.

**Q: **_es...estas...segura?-_ hablo por fin.

Kate solo asintió y Quinn volvió a mirar eso que tenia en sus manos, definitivamente su vida no iba a ser la misma.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******HOOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE jajajajajajajaja lo se! lo se!...ME ESTAN AMANDO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO(? jajajajajajajaj LES DIJE QUE EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA NO IBA A SER LA PELICULA!...**_

_****__******NOTA SOBRE COMENTARIOS:**_

_****__******bueno...muchos reviews fueron como "PORQUE SANTANA LE DICE PRINCESA A RACHEL?" jajajajajajaj hubo uno solo, UNO, y fue Karmin_Dark que dijo que Quinn le toco el culo a Britt y nadie dijo nada, y ahora Santana le dijo princesa a Rachel y todos estan revolucionados!...ajajajjaaja **_

_****__******AHORA SE DAN CUENTA PORQUE SANTANA LE DECIA PRINCESA? jajajajajajajaja...que tal? como les quedo el ojo?**_

_****__******voy a aclarar algunos temas: seguramente se preguntan como paso? que va a pasar? y todo eso...les recuerdo, que tenemos varios capitulos por delante, para describir que es lo que pasa y como paso!...**_

_****__******recuerden que pasaron 4 años y que nada es como antes!...Santana todavia no vio a Britt y a Quinn tampoco. ya va haber flashback y todo eso, para que entiendan el porque de algunas cosas!..**_

_****__******que le pasa a Kate?...la verdad no lo se!...pero se sabe en el capitulo 5**_

_****__******asi que si estas leyendo este cap, comenta!...necesito saber que te parecio este capitulo y podes apostar que es lo que le va a pasar a Kate! jaajajajaja (tengo un prontuario complicado en los fics jajajajaja asi que te podes imaginar ajjajaja)**_

_****__******MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN Y LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA!**_

_****__******ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS **_

_****__******ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO A TODAS LAS QUE SHIPEAN PEZBERRY! :D**_

_****__******besitos**_

_****__******Flor =)**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	5. Chapter 5: Tres semanas y media

12:55pm

Brittany y Rachel estaban almorzando en un restauran, cerca de la casa de la rubia, ambas tenían una conversación bastante amena.

**Br:** _siempre dije que ibas a ser una gran estrella...-_ dijo la rubia comiendo su ensalada.

**R:**_ fuiste la única...-_ comento, mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso de agua.

**Br:** _no digas así...sabes que no es verdad...-_

**R: **_nadie creía que yo pudiera ser una buena actriz o llegaría tan lejos...- _encoje los hombros.

**Br: **_Quinn siempre lo creyó...- _comento después de un silencio.

Rachel se tenso, el nombre Quinn siempre la hacia tensar o en su defecto, la hacia pensar, pero siempre le provocaba algo en su interior.

**R:** _claro...-_ susurro.

**Br: **_Rach... _-se limpio la boca con la servilleta y la miro- _sabes que Quinn siempre supo que llegarías lejos, te alentó y te poyo en todo momento...eso no lo podes negar..._ -la sigue mirando- _jamas te dejo sola...no solo yo sabia que llegarías lejos...-_

**R:** _explicame porque estamos hablando de ella? _-levanto una ceja.

**Br:**_porque si no toco el tema, nunca vamos a hablarlo...-_encoje los hombros.

**R: **_no quiero hablar de Quinn y menos contigo...-_

**Br:** _Rachel vas a estar esquivando, toda la vida, el tema?...porque no es la mejor opción te digo...-_

**R:** _y tu que sabes?... -_tira la servilleta arriba del plato_- se me fue el hambre...gracias...-_ sonríe irónica, mientras se cruza de brazos.

**Br: **_si no lo hablas ahora va a ser peor después...te recuerdo que estas apunto de firmar contrato para la película...-_

**R:** _QUE?_- grita la diva y Britt se da cuenta que hablo de mas.

**Br: **_que...que...que...puede...que...firmes...emmm...tu sabes...- _nerviosa y titubeando.

**R:** _ahora me dices que es lo que dijeron después del casting...-_

**Br: **_ni loca...tu no hablas, pues...yo tampoco- _se cruza de brazos.

**R:**_ no tengo nada de que hablar...-_

**Br:** _que casualidad...yo tampoco...-_ sonríe falsa.

**R:** _Britt no entiendo esa obsesión con hablar de lo de Quinn...te recuerdo que mi tema es con ella, no contigo..._- la mira.

**Br: **_hable con Quinn y me contó que ella quiso hablar contigo y tu pusiste un freno...-_

**R: **_ahora entiendo todo..._-ríe irónica- _Quinn te mando para hablar conmigo...-_ suena molesta.

**Br: **_no digas estupideces quieres? -_la mira enojada, a lo que Rachel se sorprende- _a mi no me mando nadie, ni Quinn ni nadie!...estábamos hablando bien y luego te pones como loca cuando toco ese tema!...-_

**R:** _Britt no quiero hablarlo, ya te lo he dicho...es parte de mi pasado y mi pasado queda en eso, pasado...-_

**Br: **_no es así Rachel, porque tienes que hablar del pasado...si no lo hablas, no puedes seguir con tu futuro... sabes que el pasado se habla para luego no tener remordimientos en el futuro- _suena inteligente.

**R: **_si vamos hablar del pasado, hablemos del tuyo también...-_

**Br:**_yo no soy la que tiene problemas con el..._- encoge los hombros.

**R:**_ y yo los tengo?-_ la mira frunciendo el ceño.

**Br:** _claro, porque no quieres hablar con Quinn...-_

**R:** _de que quieres que hable?...-_

**Br: **_de lo que paso Rach...o ya te olvidaste?...-_ la mira desafiante.

**R:** _pasaron cuatro años..._- mira para otro lado.

**Br:** _pero no te puedes olvidar de lo que paso...por mas que lo intentes se que no lo haz logrado...-_

**R:** _tu que sabes?...apenas hoy nos vimos...-_

**Br:**_me vas a decir que estas feliz?...-_la morocha asiente-_ me vas a decir que ver a Quinn no te ocasiono nada? _-la diva niega- _me vas a decir que esos ojos brillan como antes?-_ Rachel la miro extrañada ante esa pregunta.

**R: **_que tienen mis ojos?-_ pregunta confundida.

**Br:** _esos ojos ya no brillan como antes, no brillan como cuando estabas con Quinn...tienen algo raro, pero definitivamente no brillan...-_

Rachel se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, pensando que la rubia a pesar de los años, seguía siendo la misma chica que observaba mas allá de todo.

**R: **_estoy igual que siempre Britt...-_ trataba de disimular.

**Br:**_ esta bien como digas...- _se resigna la rubia.

13:25pm

Santana abre la puerta de la habitación y entra las maletas de su novia, atrás entra Emma con una cara de pocos amigos.

**E:**_ no puedo creer que te estés quedando en este hotel!...- _exclama un poco molesta.

**Sa:** _no empieces...- _mientras deja las maletas sobre la cama.

**E: **_porque no me dijiste que no tenias dinero?...sabes que te podía haber mandado y así te quedabas en otro hotel...- _la mira-

**Sa: **_Emma..._-la mira y respira hondo tratando de tranquilizarse- _no me quedo en este hotel, no se si te diste cuenta que no me estaba quedando en un hotel...-_

**E: **_QUE?...y donde estabas?-_ suena molesta.

**Sa:**_ fui a la casa de Rachel...ella esta en Los Ángeles y fui a dormir ahí, nada mas...-_

**E: **_porque no me dijiste?-_

**Sa:**_porque no me diste tiempo...-_la mira- _contenta?_- sonríe falsamente.

**E: **_entonces porque me trajiste a este hotel?-_

**Sa: **_porque es el único lugar que tiene habitación disponible..._- levanta una ceja, tratando de ser obvia.

**E: **_mañana mismo nos buscamos un hotel o una casa donde alquilar...- _camina hacia el baño.

**Sa**_**: **__te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?-_ la sigue hasta el baño.

**E: **_hasta que mi novia termine de grabar su disco...-_ sonríe mirándola.

**Sa: **_que bueno...- _dice amable, pero la realidad es que no le gusta nada.

Emma entra al baño y la latina se dirige a la cama, para recostarse un rato y saca su celular.

_**Necesito saber como le fue a mi princesa...- Santana.**_

Rachel había terminado de almorzar con Britt y ambas iban en el coche de la rubia, la bailarina se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta la casa.

La diva escucho su celular y rápidamente lo miro, abrió el mensaje y se sonrió al ver que era de Santana.

_**Al parecer ya tengo el papel...según MUY buenas fuentes :D – Rachel.**_

_**Y esas BUENAS FUENTES, son confiables?- Santana.**_

_**Claro!...es una de las chicas del staff del casting y la coreografa de la película...- Rachel.**_

_**Entonces haz enamorado a todos!- Santana.**_

_**Ojala!...igual prefiero que alguien de la producción o el director, me llamen...me quedaría mas tranquila!...- Rachel.**_

_**Eso va a pasar...te lo aseguro...- Santana.**_

_**En fin!...y Emma?...- Rachel.**_

_**Ufff...luego voy a tu casa y te cuento, si?...de hecho tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, te acuerdas?-Santana.**_

_**Si mama...jajajaj te veo luego, te quiero bombón!- Rachel.**_

Britt ya había aparcado su coche enfrente de la casa de la diva.

**Br: **_hemos llegado diva!-_ sonríe, mientras apaga el motor del auto.

**R: **_gracias por traerme!_ -sonríe- _me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo!- _

**Br: **_a mi también Rach...-_mira al frente- _esos paparazzis no se cansan verdad?-_ mientra los mira con desagrado.

**R:**_nunca!...-_

**Br: -**la mira- _oye...te puedo abrazar?_ -Rachel se sorprende ante la pregunta- _es que cada vez que abrazo a Quinn, al otro día salen fotos de que nosotras estamos en un romance o algo así..._- encoge los hombros.

Rachel sabia de lo que hablaba Britt, de hecho ella había visto varias revistas en las cuales salia el titulo "Quinn Fabray con nueva conquista" y abajo una gran foto de ellas dos, abrazadas muy amistosamente.

**R:**_tranquila -_ríe-_ yo no tengo la misma fama que tiene Quinn...así que puedes abrazarme tranquilamente...-_ sonríe cariñosa.

Britt no lo duda y la abraza con muchas ganas, ambas se habían extrañado y siempre tuvieron un vinculo especial, mas allá de los problemas o de las cosas del pasado.

**R:**_ bueno _-se separa del abrazo- _sera mejor que baje...-_ sonríe.

**Br: **_claro...me dio gusto encontrarte en el casting...- _

**R:** _a mi también Britt...-_ sonríe cómplice.

**Br:** _oye...no le digas nada a Quinn...osea de lo que te dije -_la diva la mira confundida- _lo de que quedaste en la película...-_

**R**_**:**__ haaa...-_se da cuenta de lo que hablaba- _claro...descuida, no diré nada...- _hace un gesto de que su boca quedara sellada.

**Br:** _gracias!...ahora eres libre_ -ríe- _y cuidado con esos hombres...-_ señala a los paparazzis.

**R: **_tranquila Britt...-_baja del auto_- nos vemos luego...- _se despide con un saludo.

**Br:**_adiós..._- termina de decir y arranca su coche.

14:15pm

Quinn y Kate se encuentran sentadas en una sala de espera, esperando por su turno con el medico.

Luego de haber recibido esa noticia, ambas chicas no esperaron y llamaron a la clínica para pedir un turno con su medico de cabecera.

Y ahí estaban, ambas, esperando a que sean llamadas. La rubia estaba completamente nerviosa, no paraba de moverse, de un lado a otro. Kate, por su parte, estaba callada y mirando la reacción de la rubia.

Cuando Quinn, por fin, se digno a parar su caminata, su celular comenzó a sonar.

_Puck!...- _exclamo la rubia al contestar el celular.

_Quinn...paso algo?-_ dijo el chico, al escuchar la contestación de la rubia.

_Luego te cuento...pero dime, que pasa?...-_

_Estoy en L.A...llegue hace una hora y quiero ver a Beth...estas en tu casa?...-_

_No, no estoy...pero Beth debe estar ahí...yo tuve que salir por una urgencia...-_

_Te paso algo?...estas bien?...-_

_Tranquilo, estoy bien...pero luego te cuento...pasa por casa que de seguro Beth ya volvió de la escuela, se va a poner feliz de verte-_

_Si yo también quiero verla...entonces ahora mismo voy...luego te aviso si la llevo a comer y eso si?-_

_Claro, no te preocupes...mantenla ocupada por favor, si?-_

_Claro!...emmm...luego me hablas, si?-_

_Si...no te preocupes...-_

_Adiós Quinn...-_

_Adiós Puck...-_

La rubia corto la llamada y guardo su celular.

-_Katherine Steve..._- dijo la doctora y ambas chicas se pararon.

La primera en pasar fue la morocha, seguida de una Quinn, bastante nerviosa.

_-buenos tardes señoritas...-_ sonríe la doctora.

**K: **_buenas tardes April_- se sienta en una de las sillas.

Quinn hace lo mismo, pero completamente en silencio.

**A:**_bueno..._-se sienta en su silla- _a que debo esta visita?_- las mira.

**K: **_a esto...-_ dice la morocha y saca de su bolso, eso que le había mostrado a Quinn.

La doctora lo agarra y lo examina, para luego mirarlas.

**A: **_bueno...es...es...normal...- _expresa mirándolas.

**Q:** _normal? _- frunce el ceño.

Quinn se encontraba alterada y un tanto confundida, eso definitivamente no era normal.

**A: **_Quinn, tranquila...ahora mismo llamo a una enfermera _-la doctora levanta el tuvo de su teléfono- _para que la vengan a buscar y hacerle una pequeña muestra de sangre...-_

La doctora termina de hablar con la enfermera y luego las mira.

**A: **_enseguida vienen a buscarte..._-la mira a Kate- _luego de que te retiren la muestra de sangre, vas a volver conmigo y vamos a hacer otro de estos...-_señala lo que tenia en sus manos- _para quedarnos mas tranquilas...si?-_

Ambas chicas asienten y se quedan calladas.

15:10pm

Rachel corre a abrir la puerta de su casa y se encuentra con un ramo de rosas y detrás de ellas una sonrisa compradora.

**R: **_si cada vez que venga tu novia, vas a traerme un ramo de rosas...entonces prefiero que venga seguido...-_ ríe la diva, mientras agarra el ramo de rosas.

**Sa:** _me encanta tu entusiasmo...-_ sonríe falsamente y entra a la casa.

**R:** _sabes que lo digo en broma San...-_ dice eso y se pierde en la cocina.

**Sa:** _ponle agua mineral...-_ grita sabiendo que la diva va en busca de un jarro.

**R:** _agua mineral?-_ pregunta sorprendida.

**Sa: **_me salieron caras, tienes que conservarlas hasta que te compre otras...- _ríe y se sienta en el sillón.

Rachel niega con la cabeza y pone las rosas en un jarro de vidrio. Luego regresa a la sala y se sienta en el sillón, al lado de la latina.

**R:** _y Emma?_- pregunta mientras se ata su cabello.

**Sa: **_se durmió...por eso vine...-_ sonríe, mientras agarra el control remoto.

**R:**_con razón...si no, ni pisabas mi casa...- _se cruza de brazos.

**Sa:** _eres dramática eh!...-_ ríe para luego comenzar a hacer zapping

**R: **_en fin...cuanto tiempo se queda?...- _

**Sa: **_hasta que termine de grabar mi disco..._- hace una mueca de lado.

**R: **_ouch...no mas juegos para Santana...- _ríe divertida.

**Sa:** _no te vas a salvar de mi enana...-_ mientras comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

**R:** _no...-_ríe-_...no...por favor -_se retuerce- _no lo hagas...-_sigue riendo-_ para...para...-_ suplica a la latina.

**Sa:** _esta bien...-_ sonríe victoriosa.

**R: **_uffff..._-trata de recuperar la respiración- _nunca terminan bien nuestros juegos de cosquillas...-_ sonríe mientras se frota su panza.

**Sa:** _por eso pare...-_la mira- _porque no vine a eso, aunque me encantaría, pero no!...vine porque me debes una charla...-_ la señala.

**R: **_no te vas a olvidar, verdad?...-_ la mira.

**Sa: **_nop...así que cuéntame...porque ayer me llamaste llorando?...-_ apaga el televisor y le presta atención.

Rachel no sabe bien como empezar y se siente acorralada por la latina, pero sabe muy bien que se lo tiene que contar, porque no va a parar hasta que no sepa que le paso.

**R:** _la película en la que voy a trabajar es dirigida por un famoso director...-_ dice la diva tratando de entrar al tema.

**Sa:** _Rachel no vine a hablar de tu próxima película...- _sonó seria.

**R:** _ya lo se!...pero es que el famoso director se llama...Quinn Fabray...-_ la mira apenada.

**Sa: **_Q...Qu...Quinn?...la Quinn que conozco?...- _Santana estaba completamente sorprendida.

**R: **_si San...que otra Quinn Fabray existe en este mundo?..._- suena irónica.

**Sa: **_no lo puedo creer!...por eso mismo llorabas?...llorabas por ella?...- _frunce el ceño.

**R: **_no es fácil sabes..._-baja la mirada- _fue muy complicado verla sentada en esa silla...una cosa es verla en revistas o en programas de televisión...y otra cosa es verla ahí, evaluandote para ver si das o no el papel que quiere...- _Rachel recordaba la escena.

**Sa:** _hablaste con ella?-_

**R:** _si, luego de audicionar...ella salio corriendo, prácticamente y se fue a fumar un cigarrillo...yo la seguí y comenzamos a hablar...-_

**Sa: **_que te dijo?...-_

**R:**_ nada del otro mundo...me quiso hablar...hablar del pasado, pero no la deje..._- agacho su cabeza.

**Sa: **_porque Rach?...no es lo que quieres?...que te hable de lo que paso, que te diga porque te dejo o porque no te busco?..._- la mira confundida.

**R:**_tengo miedo...tengo mucho miedo..._-

**Sa: **_de que?...-_

**R: **_de que ella me diga cosas de las cuales no puedo escuchar...o no quiero escuchar...tengo miedo San, con decirte que la muralla que tenia se rompió en solo dos segundos...-_

**Sa: **_Rach...mirame _-le levanta el mentón- _no tienes porque tener miedo...si Quinn quiso hablar del pasado es porque tiene que darte explicaciones y porque quiere que la escuches...supongo que sigue siendo la misma de siempre...- _la mira esperando una respuesta.

**R: **_es la misma rubia de ojos claros y sonrisa encantadora_ -sonríe al recordarla- _pero hemos crecido y somos adultas...no somos las mismas del instituto...-_

**Sa: **_eso impide que hablen?_ -la diva niega- _entonces no esperes Rach...es lo mejor para ambas, porque si van a trabajar juntas lo mejor es que lo hablen...no van a estar esquivando esa situación siempre...-_ la mira tratando de ayudarla.

**R:**_ eso mismo me dijo otra persona- _recordando lo que Britt le había dicho.

**Sa:** _quien?...no me digas que ya me cambiaste?...-_ bromea la latina.

**R: **_para nada...jamas te cambiaría...- _dice mientras la abraza.

**Sa: **_mas te vale!...- _la señala y la vuelve a abrazar.

Ese abrazo se vuelve mas fuerte hasta que Santana logra tirar a la diva sobre el sillón, quedando arriba de ella.

**Sa: **_ahora si puedo empezar lo que no quise empezar hace un rato...-_ sonríe picara.

**R:** _nada te lo impide...-_ dice en tono seductor.

Santana comienza a besar el cuello de la diva, mientras que esta suspira y respira con rapidez.

Los besos que empezaron por el cuello, ahora se encuentran por el mentón de Rachel y avanzan hacia sus labios. Santana la besaba como si fuera lo único haría ese día, con pasión y ternura, con devoción y sutileza, pero sobre todo con mucha lentitud, siempre disfrutaba besar a la diva y se estaba volviendo adictivo.

Las manos de la diva trataban de sacar la playera, que traía la latina, pero Santana estaba tan concentrada en besarla que no se dio cuenta.

**R:** _San..._- susurraba entre los labios de la latina.

**Sa:** _mmmmmm...- _murmuraba sin dejar de besarla.

**R: **_qu...quie...quiero...sa...sacarte...-_ Rachel luchaba con los besos de Santana y son la playera.

Santana se dio cuenta y rápidamente se separo y se la saco ella misma, quedándose en corpiño, encima de la diva.

Las manos iban y venían, el calor comenzaba a sentirse, ambas tenían el deseo en sus ojos, tenían la necesidad de volver a hacerlo, pero el sonido de una llamada las saco de ese gran deseo.

**Sa:** _dime que no es verdad...-_ dijo la latina mientras escondía su rostro frustrado, en el cuello de la diva.

**R:** _es el mio...-_ dice mientras estira su mano hacia la mesita ratona, en la cual estaba su celular.

**Sa: **_no me había dado cuenta...-_ dice irónica, mientras sale de arriba de la diva.

Rachel miro la pantalla y cerro los ojos, para luego inhalar un poco de aire y contestar.

_Chris...-_ dice la diva con su mejor voz, a lo que Santana rueda los ojos.

_Hola hermosa...como estas?...-_

_Bien Romeo...y tu?...-_ Santana frunce el ceño y modula un "Romeo?...en serio?" y hace cara de pocos amigos.

_Bien Julieta...me preguntaba si quieres dar un paseo con tu Romeo?...-_

_Uhmmmm...estoy con visita en casa...-_

_Huii...perdón...no sabia, disculpame...-_

_No, esta bien...que te parece si cenamos esta noche?...-_

_Me parece perfecto!...yo invito!...-_

_No creo que pueda ser, porque tenia planeado cena en casa...que dices?-_

_Entonces dejame que me encargue de la bebida...-_

_Por supuesto!...entonces te espero a las ocho...te parece bien?...-_

_Claro...pero no se tu dirección...-_

_Te la mando en un mensaje...si?-_

_Excelente!...nos vemos mi Julieta...-_

_Adiós mi Romeo...-_

La diva corta la llamada y mira a Santana que se esta poniendo su playera.

**Sa: **_adiós mi Romeo...-_ imita la voz de la diva.

**R: **_creo que alguien esta celosa...- _sonríe y se acerca a la latina.

**Sa: **_ni lo intentes...-_ advierte mirándola.

**R: **_a no?..._-mientras pasa su mano debajo de la playera de Santana- _segura?_- acaricia su abdomen.

**Sa:** _dios!...no puedo...-_ dice eso y luego se lanza a besarla de nuevo.

16:20pm

Quinn y Kate vuelven a entrar al consultorio de April, se sientan y la doctora hace lo mismo.

**A:**_bueno los resultados dieron positivo, al igual que la otra prueba...-_ las mira.

**K: **_eso quiere decir...que...- _no puede terminar la frase.

**A: **_si, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ver con claridad como esta y en el estado que esta...-_

**Q: **_pero es posible eso April?..._-la mira- _digo...hace un mes vinimos y no habia señales de nada-_ sonaba nerviosa.

**A:**_ puede suceder...el tratamiento tarda en tener su efecto, por asi decirlo...-_dijo la doctora mientras se paraba- _Kate necesito que pases por aquí..._- abriéndole una cortina donde mostraba una camilla y un monitor, con varias cosas.

**Q:** _eso es...-_

**A:** _si...vamos a ver que tal esta..._-sonríe- _Kate súbete la camisa por favor_ -la chica hace lo que le pide- _ahora vas a sentir algo frió, pero no te preocupes..._- sonríe.

La doctora le pone un gel, que realmente estaba frió, lo que hace que se le erice la piel a Kate. Luego prende el monitor y comienza a investigar el abdomen, con un aparato.

Después de unos minutos investigando, por fin habla.

**A: **_bueno...todo esta en perfecto estado...-_quita el aparato del abdomen de la chica- _felicitaciones, Kate esta de tres semanas y media...-_ dice la doctora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******NAAAAA ESTO ES PEOR QUE LA NOVELA DEL 11 jajajajajajajajaa**_

_****__******Okey para aquellos que decian que Kate estaba embarazada PUES AHI LES VA!...**_

_****__******dije que no iba a matar a nadie asi que no tenia ninguna enfermedad ni nada por estilo!...**_

_****__******en fin...HOY HUBO GLEEDAY**_

**_NOTADESTACADA: okeeeeeey!...DONDE QUEDO ESE GLEE, QUE FUE NOMINADO POR COMEDIA MUSICAL?...ESE QUE GANABA PREMIOS POR COMEDIA!...donde quedooooooooooooooooooooo!...el capitulo de hoy estuvo RARO, lindo...lo unico que me gusto es que hubo baile BRITTANA, cada vez baila mas bien Heather!...(vieron que casi se le sale una lola a Naya? jajajajaja sera por eso que todos aplaudieron?...yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ajjajjajajajaja)...despues QUINN Y JOE? en serio?...REALLY RYAN? como se nota que no ves nuestro fandom eh!...diosss!...pero creo que a Lea y a Dianna se les escaparon algunas miraditas en la cancion "DE AMOR" que cantaba el rata man y la rubia hermosa!...despues...PEZBERRY! VIERON! no soy la unica que lo shipea! jajajajajaja...DIOSSSSSS AMO PEZBERRY y fue tan tierno awwwwwwwwwww! IGUAL ODIO AL RATA MAN!...no lo soporto!...QUINN TENES UNAS HERMOSAS PIERNAS QUE TIENEN QUE SER AMASADAS O MANOSEADAS (en mi caso) jajajajajaajaja dios!...porque no comento mucho el cap?...SIMPLE, porque SON HORRENDOS! jajajajajajaajajajjaaj_**

**_vamos a lo que nos compete! jajajajajajaja...A MUCHAS les gusto el PEZBERRY, a otras NO TANTO a otras ni siquiera les importo! jajajajajaj...lo que vi mucho es que todas estan confundidas, BRITT Y QUINN no tienen NADA, ni van a tener!...SOLO SON AMIGAS! que quede claro, simplemente se tienen mucho cariño nada mas!...y Quinn no es como Charlie!...asi que NO DIGAN QUE LAS DEFRAUDO!..._**

**_me hicieron muchas preguntas...sobre como, porque, cuando y demas...pero TRANQUILAS, para eso esta el tema de los capitulos, para que todo se vaya descubriendo todo lo que paso años anteriores y todo!..._**

**_ahora, otra cosa mas...ESTO ES IN FIC, UNA ESCRITURA FICTICIA!...cualquier cosa que pase en ella, no es sacada de la realidad ni mucho menos, el tema de los paparazzis, las deciciones que toman, que si el director tiene mas derecho que los demas que blablabla!...es UN FIC!...acaso le piden explicaciones de que raza son los aliens, a las que hacen historias con aliens?...vamos chicas!...son detalles minimos!..._**

**_desde ya!...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR LAS BUENAS VIBRAS...trato de hacer lo que se puede!..._**

**_DE AHORA EN MAS LA HISTORIA VA A TOMAR OTRO RUMBO, SACANDO TODAS Y CADA UNA DE SUS DUDAS!...espero que sean pacientes!..._**

**_OTRA VES GRACIAS!..._**

**_BESOS _**

**_FLOR =)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	6. Chapter 6: Quinn

Quinn escucho esas palabras y se quedo completamente paralizada, sin voz, ni noción del tiempo ni espacio. Kate sonreía como tonta, pero al mirar a Quinn su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo.

**K: **_amor..._- susurra agarrándola de la mano.

La rubia al sentir el contacto de su mano, reacciono y la miro.

**K:** _vamos...vamos...a ser...madres...-_ sonreía mientras caía una lagrima por el su mejilla.

**A:** _toma Kate_ -le dio una pequeña toalla-_ limpiate y vamos a sentarnos._

Kate agarro la toalla y comenzó a limpiarse el gel, que tenia en su abdomen, mientras lo acariciaba sonriente. Quinn la miraba atonica, no podía creer que este sucediendo eso.

Ambas volvieron a sentarse enfrente del escritorio y April comenzó a revisar los análisis, que le habían hecho con anterioridad a Kate.

**A: **_bueno..._-las mira- _el bebe esta en perfecto estado y la madre también!...- _sonríe la doctora.

**Q:** _pero como es posible?...-_pregunta nerviosa- _si...si...hace un mes tendríamos que haber sabido eso...o no?...-_

**A:** _yo les dije que el proceso era lento y tenían que tener paciencia, es complicado esto..._-hace un silencio- _por lo que Kate me contó, ella era irregular en la menstruación y puede que haya tenido algunas perdidas_ -la morocha la miro asustada-_ nada fuera de lo normal, es por eso que se suponía que no estaba embarazada, aparte ella no tuvo ningún síntoma, como vómitos o mareos...por eso no se supo antes..._- explicaba la doctora.

**K:** _dios no lo puedo creer...-_sonreía- _es...es...impresionante...tener a alguien aquí _-tocaba su abdomen- _es tan lindo...-_ vuelve a sonreír, bajo la mirada de la doctora.

Quinn sigue sin prestar atención a lo que pasa, para ella es todo un sueño, como de un momento a otro se convierte en mama, otra vez, y se encuentra con el amor de su vida, que va a trabajar para ella. Definitivamente era una semana complicada y encima todavía no terminaba.

**A:** _ahora lo que te pido Kate _-la mira- _es que no hagas esfuerzos ni mucho menos, los primeros tres meses son complicados...vas a tener que cuidarte mucho, porque el bebe esta en pleno proceso de crecimiento, así que nada de hacer fuerza...entendido?...Quinn?...-_ dice la doctora tratando de hacer participe a la rubia, también.

**Q:** _uhmmm si...claro...- _dice sin saber de lo que hablaban.

**A:** _bueno...ya esta todo dicho, la siguiente consulta va a ser dentro de dos semanas...para ver como va ese pequeño, si?..._-ambas chicas asienten- _bueno ahora si...felicidades y disfruten!_- dice la doctora y se para al igual que las chicas.

Se despiden de la doctora y salen de la consulta, Quinn no dice nada, no puede decir nada, sigue en shock y Kate se da cuenta, por eso la toma de la mano.

**K: **_amor...-_susurra mirándola- _es...es...nuestro hijo..._-sonríe- _es increíble...dios...-_ exclama contenta.

Quinn solo atina a sonreír para no parecer fría.

17:10pm

Santana estaba en la cocina buscando un poco de agua. Había hecho el amor con Rachel y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, realmente eso era un buen horaria para el sexo.

**Sa: **_quieres algo princesa?_- grita Santana para que la escuche Rachel.

**R:** _estoy en el baño _-grita- _prepara la merienda por favor!...-_

**Sa:**_ como usted diga señorita_- ríe la latina.

En ese momento suena el timbre y Santana corre a la puerta del baño.

**Sa:** _atiendo?_- pregunta la latina del otro lado de la puerta.

**R:** _claro!...debe ser Sarah-_

Santana va directo hasta la puerta principal y la abre. La morocha tenia razón, era Sarah.

**S:** _teng...-_corto su discurso para mirar a la latina- _que haces aquí?...-_ pregunta mirándola confundida.

**Sa: **_bueno vine a visitar a mi amiga y de paso...- _se mira mostrandole la ropa.

Santana tenia puesto unos shorts de Rachel y una camisa, obviamente después del sexo no se preocupaba en ponerse ropa normal.

**S: **_ya!...-_levanta la mano en señal para que pare- _entendí!..._-se adentra en la casa- _y Rachel donde esta?..._- cuando termino de preguntar eso, Rachel apareció en la sala.

**R:**_ aquí -_sonríe-_ estaba en el baño...- _

**S: **_bueno...tengo una noticia que darte...-_ sonríe feliz.

**R:** _dime!..._-

**S: **_me acaba de llamar William y me dijo..."dile a mi diva, que se prepare para unos largos y duros tres meses de grabación!...es la nueva protagonista de una gran película"...- _imitaba la vos del hombre.

Rachel no lo dudo y salto a los brazos de Santana y esta la alzo en el aire y dando vueltas en su eje.

**Sa: **_te dije!...te dije que lo conseguirías!...- _sonríe mientras deja a la diva en el piso.

**S: **_felicitaciones Rach...es increíble!...-_ la abraza.

**R: **_gracias Sarah...gracias por todo!...no lo puedo creer, es increíble!...-_

**Sa:**_tenemos que festejar!...-_ grita la latina.

**S:**_no,no,no...nada de eso_ -ambas chicas la miran sorprendidas-_ Rachel mañana tienes que firmar __contrato y tienes reunión con los productores y demás...así que nada de festejos!...-_

**Sa:** _yo hablaba de una ronda mas de sexo...no se a que te refieres tu...-_ dice mirando a Sarah.

**S:**_eres un asco!...-_ hace un gesto desagradable.

Rachel ríe y abraza a Santana.

Quinn y Kate bajan del auto, ya estacionado en su garage. El viaje fue en silencio, mientras la rubia veía como su novia se acariciaba el vientre, ella pensaba miles de cosas.

**J: **_señorita...como se encuentra?..._- dijo Julia apenas las escucho entrar.

**K:** _bien Julia, me encuentro bien...-_ sonríe la chica.

**Q:** _Julia necesito que prepares una merienda completa, con leche, jugo, frutas, pan...lo que sea, pero tenga mucho hierro y vitaminas, por favor...-_ dice la rubia.

**J:** _claro señorita, enseguida...-_ dice la mujer y se va a la cocina.

Kate la queda mirando sorprendida, mientras que la rubia opta por sentarse en el sillón.

**K: **_Quinn...porque pediste eso?_- se sienta al lado de ella.

**Q: **_porque tienes que alimentarte bien, tienes una vida ahí adentro -_señala el vientre- _y por lo tanto tienes que tener fuerzas y comer bien...- _mientras mira al frente.

**K: **_no quiero engordar..._- baja su mirada.

**Q:** _que?...-_la mira- _tu vas a comer bien, porque tienes a mi hijo ahí adentro...así que nada de no querer engordar..._- suena molesta.

**K:** _no es para que te molestes!-_ la mira confundida por su reacción.

**Q: **-respira hondo- _perdón!..._-la mira- _no quise decírtelo de esa manera...pero entiende que ya no importa si te ves gorda o no, lo que importa es la salud del bebe...entiendes?...-_ la agarra de la mano.

Kate asiente y se acerca para besarla, ese beso fue tierno y dulce.

**K: **_tengo que llamar a mi mama, a mi papa...tengo que contarles que van a ser abuelos..._-exclama emocionada- _tengo que contarle a mis tíos, primos...oh dios!...tenemos que pensar donde va a dormir, tenemos que elegir nombre de niña y niño...porque todavía no sabemos muy bien que va a ser...también tenemos que...-_ la chica hablaba sin parar.

Quinn no prestaba atención a lo que decía su novia, por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas. Que pasaría si Beth no quiere?, nunca le preguntaron si realmente quería un hermanito, aunque la ultima conversación ella estaba feliz por tener uno. Pero si se ponía celosa?, que pasaba con la filmación de su película?, porque ella iba a estar fuera bastante tiempo. Que pasaba con Rachel?, si, Rachel aparecía en su mente otra vez, era imposible no pensarla, había vuelto a su vida y ahora todo estaba complicado. Que pasaba si la relación con Kate ya no era la misma?, porque Quinn había pasado por el proceso del embarazo y no era nada fácil, los cambios de humor, las molestias, el sentirse gorda, fea, imposibilitada para algunas cosas, en fin...un montón de cosas mas. Que pasaba con los medios?, como iban a manejar la noticia o como iban a contarla o a comentarla, era complicado, muy complicado.

**K: **_Quinn...Quinn...- _decía la morocha tocándole el hombro.

**Q: **_eh...eh...eh..._- volvía a la realidad.

**K: **_te estaba hablando y no me prestaste atención...- _

**Q: **_perdón...es que...es...estaba...pensando...-_ seguía nerviosa.

**K:**_en que?-_

En ese momento suena el celular de la rubia y ella respira aliviada. Al ver la pantalla se acuerda de su hija.

_Hola Puck...- _dice al contestar el teléfono y camina hacia la cocina.

_Quinn...todo bien?...- _

_Si, si...no te preocupes...paso algo?-_

_Nada, solamente te avisaba que Beth se va a quedar un rato mas conmigo, porque vamos a ir de compras...-_

_Perfecto...oye...necesitaría pedirte un favor...-_

_Si, el que quieras-_

_Donde te estas quedando?-_

_En mi departamento por?-_

_Porque necesito que Beth se quede contigo esta noche, puede ser?-_

_Si Quinn, sabes que con eso no tengo problemas...pero paso algo?-_

_Si, pero después te lo cuento...mañana Beth tiene escuela, asi que...-_

_No te preocupes yo la llevo...no tengo drama, es mi hija!...pero no trajo las cosas de la escuela...-_

_Tranquilo, yo en un rato te las llevo, si?-_

_Perfecto!...y de paso hablamos, si?-_

_Si, me va hacer bien hablar un rato...-_

_Bueno en un rato nos vemos...-_

_Adiós Puck...-_

La rubia colgó el teléfono y miro a Julia que estaba preparando toda la merienda.

**J: **_se encuentra bien señorita?...-_

**Q: **_si Julia, gracias...- _sonríe y sale de la cocina.

**K:** _quien era?..._- la mira su novia.

**Q: **_Puck, dijo que Beth se queda a dormir con el, así que en un rato tengo que llevarle las cosas del colegio y demás...-_

**K: **_le va a encantar la noticia...-_ sonríe.

**Q:**_ ojala...-_ susurra por lo bajo.

17:55pm

Brittany estaba en su departamento, escuchando Move like Jagger a todo volumen, bailando por toda la cocina, mientras preparaba un milkshake. El timbre comenzó a sonar. La rubia corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, se sorprendió al ver a la chica que estaba del otro lado.

**Br: **_dios mio!...que haces aquí?...-_ dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

_-vine porque extrañaba a mi rubia preferida...-_ sonríe la chica.

**Br: **_eres una mentirosa..._-le pega en el hombro- _se que vienes porque tienes torneo...-_

_-esta bien...esta bien...igual vine a visitarte...- _

**Br:** _lo se!...Charlie Fabray no puede vivir sin mi..._- sonríe y deja pasar a la rubia.

Charlie había llegado esa misma mañana, tenia un torneo que jugar en Los Ángeles, por eso estaba en esa ciudad, y no dudo ni un minuto en ir a visitar a su ex novia.

La relación entre ambas había quedado bien, obviamente cuando rompieron no fue todo lindo, pero con el paso del tiempo ambas volvieron a tener contacto y una buena relación. Charlie todavía amaba a Britt, pero la bailarina ya había cerrado su puerta con ella.

No hubo terceras en discordia, ni engaños, ni nada...solo fue la distancia la que las separo. El hecho de que Charlie sea tenista, incluía muchos viajes y muchas semanas, hasta meses, sin verse. Por eso lo mejor era que cada una siguiera con su vida.

**Ch: **_amo esa canción...no sabes lo genial que suena en vivo...-_ dijo la tenista sentándose en el sillón.

**Br: **_los has viste en vivo?_- decía mientras volvía a la cocina.

**Ch:** _claro!...cuando estuve en Londres fui a uno de sus conciertos...increíble!..- _contestaba en voz alta para que la bailarina la escuchara.

**Br: **_que suerte la tuya!...-_ dice y se aparece con dos vasos en la mano.

**Ch:**_Pierceshake!...-_agarra el vaso- _amo esto de ti..._- sonríe y luego toma un sorbo.

**Br:**_gracias... te quedas a dormir?...- _la mira.

**Ch: **_no puedo...tengo que estar en el hotel descansando y concentrando...-_encoge los hombros- _normas de mi vida...-_ sonrió.

**Br: **_lo se!... -_ suspira.

**Ch: **_haz visto a Quinn?...- _

**Br: **_si, la he visto...es mas voy a trabajar para su nueva película...-_

**Ch: **_oh dios mio!...vas a ser actriz?-_

**Br: **_no tonta _-ríe- _voy a ser la coreografa de los chicos que trabajen en ella...-_

**Ch: **_ya sabes quienes son?-_ la mira.

**Br: **_ya tienen todo el elenco armado...y la protagonista es alguien muy conocida...- _desviá su mirada

**Ch:** _no me digas que es Megan Fox?...-_ abre los ojos como platos.

**Br: **_es Rachel Berry...-_ dice sin mas.

Charlie se atraganto con el milkshake y luego la miro, mientras se limpiaba su boca, ya que tenia restos de el liquido por toda su cara.

**Ch:**_Ra...Rachel?_- pregunta mirándola.

**Br:**_si, Rachel...-_

**Ch: **_pero...pero como es...digo...si ella...-_ Charlie sonaba muy nerviosa.

**Br:** _Quinn tampoco lo podía creer, pero ahí estaba...audiciono y le dieron el papel...-_Charlie la miraba- _ y créeme que Quinn no tuvo nada que ver!...-_

**Ch:** _como lo tomo Quinn?-_

**Br: **_ambas estaban nerviosas, hablaron pero nada del otro mundo...simplemente no tocaron el tema del pasado...-_ encoje los hombros.

**Ch:** _hablaste con ella?...-_

**Br: **_si, almorzamos hoy...-_

**Ch: **_quiero verla...necesito verla...- _decía rápidamente.

**Br: **_Charlie creo que lo mejor es que pase un tiempo...todavía no supera el ver a Quinn...-_

**Ch:** _pero necesito ver como esta, necesito decirle que puede contar conmigo...-_

**Br: **_todavía no, es complicado...espera unos días!...-_

**Ch: **_esta bien...-_ suspira.

18:15pm

Quinn bajaba de su auto, con una mochila y un bolso. Se dirige a la puerta y toca el timbre.

**P: **_hey -_sonríe- _pasa...-_ dice el chico y la invita a pasar.

La rubia pasa a la casa y en ese momento se escucha unos ladridos y la risa de Beth, que viene corriendo y atrás un pequeño perro.

**B: **_mira mama...el es Woofy...- _dice y alza al perro.

**P:** _uhmmm...no le conté a tu madre...-_ dice Puck mirándola, mientras se toca su cresta.

**Q: **_que me tienes que contar?-_ interroga a ambos.

**B:**_papa me regalo este perrito _-lo pone junto a su rostro- _no es hermoso?..._- hace caritas.

**Q: **_le regalaste un perro?-_ lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

**P:**_bueno ella quería uno...y el es tierno_ -se acerca a la niña y al perro- _mirale la carita...- _ahora hacen carita el padre y la hija.

**Q: **_dios!..._-suspira- _no les puedo decir nada cuando hacen esas caras...-_ baja la mirada.

Puck y Beth se acercan a la rubia y la abrazan. Luego de unos segundos se separan.

**P:**_Beth ve a darle un poco de comer, necesito hablar con tu madre...-_ le dice a la niña.

La niña se va y Puck invita a Quinn a sentarse al sillón.

**P: **_que anda pasando rubia?- _dice el chico mirándola.

**Q: **_Kate...-_

**P: **_que pasa con ella?-_

**Q: **_esta...esta...-_ la rubia estaba nerviosa.

**P: **_Quinn no me asustes...esta que?_- fue directo.

**Q: **_esta embarazada..._- lo dice en voz baja para que no escuche nadie mas.

**P: **QUE?- grita.

**Q: **_shhhhh _-le tapa la boca- _callate que nos puede escuchar Beth!..._-le saca la mano- _te acuerdas que te comente lo del tratamiento y demás?...-_el chico asiente- _bueno...dio resultado...después de un mes, dio resultado...-_ dice finalmente y tira su espalda en el sillón.

**P: **_pero no estabas contenta con esa decisión?...digo, el día que me lo contaste parecías feliz...- _

**Q:** _es que ahora hay complicaciones...-_

**P: **_como cuales?-_

**Q: **_apareció Rachel...y audiciono para mi película...y para completarla, es la nueva protagonista...-_ sonríe irónica.

**P: **_Rachel Berry?...-_la rubia asiente- _oh dios!...y como esta?...sigue siendo igual de sexy?-_

**Q:** _es mas sexy todavía..._-sonríe y luego se da cuenta de lo que dice y niega rápidamente con la cabeza-_ no,no,no...es...es...dios!...la tengo complicada...-_ baja la mirada.

**P:**_parece que todo el mundo vuelve a Los Ángeles..._- sonríe.

**Q:** _porque?-_ lo mira extrañada.

**P: **_porque Santana también esta en L.A...-_

**Q: **_oh dios!...Beth se va a poner muy contenta...sabes donde se esta quedando?-_

**P: **_no la verdad que no!...pero yo le comento que estas aquí, me pregunta todo el tiempo por ustedes!...-_

**Q:** _perfecto..._- suena el celular de la rubia.

_Hola?-_ contesta

_Rubia te llamaba para avisarte que mañana tenemos reunión con todo el elenco, ya tenemos a los protagonistas..._- se notaba feliz.

_Esta bien...-_

_Pasa algo?...te escucho rara...-_

_Necesito que hablemos...puede ser?-_

_Donde?-_

_En la casa que tengo en la playa...en una hora puede ser?-_

_Claro...ahí te veo...-_

_Adiós...-_

La rubia corta el teléfono y lo mira a Puck.

**Q: **_me voy...tengo que hablar con Magie...- _

**P:**_hey...-_le agarra el brazo- _sabes que puedes contar conmigo eh...cualquier cosa me avisas, si?-_

**Q: **_claro...gracias-_ lo abraza.

**P: **_no es nada..._-se separa- _Beth...-_ grita y la niña aparece en la sala.

**Q: **_ya me voy amor...cuidate, si?_ -le besa la frente- _y no mas caprichos...-_ señala a Puck

**B:** _no mama, no te preocupes...-_

**Q:**_ adiós...-_ va directo a la puerta.

**ByP:** _adiós...-_ dicen ambos.

La rubia sale directo a su casa de la playa, tiene una gran charla por delante.

19:10pm

La rubia se encontraba sentada en la arena, su casa tenia una playa privada, y ella estaba sentada viendo el horizonte, viendo como el sol se escondía a lo lejos.

**M: **_hey..._-se sienta al lado de la rubia- _hace mucho estas aquí?...-_

La rubia tenia sus rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho y las tomaba con ambos brazos.

**Q:**_no...-_ sin apartar la mirada el horizonte.

**M: **_pelea con Kate?...-_

**Q:** _no exactamente...-_

**M:**_viniste a pensar?...-_ la mira.

**Q:** _algo así...-_

**M: **_puedes hablar eh...-_ se pone igual que la rubia.

Quinn estira sus piernas y agarra un pequeño palito, que había tirado en la arena, comienza a hacer garabatos como una niña pequeña.

**Q: **_es ella...-_ dice después de unos minutos en silencio.

**M: **_ella? _-frunce el ceño-_ no entiendo...quien es ella?-_ la mira.

**Q: **_el amor de mi vida, es ella...- _dice sin apartar la mirada del frente.

**M: **_no entiendo Quinn...quien es?...-_

**Q:**_Rachel...-_la mira por primera vez- _es ella el amor de mi vida, la que estuvo siempre en mi mente...-_

**M: **_lo sabia!...sabia que no me equivocaba..._-sonreía- _y?...que paso?...hablaron?-_

**Q: **_no quiso hablar del pasado, y esta bien...la entiendo...-_encoge los hombros- _pero ese no es el problema...-_

**M: **_entonces, cual es el problema?-_

**Q:** _que durante mi relación con Kate, jamas me había preguntado si soy feliz...porque lo era...y con la llegada de Rachel me lo he preguntado miles de veces, en la ducha, en la cama, en el auto, en la oficina...es-es...frustrante...no puedo...-_ dice y se agarra la cabeza.

**M:** _es obvio Q...es el amor de tu vida!...no podes hacer como si no existiera...pero que vas hacer?...digo, puedes hablar con Kate y no se, explicarle...o puedes hablar con Rachel para ver que siente...puede que ella si...-_ y fue interrumpida.

**Q: **_para, para...-_Magie la miro- _no es tan fácil...tenemos un pasado el cual nos persigue...-_

**M: **_lo se, me lo contaste!...pero por eso mismo, tienen que hablarlo porque sino jamas van a saber que sentía la otra...-_

**Q: **_es complicado, fue muy complicado separarnos...-_mira hacia el horizonte- _trate, trate de saber algo de ella, pero lo prohibió...le pidió a sus padres que no me dijeran nada...-_ baja su mirada.

**M:** _es lógico Q, debió estar muy dolida...la dejaste por...-_

**Q: **_NO LA DEJE!...la ayude a ir por el camino correcto, no podía soportar que ella no siguiera sus sueños, no lo podía hacer...no le podía hacer eso a ella, la amaba con locura y jamas me hubiera perdonado si ella se hubiera venido conmigo..._-la mira-_ y como vez, no lo hice tan mal...-_

**M:**_arriesgaste el amor de tu vida por...-_

**Q: **_por dejarla que cumpla sus sueños, eso es malo? _-se molesta-_ es malo?...porque realmente no lo entiendo, todo el mundo se encargo de juzgarme...pero nadie, nadie!...se paro a pensar como me sentía yo!...-_ una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y la rubia le corto el recorrido rápidamente.

**M: **_porque te pones así?...pasa algo mas?...-_ la conocía muy bien.

**Q: **_pasa que Rachel apareció en mi vida y ahora todo es complicado, estaba bien...estaba bien con Kate, con mi hija, con mi vida...y ahora no se que hacer...no tengo ningún rumbo...y hoy mas que nunca tendría que estar feliz, pero no puedo...-_ suena alterada.

**M: **_feliz?...porque?...-_

**Q:**_Kate, Kate esta embarazada...-_ susurra.

**M:** _oh dios mio!...es...es..wow!...felicitaciones...-_la abraza.

**Q: **_gracias..._-se separa-_ pero ves...Kate se merece que este feliz, pero no puedo...no puedo parar de pensar en Rachel, en como va a reaccionar, o como vamos a llevar la relación...encima es la protagonista de la película...es terrible...-_

**M: **_tranquila Q...todo va a estar bien _-le acaricia la espalda- _todo va a estar bien...-_

En ese momento ambas se sorprenden, una gran ola hace que se paren para no ser mojadas y luego de que la ola se calmara, las chicas quedan mirando como la marea trae una botella de vidrio y la deja enterrada en la arena a la orilla del mar.

Quinn se acerca y se da cuenta que esa botella tenia un mensaje, la saca con fuerza y cuando la ve, su mundo vuelve a dar un giro de 180 grados.

La botella tenia el nombre de Rachel grabado, esa botella que hacia cuatro años atrás habían tirado en la playa de Lima, y ahora estaba en las manos de la rubia.

Quinn no lo dudo y rápidamente saco el tapón y comenzó a sacar el papel, en ese momento empezó a recordar, cuando estaban abrazadas viendo el horizonte, jurándose amor eterno. La rubia recordó que Rachel jamas le había dicho que era lo que había puesto en el papel, pero Quinn se imaginaba que algo con Broadway tenia que ver, era su sueño y era lo que mas anhelaba.

Cuando saco el papel, lo desenrollo y vio una palabra de cinco letras.

**Q:** _Quinn...-_ susurro y sus ojos se volvieron brillosos.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******Querian a Charlie? ahi la tienen!...querian saber que paso? ahi lo tienen! jajajajaja...**_

_****__******todos me preguntan si Santana y Britt terminaron juntas en el otro fic, pero no!...nunca dije que terminaron juntas, ya se van a enterar que paso...pero NO TERMINARON JUNTAS! es mas al principio dice que Britt salio casi dos años con Charlie!...**_

_****__******otra cosa!...HAY MUCHAS QUE LES GUSTA PEZBERRY jajajaja pero les digo, las protagonistas son QUINN Y RACHEL!...Pezberry tambien es mi debilidad, pero hasta cierto punto!**_

_****__******pronto se viene la charla del pasado entre R y Q...es el cap 9, asi que esperenlo...**_

_****__******con relacion a el bebe, bueno...como ven Quinn esta realmente muy confundida y durante los capitulos van a darse cuenta porque y todo!...**_

_****__******va a ver encuentro entre Britt y San?...obvio! DE HECHO VA HABER UN CAPITULO DONDE ESTA DEDICADO A EL ENCUENTRO DE LAS CUATRO, EN EL MISMO LUGAR, MISMA HORA, MISMO EVENTO! jajajajajaja**_

_****__******quiero agradecer a todos los que firmaron, firman y van a seguir firmando!...**_

_****__******GRACIAS DE VERDAD, TODAVIA NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGA TANTOS REVIEWS wow!..es increible!**_

_****__******GRACIAS A USTEDES POR CONFIAR EN MI HISTORIA Y POR APOYARME CON SUS PALABRAS!...**_

_****__******pronto se viene la twitcam! :D**_

_****__******GRACIAS OTRA VEZ!**_

_****__******besos**_

_****__******Flor =)**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	7. Chapter 7: La botella

Quinn sostenía la botella, mientras una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla. Magie rápidamente la miro y frunció el ceño, no entendía nada.

**M: **_Quinn...que...que es eso?-_ la miro confundida.

Quinn no reacciona, sigue pendiente al papel.

**M: **_Quinn...que es eso?-_ le insiste mientras la mueve.

**Q: **_es una botella...no es obvio?...-_ responde con frialdad, pero sin apartar la mirada del papel.

**M:** _ya lo se...pero...pero porque tiene tu nombre, el papel y porque tiene el nombre de Rachel la botella?..._-

**Q: **-la mira- _tu sabes donde vive Rachel?...digo, donde se esta quedando?..._- le pregunta enrollando el papel y metiendolo de nuevo en la botella.

**M: **_no Quinn, la verdad que no lo se...pero para que lo quieres saber?_-

**Q: **_necesito ir a su casa...necesito verla..._- rápidamente va corriendo sale corriendo y entra a la casa.

Magie la queda mirando, muy confundida ya que no sabe que le paso.

Quinn había entrado a la casa, en busca de su celular. Busco en la agenda y rápidamente apretó para llamar.

_William...-_ dijo la rubia antes de que el hombre saludara.

_Quinn que pasa?-_

_Necesito un favor...-_

_Si, dime...-_

_Sabes donde se esta hospedando Rachel?...o donde se queda?-_

_Uhmmm...alquilo una casa en West Hollywood, por?-_

_Tienes la dirección?-_

_Si, pero paso algo Quinn?-_

_No...bueno...no!...quiero la dirección por favor!...luego te cuento, si?-_

_Esta bien, dejame buscar en un mensaje y te la mando, ok?-_

_Perfecto...y gracias!...-_

_No se te olvide contarme...-_

_No, descuida...adiós...-_

La rubia corto la llamada y se encontró con que Magie la estaba mirando.

**M:** _me puedes explicar para que quieres la dirección de Rachel?_- la mira con los brazos cruzados.

**Q: **_necesito hablarle, necesito hablar con ella...es urgente..._- hablaba mientras juntaba su bolso y unas cosas.

**M:** _para que?..._-frunce el ceño- _Quinn no entiendo que bicho te pico...osea, hace dos minutos estabas tranquila y ahora?...que pasa con esa botella?- _

**Q:**_ escucha..._-se acerca a la chica- _no tengo tiempo, si?...luego hablamos y te explico todo...-_ le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la casa.

**M:**_pero...- _

**Q: **_las llaves están en la mesa, por favor luego cierra...-_ grita mientras se aleja de la casa, caminando por la arena.

20:05pm

Se escuchaba música y una voz que acompañaba esa melodía, mientras que se sentía un rico olor que se esparcía por toda la casa.

**C:** _un rico vino para la señorita mas hermosa de L.A..._- dijo el chico y asomo una copa, con vino tinto, delante de la morocha.

**R:**_ amo este vino...-_ dice mientras agarra la copa y huele para comprobar que es su favorito.

**C: **_por eso lo compre...sabia que te gustaba...- _sonríe el chico mientras bebe un sorbo de su copa.

**R:** _gracias_- sonríe y lo mira, por encima de la copa.

**C: **_que es ese olor tan rico...-_ se acerca a la cocina, lentamente.

**R: **_Strogonoff...-_ dice mientras vuelve a oler el vino y mueve su copa, como si fuera un catador de vinos.

**C: **_supongo que vegano, no?_- dice el chico y levanta una ceja.

**R: **_por supuesto!...-_ ríe la diva.

Una chica entraba a un cuarto de hotel, traía bolsas con comida y algunas bebidas.

**E: **_donde estabas?_- se para rápidamente de la cama, mientras se cruza de brazos.

**Sa: **_hola Emma, veo que despertaste de buen humor_ -dice sarcásticamente, mientras pone las bolsas en una mesa_- fui de compras...-_ la mira a los ojos.

**E: **_hace tres horas?-_ dice mirando su reloj.

**Sa:** _pase por lo de Rachel primero, luego fui al estudio a ver unas cosas y fui a comprarte comida, para que comiéramos juntas...-_ suena molesta.

**E: **_porque no me avisaste?...-_

**Sa: **_querías que te despertara?-_ levanta una ceja.

**E: **_si!...bueno, no!...-_se calma- _perdón_ -se acerca a la latina-_ es que no te vi y me puse loca...-_ toma el rostro con sus manos.

**Sa: **_tienes que calmar esos arranques..._-le saca las manos de su rostro- _ya lo hemos hablado...-_ le dice y luego vuelve a las bolsas para sacar lo que había comprado.

**E: **_si perdón...- _mientras se da vuelta y la mira.

**Sa: **_te he traído_ _sushi... y jugo de frutas_ -la chica la mira- _si, de naranja..._- diciendo como si supiera que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su novia.

**E: **_eres la novia perfecta!...-_ sonríe con los ojos brillosos.

20:25pm

Dos rubias se encontraban tumbadas en un sillón, la mas grande de ellas, se encontraba besando el cuello de la otra y degustando un poco de su piel, mientras su mano bagaba debajo de su playera.

**Br: **_Ch...Charlie...Cha...-_ la rubia trataba de parar los besos de la tenista.

**Ch: **_Britt, te deseo...-_ decía, mientras seguía besando su cuello.

**Br: **_Charlie...creo...creo...que no, no es lo...lo correcto...-_ decía tratándose de separar.

**Ch:**_ oh...vamos nena..._-la besa- _yo se que lo quieres...- _

**Br: -**se la saca de encima con todas sus fuerzas- _dije que no!...-_ grita molesta.

Charlie, tras el empujón quejo, automáticamente, sentada en el sillón. Miro a la rubia y supo que se le había pasado la mano.

**Ch: **_perdón...-_se acerca- _perdón cielo, de verdad...de verdad no quise...perdón_- baja su mirada y niega con la cabeza.

**Br: **_es mejor que te retires...-_ dice la rubia sin mirarla.

**Ch: **_Britt _-la vuelve a mirar- _perdón, de verdad...no quise...perdón...-_ sus ojos muestran el claro arrepentimiento.

**Br: **_Charlie es mejor que te vayas...vas a empeorar las cosas, mañana hablamos mas calmadas...-_ le dice, pero no la mira a los ojos.

Charlie baja su mirada, agarra su campera y se acerca a la puerta.

**Ch:** _perdón cielo, no...no...quise...perdón...-_ dijo eso y salio del departamento de la bailarina.

Brittany suspiro y se levanto, tenia que ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

20:35pm

Quinn manejaba hacia la casa de Rachel, había recibido el mensaje de William y se iba directo a la casa de la diva.

Su cabeza no paraba de pensar, ni de hacerse escenas de las cuales no sabia si iban a pasar.

Había puesto la botella en una bolsa, no iba a llevarla así no mas.

No sabia como reaccionar ante la diva, no sabia si hacia bien, no sabia que le estaba pasando, lo único que sabia era que había descubierto lo que Rachel escribió en ese papel y tiro al mar, aquella tarde después de la graduación.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y vio que era Kate.

**Q: **_ahora no...lo siento...-_ susurro y puso el celular en silencio.

Sabia que si lo apagaba, iba a traer muchos problemas, así que prefirió ponerlo en silencio.

Se escuchaban risas, y música de fondo.

Una cena con luz tenue, un buen vino y varias anécdotas de viejos tiempos, era lo que se presentaba en ese momento, en la casa de Rachel.

C: _te acuerdas aquella vez que mi hermano te pregunto si eras una diva, como decían en las revistas?-_ dijo el chico riendo.

**R:** _dios!...como olvidarlo...-_ríe- _fue increíble la cara que puso cuando hice un desplante en ese momento...-_ su carcajada se escuchaba por toda la sala.

**C:**_su cara de miedo, era asombrosa!..._- ríe con ganas.

**R:**_ de verdad que si...- _su risa se va apagando.

Un silencio se gobernó del momento y ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonrientes mientras tomaban mas vino. Esas miradas que los llevaba a años atrás, cuando cenaban y luego se acurrucaban en el sillón, para ver una película o solo besarse.

**R:**_creo que es hora de levantar la mesa..._- dice la diva y deja su copa de vino.

**C: **_deja que te ayude...-_ se ofrece y se para de su silla.

**R:** _oh, no, no..._-lo intenta detener- _deja, yo puedo sola...-_ lo obliga a que se siente.

**C: **_vamos Rach...son solo unos platos...-_la mira- _dejame que te ayude...- _

**R: **_esta bien!...-_ dice mientras lleva los platos a la cocina.

Chris entra con la fuente, con poca sobra de comida, y la deja en la mesada.

**R: **_gracias...- _le dedica una sonrisa y el vuelve a salir de la cocina.

Ya había llevado todo lo que restaba y solo quedaban las copas y el vino. Chris decidió ir a la cocina con su copa de vino y la de la diva, así mientras ella terminaba de lavar los platos, el la acompañaba con su copa y seguían la charla.

Cuando entro a la cocina, Rachel estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, que no se percato de su presencia. El camino sigilosamente, con su copa en mano y se situó detrás de la diva, Rachel sintió una respiración en su nuca y rápidamente se dio vuelta, asustada, y con el semejante giro, logro que la copa del vino, del chico, se volcara en la camisa blanca del mismo.

**R:** _oh dios...-_ exclama Rachel, viendo como, por su culpa, la camisa del chico esta roja por el vino.

**C: **_oh...-_ dice el chico mirando su camisa.

**R: **_perdón, perdón...-_ dice mientras agarra una servilleta para limpiarlo.

**C:** _tranquila -_la mira sonriente-_ no es nada, y no se va a quitar con la servilleta-_ ríe amigable.

**R: **_bueno...entonces sacatela.._.- dice la diva.

**C: **_que?...-_ se sorprende.

**R: **_que te la saques...-_le insiste- _voy a lavarla, se e va a machar si no lo haces rápido...se va arruinar..._- frunce sus labios, en forma de preocupación.

**C: **_Rach no pasa nada..._- trata de despreocupar a la chica.

**R:** _no!...-_le ordena- _sacate la camisa, vamos...-_ lo apura.

El chico no quiere discutir y empieza a desabrocharse la camisa, lentamente, bajo la mirada de la diva.

En ese mismo momento suena el timbre.

**R: **_debe ser el postre..._-dice mientras mira hacia la sala- _ya vuelvo..._- dice y sale de la cocina para atender la puerta.

20:50pm

Rachel abre la puerta con una sonrisa, ya que piensa que es el chico que trae el postre, pero al abrirla se encuentra con cierta rubia, con la miraba confundida.

**R: **_Quinn?...- _dice no muy confundida.

**Q: **_Rach...-_sonríe-_ uhmmm...vine...vine porque...porque necesitaba que hablemos...-_ dice titubeando.

**R:** -mira hacia la cocina y vuelve la vista a la rubia- _Quinn...-_suspira- _no...como conseguiste mi...mi dirección?_- pregunta curiosa.

**Q:** _eso no importa...necesito que hablemos...por favor..._- la mira con un halo de suplica.

Rachel realmente no sabe que hacer, no sabe si dejar plantado a Chris o decirle a Quinn que se vaya, que luego la llama y hablan mas tranquila, su cabeza estaba maquinando a mil.

**R: **_Quinn...no...no es momento, de verdad...no lo es...-_ susurra para que Chris no la escuche.

**Q: **_Rach realmente lo necesito...es...ur...-_

**C: **_Rach ya...-_ dice el chico, mientras sostiene su camisa y se asoma a la puerta con el torso desnudo.

Chris tenia su cuerpo todo marcado, sus abdominales de acero y sus pectorales increíbles.

Quinn lo mira levantando una ceja, y su mente hace un desastre en su cabeza.

Rachel al escuchar la voz, cierra fuertemente los ojos y no se da vuelta, sabe que la rubia lo ha visto todo y que su cabeza puede hacer cualquier película.

**C:** _perdón..._-se disculpa-_ no...no...sa._..

**Q: **_tranquilo..._-lo interrumpe y Rachel abre sus ojos- _no...no quería interrumpir...-_ dice mirando a la morocha.

**R: **_no...no...no...-_ dice nerviosa.

**Q: **_te pido disculpas por venir de esta manera..._-la mira y mira al chico, que sigue con el torso desnudo- _no...no sabia que estabas ocupada..._- dice confundida.

**R: **_Quinn...de...dejame...que..._- dice nerviosa.

**Q: **_no pasa nada...luego hablamos...-_ dice y le toca el hombro, mientras le hace una sonrisa fingida.

Rachel conocía esa sonrisa, la conocía muy bien y sabia que Quinn se había imaginado cualquier cosa, sabia que la rubia tenia en su mente una película que no era la verdadera.

**R: **_Quinn...- _susurra y la mira.

La rubia inclina un poco su cuerpo, hacia el costado, y lo mira al chico.

**Q: **_felicitaciones..._-lo mira y luego mira a Rachel- _a ambos...han hecho un gran trabajo...-_ dice eso y luego mira la bolsa que tenia en las manos.

**C:** _gracias..._- atina a decir el chico, mirando toda la escena.

Quinn levanta la vista y mira a Rachel, que tiene una cara de apenada y de arrepentimiento. La rubia alza su mano y le entrega la bolsa.

**Q:** _te dejo esto..._-susurra- _luego hablamos...adiós...-_ dice eso y sin mas se va.

Rachel mira la bolsa y le da una ultima mirada a la rubia y desea que la tierra la trague o desaparecer en ese mismo momento, por arte de magia o por cualquier cosa.

La diva cierra la puerta mira la bolsa, que le había dado la rubia.

**C: **_que fue eso?...-_ dice el chico confundido.

**R: **_dame tu camisa _-le ordena- _voy a llevarla al lavadero...-_ dice y se pierde en uno de los pasillos de la casa.

Chris queda confundido ante la reacción de la chica y le quiere restar importancia, pero no puede.

Rachel llega al lavadero, deja la bolsa en una mesada y luego pone la camisa en la lavadora, para prenderla y dejarla que se lave.

Suspira, realmente necesitaba suspirar para sacar toda esa frustración que le genero el encuentro, inesperado. Se agarra la cabeza y luego mira a su costado, donde estaba ubicada la bolsa y se decide a abrirla.

Se sorprende cuando saca una botella, esa botella que recordó, como si fuera ayer que la había tirado, la abrió y saco el papel. Ahí estaba, estaba el nombre de Quinn escrito, su caligrafiá no era la misma, pero sabia que era su letra, abajo, en el costado derecho del papel, tenia una estrella, característica de ella en aquel momento.

**R: **_no, no...no...Quinn...no...-_se lamentaba-_...mierda Quinn, mierda!..._- soltó con frustración.

21:20pm

La rubia no sabia que hacer, que pensar, o como actuar. Su teléfono no paro de sonar, ella no lo contesto, su mama, Kate, sus suegros, todos la habían llamado pero ella no contesto, simplemente no podía hacerlo, su mente estaba completamente bloqueada.

Había ido decidida a hablar con Rachel y se encontró con el protagonista de su película, con el torso desnudo y en la casa de su ex. Era complicado para procesar, muy, para su gusto.

Se paso todo el camino pensando y tratando de buscarle una excusa a esa escena, pero no la encontraba.

Cuando llego a su casa, bajo rápidamente sin darse cuenta que había un auto que no era ni de madre y ni Kate.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kate de brazos cruzados.

**K: **_donde estabas?...te estuve llamando y no me contestabas..._- dice molesta.

**Q: **_tuve cosas que hacer...-_ dice sin mas y se va a sentar al sillón.

En ese momento salen, de la cocina, Anthony y Grace con Judy.

**J:** _por fin llegas...-_ dice su madre y Quinn se para rápidamente.

**An: **_dejame felicitar a la futura madre...-_ dice el hombre abrazando a la rubia.

Quinn mira a Kate, a través del hombro de su padre y su novia le sonríe como pidiéndole perdón.

**G: **_dejame que quiero saludar a mi nuera...-_ dice la mujer y abraza a rubia.

Luego de abrazos y felicitaciones, Judy los invita a pasar al comedor, ya que la comida esta hecha.

Quinn y Kate esperan que sus padres salgan de la sala y se miran.

**Q:**_me puedes explicar que hacen aquí?..._- susurra para que no la escuchen.

**K: **_llame a mi madre, necesitaba contárselo y ella...ella se puso muy feliz y...a la media hora, __estaban con mi padre aquí...tu madre los invito a cenar..._- dice mientras le agarra la mano.

**Q:** _dios!...-_se suelta del agarre de su novia- _Kate, esto no es una noticia que puedes decirlo así como si nada..._- la mira molesta.

**K: **_son mis padres Quinn..._-frunce el ceño- _como no se los voy a contar?..._-la mira molesta- _que te sucede?...si estas histérica no tengo la culpa..._- le dice enojada por su comportamiento.

Quinn la mira y se da cuenta de su comportamiento, y sabe que Kate la necesita a su lado, ahora mas que nunca y después de pensar, unos segundos, la miro y la abrazo, no dijo nada, solo la abrazo.

**K:** _te amo...-_ susurro la chica ante el abrazo.

**Q: **_yo también...yo también..._- susurro con menos confianza.

21:35pm

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, mirando una película, una película que Rachel ni siquiera prestaba atención, su mente estaba en otro lado, con cierta rubia.

Chris había notado el cambio de actitud de la diva, después de que Quinn había ido a su casa, sabia que tenían que hablar, así que agarro el control remoto y apago la tele.

**C: **_hablemos...-_ dice mirándola.

**R:** _que?...-_ dice confundida y se da cuenta que el chico había apagado el televisor.

**C: **_que hacia Quinn en tu casa?...-_ fue directo.

**R: **_Chris no entiendo...no entiendo a donde quieres llegar!...- _dice tratando de esquivar el tema.

**C: **_Rach, desde que vino Quinn...estas _-la mira- _cambiada, estas como tensa...no se!..._- levanta sus manos en forma de confusión.

**R: **_Chris estas viendo cosas donde no las hay...-_ dice mientras se para del sillón.

**C:** _entonces que hacia Quinn en tu casa?...a que vino?...la conoces desde antes?...-_

**R: **_eres un agente secreto o que?_ -se cruza de brazos- _porque la verdad no entiendo el cuestionario..._- dice molesta.

**C:**_no quiero que te enojes, pero no me niegues que con la visita de Quinn, te has puesto mucho mas tensa y como ida...no se!...-_

**R:** -suspira- _no es nada, Quinn vino a traerme algo que me había olvidado en una audición, nada mas!.._.-lo mira- _contento-_ levanta las cejas molesta.

**C: **_no es que me moleste...pero definitivamente ningún director, trae algo a una de sus protagonistas, a su propia casa...eso es raro..._-

**R:** _vas a seguir con esto?_ -lo mira- _porque realmente no tiene caso, si quieres, créeme y pues sino, __ya!..._- dice irritada por la situación.

**C: **_Rach _-se para y se acerca a la chica- _no es que me moleste, ya te lo dije...pero es raro...y como...ella...-_ deja la frase en el aire.

**R: **_ella que?_- dice furiosa.

**C: **_oh vamos Rach!..._-sonríe- _no me digas que no sabes que les gustan las chicas...-_ dice levantando una ceja.

**R:** _si, lo se y eso que tiene que ver?-_ dice sin saber a donde quería llegar el chico.

**C:** _pues...que...ella si te busca...es porque...-_

**R:** _dios!..._-levanta sus brazos- _lo que me faltaba!..._-exclama con voz alta- _en serio, Chris?..._-lo mira frunciendo el ceño- _de verdad?...es una estupidez!...de verdad que lo es!_- afirma visiblemente enojada.

**C:**_ Rach solo...fue una broma!...-_la mira- _puedes decirme...que...es lo que te pasa?...porque te pones así?..._-

**R:** _porque dices estupideces!...por eso!...-_

**C: **_fue broma Rach..._-se acerca a la diva- _perdón...- _quiere abrazarla pero Rachel no lo deja.

**R: **_no _-se separa- _es mejor que te vayas...- _dice y se vuelve a sentar en el sillón.

Chris no dice nada y luego de unos minutos, Rachel comienza a llorar, de frustración, de impotencia, de enojo, de dolor, llora y llora.

El chico se acerca y solo la abraza, para que se sienta contenida, y segura.

22:05pm

Ya habían terminado la cena, Kate y sus padres estaban haciendo sobre mesa, mientras que Quinn fue a ayudar a su madre a servir el café, ya que le dijeron a Julia que se retirar porque ellas se iban a ocupar del resto.

Judy había visto el comportamiento de su hija, durante la cena, la conocía muy bien y sabia que algo le estaba pasando, por eso le pidió que la acompañase.

**J: **_has estado muy callada esta noche..._-la mira mientras sirve el café- _paso algo?...alguna pelea con Kate o algo?.._.-

**Q: **_nada...simplemente estoy cansada, solo eso..._- sonríe de lado.

**J:** _Quinn, eres mi hija y te conozco desde el primer momento que supe que estaba embarazada...así que dime que es lo que te pasa...-_ deja de servir el café y le presta la atención que se merece.

Quinn sabe que su madre no va a parar hasta que le cuente, que es realmente lo que le pasa. Así que toma aire y la mira.

**Q: **_apareció Rachel..._- dice mirándola.

Judy abre la boca, sorprendida y sus ojos se posan en las reacciones de su hija, sabe que algo paso entre ellas, que algún encuentro hubo, porque si no Quinn no estaría de esa manera.

**J: **_donde?...como?...cuando?...-_ indaga con curiosidad.

**Q:** _audiciono para mi película, quedo para la segunda prueba y resulta ser que ahora es la protagonista de mi película...-_ sonríe irónica.

**J:** _wow!...eso es...-_

**Q:** _sorprendente!...lo se!_ -ríe sarcástica- _no se que hacer!...realmente no se que hacer...-_ se agarra la cabeza.

**J: **_hija_ -le toma las manos-_ ustedes hablaron?...o se dijeron algo?..._-

**Q:** _si, hablamos después del casting, hablamos por teléfono y acabo de venir de la casa..._- baja su mirada.

**J: **_pero...pero...que, que hablaron?...-_

**Q:**_nada del pasado, ella no quiso tocar el tema...hablamos del presente, tampoco tocamos el tema de mi pareja ni nada...simplemente hablamos cosas sin sentido...-_

**J:**_por eso estas así?..._-

**Q: **_jamas...pero jamas, desde que estoy con Kate, me había preguntado si era feliz, porque sabia que lo era, tenia la certeza de que lo era a su lado, pero llega ella y de repente entraron dudas y preguntas que jamas me las había planteado...y para terminar esta confusión, Kate esta embarazada...tendría que estar feliz, pero no puedo...no puedo estarlo, porque Rachel esta en mi mente todo el tiempo...no puedo...y hoy...hoy fui a la casa y la...la encontré con, el novio o no se que es!...el otro protagonista de mi película.._.- dice con tristeza.

**J: **_estaban...- _

**Q: **_no, simplemente lo vi, estaba con el torso desnudo, pero imagine cualquier cosa...y no se...se revolvió todo en mi estomago...estoy tan confundida...y se que no puedo estarlo, no debo...ya es tarde para estarlo!...ahora tengo un hijo que esta por venir, no puedo darme el lujo de confundirme..._- exclama totalmente frustrada.

**J: **_lo se hija, lo se..._-la abraza- _pero tranquila_ -la mira- _todo se va a solucionar, pero...tienes que contárselo a Kate.._..-

**K: **_que me tiene que contar?..._-dice la chica llegando a la cocina.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! jajajajajajaja quien escribe esta mierda che!**_

_****__******y bue! ALGO TENIA QUE PASAR O NO?...jajajajaja YA SEEEE! todas se estan volviendo loca con este tema, pero tranquilas...todo es paciencia y espera!...**_

_****__******ME HAN PEDIDO MUCHO PEZBERRY, les digo que solo esperen el cap 9 porque creo que es uno de los mejores! jajajajajaj...**_

_****__******IGUAL NO ES FIC PEZBERRY, tengo pensado hacer uno PERO NO AHORA, esto es FABERRY y como tal, va haber FABERRY, con sus complicaciones pero lo va haber! jajajajajaja**_

_****__******GRACIAS INFINITAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE FIRMAN, QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA Y QUE NO TIENEN PROBLEMA EN COMENTAR! **_

_****__******a aquellas personas que todavia no entienden muchas cosas, yo les digo...que TENGAN PACIENCIA, todo se aclara a medida que pasan los capitulos!...**_

_****__******LEO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS y en base a sus dudas HAGO LOS CAPITULOS! asi que no se preocupen, van a entender toda la historia!**_

_****__******OTRA VEZ, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS!...**_

_****__******ME PONE FELIZ QUE LE GUSTE LA HISTORIA :D**_

**_Besos_**

**_FLOR =)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	8. Chapter 8: Es complicado

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y se miraban entre ellas.

**K: **_y?...que es eso que me tienes que contar?-_ dijo la chica mirándola a su novia.

Quinn reacciono rápido y la miro.

**Q: **_que Beth...Beth es muy celosa y no se como vaya a tomar esto...-_ dijo rápidamente.

Judy respiro aliviada y espero por la respuesta de la chica.

**K: **_tranquila cariño_ -le acaricio el rostro- _todo va a estar bien si estamos juntas, si?_- sonríe.

Quinn asiente y luego las tres se van a la mesa principal, con el café y algunas galletitas que había preparado Grace.

22:18pm

El llanto había cesado y el muchacho estaba sosteniendo, en sus brazos, a la chica.

**C:**_puedes contarme que pasa por tu cabeza?-_ susurra el chico, mientras soba la espalda de la morocha.

**R: **_quiero volver a unos días atrás...donde estaba en New York con mis amigos, con mi familia...sin nada que me preocupe..._- sus lagrimas volvían a caer.

**C: **_Rach...pero que pasa?...- _la separa un poco para poder verle el rostro.

**R: **_solo quiero volver a mi casa...nada mas...-_ susurra y se vuelve a poner entre los brazos del chico.

Chris no dice nada, solo la vuelve a abrazar con mas fuerza.

En la mesa se encontraban, Judy en la punta, Grace y Anthony en el lado izquierdo y Quinn y Kate en el lado derecho. Estaban tomando un rico café y charlando de lo mas interesante, hasta que Anthony hablo.

**An:** _para cuando la boda?_- dijo y todas lo miraron sorprendidos.

**Q: **_creo que es muy pronto...-_ dice la rubia, después de unos segundos de silencio.

**An:** _pronto? _-frunce el ceño- _pronto es tener un hijo...-_ escupe sin pudor.

Grace lo codea, por debajo de la mesa y todo se tensa como nunca.

**K:**_papa...creo que estas siendo un poco...-_

**An: **_un poco que?_ -la interrumpe- _estoy preguntando lo que cualquier padre preguntaría...-_

**K:** _pero estas siendo grosero...-_

**An:** _como quieres que toque el tema?...si directamente pasaron al paso dos..._- exclamo subiendo la voz.

**K: **_no grites!_ -lo fulmino con la mirada- _hace unos minutos estabas feliz...-_

**An: **_no sabes que felicitar es parte de la educación?...-_ pregunta con ironía.

**G:** _Anthony...- _lo regaña.

**An: **_en fin...cuando es la boda?...porque no quiero que mi nieto tenga a dos madres solteras...- _

Kate iba a responder ro Quinn se le adelanto.

**Q: **_Anthony no te quiero faltar el respeto ni mucho menos, pero creo que las cosas las vamos a decidir entre Kate y yo...a mi hijo no le va a faltar nada...te lo aseguro_ -lo mira con seguridad- _no estamos en una época donde se tienen que casar para tener un hijo...esto lo decidimos entre las dos, así que la boda va a tener que esperar...porque prefiero que Kate este tranquila sin presiones ni nada por el estilo..._- lo miro con esa mirada, típica de una Fabray.

El hombre se quedo callado y durante unos minutos hubo un silencio incomodo y Grace se ocupo de romperlo, de la mejor manera.

**G: **_como le van a poner?...saben si es niño o niña?...tienen que ir pensando muchas cosas, el cuarto, donde van a vivir, porque supongo que no vivirán separadas o si?...luego tienen que ver como...-_

**K: **_mama...-_la interrumpió- _creo que estas yendo muy rápido...-_

**An:** _no es la única... _-susurro el hombre y se gano las miradas de todas.

**Q: **_prefiero que Kate pase los primeros tres meses, tranquila sin presiones y sin especulaciones...son complicados los primeros meses, todo es muy peligroso...así que prefiero que este tranquila...y eso se vera mas adelante...-_ dice la rubia.

La conversación no se extendió mas y los padres de la morena se fueron despidiendo.

**An: **_quieres que te llevemos a casa hija?-_ dijo el hombre mirándola.

**Q: **_ella se queda conmigo...gracias- _dijo la rubia seria.

Los padres de Kate se fueron, Judy despidió y subió a su habitación, dejando a las chicas solas, en el sillón.

**K: **_perdona el comportamiento de mi padre...-_ dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

**Q:**_tranquila...ahora vamos a dormir que mañana tengo una reunión importante...-_ dijo agarrando su mano y tirándola para que vaya con ella.

**K:**_te amo sabias?_- dijo de repente.

**Q: **_yo también..._- susurro sin mirarla.

Jueves 31 de Marzo de 2016

8:40am

Una rubia entra a la productora, con lentes negros, una chaqueta azul, una camisa y unos jeans muy a la moda.

**Q: **_buenos días..._- saluda la rubia a la gente que se encontraba apenas entro.

Unos "buenos dias" de varias personas escucho, a medida que su caminata se perdía por uno de los pasillos.

**M: **_llegas a tiempo...-_ dijo la chica mientras se sumaba a la caminata.

**Q: **_siempre tan educada Magie..._- fue sarcástica.

**M: **_Quinn no puedes llegar a esta hora...-_

**Q: **_necesito hablar con Jessica...-_

**M: **_Quinn..._- la mira como se pierde por el largo pasillo.

La rubia caminaba con sus carpetas en mano y vio como Rachel salia del baño. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, la de la rubia todavía con los lentes y la de Rachel muy profunda.

La diva quería hablar de lo ocurrido la noche de ayer, pero cuando se acerco para hacerlo, la rubia entro a una de las salas.

**J: **_Quinn...-_ dijo Jessica al verla entrar a su oficina.

**Q:** _necesito que hablemos...-_ se sentó en una silla.

**J: **_Quinn estamos a punto de una reunión...-_

**Q:**_es urgente..._-la mira-_ por favor..._- le ruega.

**J:**_habla...-_ suspira.

**Q: **-toma aire- _Kate esta embarazada...-_ lo suelta lo mas rápido posible.

**J: **_QUE?-_ grita y se para rápidamente.

**Q:** _lo que escuchaste...-_

**J: **_Quinn...es...esto...no...no estoy...para bromas...-_ se pone nerviosa.

**Q: **_sabes muy bien que no juego con algo así...-_ la mira fijamente.

**J: **_ok -_se deja caer en la silla- _que yo sepa no tienes...-_ deja la frase sin terminar.

**Q:**_obvio que no!..._-la mira confundida- _hace varios meses estábamos planeando algo así...-_

**J: **_continua...-_ la invita a que le cuente la historia.

**Flashback:**

Quinn estaba en el sillón abrazando a Kate, ambas estaban viendo una película, Beth no estaba, entonces aprovecharon la noche.

**K:** _sabes...-_se acomodo bien- _estuve pensando...-_ la mira.

**Q: **_en que?_- le sonríe.

**K: **_en que quiero que tengamos un hijo...-_

Quinn deja de respirar por un momento y su mundo para de girar, sabia muy bien que su novia nunca hablaba en broma y que cada cosa que le decía era porque lo había pensado bien y quería concertarlo.

**Q:** _es...es...amor...es...no...es...- _estaba muy nerviosa.

**K: **_se que es complicado amor y que apenas tenemos veintiún años...pero de verdad amor_ -la mira- _de verdad me encantaría tener un hijo contigo, un hijo que tenga tus ojos, tu pelo y tu carácter...-_

**Q: **_amor..._-se acomoda en el sillón- _es...es...complicado...y creo...creo...que no es el momento..._- la mira mientras le toma las manos.

**K: **_mira...-_dice mientras agarra su laptop de la mesita ratona- _busque por Internet_ -mientras prende el aparato- _y me encontré con una doctora muy buena_ -logra encontrar un articulo- _se llama April Louis...ella ya tiene varios casos de mujeres que tienen hijos y tiene los genes de ambas...-_ dice bastante emocionada.

**Q: **_Kate es...muy apresurado, no crees?...-_

**K: **_amor...quiero un hijo contigo _-le acaricia el rostro-_ lo quiero de verdad, quiero formar una familia contigo, quiero que vivamos juntas y ser feliz, como lo soy ahora mismo..._- sonríe.

**FinFlashback**

**J: **_Quinn como...como es posible?...tu no pensaste que un hijo no es un juego?...-_

**Q:**_tengo una hija, por si no lo recuerdas...-_

**J: **_si lo se!...pero...pero tu no la criaste de bebe, la diste en adopcion...aparte son jóvenes...digo...tienen una vida por delante...un hijo ahora?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q:**_lo se, pero...no se!...no lo pensé en ese momento...-_ encoje los hombros.

**J: **_entonces?...porque lo hiciste?...-_ le pregunta confundida.

**Flashback**

Quinn estaba con su madre en la cocina, teniendo una sesión de gastronomía dulce.

**Q: **_te ves de nuevo como abuela?-_ le pregunta de la nada.

**Ju: **_QUE?_- la mira extrañada.

**Q: **_hace unos meses estuvimos hablando con Kate, sobre el tema de tener un hijo...-_

**Ju: **_Quinn...son...son muy jóvenes...-_ la interrumpe y deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

**Q: **_lo se, pero Kate...-_

**Ju: **_y tu?...tu que quieres?..._- la mira con seriedad.

**Q: **_seria lindo criar a un hijo...digo...no lo pude hacer con Beth...y quiero poder intentarlo, no se!..._- encoje los hombros.

**Ju: **_Quinn...no es un juego esto...es un hijo...es...es responsabilidad y muchas cosas a tu cargo...-_

**Q: **_mama tengo una hija...- _

**Ju: **_pero esto es distinto...van a adoptar?...-_

**Q: **_ayer fuimos a ver una doctora, una que a experimentado con otras mujeres y se puede hacer una donación de óvulos de mi parte y Kate puede gestar al niño...de esa manera puede tener la sangre de ambas...-_ le explica seria.

**Ju:** _esto...esto...es...-_suspira- _dios!...Quinn tienes veintidós años...-_

**Q: **_casi veintidós..._- le corrige.

**Ju: **_con mas razón!...son jóvenes y tienen toda una vida por delante, Quinn...tienes que pensarlo bien..._- le suplica.

**Q: **_esta bien mama...esta bien...-_ dijo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

**FinFlashback**

**J:** _tu madre tenia razón...-_ le acota.

**Q: **_puedes dejarme terminar?..._- la chica asiente y la rubia continua.

**Flashback**

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de la rubia, su madre, sus tíos, sus primos, los familiares de Kate, Beth, Puck, Brittany, Magie, Jessica, William, Artie y mas amigos. Todos por el cumpleaños de Quinn.

Era el momento del pastel y Kate lo traía en sus manos, junto con Beth.

-_Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Quinn...feliz cumpleaños a ti..._- todos gritaron y festejaron.

Quinn quedo unos segundos mirando el pastel, mientras serraba sus ojos, abrió los ojos y vio a su novia con Beth en los brazos ambas con una gran sonrisa y se dio cuenta que en ese momento era una mujer feliz.

Solo la vela y sonrió, para luego besar a su novia y abrazar a su hija.

**Q: **_necesito que hablemos...-_ le susurro en el odio.

**K:**_vamos arriba...-_ le tomo la mano y subieron a la habitación de la rubia.

Cuando Kate cerro la puerta, la rubia la miro a los ojos y le tomo las manos.

**Q:** _amor...-_le beso las manos- _quiero que lo intentemos...-_

**K: **_no entiendo...-_ dice confundida.

**Q: **_quiero que tengamos ese hijo que tanto quieres...quiero que seamos madres...-_ sonríe.

Kate no dijo nada, solo se abalanzo a sus brazos y la beso con pasión.

**FinFlashback**

**J: **_no entiendo porque le dijiste que si!...la verdad no lo entiendo...-_ dice frustrada.

**Q:**_no quería lastimarla...no quería verla llorar ni mucho menos, aparte no tenia dudas de mi amor por ella, sentía que realmente era un paso para nuestra relación...-_ baja la mirada.

**J: **_sabes que no es un coche o algo que puedes regalar para que no sufra, o no llore...Quinn es una decisión muy difícil...aparte...como...como paso?...hace bastante lo tenían planeado por lo que veo...-_ le pregunto mirándola.

**Q: **_hace como nueve meses hablamos de esto, y el día de mi cumpleaños le dije que si...y después vino todo el tema de los estudios, de ver como es el tema de la donación, el donador de esperma y todo lo demás...-_

**J: **_porque no me hablaste cuando te enteraste...?...-_

**Q: **_me acabo de enterar, supuestamente no...no estaba embarazada...-_

**J:**_ se supone que iba a quedar o no?_- la mira confundida.

**Q: **_si, pero teníamos que esperar...y justo ahora sale con que si esta embaraza...-_ suspira.

**J: **_justo ahora?...no era lo que querías?..._-la mira- _Quinn amas a Kate?...-_

**Q: **_en ese momento creí que la amaba de verdad...por eso decidí decirle que si...-_

**J: **_creí?..._-frunce el ceño- _porque?...Quinn no estas segura de tus sentimientos por Kate?...- _

**Q:**_esa es la otra parte de la historia...- _

**J:**_ no entiendo...-_

**Q:**_ Rachel...Rachel Berry...- _dice mirándola.

**J: **_que tiene que ver ella, en todo esto?...- _

**Q:** _tenemos...tenemos una historia...-_ susurra.

**J: **_COMO?...-_ no sale de su asombro.

**Q: **s_abes muy bien que ella es de Lima, no?..._-la chica asiente- _y yo también..._-vuelve a asentir- _bueno...nos conocemos de la secundaria..._-Jessica se sorprende- _ella fue la novia de mi hermana...-_

**J:** _de Charlie?...- _abre los ojos como plato.

**Q:** _si...luego...luego..._- se puso mas nerviosa.

**J: **_luego, que?...-_

**Q: **_luego fue...mi novia...-_

**J: **_ahora si...entiendo todo...por eso te pusiste como te pusiste en la audición...-_la rubia asiente- _ahora lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver con toda esta historia del embarazo...-_

**Q: **_que pensé que tenia todo superado, que realmente no sentía nada por ella...que el tiempo había hecho de lo suyo y pude olvidarla...pero no!...no fue así, la vi y mis sentimientos volvieron otra vez y mis dudas flotaron como si nada...estoy complicada, muy complicada...-_

**J:**_la verdad que si Quinn...estas complicada pero ahora..tu hijo esta en camino...-_

**Q: **_se que hice muy mal, no debí hacer nada...no debí hacer nada...dios-_ se agarra la cabeza.

**J: **-se para y se pone de rodillas a la altura de la silla de Quinn- _es muy complicado rubia, pero tranquila _-le toca las rodillas- _yo voy a estar a tu lado...esto es mas complicado de lo que pensaba, pero no imposible...tu ahora te tienes que concentrar en esa película y en tu hijo...-_

**Q:**_ necesito...necesito que lo del embarazo no salga a la luz, Kate esta de pocas semanas y no quiero que nada se filtre...por lo menos hasta que no pase los tres meses...-_

**J: **_tranquila...yo me encargo de ello, si?...todo va a estar bien..._-la abraza- _sabes que tienes mi apoyo...-_se suelta- _en cuanto a lo de Rachel...eso lo tienes que averiguar tu, pero...tienes un hijo en camino Quinn, no lo arruines...-_

**Q: **_tranquila...-_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se encontraron con Magie.

**M:** _hace veinte minutos estamos en la sala, porque no llegan?..._- exclama furiosa.

**Q: **_estábamos yendo...-_ dice la rubia y se para, al igual que Jessica.

9:10am

Todos sentados en una mesa redonda, cara contra cara, Quinn tenia enfrente a Rachel y Christopher. Sus miradas se cruzaban y se decían muchas cosas, se conocían demasiado y era imposible no mirarse.

**J: **_bueno esta tarde les va a llegar a sus casas el contrato, el cual, van a tener tiempo de leer y de firmar.._- sonríe.

**W: **_dentro de un mes estaremos viajando a Santa Monica, para comenzar la primera escena...-_ sonríe y todos festejan.

**J: **_las locaciones van a ser en distintos estados del país, así que van a tener muchos viajes...- _

**W: **_también tenemos planeado lanzar el soundtrack de la película, por eso todos van a cantar...- _los señala a cada uno de los actores.

William y Jessica eran los únicos que acotaban cosas y respondían las preguntas de los actores. Quinn estaba totalmente al margen, no podía acotar nada, ni podía sacar una palabra de su boca.

Rachel estaba prestando atención, pero su cabeza estaba en la noche anterior, donde la rubia había ido a su casa, solo para llevarle la botella que había encontrado y para poder hablar, pero no era el día indicado.

11:25am

Se escuchaba la voz por encima de una pista, se escuchaba que no estaba en tonando la mejor de las notas, y ya iban cuatro intentos para lograr esa nota que tanto le costaba, no podía concentrarse, simplemente no podía.

_-Santana que pasa?- _le dice el productor por el micrófono.

Santana estaba grabando una de las canciones de su disco, estaba en la sala probando una y otra vez, que le saliera la maldita nota que no lograba alcanzar, pero simplemente no podía, no podía concentrarse. El productor le hablaba por el micrófono, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

_-tomate unos diez minutos mas...- _dice eso y Santana cuelga los audífonos para salir de ahí.

Entra la sala, donde mezclaban la música y se sienta en una de las sillas.

_-que pasa San?...te noto ida...no se...-_ le dice uno de los chicos.

**S: **_estoy rara Paul...estoy muy rara...-_

**P:**_ sabes que puedes decirme que te pasa...-_ le insiste el chico.

**S: **_siento que mi pasado me esta persiguiendo...y tengo miedo...-_

**P: **_si no afrontas el pasado, siempre están esos fantasmas que te van a perseguir por el resto de tus días...-_

**S:** _que ayuda..._- dice sarcásticamente.

**P: **_es la verdad San...afronta las cosas del pasado y veras que todo es mas fácil..._- le toca el hombro y luego se va, dejándola sola.

**S:**_como si fuera fácil hacerlo...-_ susurra para si misma.

11:50am

Una niña bajaba unas escaleras, mientras que un muchacho con traje y anteojos, la esperaba apoyado en su auto.

**B:** _papi...-_ grita la niña y abraza a su padre.

**P: **_hola mi amor..._-le besa la cabeza- _como te ha ido?..._- mientras le abre la puerta del auto.

**B:** _muy bien...pero no hablemos de eso...-_ dice mientras se pone el cinturón.

Puck la mira sorprendido y le cierra la puerta, para luego ir a su lugar de conductor y llevarla a su casa.

**P: **_como que no hablemos de eso?...-_ mientras pone en marcha el auto.

**B:** _hablaste con mama?_- ignora la pregunta de su padre.

**P: **_todavía esta en una reunión...-_

**B:** _perfecto...entonces llevame con ella..._- dice sonriendo.

**P: **_que? _-la mira confundida- _no!...tu mama esta trabajando...-_

**B:**_ mira..._-le acomoda para mirarlo mejor- _se que mama esta en una reunión con Rachel y quiero verla, necesito verla...así que tengo un plan...-_

**P:**_un plan?-_

**B:** _exacto...tu le dices a mi mama que tienes una reunión urgente y que no podías pasar por mi casa para dejarme porque te quedaba lejos, entonces decidiste pasar por la productora y me dejas ahí y todos contentos..._.- sonríe la niña.

**P:**_ que?...Beth no pienso hacer eso..._- se niega rotundamente.

**B:** _es por una buena causa...-_ le hace ojitos.

**P: **_buena causa?..._- para el coche en un costado.

**B:**_ Rachel y mama todavía no hablaron del pasado, lo se de buena fuente _-Puck entre cierra sus ojos- _entonces, quien mejor que yo...para que ellas puedan hablar?-_

**P:** _Beth no quiero que te metas en líos...-_

**B: **_confiá en mi...soy una Fabray y una Puckerman...así que todo en mi ser, sale perfecto...-_ sonríe victoriosa.

**P: **_dios!...que tu madre no se entere...-_ dice y vuelve a arrancar el auto.

Beth festeja con un "si" y luego se acomoda en su lugar, para seguir planeando todo lo que tenia en mente.

La reunión se había extendido mas de la cuenta y todos los chicos estaban mas que interesados en mantener contacto entre ellos, habían compartido ideas, risas, anécdotas de ellos y muchas cosas mas.

Rachel y Quinn no habían hablado casi nada, se mantuvieron al margen todo el tiempo, pero no se dejaron de dedicar miradas.

Ambas chicas estaban recordaron todo lo que habían pasado, imágenes de cuando eran novias habían llegado a sus mentes y no sabían porque, pero no se iban a ir tan fácilmente.

Al parecer el pasado de ambas, estaba empeñado en ser presente y mas presente que nunca.

**W: **_bueno...es todo por hoy chicos...-_ sonríe el hombre y se para.

Todos los actores se paran, se saludan y ríen.

**M: **_tenemos que hablar!...-_ le susurra a la rubia.

**Q:** _no puedo ahora...tengo que irme...-_

La rubia no hace mas comentarios y se despide de sus colegas, para luego salir por la puerta. Rachel estaba atenta a toda las acciones de Quinn y cuando mira que se va, ella rápidamente la sigue.

**R: **_Quinn!..._- la llama cuando sale por el pasillo.

La rubia se detiene, conocía esa voz y sabia que Rachel no iba a parar hasta hablar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

**Q: **_no puedo ahora...- _dice dándose vuelta.

**R:** _necesito que hablemos...-_se acerca- _por favor...-_

**Q: **_no puedo Rachel...-_ dice y se aleja de la morocha.

Rachel la mira confundida y no soporta mas.

**R: **_me vas a dejar...me vas a dejar como aquella vez en el aeropuerto?...-_ le dice con voz alta para que la escuche.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******en este momento TODAS AMAN A BETH! lo se! jajajajajaja**_

_****__******se pone cada vez mas calenchu este fic!...el proximo cap es bastante interesante...**_

_****__******LES AVISO QUE EL CAPITULO 10 tendra ENCUENTRO FABERRY! asi que tengan paciencia!...**_

**_HOY ES 30 DE ABRIL...CUMPLEAÑOS DE DIANNA ELISE AGRON! dios mio!...26 añitos mi vida!...ella sabe que la amo y tambien sabe que me quiero casar con ella, y tambien sabe muchas cosas! jajajaj pero bue!..._**

**_este capitulo esta dedicado a dos personas!..._**

**_Candy: que cumple años! FELIZ CUMPLE DIVINA!..._**

**_y para Shiina94: que se lo prometi!...asi que ESTO ES PARA VOS HERMOSURA! y muy FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA VOS TAMBIEN!... :D_**

**_que la pasen hermosamente bien! y terminen el dia increible!..._**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS 150 REVIEWS! de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS!..._**

**_BESITOS_**

**_ FLOR =)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	9. Chapter 9: No es una cita

Quinn se dio vuelta lentamente, esas palabras le habían dolido, se le habían clavado en el mas profundo del alma. La miro y se fue acercando silenciosamente. Rachel tenia sus brazos cruzados, la mirada seria y su cuerpo lleno de nervios.

**Q:** _quieres hablar?...aquí?...ahora?_- susurro molesta.

Rachel iba a contestar pero alguien la interrumpió.

**B:** _mami...-_ grito la niña y la rubia se dio vuelta.

Beth corrió hasta donde estaba su madre, Quinn la alzo en sus brazos y le beso la cabeza, la bajo y la niña miro a Rachel, que había quedado en silencio mirando a la niña, lo grande y guapa que estaba.

**B:** _Rachel..._- sonríe con esas sonrisas que derriten.

**R: **_Beth...- _dice la morocha sonriendo.

Ambas se funden en un tierno y eterno abrazo.

Quinn las miraba con adoración, sabia lo importante que era la diva para su hija, asi que las dejo que tengan su tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas se separaron y sonrieron.

**Q: **_Beth, donde esta tu padre?...-_ le dijo mirándola.

**B:** _dijo que lo llames _-la miro- _se me había olvidado..._- se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

**Q: **_bueno..._-saco su celular- _ya vengo...-_ y empezó a caminar a un lugar mas privado.

Beth sonrió y luego miro a Rachel que le estaba sonriendo tímidamente.

**R: **_dios..._-rompió el silencio- _estas gigante...-_

**B: **_aunque no lo creas...mido 1.35-_ sonríe victoriosa.

**R:**_ un poco mas y me alcanzas_- ríe.

**B:**_ sabes..._-se sienta en el piso- _nunca te olvide...- _

Rachel sonríe y se sienta al lado de la niña.

**R: **_yo tampoco...-_ se le acerca para que parezca un secreto.

**B:**_ te acuerdas que me mandaste la película de Funny Girl?...-_

**R:**_ claro...-_ sonríe.

**B: **_soy adicta a ella, mama dice que me parezco mucho a ti...que ahora soy una mini Berry...-_ ríe.

**R:** _una mini Berry rubia, con una sonrisa hermosa y muy guapa...-_

**B:** _según la abuela Judy, soy como mama cuando era chica...-_

**R: **_créeme que eres igual!...-_ le sonríe.

**B: **_te extrañe mucho...-_ dijo de repente y la abrazo, otra vez.

12:15pm

Quinn corto con Puck y se estaba dirigiendo a donde estaban Rachel y Beth, cuando volvió a sonar su teléfono.

_Kate...-_ dijo apenas descolgó el teléfono.

_Amor...perdón que te llame...pero te quería avisar que esta noche tengo una cena con la familia y papa quiere que vayas...-_

Quinn termino de escuchar eso y vio como Beth abrazaba a Rachel, de una manera muy especial. Su cabeza no pudo mas y reacciono.

_Lo lamento amor...pero esta noche no puedo, tengo un compromiso y no puedo suspenderlo...-_

_Que?...en serio?...-_

_Si vida...es importante, es sobre la película y no puedo suspenderlo...-_

_Esta bien...-_

_No quiero que te enojes...-_

_No me enojo, esta bien...hablaremos luego?...-_

_Si...voy a buscarte a lo de tus padres después?...-_

_No, tranquila...me quedo con ellos...-_

_Segura?..-_

_Si...hablamos luego...-_

_Bueno esta bien...te amo...los amo...-_

_Nosotros también!..._- y corto la llamada.

Quinn suspiro y volvió su mirada en el camino que había dejado, cuando las vio a las chicas sonriendo.

**Q: **_hey...-_ dijo sonriente.

**R:** _hey...-_ se levanto Rachel ayudando a la niña.

**B:** _hablaste con papa?-_

**Q: **_claro...me dijo que no habías almorzado, así que vamos a almorzar juntas...te parece?-_ le sonríe.

**B:**_SI!...-_ festeja.

**R:**_bueno...yo tengo que irme...nos vemos luego, si?..._-la mira a la rubia- _y a ti _-la mira a la pequeña- _nos vamos a volver a ver y vamos a charlar mucho mas, si?...-_

**B: **_esta bien...-_ baja la cabeza.

Rachel no lo duda y la abraza, para luego darle un beso en la cabeza y después mirar a la rubia, para saludarla también.

Ambas se despiden con un _"adiós"_ y Quinn y Beth se dirigen hacia la salida.

**Q:** _bueno que te parece si vamos a Little Dom's?_- le pregunta mientras van camino hacia la salida.

**B: **_mama..._-la mira- _puedo?- _le ruega haciendo ojitos.

Quinn sabe muy a lo que se refiere, sabe que Beth no para hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Así que no tuvo mas opción.

**Q:** _ve...-_ le sonrió.

La niña no lo dudo y fue corriendo a buscar a Rachel.

**B: **_RACHEL!_- grito, viendo a la morocha caminar.

**R:** _Beth...-_ se da vuelta para mirarla.

Quinn seguía los pasos de la niña, hasta que llego a donde estaban ambas.

**B: **_quieres venir a almorzar con nosotras?...-_la miro sonriente- _yo invito...-_

La niña sabia que no iba a ser posible que le dijera que si, pero si la invitaba ella, nadie se le podía resistir.

R:_ uhmmm...no...no creo que...-_ trataba de excusarse.

**Q: **_vamos Rach...no se le dice que no a una niña...-_ sonríe la rubia.

**B: **_y menos a una Fabray...-_ dice sonando egocéntrica.

**Q:** _dos Fabray...-_ sonríe.

Rachel lo duda por un minuto y sabe que tiene que arreglar las cosas con Quinn y que tiene muchas ganas de compartir mas tiempo con Beth, así que decide aceptar.

**R: **_esta bien...donde vamos?...así me tomo un taxi o le digo a Sarah que me lleve...-_

**Q: **_que?...no, nada de eso!...te llevamos nosotras, somos las que te invitamos, no?...-_

**R: **_Quinn, pero...-_

**Q: **_Rachel no hay problema, vienes con nosotras...-_

**R: **_esta bien...dejame que le avise a Sarah...-_

Quinn asiente y Rachel va a buscar a Sarah para avisarle del almuerzo. Cuando ya no pueden ver a la morocha, Beth sonríe victoriosa.

**B:**_perfecto...-_ murmura la niña.

**Q:**_ te escuche pequeña...- _sonríe la rubia.

Beth solo encoje los hombros.

12:25pm

La puerta se abre y deja pasar a un chico con traje y muy bien perfumado.

**P: **_buenos días...-_ dice sonriente.

**S:** _era hora que llegaras...-_ dice molesta.

**P:** _hey...tranquila...vengo con buen humor eh!...-_

**S:**_lo siento _-se disculpa y se sienta en una de las sillas- _ando un poco distraída...-_

**P:** _me dijo Paul que estabas un poco molesta, confundida, seria...-_

**S: **_no es nada importante...- _mira hacia el costado.

**P: **_vamos Santana, te conozco...-_

**S: **_explicame como hago para olvidarme del pasado?...- _le dice de la nada.

**P: **_pasado?...que tiene que ver eso?...-_

**S: **_supongo que haz visto a Quinn, no?...-_

**P:** _por supuesto, acabo de dejar a Beth con ella...-_

**S: **_supongo que no le dijiste nada, no?...-_

**P:** _que quieres que le diga?...oh! sabes que, Quinn?...vi a Rachel y a Santana teniendo sexo, si tu ex y tu mejor amiga...-_ suena con ironía.

Santana vivía en New York, cerca de la casa de Rachel y Puck tenia vía libre en ese lugar, ya que el chico fue quien le consiguió ese departamento. Una mañana Puck ingresa al departamento de la latina, ya que Santana llegaba tarde a una reunión con productores, cuando sube a la habitación de la morena, se encuentra con Rachel desnuda y durmiendo, mientras Santana la tenia abrazaba por la cintura. El chico no dijo nada en ese momento, simplemente salio y toco el timbre.

Luego de unos días, Puck le contó a Santana que las había visto y la latina no tuvo mas opción que contarle la verdad, la cual Puck tuvo que jurar que no contaría nada a Quinn.

**S: **_no soy la mejor amiga...- _susurra.

**P:**_ pues ella todavía te considera eh!...-_

**S:**_como lo sabes?...-_

**P: **_porque hable con ella y me comento que había visto a Rachel y le dije que tu también habías vuelto a L.A, para no decirle que te acuestas con su ex...-_

**S: **_y ella que te dijo?-_

**P:** _me dijo que Beth estaría feliz de verte de nuevo, y ella también...todavía te considera su hermana._..-

**S:**_dios!...esto es lo que temía...-_

**P:** _el pasado?...de eso es lo que hablabas?-_

**S:** _Quinn es parte de mi pasado, y del pasado de Rachel...tengo mucho miedo de que Rachel sufra otra vez...-_

**P:** _Santana...-_la mira- _tu tienes miedo de que sufra o tienes miedo de ella se vaya con la rubia?-_

**S: **_QUE?...que dices?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**P: **_no te estarás enamorando de Rachel, no?_

**S: **_estúpido...-_ dice mientras desviá su mirada al costado.

Puck levanta una ceja, sabiendo muy bien que el no había errado con su acotación.

12:30pm

La rubia estaciona su coche y Rachel baja al igual que la rubia y Beth. Agradecieron que no había fotógrafos, así que entraron rápidamente al restauran.

La pequeña eligió una mesa y las tres se sentaron en ella. Beth en la punta, Rache y Quinn enfrentadas. Sin mas agarraron el menú.

_-buenos tardes...que van a almorzar?-_ dijo el mesero sonriente.

**B:** _yo quiero una Little Dom Salad...por favor...-_ sonríe la pequeña.

**Q: **_que sean dos por favor...-_

**R:** _uhmmmm...que sean tres_- le sonríe.

El mesero se fue.

**Q: **_Rach segura?...digo, siempre venimos con Beth, por eso pedimos lo mismo...-_

**R:**_tranquila...confió en sus gustos...-_ sonríe.

12:50pm

Una morocha entra a una sala y se encuentra con una rubia, muy linda, sentada en una silla.

**M:** _no sabia que estaba ocupada...-_ la mira.

**Br:** _tranquila...vine a firmar unas cosas, ya me iba...-_ dice la rubia mientras se para.

**M: **_uhmmm...Britt...quieres...tomar algo?...digo, traigo café_- encoge los hombros y le señala una taza de café.

**Br:**_pero traes una sola..._- ríe.

**M:** _si me lo aceptas, enseguida traigo la miá...- _sonríe.

**Br:**_ok..._- le regala una sonrisa.

Magie sale de la sala corriendo, para ir a buscar otra taza de café.

Luego de unos minutos ingresa sonriente.

**Br:**_eres rápida...-_ mientras ve como se sienta.

**M:** _lo mismo me dice Quinn...-_ ríe.

**Br: **_como va eso?... _-le señala unas carpetas- _es sobre la película?...-_

**M:** _si, son los contratos que tengo que entregarles a los managers de los actores...-_

**Br:**_mmmm...-_dice mientras toma un sorbo de café.

Magie la mira detenidamente y sabe que ella es amiga de Quinn hace mucho y puede que conozca a Rachel, así que se arriesga a preguntar, necesita saber que paso en la vida de ellas dos.

**M: **_conoces a Rachel Berry?...- _rompe el silencio.

**Br: **_uhmmmm...si...-_ duda un poco.

**M: **_hablo de que si la conoces como Quinn?...-_

**Br: **_como la conoce Quinn?...-_ dice queriendo llegar a donde Magie la lleva.

**M: **_Quinn la conoce desde la secundaria, y se que tu y ella son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo...supongo que la conoces, o no?...-_

**Br: **_si, fuimos compañeras...ella, Quinn, Charlie, Puck, Artie y varios mas...-_ encoge los hombros.

**M: **_puedo hacerte una pregunta?...-_

**Br: **_claro!...-_

**M: **_porque no están juntos?...digo, Quinn no me cuenta nada de su pasado...se muy pocas cosas...tan mal la pasaron?...-_

**Br:** _digamos que son cosas del pasado...y acarrearlas al futuro es frustrante...-_

**M: **_si no quieres acarrearlas, es porque algo malo paso...-_

**Br: **_supongo que Quinn te contó lo de Rachel, no?...-_

**M: **_si, lo se todo...o lo que tendría que saber...-_

**Br: **_ellas de verdad se aman, yo vi como se miraban, como se besaban, como se abrazaban...lo vi todo...ellas son almas gemelas...-_

**M:**_ la vida es complicada Britt...-_

**Br:**_porque lo dices?...-_

**M: **_paso mucho tiempo y las cosas no son como antes...-_

**Br:**_se que ellas se siguen amando como el primer día...y tienen que estar juntas...-_

**M:**_va a ser muy difícil!...-_

**Br: **_lo dices por Kate?...-_

**M: **_aparte...-_ susurra.

**Br:**_hay algo de lo que no me entero?...-_ la indaga.

**M: **_no soy yo la que te lo tiene que contar...-_

**Br:**_ perfecto...-_ sonríe de lado.

Se quedan en silencio y se miran con intensidad.

13:20pm

Quinn, Rachel y Beth ya habían terminado de almorzar, la pequeña se dispuso a contarle muchas cosas a la diva, el colegio, las clases de teatro, las de francés, los viajes con Puck, las salidas con Quinn, pero nunca nombro a Kate. La pequeña se excuso para ir al baño y dejar solas a Rachel y Quinn.

Las chicas se miraban en silencio.

**R:** _necesito hablarte sobre lo sucedido anoche..._- rompe el silencio la diva.

**Q:** _no tienes nada que explicarme Rachel...- _la mira.

**R: **_si Quinn...en...encontraste la botella...ahora sabes realmente lo que deseaba yo...- _

**Q:** _Rach...no es momento para hablar...mejor...te...te invito una cena...que te parece?...- _

**R:**_una cena?_- suena confundida.

**Q: **_si, en mi casa...porque no podemos salir a cenar como dos personas comunes...aparte mejor en mi casa, mas tranquilas...que dices?...- _la mira ilusionada.

**R: **_perfecto...me parece bien..._- le sonríe.

En ese momento llega Beth con una gran sonrisa. Luego de varios minutos mas hablando, salieron del restauran y al parecer alguien había avisado a los paparazzis, ya que había unos cuantos a la espera de las chicas.

Quinn rápidamente subió a Beth al coche, al igual que se subió Rachel y luego ella. Muchos click se escucharon, mientras subían al coche y salían hacia la carretera.

La rubia llevo a Rachel a su casa y quedaron en que le iba a avisar la hora de la cena, por mensaje de texto.

Cuando dejaron a Rachel, Beth paso al asiento del acompañante y empezó a mirarla sonriente.

**Q:**_ porque me miras así?..._- la mira de reojo, sin sacar la vista de la carretera.

**B:** _porque estas sonriente y creo...creo...que alguien tiene cena especial hoy...-_ dice divertida.

**Q: **_solo hablaremos de cosas de grandes...- _

**B:**_claro...y como la pequeña Beth no sabe nada...se va a comer con el papa Puck, no?...-_ ríe.

**Q: **_exactamente...- _se contagia de la risa de su hija.

**B:** _espero que salga algo bueno de todo esto...-_

**Q: **_has hablado mucho por hoy pequeña...-_ le remueve el pelo chistosamente.

Luego de eso, el camino a casa fue muy callado.

18:40pm

Ses escucha el timbre, resonar por toda la casa. Una morocha baja rapidamente por las escaleras.

**R:**_ va, va...-_ dice llegando a la puerta.

La abre y se encuentra con una latina, con una bolsa y una sonrisa preciosa.

**S: **_buenas tardes princesa..._-sonríe la latina y se adentra a la casa- _traje café y cupcakes_- mientras deja la bolsa en la mesa ratona de la sala.

Rachel la mira sonriente, la latina se acerca lentamente, posa sus manos sobre la cintura de la diva y acerca su rostro hacia el de ella.

**S:**_extrañaba algo...-_ susurra en los labios de la morocha.

**R: **_que?...-_ dice coquetamente la diva.

**S: **_esto...-_ dice para luego besarla con lentitud.

Ese beso era deseado, por ambas, ya que sus bocas se extrañaban. Pasión, ternura, deseo, ese beso tenia muchas cosas, de pronto la diva dejo pasar la lengua de la latina y el beso empezó a ser mas caliente.

Santana acariciaba la espalda de la diva, mientras que Rachel enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello de la latina.

Era un beso muy profundo, pero como todo beso, necesita un poco de aire y fue ahí donde se separaron.

**R:** _wow!...-_ soltó agitada.

**S:**_extrañaba esos besos...-_ sonríe posando su frente con la de Rachel.

**R: **_no me digas que solo viniste por el beso?...-_ dice divertida.

**S:**_aunque no me lo creas -_separa su rostro para mirarla fijamente- _solo vine por un beso, porque de verdad lo necesitaba...-_ le confiesa.

Rachel le sonríe y le regala otro beso, pero esta vez corto y dulce. Luego la agarra de la mano.

**R: **_ven, vamos a mi habitación...necesito un consejo...-_ sonríe mientras tira de la mano de la latina.

En la casa de la rubia, se encontraba Beth y Quinn sentadas en el sillón.

**B:** _mágicamente ahora voy a comer con mi papa..._- ríe.

**Q:** _mágicamente no, es porque necesito estar a solas con Rachel...-_

**B:**_lo se!...por eso acepte ir a comer con papa, si no me quedaba con ustedes...-_

Suena el timbre y la niña va corriendo. Era Puck que pasaba a buscarla, la rubia ya le había contado sobre la cena y todo lo demás, así que no había mas que decir. Se llevo a la niña y Quinn se puso a organizar todo para la cena.

18:59pm

Ropa tirada por doquier, la cama llena de vestidos, zapatos por todo el piso y una morocha que salia de su gran closet.

**R: **_y este?...-_ le muestra un vestido azul, bastante corto.

**S:**_Rach...todavía no se porque tanto _-mira a su alrededor- _desastre...-_

**R: **_es una cena...-_ dice y vuelve a entrar su closet.

Santana se sienta frustrada, en la cama y agarra una revista que la diva tenia en escritorio.

**R: **_que tal este?...-_ sale otra vez, con otro vestido, negro y con un cote mucho mas suelto.

**S:**_con quien es la cena?...-_ la mira.

**R: **_con...-_se adentra al closet- _Quinn...-_ grita para que la escuche desde adentro.

**S:**_ QUE?...-_ dice Santana entrando rápidamente al closet.

**R: **_con Quinn..._-le repite- _y este?...-_ le muestra otro vestido.

**S: **_no _-le dice rápidamente- _como que con Quinn?...-_

**R: **_si San...es una cena...necesitamos hablar del pasado...tu misma me dijiste que lo tenia que hacer...-_ la mira.

**S: **_si, pero eso fue hace unos días...-_

**R:** _que cambiaste de opinión?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**S: **_si...no!...-_

**R: **_San...que pasa?...-_ la mira.

**S:** n_o quiero que vuelvas a sufrir, ya fue demasiado...no quiero que caigas otra vez...salimos de esta juntas...por favor, no lo hagas...- _

**R:** _San es solo una cena...necesito aclarar unas cosas con Quinn, vamos a trabajar juntas y es lo mejor...es lo que tu me dijiste...-_

**S:**_ ahora no quiero que vayas...-_ se cruza de brazos.

**R:** _no seas caprichosa...- ríe_ y sale del closet.

Santana la sigue sin decir nada. Rachel agarra dos vestidos, uno azul al cuerpo y otro negro elegante y mas suelto.

**R: **_cual de los dos?-_ le muestra a la latina.

**S:** _es una cita verdad?...-_ suena como molesta.

**R:**_no es una cita...-_

**S:**_entonces porque tanto revuelo?...ponte unos jeans y ya!...-_ encoge los hombros.

**R:** _no San!..._-la mira- _por favor...ayudame...-_ le suplica.

**S: **_porque?..._-

**R:**_porque es importante!...-_

**S:**_la cena o Quinn?...-_

**R:**_San..._- le reprocha.

**S:** _contestame!...porque no haces lo mismo cuando salimos a cenar?...-_

**R:** _es distinto San...-_

**S:** _porque?...porque es Quinn?...-_ la desafiá.

**R: **_no San...no tiene nada que ver...-_

**S: **_entonces explicame porque estas tan histérica?...es solo una maldita cena!-_

**R:**_no es una maldita cena!...es Quinn, no lo entiendes?...-_ se molesta.

**S: **_no lo entiendo...que tiene Quinn?...que tiene ella que yo no tenga?...-_

**R: **_ella es especial, es importante para mi...- _exclama molesta, cansada de el desplante de Santana.

**S: **_oh...- _dice levantando las cejas.

Rachel se da cuenta de lo que dice y enseguida se arrepiente.

**R: **_San no qui...- _

**S:** _tranquila...no te preocupes...-_ sale de la habitación.

**R: **_San por favor...-_ la sigue mientras baja las escaleras.

Santana había bajado rápido y recogía sus cosas.

**R:** _por favor San!..._- la agarra del brazo.

**S: **_quedate con tu cena, con el café y los malditos cupcakes..._-se zafa del agarre- _y espero que no te haga sufrir...-_ le dice para luego salir de la casa furiosa.

Rachel se queda en la puerta, pensando que había pasado, porque la latina había reaccionado de esa manera, sabia que había dicho algo que no tenia que decir, pero Santana estaba colmando su paciencia con tantas preguntas e insistencia y actuaba como una novia celosa, no era normal. La diva se quedo mirando la puerta y luego subió a la habitación, desganada pero no quería arruinar la cena. Así que escogió uno de los vestidos y luego se dio una ducha, para después prepararse.

20:45pm

El timbre sonaba y Quinn rápidamente iba a atender. La rubia le había dado la noche libre a Julia, Judy estaba en cena de trabajo, Kate cena familiar y Beth con Puck, así que estarían completamente solas.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la diva, con un vestido azul, al cuerpo, luciendo sus hermosas piernas, un maquillaje ligero pero hermoso y el pelo suelto.

**Q: **_wow...estas...-_ sonríe mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

**_van a seguir amando a Beth, hasta que...CHAN! jajajajajaajaja..._**

**_bueno seguramente estaran esperando lo que les prometi, se que esto no es lo que esperaban. pero les explico:_**

**_realmente queria hacer la cena entre Quinn y Rachel en este capitulo, pero como TODAS ustede han estado un poco confundidas por el tema del pasado y demas, decidi hacer un CAPITULO ESPECIAL, osea dedicarle TODO UN CAPITULO a la cena y la charla sobre el pasado, para que todas sus dudas salgan y puedan disfrutar del fic. ese capitulo, es el DIEZ! asi que espero que les guste y tengan un poco mas de entendimiento jajajajajaja._**

**_por otro lado...hay mucha gente que todavia dice, ES RARO, ESTA COMPLICADO, ESTO NO ES FABERRY, blah blah blah blah...si se fijan bien, los protagonistas son QUINN Y RACHEL, existe Faberry y va a existir!...pero TODO FIC, TIENE DRAMA Y TIENE UNA TRAMA QUE SEGUIR...no tiene sentido juntarlas y no contar nada, ES UNA HISTORIA. y es FICTICIO, no se olviden de eso!..._**

**_si no les gusta como va la historia NO LA LEAN!...pero todo lleva su tiempo, se tienen que aclarar dudas y demas, no puedo juntarlas asi no mas!...va haber FABERRY antes del capitulo 20, PERO PARA ESO TIENEN QUE ESPERAR...si no les gusta esperar, pues...yo no puedo hacer nada!..._**

**_con respecto a PEZBERRY, algunos dicen que no les gusta, otros dicen que les encanta...NO LE PUEDE GUSTAR A TODO EL MUNDO, si no este mundo seria aburrido sin debates ni discuciones!...PEZBERRY va a ser un papel importante para FABERRY, va haber mucho mas PEZBERRY._**

**_para las que piden BRITTANA, ya les dije, va haber un capitulo que se llama "EL EVENTO" donde LAS CUATRO se encuentran y no va a ser como todo se pinta. muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. pero BRITTANA IS ON!...tambien va haber un viaje al pasado con ellas!...asi que esten muy atentas!..._**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS!..._**

**_ME ENCANTA SABER QUE OPINAN Y TODO LO DEMAS, ASI PUEDO ELAVORAR MIS CAPITULOS CON MAS CONOCIMIENTO DEL AFUERA!..._**

**_vamos a ver si llego a los 200 :O_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ!_**

**_PD: A vos que me queres pedir matrimonio...si, si a vos...TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO! espero que te guste :D_**

**_BESOS_**

**_Flor =)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	10. Chapter 10: Nuestra charla

**R: **_hermosa...- _sonríe la diva.

**Q:**_si eso...-_ ríe.

**R: **_no, tu estas hermosa...-_ la señala.

Quinn tenia puesto un vestido, negro ajustado hasta la cintura, sin mangas, y luego era un poco acampanado hasta por arriba de la rodilla, lo completo con unas medias negras y unos zapatos tacos alto, también negros, todo de marca. Su pelo estaba muy bien peinado y su maquillaje era perfecto.

**Q:**_gracias, pero tu no te quedas atrás...-_ le sonríe.

**R:** no es para tanto...-

**Q:** _pasa...pasa...-_ la invita a pasar.

Rachel le sonríe y entra a la mansión y mira toda la casa, era inmensa y sabia que la rubia había estado al pendiente de la decoración.

**R:** _es hermosa...-_ dice mientras mira por los alrededores.

**Q: **_gracias...fue lo primero que compre, para que Beth tenga su lugar...y yo y mi mama podamos vivir como se debe...-_ sonríe.

**R: **_oh dios...-_gira rápidamente para mirarla- _y Judy?...-_

**Q: **_cena de trabajo...-_

**R:** _y Beth?...-_

**Q:** _cena con su padre...-_

**R: **_y...-_ deja incompleta la pregunta.

**Q: **_cena con su familia...-_

**R:**_tu no eres su familia?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q: **_tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer...-_ le sonríe.

**R: **_Quinn...si...suspendiste una cena por...-_

**Q: **_Rachel...-_la interrumpe- _no suspendí nada, esto es mas importante...tu querías hablar y yo también, creo que es una buena ocasión para hacerlo!...-_

**R: **_esta bien...-_ baja su mirada.

**Q:**_bueno, vamos a la mesa, la cena ya esta lista...-_

Rachel sigue a la rubia y se encuentra con un gran comedor, con una gran mesa y muy bien adornada. La rubia la mira.

**Q: **_señorita...-_ sonríe y le corre la silla para que se siente.

**R: **_gracias...-_ se sonroja, por el detalle.

**Q:** _enseguida vuelvo..-_

Quinn fue a la cocina y trajo la comida, era una lasagna vegetariana.

La mesa estaba con dos platos, copas y un buen vino. La rubia llego con una bandeja y la puso en la mesa.

**R:** _mmm..._-inhala- _huele muy rico...-_

**Q: **_deja que te sirvo...-_ se ofrece.

La rubia le sirve a Rachel y luego se sirve ella. Se miran un segundo y Quinn habla.

**Q: **_antes_ -la mira- _quiero que hagamos un brindis...-_ toma el vino y sirve en las copas.

**R:** _porque?...-_ levanta la copa.

**Q:** _por el reencuentro...-_ le sonríe.

**R: **_por el reencuentro...- _y ambas chocan la copa.

Ambas sonrieron y tomaron un sorbo de vino, luego dejaron la copa y comenzaron a cenar.

La cena paso muy amena, conversaron de muchas cosas, proyectos de Rachel, películas de Quinn, encuentros con famosos, cumpleaños de amigos, eventos, ceremonias, entrega de premios y demás.

Las chicas se la pasaron hablando del presente, sonrisas, carcajadas, miradas, copas de vino y un ambiente realmente cómodo.

21:38pm

**Q:** _vamos que te voy a hacer un tour por esta casa...-_ se para la rubia.

**R:**_ pero...y los platos y todo eso?-_

**Q:** _dejalo, luego lo junto...ven _-le estira la mano-_ vamos...- _

Rachel se para y toma la mano de la rubia. Al sentir el contacto ambas se miran, saben que esa electricidad que sintieron no fue casualidad, solo fue producto de la conexión que ambas tienen, mas allá de todo lo que haya pasado.

Quinn llevaba a la diva por toda la casa, la cocina, la sala de estar, el living, sala de juegos, la oficina, la biblioteca, los baños.

**R: **_no lo puedo creer...tienes un estudio de edición en tu casa?...- _se sorprende al entrar a la el estudio.

**Q: **_bueno...era lo que necesitaba, Beth me pedía todo el tiempo que no me fuera...entonces decidí montar un estudio de edición...para no dejar a Beth tanto tiempo sola...-_

**R:**_es increíble...-_ sonríe mientras mira toda la sala.

**Q:**_ven_ -la agarra la mano- _conozco un lugar donde te vas a sentir muy bien..._- sonríe mientras la saca de la sala.

Quinn abre una puerta y deja que la diva entre sola. Rachel entra a la habitación y se encuentra con una gran sala.

**R:** _esto es...- _se sorprende.

La habitación era una que Quinn habían hecho para su tranquilidad, para pensar o simplemente para pasar el tiempo.

Tenia una chimenea, rustica y muy bonita, un gran sillón, donde seguramente entraban mas de cinco personas, tenia cuadros, una pequeña biblioteca, con libros que seguramente leía Quinn, había luces tenues, un aroma increíble y todavía faltaba lo mejor.

**Q: **_ven...-_la llama hacia un costado- _quieres ver que es lo mas sorprendente de este cuarto?...-_ la interroga mirándola.

**R: **_si...-_ le sonríe.

Quinn apretá un botón, ubicado a un costado de una repisa, y se escucho un pequeño ruido. Rachel miro a la rubia y Quinn le indico con la mirada que alzara su vista había el techo.

El techo de la habitación era corredizo y en tan solo dos minutos se abrió para dar paso a una espectacular vista al cielo, lleno de estrellas que iluminaban la noche.

Por supuesto no era al aire libre, el verdadero techo era un vidrio, donde todo se transparentaba. Así era como se veían las estrellas desde esa habitación.

**Q:**_Beth le dice "la habitación de las estrellas"..._- sonríe la rubia, todavía mirando el techo.

**R:** _es..._-la mira- _hermoso...-_ y vuelve su vista a las estrellas.

**Q: **_ven...vamos a sentarnos...- _la invita a que se sienta en el sillón.

Rachel se sienta en el sillón, enfrente de la rubia y ambas se miran. El silencio era increíble, pero no molestaba, solo se disfrutaba.

**Q:** _es hora...de hablar...-_ rompe el silencio.

**R: **_si...es hora...-_ susurra mirándola.

**Q:**_ Rach...realmente quiero que...-_

**R:** _espera...-_la interrumpe- _creo que tengo que contarte algo antes...-_

**Q: **_te escucho...- _

**R: **_lo que viste...en mi casa, ayer en la noche...no...no...es lo que piensas...-_

**Q: **_Rachel yo no pienso nada...-_

**R:** _Quinn te conozco demasiado y creo que sigues siendo la misma, se que te hiciste una gran película en tu cabeza..._-la mira- _no paso nada, Chris es un gran amigo..._-Quinn levanta una ceja- _se mancho su camisa y me ofrecí a lavársela...nada mas...-_

**Q: **_no tienes porque darme explicaciones, es tu vida...-_

**R:**_ yo ya no tengo vida Quinn...-_ la mira fijamente.

**Q:** _porque dices eso?-_ frunce el ceño.

**R: **_mi vida se fue con la persona que mas amaba, se fue aquella vez que tomo el avión con destino a Inglaterra...desde aquel entonces, jamas tuve una vida...-_

**Q: **-agacha la cabeza-_ porque no dejaste que tus padres me dijeran donde estabas, o como estabas o simplemente llamarte?...cambiaste tu numero de teléfono, tu mail, tu facebook...todo...- _sonaba dolida.

**R: **_Quinn me dejaste...como quieres que siga en contacto contigo, si me dejaste...-_ la miraba triste.

**Q: **_no te deje...jamas te deje...-_

**R: **_a no?...entonces?...que fue lo que paso?...explicame porque creo que tenemos diferentes definiciones de "dejar"_- la diva se cruzo de brazos.

**Q: **_Rach...-toma aire- hice lo mejor para ti...-_

**R:** _lo mejor?...en serio Quinn?...crees que fue lo mejor?...dejarme fue lo mejor?-_ exclama poniéndose histérica.

**Q: **_no podía permitir que sufrieras, no lo sorportaria...la distancia es algo de lo que ambas no soportaríamos...Rach, estábamos mas de dos minutos separadas y nos extrañábamos mucho...como crees que seria si hubiéramos tenido una relación a distancia?...-_

**R:** _sabias que el amor todo lo puede?...-_

**Q:** _mi amor se termina cuando tu empiezas a sufrir...-_ le dijo sinceramente.

**R:** _no me vengas con esas cosas...-_ dice alterada.

**Q: **_Rach...de verdad, de verdad no hubiera soportado verte sufrir...-_

**R:**_pues sufrí y mucho...y sabes porque?..._-levanta la voz- _porque TU me dejaste...-_

**Q: **_NO TE DEJE, MALDITA SEA!..._-grito-_ no lo hice _-vuelve a su tono de voz- _de verdad que no lo hice...-_

**R:**_ entonces explicame que mierda fue lo que hiciste...-_ dijo molesta.

**Q: **_cuando amas mucho a una persona, decides hacer lo mejor para ella...y yo jamas permitiría alejarte de tus sueños...porque te conozco Rachel, te conozco y mucho...sabia que si yo tenia una relación a distancia contigo a los pocos meses tu vendrías a Inglaterra, porque me extrañarías mucho y dejarías tus sueños, tu vida...tus metas...todo por mi...y eso no me lo permitiría...-_

**R: **_sabes que cuando amas mucho a una persona, dejas todo por ella?...-_ sus ojos estaban brillosos.

**Q: **_jamas me hubiera permitido que dejes tus sueños por mi...jamas!...-_ la mira.

**R: **_porque no me buscaste?-_

**Q:**_lo hice...y pase un año entero tratando de ubicarte...no lograba localizarte, ni a ti, ni a tus padres...-_

**Flashback:**

**J: **_que haces?...-_ dice Judy mientras la mira a la rubia que esta sumergida en su computadora.

**Q: **_busco información...-_

**J: **_sobre?-_

**Q:** _Rachel...-_

Judy la mira y se sienta al lado de su hija.

**J: **_hija has pasado día y noche frente a esa computadora, tratando de buscar y buscar...no crees que Rachel no quiere saber mas nada de ti?...-_

**Q: **_se que Rachel esta enojada, pero tiene que saber que la estoy buscando...tengo que hablarle...estoy arrepentida...- _sigue tecleando su nombre en paginas de direcciones.

**J: **_hija ya pasaron varios meses...-_

**Q: **_no me importa mama, yo voy a seguir buscándola...y si es posible, voy a viajar a New York para verla!...necesito tenerla conmigo...la necesito..._- sus lagrimas salían como si nada.

**J:** _hija...-_ la mujer la abraza fuertemente.

**FinFlashBack**

**R:**_ porque nunca viniste a New York?...porque nunca seguiste intentándolo?..._-

**Q:**_ cuando estaba decidida a ir a New York, llame a tu casa...a la de Ohio...-_

**FlashBack:**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos y nadie atendía, cuando se había dado por vencida se escucho que descolgaban el teléfono.

_Hola?-_ dice una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

_Hola...Hiram?...-_ dice dudosa la rubia.

_Si, quien habla?...-_

_Quinn...soy Quinn, Hiram...-_

_Oh dios!...QUINN!...como has estado?...-_

_Bien, bien Hiram...y usted?...-_

_Bien Quinn...acabamos de llegar de visita...-_

_Esta...esta Rachel?...-_

_No Quinn...ella se quedo en NY...-_

_Oh...Hiram necesito pedirle un gran favor...-_

_Dime Quinn...-_

_Puedes darme la dirección de donde esta Rachel?...necesito verla y hablarle...-_

_Quinn no...no...no puedo...-_

_Que?...la necesito Hiram, necesito pedirle que vuelva conmigo...necesito decirle que la amo mas que a mi vida...de verdad lo necesito...-_

_Quinn lo lamento...pero ella...ella...me pidió que no te dijera nada, no...no quiere saber mas de ti, me pidió por favor que no te diera ningún dato sobre ella...-_

_Dime que no es verdad...por favor...-_ llora como un niño.

_Lo siento Quinn...pero es lo que me pidió Rachel y de verdad me duele decírtelo, pero ella lo prefiere así...-_

_Esta bien...si la vez, dile...dile que la amo...que la amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida...y que siempre la voy a estar esperando...- _corto la llamada destrozada.

Tiro el teléfono y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza.

**FinFlashBack**

**R:**_como me esperaste...-_ dijo con sarcasmo.

**Q:** _lo hice...te espere mas de un año Rachel...-_

**R: **_y la primera que vino se te metió en tu cama, verdad?-_

**Q: **_no fue así...-_

**R: **_a no?...entonces?...donde quedaron esos "te amo por siempre", esos "eres el amor de mi vida", esos "jamas te olvidare"...donde quedaron, eh?...-_ sus lagrimas ya no soportaban contenerse.

**Q:**_tu también hiciste tu vida...-_

**R:** _es diferente...-_

**Q: **_porque?...-_

**R:** _porque yo la volví hacer, cuando vi la portada de "la pareja del año"...-_ exclamo con dolor.

Quinn se quedo callada, mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto adoraba, que tanto extrañaba mirar, esos ojos que ahora estaban rojos de tantas lagrimas que caían, de la rabia y de lo enojada que estaba.

**R:** _donde la conociste?...-_ le pregunto de la nada.

**FlashBack:**

La rubia estaba sentada en una mesa, cuando una chica se le sienta enfrente de ella.

**K: **_eres Quinn Fabray, verdad?...-_ la mira.

**Q: **_uhmmmmm _-levanta su mirada-_ si...-_

**K:**_soy Katherine Steve _-le da la mano-_ mucho gusto...-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_mucho gusto...-_ dice dudosa.

**K:**_el director Stephen quiere que vengas conmigo...-_

**Q: **_que?_ -frunce el ceño- _disculpame pero apenas te conozco y la verdad no se que quieres...-_

**K:**_se que no me conoces...pero, Stephen quiere que vayamos...tu y yo_ -la señala a la rubia y luego se señala ella- _a una exposición que va haber en el museo donde el trabaja...-_

**Q:**_no entiendo nada la verdad...-_

**K:** _eres el mejor promedio de la clase y yo tengo la mejores notas de mi clase...el quiere que trabajemos juntas en un proyecto...por eso quiere que vayamos ambas a la exposición...-_

**Q: **_ahora entendí..._-sonríe- _esta bien, cuando y a que hora?...-_

**K: **_te dejo mi numero_ -lo anota en una servilleta- _me llamas y te aviso, si?...-_ le sonríe.

**Q: **_claro...-_ duda y le sonríe.

**K: **_adiós Quinn...-_ se levanta la chica y se retira.

Quinn mira el papel y sonríe porque abajo del numero de teléfono había unas palabras. _"tienes una hermosa sonrisa",_ esas fueron las palabras que Kate le había escrito.

**FinFlashBack**

**R:** _y rápidamente te pusiste de novia..._- acota molesta.

**Q:** _no...nos conocimos mucho, estuvimos siendo amigas mucho tiempo, ella fue la que me calmaba cuando lloraba, cuando te extrañaba, ella era la que me decía que no me habías olvidado, ella era __la_ _que me distraía para que no pensara en ti, para que no cayera...ella me saco de ese pozo en el que estaba cayendo..._- la mira.

**R:**_que rápido te olvidas de mi...-_

**Q:** _no te equivoques Rachel...pensé que podría olvidarte, pero JAMAS lo logre...-_

**R: **_no mientras Quinn..._- le dice enojada.

**Q:**_no miento...es la verdad...-_

**R: **_eres feliz?..._- dijo eso y la miro.

**Q: **_esa pregunta me la vienen haciendo desde que apareciste...-_

**R: **_contestame!...-_ le ordena.

**Q:** _cuando tu padre me dijo que no querías saber mas de mi, mi mundo se vino abajo, no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar...realmente estaba perdida. Apareció Kate, como amiga, ayudándome a salir de el pozo donde estaba, me cuido, me mimo...y ella, lentamente, pudo construir un muro, un muro bien alto, donde dividía mis sentimientos por ti y dejaba de mi lado los de ella. Fue difícil sabes_ -la mira mientras se limpia las lagrimas- _uno cree que con un muro o con un poco de tierra puede tapar unos sentimientos, y yo como ingenua lo creí...pero me equivoque...me di cuenta el día que te paraste en el escenario, para audicionar para mi película...sabes lo que paso?..._-la diva niega-_ todo ese muro, esa tierra, esas murallas que puse para no sentir nada por ti, se derrumbaron en solo un segundo, un segundo_ -la mira-_ sabes lo que significo?...significo que jamas, jamas te olvide...porque una persona por mas que oculte sus sentimientos si no quiere olvidar no lo hace, y eso me paso a mi...flotaron los sentimientos hacia a ti...y empezaron mis dudas...-_

**R: **_dudas?..._- no entendía nada.

**Q:**_si, dudas...pensé que era feliz, que era feliz al lado de Kate, que mi vida era increíble...que tenia una familia, una hija que mi novia adoraba, un trabajo, unos increíbles amigos...pero no!...me siento como aquella vez que te vi por primera vez como mujer, como chica...antes te veía como una cuñada nada mas, pero luego te vi como mujer y me sentí completa, feliz...así mismo me sentí cuando te vi otra vez...-_

**R:** _Quinn...tu me dejaste..._- le insiste.

**Q:** _puede que te haya dejado en aquel aeropuerto aquella tarde...pero jamas, mirame _-le levanto el mentón- j_amas te deje de pensar, de nombrar, de recordarte, de soñar contigo...jamas!...-_

**R: **_la amas?...-_

**Q: **_creía que si _-suspira- _de verdad creía...pero como puedes decir que amas a una persona cuando estas completamente confundida por tus sentimientos hacia otra...- _

**R:** _no hablo de confusión...hablo de que si de verdad la amas, de que si la amas como me amaste a mi...-_ la mira.

**Q: **_no, no pude amar a nadie, como lo hice contigo...jamas ame a nadie tanto como te ame a ti...jamas!...-_

**R:** _los jamas y los por siempre se los lleva el viento...-_

**Q: **_no me puedes decir eso...nunca te falle...-_

**R:**_nunca?...te fuiste a Inglaterra y me dejaste Quinn...ME DEJASTE!...-_ gritaba dolida.

**Q: **_dejar que cumplas tus sueños, es dejarte?...dejar que ganes premios y disfrutes de lo que mas amas, es dejarte?...Rachel mirate...-_la señala- _eres una gran actriz, una reconocida actriz de Broadway, talentosa y muy cotizada...eres lo mejor que hay...hice mal en dejarte que cumplas tus sueños?...dime, hice mal?...-_ sus lagrimas volvían a salir.

**R: **_de que me servia la fama, los premios, las notas, las tapas de revistas, los fans...de que servia toda esa plata que ganaba?...de que servia si no tenia al amor de mi vida a mi lado? _-lloraba- _de que servia, Quinn?...si lo que mas deseaba era llegar a mi casa y verte sentada en el sofá y que me regalaras esa sonrisa hermosa, que me acompañes a las red carpet, que me lleves de la mano a los eventos, quería a mi novia a mi lado...-_ lloraba muy dolida.

Quinn bajo su mirada mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, lagrimas que dolían, lagrimas que nunca había derramado. Rachel sabia que la rubia lo estaba sintiendo, al igual que ella, por eso se lo dijo duramente.

**Q:**_lo siento...de verdad lo siento...Rach...-_le acaricia la mejilla- _sigues aquí_ -señala su corazón- _y nunca pude sacarte, lo intente...lo pensé...pero mi corazón jamas te olvido...-_ le agarra la mano.

**R:**_Quinn...-_ la mira con los ojos llorosos.

**Q:** _dime...dime que pasa por tu mente?...dime..._- la mira sin soltarle la mano.

**R:** _muchas cosas, sufrí mucho por ti...llore mucho, todas las noches y mi corazón se canso de esperarte...-_

**Q:**_eres feliz?...-_

**R: **_te tengo enfrente mio, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, ese rostro, estas manos _-alza las manos de la rubia y las besa- _jamas fui feliz después de ti...y ahora vuelves aquí, te tengo enfrente mio mirándome a los ojos y mi corazón no late mas rápido, porque no se! _-ríe- _cuando te vi...volví a mi casa y llore, llore como nunca en mi vida, pero me di cuenta que lloraba porque mi corazón estaba volviendo a latir, a latir como latía cuando estabas conmigo, cuando me decías te amo, cuando me besabas...lloraba porque tenia miedo de volver a caer en tus encantos...lloraba porque no quería verte y que me dijeras que habías dejado de amarme...por eso lloraba...-_

**Q: **_Rach...perdoname, de verdad te pido perdón...pero te busque, te busque hasta que tu padre me dijo eso, luego deje de hacerlo...no quería que te sintieras mal y dejes tus cosas, tu carrera y demás...-_ la mira.

**R: **_porque siempre piensas eso?...no todo en la vida es fama y carrera...necesitaba a mi novia a mi lado, a ti, te necesitaba...- _

**Q: **_creí que era lo mejor, lo mejor para ti...pero veo que no lo fue, veo que no hice lo mejor...soy una idiota...-_ se tapa la cara y comienza a llorar.

**R:** _hey...-_le agarra las manos y la mira- mirame -la rubia la mira- _ambas cometimos errores, tu por dejar que siguiera mis sueños sin ti y yo por no dejarte que vuelvas a mi vida...ambas los cometimos...pero estamos aquí, otra vez..._- sonríe.

**Q:** que va a pasar ahora?...- la mira.

**R: **_no lo se, Quinn...no lo se!...tu tienes una vida, una pareja estable y estas bien...-_ susurra mientras no deja de mirarla.

**Q: **_ahora estoy muy confundida...no se que me pasa, no se como reaccionar...- _se frustra.

**R: **_dejame...dejame ayudarte..._- susurra mirándola.

Quinn la mira y la diva se va acercando lentamente hacia la rubia. Quinn no deja de intercambiar la mirada, entre los ojos y los labios de Rachel. La diva se acerca mas despacio y puede sentir la respiración agitada de Quinn.

**Q: **_Rach...-_ susurra.

**R:**_dime que no lo haga...dime...-_ mientras se va acercando cada vez mas.

**Q:**_por favor...-_ vuelve a susurrar.

**R:** _dime que no lo haga, Quinn...dímelo y no lo hago...pero dímelo!...-_ le insiste la diva.

Quinn no logra decir nada, porque sus palabras no salen, no salen porque no quiere decirlo, no siente decirlo. Rachel avanza cada vez mas y puede sentir el calor de la respiración de la rubia. Quinn no puede alejarse, no logra hacerlo. La diva corta con la poca distancia y puede sentir el rose de los labios de la rubia, no llegan a tocarse pero siente ese rose, cuando decide avanzar un poco mas.

_-Quinn!- _se escucha una voz que sorprende a ambas chicas.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******BUENOOOOO! ACA ESTA LA ESPERADA CONVERSACION!...**_

_****__******DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO?...obviamente faltan muchas cosas, como se conocieron Chris y Rachel, como Santana y Rachel llegaron a tener sexo y demas...pero eso van a estar mas adelante!...**_

_****__******que pasara?... OH MI DIOS!...**_

_****__******el proximo cap no esta escrito...pero tengo en mente muchas cosas...asi que TENGAN PACIENCIA!...**_

_****__******veo mucha GENTE NUEVA y eso me encanta!...MUCHAS PEZBERRY jaajajajajaja COMO LES GUSTA EH!...**_

_****__******tranquilas chicas, todo llega...todo llega!...**_

_****__******MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE FIRMAN y a los que entienden que esto es una historia y cada historia lleva sus tiempos, todo llega, no se adelanten...dejen que el rumbo de la historia las lleve lentamente a ustedes!...**_

_****__******DE NUEVO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE FIRMAN!...**_

_****__******VAMOS POR LOS 200 :D**_

_****__******PD: saludos a Cristal, que me entretiene por ask y me hace reir!...ESPERO EL VIDEO CON ANSIAS!...**_

**_desde ya MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL AGUANTE!_**

**_BESOS_**

**_FLOR =)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	11. Chapter 11: Nunca la olvide

**Q:** _mama...- _rápidamente se paro del sillón.

**R: **_Judy...-_ asustada.

**J: **_Rachel...-_ asombrada.

**Q: **_que...que...haces...a...aquí?...-_ sumamente nerviosa, camina hacia la mujer.

**J: **_vivo aquí...-_ sonó obvia.

**Q: **_ya...ya lose...pero...-_

**J: **_termino antes la cena, así que volví temprano...- _le explicaba, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Rachel.

**Q:**_ ok...ok...-_ no sabe que decir.

**J: **_veo que estabas ocupada...-_la mira a Rachel y le sonríe- _no vienes a saludarme?...-_ le pregunta.

Rachel mira a Quinn y esta le da el si, para que vaya a saludarla. La diva se acerca y la mujer la abraza con mucho cariño.

**J: **_que gusto verte de nuevo Rachel...- _dice mientras la sigue abrazando.

**R:** _lo mismo digo Judy...-_ sonríe la diva.

Ambas se separan y se quedan calladas.

**J: **_supongo que estarán solas, no?_- las mira.

**Q: **_si, Beth se fue a cenar con su padre y Kate esta con sus padres...-_

**J: **_bueno voy a tomar un café...quieren?..._- las mira sonriendo.

**R:** _yo me voy yendo...-_ dice un poco nerviosa.

**J: **_oh...vamos Rachel, toma un café conmigo y con Quinn...cuéntame como esta tu vida y tus cosas...hace mucho no hablamos...-_ le sonríe.

**R: **_uhmmmm...-_ mira a la rubia para que le diga algo.

**Q: **_vamos Rach...quedate..._- le sonríe segura.

**R: **_esta bien, pero solo uno eh!...-_ la mira y le sonríe.

**J: **_perfecto...las espero en la cocina...-_ dice eso y se va para dejarlas solas.

**R: **_tu crees que...-_

**Q: **_la conozco muy bien y si, seguramente lo habrá visto...-_ sonríe de lado.

**R: **_eso es malo?...-_

**Q:**_es mi madre Rachel...no es malo...-_ le sonríe.

**R: **_Quinn...-_

**Q:** _tranquila...se que no estabas bien y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste y tam...-_

**R:**_ no_ -la interrumpe- _estoy en todos mis sentidos y realmente lo quería hacer, quería besarte, sentir tus labios, esos labios que extrañe todos estos años...de verdad no me arrepiento de querer internarlo...- _la mira ilusionada.

Quinn no dice nada y se acerca a la diva, la mira fijo y luego posa sus ojos en sus labios, se acerca mas y cuando esta a punto de besarla.

**J: **_Quinn, Rachel...ya esta el café...-_ grita la mujer desde la cocina.

Quinn suspira y apoya su frente en la de Rachel y toma su rostro con ambas manos, acaricia las mejillas de la diva y luego se separa.

**Q: **_sera mejor que...-_ no termina la frase.

**R:** _si sera mejor..._- dice rápido y avanza.

22:50pm

Risas por toda la habitación, se escuchaban hasta la cocina, esas risas de una niña que era atacada por cosquillas.

Puck estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Beth, y la niña no paraba de reírse.

**B:** _basta..._-ríe- _basta por favor...-_ pide mientras intenta separar las manos de su padre, de su abdomen.

En ese momento suena el timbre y el chico para con las cosquillas. Mira a su hija y ella encoge los hombros, para luego frotarse el vientre.

**P: **_quien sera a esta hora...-_ dice mientras se levanta para atender la puerta.

**B: **_vuelve rápido...-_ le grita la niña, mientras el se aleja.

Puck baja las escaleras, mientras el timbre sigue sonando. Ya era tarde, sus padres se habían ido y no esperaba a nadie mas.

Cuando abrió la puerta una chica se le abalanzo y lo abrazo, para luego comenzar a llorar.

**P:**_San...-_frunce el ceño mientras la abraza- _estas...llorando?...- _dice lentamente sin poder creerlo.

23:15pm

Dos mujeres rubias, se acercaban a la puerta principal, donde también las acompañaba una morocha. La mujer mas grande abrió la puerta.

**J: **_fue un gusto volver a verte Rachel..._- mientras le daba un abrazo.

**R:**_lo mismo digo Judy...fue un gusto volver a hablar contigo...-_ sonríe sincera.

**J:** _bueno... te espero pronto a tomar otra taza de café...-_ dijo la señora sonriente.

**R:**_gracias Judy...y yo la espero en mi casa eh...-_ ríe en cómplice con la mujer.

**J: **_claro Rache...ahora voy a descansar..._-la vuelve a saludar- _nos estamos viendo...-_ sonríe para luego entrar a la casa.

Judy entro a la casa, dejando solas a Quinn y a Rachel. Ambas se miraban sonrientes, había sido una cena bastante tranquila, hablaron y sacaron sus dudas, el café con Judy había sido muy divertido. Realmente la habían pasado bastante bien.

**Q:**_ todavía no entiendo porque no dejas que te lleve...-_ rompió el silencio la rubia.

**R:** _porque tu tienes que descansar y es mucho mejor irme en un taxi...- _encoge los hombros, mientras cruza sus brazos.

**Q: **_ufff esta bien..._-la mira- _pero me avisas cuando llegas?-_ dice tímida.

**R: **_claro_- le regala una sonrisa.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero se rompió con el bocinazo del auto. Quinn acompaño a la morocha hasta abrirle la puerta del taxi.

**Q:** _avisame cuando llegues, si?-_ mientras sostiene la puerta, del taxi, abierta.

**R: **_claro Quinn..._- sonríe y luego le regala un beso en la mejilla.

**Q:**_hasta luego Rach...- _sonríe ante el beso.

**R:**_hasta luego Quinn...-_ la diva entro al taxi y cerro la puerta.

El taxi arranco y Rachel volteo para ver a la rubia, que seguía en el mismo lugar que la había dejado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La diva volvió su vista al frente y sonrió como nunca.

23:39pm

La latina agarraba un vaso de agua, tomaba lenta y pausadamente cada sorbo, como si estuviera degustando un vino. Puck solo la observaba, llevaba mas de veinte minutos sin decir ni una palabra, con todo el maquillaje corrido, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su mirada perdida y su respiración pausada. Definitivamente nunca había visto así a Santana.

La latina dejo el vaso en la mesa ratona y se mirada se poso en suelo.

**P: **_vas a decirme que fue lo que te paso?_- dijo casi en susurro.

_**S: **__lo he arruinado todo...-_ levanto su mirada.

**P: **_que arruinaste San?-_

**S:**_mi relación...-_ y por fin miro al chico.

**P:** _rompiste con Emma?-_

**S: **_no!...mi relación con Rachel!...-_ exclamo con dolor.

**P: **_que?...porque?_- dijo confundido.

**S: **_creo...creo que...estoy enamorada...-_ susurro y bajo su cabeza, abatida.

**P: **_oh dios!...-_ fue lo único que salio de su boca.

El chico sabia muy bien que Santana estaba yendo muy lejos con Rachel, aunque ambas decían que solo era sexo, sabia que alguna de las dos iba a pasar por esa confusión o afirmación.

Santana se comportaba muy especial con Rachel y sabia que eso no era normal, porque ni a su novia le hacia cosas que le hacia a Rachel. El no se equivoco cuando le pregunto si se estaba enamorando de la diva, mas bien sabia que algo mas pasaba pero quería su confirmación.

**B: **_papa?_- dijo la niña mientras bajaba las escaleras.

En ese instante Santana se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas y miro confusa al chico.

Cuando Puck quiso reaccionar, la niña ya estaba en el living con una cara de sorpresa.

**B:**_ tía San!...-_ exclamo feliz.

**S:**_Beth!-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

Hacia mucho que no la veía a la niña. Como vivía en New York, no la veía demasiado, solo cuando el chico la llevaba de paseo a su casa y eso hace varios meses que no pasaba, ya que la pequeña tenia escuela y no podía faltar. Pero Puck si la iba a ver todos los fines de semana.

La niña corrió y la abrazo fuertemente, realmente la extrañaba mucho y hace meses que no la veía.

**B:** _te extrañe mucho...-_ dice mientras no quita su rostro del hombro de la latina.

**S: **_yo también mi cielo...-_ le dice tiernamente.

La niña se separa y la mira pausadamente, para luego pasar la yema de su dedo por debajo del ojo, sobre las bolsas donde se ubicaba un poco de maquillaje corrido.

**B:** _porque llorabas?...-_ le pregunta mientras la mira profundamente.

**S:**_ cosas de grandes cielo...-_

**B:** _sabes muy bien que no soy una niña de tres años, no?_- le dice en tono serio.

**S: **_estas gigante..._-la mira de arriba hacia abajo- _dios!...mirate..._- intenta cambiar el tema.

**B:** _claro, cambia de tema...-_ levanta una ceja, muy a lo Fabray.

**S:** _hey...conozco ese gesto!_- ríe.

**B:** _debes temerle mucho a esta ceja...-_ señala su ceja izquierda.

Santana y Puck no pueden evitar la risa y rompen con el silencio que se había creado.

Quinn entra a la casa y se encuentra con Judy sentada en el sillón.

**Q:**_pensé que estabas cansada_- dice mientras levanta un ceja.

**J: **_sabes muy bien que lo vi todo, verdad?- _dice omitiendo el comentario anterior.

**Q:** _si...entonces quieres hablar de eso?_- toma asiento en el sillón individual.

**J: **_claro!...- _cruza sus piernas y espera atenta la declaración de su hija.

**Q: **_no nos besamos, ok?_- dice sabiendo que su madre la iba a interrogar.

**J: **_si no llegaba a tiempo, que hubiera pasado?-_

**Q: **_posiblemente la hubiera besado...-_

**J: **_Quinn...-_

**Q:**_ya lo se mama! _-la interrumpe- _se que estoy de novia, que Kate no se merece esto y que no soy infiel...pero no me puedo controlar, no puedo...-_ dice un poco frustrada por la situación.

**J: **_vas a tener un hijo Quinn!_ -se acomoda para mirarla mejor- _se que Rachel es tu primer amor y todo eso...pero ahora tienes un hijo en camino, una chica que te eligió para que seas la madre del niño que esta gestando, una chica la cual te ama con locura...no puedes darte el lujo de estropearlo todo!...- _

**Q: **_es Rachel mama!...es mi primer amor, mi primera novia, mi primera ilusión, mi primera obsesión..es ella, el amor de mi vida, la que ame con mis cinco sentidos, la que espere, la que cuide, la que consentí, la que mime...es Rachel Barbra Berry!- _dice muy segura.

**J: **_lo entiendo eso hija, pero ahora tienes un hijo, un hijo que viene en camino...no puedes así como así, irte con Rachel, tampoco puedes ser infiel, porque esa no eres tu!...Quinn, te lo digo como madre, piensa muy bien antes de actuar, no hagas cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir toda tu vida!.._.-dijo eso y se paro para darle un beso en la frete- _ahora si, voy a descansar...hasta mañana cielo..._- dijo y subió las escaleras.

Quinn quedo pensando, sabia que su madre no decía las cosas por decir, sabia que de ahora en mas todo iba a ser mas complicado de lo habitual y no porque la situación con Rachel estaba tensa, si no porque había un hijo de por medio, ese hijo que había decido tener con su novia, con Kate.

6:35am

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, dio vueltas una y otra vez en su cama, pensaba lo había pasado o mejor dicho, lo que no había pasado. Tenia que descargarse y sabia que solo lo podía hacer con una persona. Tomo su celular y marco el numero, el primero de su lista.

_San?- _dijo al momento que escucho descolgar el teléfono.

_Rachel ahora no puedo...-_

_Por favor San!...te necesito...-_

_Otra vez llorando?-_

_No, simplemente quiero que vengas...necesito hablar contigo...-_

_Rachel te dije que no puedo!-_

_San necesito aclarar las cosas, necesito que estemos bien!...-_

_Crees que voy a estar las veinticuatro horas del día, pendiente de ti?...-_

_San por favor...te lo suplico!...-_

_Quinn hizo de las suyas y te dejo mal, verdad?_- su voz era sarcástica.

_No es eso, simplemente quiero tenerte a mi lado, conmigo...te necesito...quiero que estemos bien, nada mas...por favor- _

_Cuando tenga un tiempo, si puedo voy a tu casa...-_

_Esta bien...-_ su voz sonó desilusionada.

_Adiós Rachel...- _corto la llamada

**R: **-miro el teléfono- _te quiero San...-_ susurro tristemente.

7:25am

Suena el timbre y una morocha abre la puerta.

**B:** _hey! _-la abraza- _buen día!...como estas?-_

**K: **_bien y tu, Britt?- _dice amablemente.

**B:**_ bien...donde esta mi amor imposible?-_ dice sonriendo.

**K:** _desayunando en la cocina..._-

Kate había llegado temprano a la casa de Quinn, ya que la rubia la invito a desayunar con ella, antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

Brittany había quedado con Quinn para ir juntas a ver unas cosas relacionadas con la película y la bailarina paso por la casa a ver si ya estaba lista.

Cuando Kate entro a la cocina, vio la escena que siempre veía, sonrió y se sentó en la silla, para seguir su desayuno colmado de proteínas y hierro.

Britt estaba sentada en el regazo de Quinn, mientras que esta la tenia agarrada de la cintura.

**B:** _oye...eso no es mucho para ese pequeño cuerpo?-_ dice divertida.

**K: **_oye...no crees que eso que estas haciendo se lo tendría que hacer yo?...-_ dice siguiendo la broma.

Brittany estaba dándole una tostada a Quinn, en la boca. Ambas parecían novias de toda la vida.

**B:** _y eso porque?-_

**K:** _porque es mi novia?_- le pregunta irónicamente.

**B:** _ok...-_ dice mientras hace puchero.

En ese momento suena un celular, era el de Kate que estaba en la mesa del living, la morena fue corriendo.

Q: _con cuidado Kate!_- le grita.

Britt la mira confundida, pero le resta importancia. Cuando mira que la morena esta lejos, le da un beso en los labios a Quinn.

**Q:** _Britt-_ susurra al sentir los labios de su amiga.

**B:** _bueno tenia que darte los buenos días!_- ríe divertida para luego salir del regazo de la chica.

Kate llega a la cocina y es ella, ahora quien se sienta en el regazo de la rubia.

**K: **_amor tengo que irme, mama me llamo para que la acompañe a comprar unas cosas y luego quiere que almorcemos juntas...-_ le dice mientras pasa su brazo por el cuello de Quinn.

**Q: **_esta bien amor, yo tengo que irme con Britt a ver unas cosas de la película...-_

**K: **_bueno...luego me llamas?- _

**Q:** _claro!-_ le sonríe.

La morena le da un beso tierno en los labios, se despide de Britt y luego se va.

Cuando ambas se quedan solas Quinn la mira a la bailarina y no aguanta mas.

**Q: **_casi beso a Rachel...en realidad casi me besa ella también...- _dice emocionada.

**B: **_oh dios!...cuando paso?..donde se vieron?...cuéntame todo!-_

**Q:** _Britt me di cuenta que la sigo amando, como el primer día...me di cuenta que nunca la olvide...-_ le dice muy segura.

8:45am

Estaban sentadas en el sillón, frente a frente. Rachel le contaba toda la cena con Quinn, mientras que la latina se planteaba una y otra vez el porque estaba ahí sentada.

Luego de el monologo de Rachel, y la verdad era un bueno monologo ya que la latina no aporto con ninguna palabra, solo asentía y la diva seguía su discurso. Ambas quedaron en silencio.

**R: **_estuvo apunto de besarme...-_ dijo de la nada.

**S: **quien?...-

**R: **_Quinn!...de que estamos hablando?-_ la mira confundida.

**S:** _QUE!-_ dice sobresaltada.

**R: **_bueno en realidad, primero la intente besar yo y nos interrumpió Judy...-_

**S:**_Judy las vio?_- abre los ojos sorprendida.

**R:** _creo que si, pero no dijo nada!...-_

**S: **_y luego que paso?-_

**R:**_cuando Judy se fue a preparar café, Quinn intento besarme y otra vez nos interrumpió Judy...-_ ríe acordándose de la escena.

**S: **_eso no esta bien!-_

**R:** _porque?_- encoge los hombros.

**S: **_Rachel tiene novia!-_ exclama molesta.

**R:**_tu crees que es motivo para impedirme que la bese?...-_ alzo sus cejas.

**S: **_si!-_

**R:**_te recuerdo que tu_ -la señala-_ tienes novia!...- _

**S:** _y eso que tiene que ver?-_ frunce el ceño.

**R: **_que tengo sexo contigo y tu novia no me importa, tu crees que me va a importar la novia de Quinn?_- dice restandole importancia.

**S: **_quien lo diría...hace unos años atrás estabas llorando por las infidelidades de Charlie...y ahora mirate_ -la señala-_ te importa una mierda las novias de las demás...- _ríe irónica.

Rachel escucha eso y se pone muy molesta.

**R:** _escuchame bien_ -la señala con el dedo- _yo...estoy soltera, no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie...en todo caso la infiel en esta historia, seria Quinn..._- se cruza de brazos.

**S:**_como cambian los roles...ahora eres la que se porta mal...y no tiene compasión por nadie...-_ sonríe sarcásticamente.

**R: **_Santana que carajos te sucede?_- dice molesta.

**S: **_nada, simplemente te digo lo que veo...-_

**R: **_lo que ves?_ -frunce el ceño- _yo no soy la que engaña a su novia, la que le lleva comidita para que no se enoje, la que le miente para tener un rato de sexo...yo no soy esa!...yo no soy la que busco a su amiga y aprovecho para tener sexo!...-_ exclama muy molesta.

**S: **_tu no te resististe...-_ alza una ceja.

**R:** _soy una mujer con necesidades...-_ se defiende.

**S: **_podrías haber llamado a tu Ken!- _

**R:** _estaba contigo en ese momento!- _

**Flashback:**

Las risas se hacían mas sonoras cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a dos chicas tentadas por lo sucedido.

**R: **_no puedo creer que te hayan vendido dos cafés a esta hora!...-_ exclama riendo, mientras deja la llave en una mesa.

**S:**_oye_ -la señala con el dedo- _nunca dudes de Santana Lopez!_- dice mientra se saca su campera.

**R:**_dios! _-ríe- _pero la cara de esa chica _-vuelve a reír-_ fue terrible_- no para de reír.

**S: **_tenias ganas de tomar café o no?_- la mira.

**R:** _si San, pero son las tres de la mañana..._- ríe.

**S: **_que tienes en tu mano?-_ le pregunta curiosa.

**R: **_un delicioso café!...-_ sonríe.

**S: **_y gracias a quien?- _

**R: **_a mi latina preferida_- le regala una sonrisa.

Rachel se sienta en el sillón y Santana hace lo mismo. Ambas se miran como si supieran que es lo que esta por venir.

Santana no lo duda y se abalanza hacia la diva, haciéndole cosquillas. Rachel ríe, grita y le ruega a la latina que pare, hasta que en un momento la diva logra zafarse y en un movimiento brusco, ambas caen al piso, pero esta vez Rachel arriba de Santana.

La diva se apoyaba en sus brazos, que estaban situados a cada uno de los lados del cuerpo de Santana, mientras que la latina no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Rachel.

Sus miradas eran distintas a las de siempre. Cada vez que jugaban a las cosquillas siempre terminaban riéndose, pero esta vez era distinto, ambas estaban calladas y sus miradas intercalaban entre los ojos y los labios.

Tan solo un segundo basto para que sus bocas se unieran en un desenfrenado beso. Rachel arriba de la latina y Santana agarrando el rostro de la diva, para profundizar mas el beso, cosa que Rachel le dejo, ya que su lengua pedía permiso para hacerlo también.

Luego de unos minutos y con mucha falta de aire, ambas se separaron y se miran a los ojos.

**R:**_ lo...lo siento...-_ dice queriéndose separar pero la latina se lo impide.

**S: **_de verdad lo sientes?-_ la agarro de la cintura para que no se alejara.

La diva no respondió solo la beso otra vez, ese beso era mas pasional y con mas fervor.

Después de media hora, ambas estaban en la habitación de Rachel, teniendo la primera, de muchas noches de sexo.

**FinFlashBack.**

**S: **_niégalo, niega que no te gusto, niégalo!_- dice molesta.

**R:** _claro que me gusto! _-alza la voz- _me gusto y me sigue gustando!...pero no entiendo porque te pones de esa manera cuando te hablo de Quinn!_- dice mas calmada.

**S: **_porque yo vi como sufriste por ella, vi como lloraste y como te torturabas viendo esas revistas donde salia con su novia...-_

**R: **_San...-_se acerca- _entiendo que me quieras cuidar y lo valoro mucho _-acaricia su mejilla- _pero es Quinn, mi primer amor...mi único amor...volvió...y no la quiero perder de nuevo...-_

**S: **_la sigues amando verdad?-_ dice con un poco de tristeza.

**R: **_nunca deje de hacerlo...nunca la olvide...-_ sonríe de lado.

Santana asiente y sabe que realmente su vida estaba dando un giro completamente, no podía permitirse seguir de esa manera con Rachel, algo tenia que hacer y hacerlo rápido.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******OKEY!...perdon por la tardanza, pero tuve problemas el dia de hoy y bueno recien ahora lo pude subir!...**_

_****__******pido disculpas a aquellas personas que no les gusta PEZBERRY pero bueno!...tenia que hacerlo, porque si no nadie entenderia como habia comenzado ese SEXO que tienen!...**_

_****__******oh dios!...que pasara?...QUE PASARA? :O**_

_****__******por lo visto las cosas entre Rachel y Quinn quedaron BIEN!...**_

_****__******insisto A MUCHA GENTE LE GUSTA PEZBERRY, confieso que es HOT! jajajajaja...pero esto es FABERRY! asi que...**_

_****__******tambien MUCHA GENTE quiere que Kate pierda el bebe, o que sea de otro...pero ya lo explique en un capitulo!...EL BEBE ES DE QUINN, ellas eligieron el medio de LA DONACION DE OVULOS entonces por eso el bebe tambien es de la rubia!... Kate no engaño a Quinn y por AHORA Quinn tampoco!...**_

_****__******MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y TODO LO QUE CRITICAN Y ME DICEN QUE LES GUSTA O NO! jajjajaja de verdad sirve mucho!...**_

_****__******YA PASE LOS 200 REVIEWS...WOW! es increible!... GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

_****__******Proxima Actualizacion: **__Martes 08 (despues de Glee) "Vamos a tener un hijo"_

**___OTRA VEZ GRACIAS!_**

**___BESOS_**

**___FLOR=)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	12. Chapter 12: Va a tener un hijo

Viernes 8 de Abril de 2016

Había pasado una semana, una semana donde muchas cosas habían sucedido.

Una de ellas, era la separación de Santana con Emma.

Ambas habían hablado de lo difícil que era su situación, y que realmente no era bueno seguir si cada vez había mas y mas discusiones.

**FlashBack:**

Santana se encontraba sentada a los pies de la cama, agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos y respiraba pausadamente, mientras que Emma le acariciaba la espalda.

Estaban por comenzar el acto sexual, cuando Santana no pudo contenerse y no pudo seguir, no podía seguir engañándose a ella ni a Emma.

**E: **_amor...que pasa?...-_ le dice tiernamente sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

**S:**_no puedo...- _dice la latina negando con su cabeza baja.

**E:**_ no importa cielo, no...no hagamos nada...- _trata de mirarla.

Santana levanta su cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos de la pelirroja. Se da cuenta que ya no puede engañarla mas, ella es muy buena persona y no se merece sufrir.

**S:**_no Emma...no entiendes...-_ la mira fijamente.

**E:** _explicame...-_ le ofrece.

**S: **_no...no podemos seguir...-_

**E: **_que quieres decir?...- _

**S:** _que esto no da para mas...Emma vivimos peleando, discutiendo por cosas que realmente no tienen sentido y es frustrante...no quiero hacerte sufrir...- _

**E:** _San_ -le toma el rostro- _yo te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida...-_ las lagrimas empiezan a caer sobre su rostro.

**S: **_Emma...nos estamos lastimando, te estoy lastimando y no te lo mereces...-_ toma las manos de la chica y las aparta de su rostro.

**E:**_pero...-_ dice sollozando.

**S: **_mirame _-la obliga a que la mire- _eres una gran persona, una increíble persona...pero yo no puedo con esto, no...no puedo, tengo miles de cosas en mi cabeza y lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte y se que si seguimos con esto te lastimo...prefiero terminarlo aquí...- _

**E: **_hay otra verdad?..._- se separa bruscamente.

**S: **_no Emma...de verdad no...-_ la mira.

**E: **_entonces?...dime, dime en que falle?...dime _-se arrodilla ante la latina- _dímelo y...y lo arreglare...pero...pero no me dejes...-_ llora como loca.

Santana se tira al piso, tratando de que la chica no caiga mas bajo y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, esas fuerzas que saca de donde no las tiene.

**S: **_Emma por favor...te mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien que de verdad sepa valorarte...yo...yo solo te quiero como amiga...-_ le dice y siente como la chica se separa.

**E: **_entonces para que estuviste conmigo todos estos meses?...-_

**S: **_porque de verdad creía que te podía llegar amar, si...lo se, fue un error...pero viví muchas cosas contigo y de verdad las guardo muy adentro mio...pero esto no da para mas...-_

**E: **_no me dejes...te pido que no me dejes..._- le ruega.

**S:**_Emma por favor...es lo mejor, es lo mejor para las dos...-_

**E:** _NO LO ES!...-_ grita.

**S: **_sabes muy bien que esto no tiene futuro, somos muy diferentes y los últimos meses parecíamos mas amigas que otra cosa...por favor Emma, no quiero que sufras...-_ le dice sufriendo por dentro.

**E:** _como no quieres que sufra si me estas dejando?...-_

**S: **_es por tu bien...por favor entiéndelo...-_

**E:** _dime que hago sin ti?...dímelo!...-_

**S: **_vas a vivir una mejor vida, vas a ser feliz...porque vas a encontrar a esa persona que te quite el sueño, esa que que de verdad se entregue por completo a ti...perdón...-_ le dice y le besa en la frente.

**E: **_puedes...puedes...darme un...ultimo beso?...- _la mira.

Santana se acerca y le regala un ultimo beso. Ese ultimo beso, como el de las despedidas que solo en las películas se los dan, ese beso que es con ternura y con dedicación, dejando una huella para que jamas te lo olvides.

Emma cerro los ojos y las lagrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos se cayeron rápidamente, llegando hasta los labios de ambas. Santana podía sentir la sal de esas lagrimas y el dolor que desprendía de ellas, pero tenia que terminarlo porque no podía seguir engañándose mas.

El beso fue justo y necesario, cuando se separaron, la latina le brindo una caricia en su mejilla y ambas se pararon.

**S: **_voy a...juntar mis cosas...-_ dijo mientras iba juntando su ropa, que estaba tirada.

**E: **_a donde vas a ir?...-_ le preguntaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

**S:** _a un hotel o a la casa de Puck, no lo se...-_

**E:** _si quiere...te...te puedes quedar aquí...yo...yo me voy a otro lado..._- le ofrece nerviosa.

**S: **_tranquila...tu quedate aquí, yo me voy a otro lado...y no te preocupes...estaré bien, si?...-_ la mira y le regala una tímida sonrisa.

**E: **_vas a ir el sábado al evento?...- _dice preocupada.

**S: **_claro!..._-se acerca- _no te abandonaría en eso...y lo sabes!...- _le acaricia su mejilla.

**E:**_ gracias...-_ susurra.

Santana le da un beso en la mejilla y luego sale de la habitación, dejando atrás a Emma y a una relación de varios meses. Pero tenia que hacerlo, su mente estaba haciendo estragos y no lo podía controlar.

**FinFlashBack**

La relación entre Rachel y Quinn también había cambiado esa semana, pero no para mal, todo lo contrario. Las chicas se hablaban con frecuencia, mas allá de las reuniones de la productora. Ellas se mandaban mensajes y charlaban cómodamente, se habían visto solo en la productora, Quinn no quería crear confusiones, mas de las que ya tenia. Ambas estaban entablando una relación amena, linda y cómoda, sin dañar a terceros.

Quinn había quedado con la morocha para que ambas cenaran, junto con Beth para que volvieran a reunirse, ya que la pequeña le insistía mucho. La diva acepto con muchas ganas, también tenia ganas de compartir cena con Beth.

Ese mismo viernes a la mañana, Quinn tenia que ir en busca de Kate para ir al medico, ya que tenia cita con la doctora.

7:30am

**J: **_cuando vas a contárselo a Beth?-_ dice mientras toma su café.

**Q: **_estuvimos hablando con Kate y ella quiere que se lo digamos lo mas pronto posible...-_

**J: **_hija sabes que no pueden esperar mas!...-_

**Q:** _lo se!...pero tengo mucho miedo a la reacción que tenga...-_

**J:** _pero me dijiste que cuando se lo comentaron, aquella vez, ella reacciono bien...-_

**Q: **_si mama, pero pasaron muchos meses!...no se como pueda reaccionar ahora, que es concreto!...-_

**J: **_tranquila cielo...ella va a estar bien, contenta...-_

**Q:** _y tu?...estas contenta?-_ la mira fija.

**J: **_es complicado, todavía no caigo...pero es mi nieto, como no voy a estar contenta?-_ le sonríe.

**Q:** _se que todo es raro, todavía no caigo!...-_ hace una mueca de lado.

**J: **_tu mas que nadie tiene que sentar cabeza!...es tu hijo y ya no hay vuelta atrás!...-_

**Q: **_si, ya lo se!..._-suspira- _supongo que no puedo darme el lujo de dudar, no?- _

**J: **_ya es tarde hija!...hubieras pensado antes...- _

**Q:**_eso mismo pienso yo!...si hubiera pensado, nada de esto estaría sucediendo!...-_

**J: **_te arrepientes?-_ la mira confundida.

**Q: **_ya no se que pensar!...-_

En ese momento suena el teléfono de la rubia y ve que es un mensaje.

_**Buenos días!...espero que tengas el mejor de los días!...y esta noche tengas muchas ganas de ver Funny Girl, porque yo y tu hija vamos a querer verla jajaja... Nos vemos a la noche. Besitos- Rachel.**_

Quinn miro el mensaje y sonrió como nunca. Su madre lo noto y sabia que había algo que estaba pasando.

**J: **_y esa sonrisa?_- pregunta curiosa.

**Q:** _Rachel!_- dice sin apartar a mirada el aparto.

**J: **_sigues hablando con ella?_- dice confundida.

Quinn se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se maldijo por ser tan descuidada.

Su madre no sabia nada que seguía en contacto con Rachel, solo sabia que la veía en las reuniones y nada mas. Por eso Judy se extraño al escuchar que era Rachel y a esa hora de la mañana.

**Q:** _es que...-_ no sabia como esquivar el tema.

**J: **_estas engañando a Kate?-_ le dice con un tono autoritario.

**Q:**_que?_ -frunce el ceño-_ NO!...simplemente organice una cena con ella y con Beth, para esta noche!...Beth la extraña mucho...-_

**J: **_segura Quinn?-_

**Q: **_si mama!...no la engañaría a Kate!...-_

**J:** _te creo...pero recuerda que tienes un hijo y una esposa!...-_

**Q: **_novia, mama, novia!...-_

**J: **_van a tener un hijo!...eso la convierte en tu esposa!...-_

**Q: **_ni siquiera vivimos juntas!...-_ dice con tono seguro.

**J: **_pero deberían!_- la señala con su dedo.

**Q: **_mama estas actuando como Anthony!...-_

**J: **_hija quiero que hagas las cosas bien...quiero que seas consiente de lo que pasa!...-_

**Q:**_lo soy mama!...-_

**J: **_no parece!...hija, si tuviste la madurez para tomar una decisión, como la de tener un hijo...vas a tener la madurez de decirle a Kate que venga a vivir a esta casa!...-_ dice segura.

**Q: **_estamos bien así!...-_

**J: **_Quinn ella necesita de tu apoyo, del mio y de su familia!...te necesita a su lado!...y yo quiero que ese bebe tenga amor por doquier, una buena casa y una familia unida!...- _

**Q:**_ dejámelo pensar, si?-_

**J: **_apurate en hacerlo!...-_ suena dura.

**Q: **_esta bien!...ahora_ -se para- _tengo que irme, Kate tiene medico dentro de una hora y tengo que acompañarla!...-_

**J:** _avisame cualquier cosa, si?-_

**Q:** _claro _-le da un beso en la mejilla- _adiós...y gracias!_- grita mientras sale de la casa.

7:45am

Una chica entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con un rico desayuno y tarareando un canción. Mientras que otra persona dormía plácidamente en la cama.

La chica dejo la bandeja en la mesita de luz y se metió en la cama, para comenzar a despertar a la otra.

Sus manos bagaban por debajo de la musculosa de la chica, acariciando la espalda y dando besos en la nuca.

**R: **_San..._-beso- _es hora de despertarse_- dijo dándole otro beso.

**S: **_dejame un rato mas_- murmuro dormida.

Rachel había dormido con Santana, otra vez. Se había levantando temprano y lo primero que hizo fue mandarle mensaje a Quinn, para luego hacer el desayuno para la latina.

La diva seguía acariciando la espalda de Santana y seguía dándole besos por toda la nuca.

**R: **_vamos San...-_ le susurra al oído.

Santana se remueve y decide darse vuelta, para encontrarse con la cara de la diva.

**S: **_buen día...-_ dice con voz ronca.

**R:**_buen día S...- _dice dándole un beso en los labios.

**S:** _no me he lavado los dientes...-_ dice cortando el beso para que no se prolongue.

**R:** _no importa!...-_ dice y se vuelve a acercarse a ella.

Santana la rechaza y Rachel la mira extrañada. La latina se levanta y se dirgie al baño.

**R:**_ te prepare el desayuno!...-_

**S: **_ahorita regreso._

Luego de unos minutos, Santana salio del baño con su cara lavada al igual que sus dientes. Se sentó en la cama y la miro a la diva.

**S: **_ahora si..._- sonríe.

Rachel entiende otra cosa y se pone arriba de la latina para comenzarla a besar, primero por el cuello, luego por la mandíbula y así terminar en sus labios, pero Santana otra vez la rechaza.

**S: **_Rach por favor...-_ le dice y sutilmente la saca de arriba suyo.

**R:** _que pasa!_ -dice molesta- _me estas rechazando!...hace una semana que dormimos juntas y no pasa nada!...que?...ya no te gusto?_- la mira dolida.

**S: **_no, no, no _-se acomoda para verla mejor- _no es eso!...me gustas!...y mas de lo debido_ -dijo en susurro pero Rachel alcanzo a escucharlo- _pero...pero quiero estar así _-la mira- _compartiendo momentos contigo...quiero, quiero que no solo sea sexo...entiendes?-_

Rachel queda confundida por la confesión que le acababa de hacer, solo asiente con la cabeza y le entrega el desayuno.

**S: **_gracias _-le da un corto beso en los labios- _ahora desayunemos_- sonríe.

La diva asiente y ambas se disponen a desayunar en la cama.

8:30am

Una rubia llegaba con una botella de agua, a un asiento donde se encontraba un morocha sonriente a la espera de la chica.

Se sentó y le entrego la botella.

**Q: **_toma _-le dio la botella- _es mineral, porque agua fría te va a hacer mal..._- le sonríe.

**K:** _gracias amor-_ le devuelve la sonrisa, mientras abre la botella.

Quinn y Kate estaban esperando para que las atendieran, mientras la morena tomaba agua. Debía tomar mucha ya que tenia que hacerse una ecografia.

-_Katherine Steve_- dice una doctora, saliendo de su consultorio.

Ambas chicas se paran y Quinn le lleva el bolso a su novia, ya que la chica tenia la botella con agua.

Entraron y la doctora les dijo que tomen asiento.

**A: **_bueno...-_se sienta- _como ha estado esa pancita?-_ le dice sonriente.

**K:**_ bien...por suerte he tenido pocos vómitos y son matutinos...-_

**A: **_eso es bastante bueno, para ti digo, es complicado tener nauseas y vómitos todo el tiempo...-_

**K: **_si...lo se-_ dice eso y mira a Quinn.

Quinn solo sonrió y siguió atendiendo a lo que la doctora decía.

El timbre lleva sonando varias veces y nadie se digna a atenderlo, suena unas veces mas hasta que de fondo se escucha una voz.

-_YA VA!_- grita mientras baja las escaleras.

Recién levantada, con su pijamas de verano y una cara de muy pocos amigos, abre la puerta.

-_hola bonita_- sonríe una persona del otro lado de la puerta.

**B:** _sabes que hora es?...-_ exclama molesta.

-_solo quería invitarte a desayunar...-_ dice apenada.

**B:** _yo quiero que me prepares un desayuno, así que entras_ -la señala- _vas a la cocina y me preparas un desayuno...y... me lo llevas a la cama...-_ sonríe tratando de pasar el mal humor.

-_no crees que estas pidiendo mucho Britt?...-_

**B: **_hazlo Charlie...- _la señala y la rubia sube las escaleras para irse a su cuarto.

Después de unos días, Charlie y Britt habían hablado sobre lo sucedió aquella vez, que la tenista quería llegar a mas y Brittany la detuvo. Quedaron las cosas mas que bien y ahora están volviendo a recomponer la relación, amistosa obvio.

8:55am

**A: **_bueno...vamos a ver como esta este bebe...- _sonríe mientras prende el aparato.

Kate estaba acostada en una camilla, con su vientre descubierto y lleno de gel. Quinn estaba a su lado, como siempre y April estaba por hacerle una ecografia para ver como iba el embarazo.

**A:** _ven eso que esta ahí?_ -les dice mientras señala la pantalla- _ya no es puntito, ahora esta mas grandesito y formado...-_ sonríe la doctora.

**K: **_es mi bebe?-_ pregunta emocionada.

**A:**_ claro!...-_

**Q: **_esta bien?_- pregunta preocupada.

**A: **_esta en perfecto estado!...-_

**K: **_cuando...cuando podremos escuchar los latidos?-_

**A: **_al rededor de las diez semanas o menos...este bebe ya tiene el corazón formado así que para la próxima ecografia podrán escuchar los latidos!...-_ las mira.

La doctora termina de hacer la ecografia y luego Kate se limpia el vientre para pasar de nuevo a sentarse, donde estaban hacia unos minutos.

**A: **_bueno como ya les he dicho, esta todo en perfecto estado y Kate tiene un embarazo de un cinco semanas, lo que equivale a un mes y una semana...su peso esta normal y la mama también_- sonríe.

**Q:** _puedes explicarle que ella tiene que comer bien y que ya no importa si engorda o no!...-_ dice para que la doctora la ayude a entrar en razón a su novia.

**A: **_Kate, ahora tienes una vida dentro tuyo, una vida a cual alimentas con lo que TU comes...así que dejate de payasadas y come todo lo que se te antoje...- _

**K: **_que hay con los antojos?-_ pregunta curiosa.

**A: **_esos son caprichos que uno se da...y si tienes a alguien que te los de, pues bienvenido sean...- _ríe mirando a Quinn.

**Q: **_April...yo...yo te quería preguntar si ella puede viajar?...- _

**A: **_viajar?...en avión?-_

**Q: **_si, es que dentro de unas semanas viajo a Santa Monica por trabajo y voy a estar allí unas semanas...quería saber si podía viajar-_

**A: **_la verdad lo recomendable es que no! _-Kate baja la mirada-_ porque ella tuvo pequeñas perdidas, que no fueron a mayores pero no quisiera arriesgarme a decirle que se vaya y luego pase algo...-_ las mira serias.

**Q:**_entiendo...entonces...no puede?-_

**A:** _no, por su salud y la del bebe, lo mejor es que se quede en L.A!-_

Ambas chicas asintieron y luego de eso la doctora le dio unos papeles para la próxima cita y se fueron de la clínica.

9:50am

9:45am

Santana se encontraba sentada en el sillón, mientras que Rachel estaba sentada en su regazo acariciándole el pelo, tiernamente.

**R: **_estaba pensando en algo...-_ dice sonriendo.

**S: **_en que?-_ la interroga con la mirada, mientras apoya sus manos en las piernas de la diva.

**R: **_en que podrías acompañarme a un lugar!-_

**S: **_a donde?_- frunce el ceño.

**R: **_a la boutique de Marie!...-_ sonríe.

**S: **_para que?-_

**R: **_porque tengo que pasar a ver unos vestidos que tienen para mi y quiero que veas como me quedan!-_

**S: **_vestidos?...te vas a casar?-_ bromea.

**R:**_no tonta! _-le pega en el hombro- _es para mañana...-_

**S: **_mañana?_- dice extraña, sin saber de que se trata.

**R: **_si S!...el evento!-_

**S: **_oh dios!...lo había olvidado!...-_ exclama llevando su mano a la cabeza.

**R:**_ cabecita de novia!-_ dice divertidamente.

**S:** _creo que ese comentario fue de mas!...- _

**R:**_perdón_-baja la mirada- _no fue mi intención...-_

**S: **_descuida!...-_

**R:**_bueno...-levanta_ su mirada- _me acompañas?-_

**S:** _no puedo, tengo que ver que voy a usar y también tengo que pasar por el estudio...-_

**R: **-hace puchero- _entonces quiero que vengas conmigo al evento!..._-

**S:**_Rach te recuerdo que estoy invitada!_- ríe.

**R: **_si, ya lo se!...pero hablo de que vengas como mi acompañante, como mi...-_ dice eso y se queda callada.

**S: **_como tu que?-_

**R: **_como mi cita!...-_ se sonroja.

**S: **_Rach sabes que no soy una cita para ti, y soy la ex novia de la organizadora del evento, no creo que seas bien vista...-_

**R:**_ porque dices eso?-_ frunce el ceño.

**S: **_porque es la verdad!...aparte Sarah no se va a poner feliz...ella cuida mucho tu imagen y no creo que la "la ex de Emma Cooper, es la cita de la gran actriz Rachel Berry" sea un buen encabezado __de revista...-_

**R:**_estas evadiéndome otra vez?-_

**S: **_estoy cuidándote!...-_

**R: **_quiero que vayas conmigo y nada mas...no me importa que seas la ex de Emma, o que seas la chica mas lesbiana del planeta, no me importa que todas las mujeres que vayan a ese evento hayan pasado por tus manos o por tus labios!...no me interesa!...quiero que vayas conmigo y punto!_- dice seria.

**S: **_wow!...nunca que te había escuchado tan segura!...-_

**R: **_entonces? _-se acerca mas al rostro de la latina- _que me dices?-_

**S:**_ que no quiero que tengas problemas con Sarah!-_

**R: **-se levanta del regazo de la latina- _puedes dejar de pensar en Sarah!...te quiero a mi lado, conmigo, mañana...tan difícil es de entender!-_ exclama molesta.

Santana se para y la toma de la cintura, la mira a los ojos y le da un beso en los labios, corto y tierno.

**S: **_perdón...te...te prometo que seré la mejor cita que hayas tenido-_ sonríe y vuelve a besar a la diva.

**R:**_vas te vale!-_ la señala y luego le agarra de la playera para volverla a besar.

12:59pm

**Q:**_ no entiendo como tu mama pudo comprar toda esta ropa...- _

Quinn y Kate estaban en la habitación de la rubia, viendo todas las bolsas que Grace había traído de regalo para su nieto.

**K: **_Quinn es abuela primeriza...entiéndela...-_ mientras saca mas ropita de las bolsas.

**Q: **_hemos quedado en que no compraríamos nada hasta que pasen los tres meses...-_

**K: **_como le dices que no a tu mama?...-_ la mira.

**Q:**_ esta bien, esta bien...-_ se resigna y se sienta en la cama.

Kate seguía mostrandole toda la ropa que le había regalado Grace al bebe y Quinn sonreía, se acordaba que con Beth no había tenido los mismos detalles, ni su madre, ni nadie. Ella no había disfrutado mucho de su embarazo, era muy joven y no se pudo dar el gusto.

Una niña abría la puerta principal de la casa y la mucama se acercaba para recibirla.

**B:** _hola Julia...y mi mama?...-_ pregunta amablemente.

**J:**_esta arriba con la señorita Kate...-_ le sonríe.

**B:**_gracias!...-_ dice sin mas y sube las escaleras.

**K: **_mira este _-agarra un gorrito con forma de osito- _es precioso...-_ sonríe mientras Quinn se levanta para mirarla.

**Q: **_sabes? _-agarra el gorrito- _con Beth no tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar de mi embarazo, era muy joven y la verdad estaba en una etapa complicada de mi vida...pero ver estas cosas _-mira toda la ropita de bebe- _hace que disfrute mucho mas este embarazo...-_ le sonríe.

**K: **_como crees que tomara la noticia Beth?...- _

**Q: **_espero que bien...-_ suspira.

**K: **-pone sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia- _te aseguro que se pondrá feliz cuando le contemos que va a tener un hermanito...- _sonríe y luego la besa.

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado que la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta y se podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban. Cuando Beth subió las escaleras escucho voces en la habitación de su mama y se dirigió a saludar a las chicas, pero cuando vio que ambas hablaban de ropa y Quinn había nombrado a la niña se quedo escuchando mas. Al escuchar que Quinn iba a tener otro hijo, la mochila que tenia en sus manos se cayo, haciendo un ruido y llamando la atención de ambas chicas que estaba en la habitación.

**Q: **_que fue eso?...-_ dice mientras mira hacia la puerta.

**K: **_debe haber sido Julia...-_ dice mientras la tiene de la mano para que no se vaya.

Beth reacciono rápidamente y salio corriendo, bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa. Corrió y corrió sin importarle nada, sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir.

**Q: **_dejame ver, si?-_ le dice.

Quinn se suelta de su novia y sale directo hacia la puerta, para ver de donde había provenido ese ruido. Cuando abre por completo la puerta se encuentra con la mochila de Beth y su mente se queda en blanco. Kate rápidamente se asoma, al ver que la rubia se queda parada ahí.

**K: **_amor...-_ no pudo continuar ya que la rubia se alejo de ella corriendo.

**Q: **_JULIA...JULIA!...-_ grita mientras baja las escaleras, con la mochila de Beth.

**J: **_que pasa señorita?...-_ dice asustada.

**Q: **_Beth...donde...donde esta?...-_

**J: **_había subido a verlas...le dije que estaban en su habitación...acababa de llegar de la escuela...-_ dice tranquila.

**Q: **_mierda!...-_exclama y suelta la mochila- _por favor...por favor buscala...buscala en la cocina, en le patio, en las salas...buscala por favor...-_ dice nerviosa y sale corriendo hacia los cuartos.

**K: **_que paso Quinn?...-_ dice mientras la rubia entra a todos los cuartos revisando a ver si esta su hija.

**Q:** _Beth...Beth nos escucho...- _

**K: **_tranquila amor...-_se acerca- _no creo que haya sido tan fatal...-_

**Q: **_FALTA?_ -grita- _MI HIJA NOS ESCUCHO Y NO LA ENCUENTRO POR NINGUN LADO...-_ exclama furiosa.

**K:**_tranquilizate amor...yo voy a buscar por las otras salas...- _se ofrece y se va en busca de la niña.

La niña había corrido tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de ver en la dirección que iba, cuando pudo divisar un parque, nunca lo había visto pero sabia que estaba muy lejos de su casa, así que se sentó en unas de las bancas y comenzó a llorar mucho mas fuerte.

13:10pm

Rachel salia de la boutique con barios vestidos y bolsas, su auto estaba aparcado del otro lado de un parque y se disponía a caminar para llegar a el.

Mientras cruzaba el parque divisaba muchos niños jugando y riendo, hasta que se detuvo en una niña que lloraba tristemente. Cuando la pudo divisar mejor se dio cuenta que la conocía y era nada menos que Beth.

La diva se acerco y la miro.

**R:**_Beth?...- _dijo y la niña levanto su mirada.

Beth tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su mirada triste y su rostro no era el mismo de siempre.

**R:**_Beth que...que paso?...-_ dice mientras pone sus bolsas a un costado y abraza a la niña.

**B:**_ llevame...llevame Rachel...-_ llora en el hombro de la diva.

**R: **_esta...esta bien cielo...te llevare a tu casa...-_

**B: **_no!...-_se separa- _a mi casa no, por favor...no quiero...llevame a tu casa...por favor...- _dice eso para volver a llorar.

**R:** _amor...pero...pero dime que te sucede!...- _

**B:**_llevame a tu casa Rachel...llevame...-_ llora sin control.

Rachel suspira y la toma de la mano, agarra sus bolsas y se dirige a su coche, donde se dispuso a llevarla a su casa.

Habían buscado por toda la casa, las habitaciones, las salas de estar, la de edición, la de video, el patio trasero, el sótano, el garage, los baños, el lavadero, la biblioteca, habían buscado por todos lados y no había rastros de la niña.

Quinn llamo a Puck y el chico rápidamente salio para la casa de la rubia.

**P: **_la encontraron?_- dijo el chico apenas le abrieron la puerta para que pase.

**Q: **_no...-_ dijo llorando.

**P:** _dios!...-_se agarra la cabeza- _muy lejos no puede haberse ido...busquemosla por la zona...si en una hora no aparece llamaremos a la policía...-_ dice el chico mirando a la rubia.

**Q: **_esta bien...yo voy por la izquierda, tu vete por la derecha, si?...-_el chico asiente- _si la encuentras me llamas...-_

**P: **_claro!...-_ dice eso y sale rápidamente de la casa.

**K: **_amor voy contigo...- _dice la morena y se para.

**Q: **_no...tu quedate para ver si vuelve...-_ la mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

**K: **_esta bien...ten cuidado por favor...- _

**Q: **_cualquier noticia me avisan...-_ dice eso y sale en busca de su coche, para rastrillar la zona.

13:35pm

**R: **_ahora si?...me dices porque llorabas de esa manera?...-_ le dice la diva a la niña.

Beth estaba sentada en el sillón de la casa de Rachel, tomando un vaso de agua y mucho mas calmada que antes.

**B:** _mi mama...-_ dice con la voz quebrada.

**R:**_ le paso algo a Quinn?...- _pregunta preocupada.

**B: **_me...me...mintió...-_ comienza a llorar de nuevo.

**R:**_en que cielo?...que paso?...- _

**B: **_ella...ella...-_ no puede terminar de decirlo que la vuelve a abrazar a la diva.

Rachel la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, le duele mucho verla así a la pequeña, realmente se notaba que algo malo le había pasado y sabia que no iba a poder sacarle ninguna información.

Quinn pasaba por todos los lugares, en algunos se bajaba y mostraba una foto de Beth para ver si la habían reconocido en algún lugar, pero nada, nadie sabia nada de la niña. Se estaba empezando a desesperar, llamo a Jessica para que también use sus contactos a ver si la habían visto en algún lado, llamo a Brittany a ver si había ido a su casa, la bailarina rápidamente se preocupo y salio en busca de la niña también, con Charlie que todavía estaba en su casa.

Puck también había hecho lo suyo, llamo a varios de sus contactos informándoles que si veían a su hija le avisaran, el ultimo llamado que hizo se dirigió a Santana, ya que sabia que la latina estaba vagando por la cuidad.

Santana rápidamente le mando un mensaje a Rachel.

_**Beth esta perdida, Puck me llamo desesperado que no la encuentran por ningún lado...estoy buscándola, si sabes algo avisale a ellos...por favor!...- Santana.**_

13:55pm

Rachel había recibido el mensaje de Santana y sabia que sus padres estarían preocupados, así que opto por mandarle un mensaje a Quinn.

_**Quinn, me encontré con Beth llorando en un parque...esta conmigo sana y salva...ven a buscarla...- Rachel.**_

Quinn recibió el mensaje y rápidamente fue a la casa de la morocha.

Había llegado diez minutos después, aparco su coche y bajo rápidamente. Toco una, dos, tres veces el timbre hasta que Rachel le abrió.

**Q: **_donde esta?...-_ dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

**R:**_tranquila Quinn...esta...esta bien...-_ la abraza.

En ese momento Beth sale de la cocina y ve a su mama con Rachel abrazadas.

Quinn abre sus ojos y divisa a la pequeña, se desprende del abrazo con la diva y corre por su hija.

**Q:**_amor...-_ dice intentándola abrazar pero la niña no la deja.

**B: **_no me toques...-_ dice molesta.

**Q: **_Beth estuve preocupada por ti, todos estábamos preocupados...-_ dice llorando.

**B:**_a si?...que bueno!...-_ dice fríamente.

**Q:**_Beth por dios...no vuelvas a hacerlo jamas!...-_ la mira.

**B:** _o si no que?...-_ exclama altanera.

**Q: **_Beth vamos a casa...-_ trata de agarrarla de la mano pero la niña se zafa.

**B: **_no iré a ningún lado contigo...quiero que venga mi papa a buscarme...-_ dice cruzándose de brazos.

**Q: **_Beth...-_

**B:**_dije MI PAPA...- _dice interrumpiéndola.

**Q: **_cielo tenemos que hablar...-_

**B: **_hablar?...de que?...si ya lo se todo!...no me interesa hablar contigo ni con nadie...quiero a mi papa...AHORA!...- _

**Q: **_Beth Fabray...no me interesa lo que quieras!...ahora mismo te vas conmigo...-_ la agarra del brazo.

**B: **_DIJE QUE NO!...-_se suelta bruscamente del agarre- _NO QUIERO IR A TU CASA, NI ESTAR CON ESA...QUIERO QUE MI PAPA VENGA A BUSCARME!_- grita molesta.

**R: **_Quinn que esta pasando?...-_ dice la diva viendo la escena.

**Q: **_Rach no es momento...- _dice mientras mira a la niña.

**B: **_no es momento?...cuando se lo vas a contar, mama?...cuando tenga un año?...-_ dice mirándola con odio.

**R: **_de que esta hablando Quinn?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q: **_Rach...por favor, ahora no...-_ le pide amablemente.

**B: **_esta hablando de que ella -_señala a Quinn- _y su novia, van a tener un hijo...- _

Rachel se queda callada, no podía ser verdad lo que la niña estaba diciendo, tenia que ser una broma, de mal gusto, pero tenia que serlo.

Quinn cierra fuertemente los ojos, aceptando la verdad y se niega a mirar a la diva.

**R: **_es...es...verdad?...-_ interroga a la rubia con su mirada.

**Q:**_ Rach...yo...yo...te...- _

Quinn no pudo terminar su relato que una fuerte cachetada la saco de su concentración. Rachel había reaccionado de la peor manera, pegandole una cachetada que jamas se olvidaría.

La rubia tenia su lado izquierdo del rostro, rojo, y sus ojos con lagrimas. No le había dolido el golpe, en realidad si, pero le dolió mas que Rachel se lo hubiera dado. Estaba todo perfecto y ahora todo tirado por la borda.

Beth miro la escena atonica y no le importo que Rachel el pegara a su madre.

**B: **_ahora puedes llamar a mi papa?...- _dice interrumpiendo el silencio, muy molesto.

Quinn asiente y ve como Rachel desaparece hacia la cocina y la sigue con su teléfono. La rubia opta por mandarle un mensaje de texto a Puck y luego guarda su celular.

**Q: **_Rach...deja...-_

**R:**_ NADA!...-_grita- _no me expliques nada!...no tengo nada de que enterarme, olvidate...olvidate de mi para siempre!...-_la señala con su dedo- _y olvidate que tienes la protagonista de tu película...porque...RENUNCIO!_- dice eso y sale de la cocina furiosa.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******PERDON LA TARDANZA! **_

_****__******esto se pone KENCHI! jajajajajaj**_

_****__******espero que les guste el capitulo y disfruten de la PRECIENSIA DE CHARLIE! jajajaja**_

**_simplemente digo..._**

**_GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS COMENTAN Y LOS QUE ESTAN AL PENDIENTE DE LA HISTORIA!..._**

**_no se pongan mal, esto se pone mejor en el proximo capitulo!..._**

**_EL EVENTO sera el proximo capitulo, donde se reencuentran todas!... :O _**

**_gracias otra vez!_**

**_y me despido sin mas_**

**_besitos_**

**_Flor =)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	13. Chapter 13: El evento

Sábado 2 de Abril de 2016

7:35am

El despertador marcaba las 7:35 y Quinn no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

La situación con Beth, el día anterior, la dejo muy mal, también la situación con Rachel.

La pequeña había optado por quedarse en lo de su papa, alegando que no quería ver a Quinn. Puck acepto y le dijo a la rubia que todo iba a estar bien. Pero el simple hecho de tenerla lejos y enojada, le hacia mucho daño.

Kate se había quedado esa noche, sabia que Quinn no estaba bien y necesitaba de su compañía y apoyo.

La rubia se levanto de la cama, se puso su bata y salio de la habitación, dándole un ultimo vistazo a la morena que seguía durmiendo.

**J: **_buen día...has dormido algo?_- le pregunta su madre, mientras la rubia hace acto de presencia en la cocina.

**Q: **_nada!...no pegue un ojo en toda la noche!...-_ dice frustrada.

**J: **_es lógico, pero tienes que estar tranquila...esta sana y salva y con su padre...-_

**Q: **_es difícil mama!...no pensé que reaccionaria de esa manera, o si, la verdad no se!...-_

**J:** _ella esta triste, creo que le duele el hecho que le hayas ocultado eso...-_

**Q: **_ella piensa que la voy a dejar de querer!...Puck me dijo que le contó que escucho cuando yo le decía a Kate que iba a disfrutar este embarazo, que no iba a ser como el de Beth que no lo disfrute...-_

**J: **e_s una niña...se le pasara enseguida, ya veras!...-_ la anima.

**Q: **_espero que así sea!...-_

**J: **_cambiando de tema...van a ir a el evento?...-_

**Q:** _no lo se!...Kate quiere ir, pero la verdad no tengo ánimos!...-_

**J:** _hija tienes que despejarte!...-_

**Q: **_se que Puck también va a ir y no se con quien va a dejar a Beth!...-_

**J: **_es su padre!...el sabrá que hacer con su hija!..._

**Q: **_es tan complicado todo!...-_

**J: **_Rachel lo sabe, verdad? _-la rubia asintió- _como lo tomo?-_

**Q: **_me pego una cachetada y luego me dijo que buscara otra protagonista para mi película porque ella renunciaba...-_

**J: **_ambas conocemos a Rachel y sabemos que es muy dramática...aparte no es ella si renuncia a un __proyecto!...va en contra de su moral!..._- la mira.

**Q: **_esta vez tengo mucho miedo...lo vi en sus ojos, esa seguridad con que me lo dijo...sentí...sentí que de verdad lo quería!...-_

**J: **_mirate!...tienes solo veintidós años y estas pasando por cosas que, se supone, se pasan a los cuarenta o cincuenta...-_le toma las manos- _se que eres fuerte y vas a saber manejar toda esta situación!..._- le regala una sonrisa.

**Q: **_gracias mama!- _

Una mano acariciaba tierna y pausadamente el rostro de una chica, ese rostro que había sido testigo de muchas lagrimas, la noche que paso.

No había dormido nada, se había mantenido despierta para cerciorarse de que la chica estuviera bien, que no le pasara nada.

Seguía acariciando el rostro y sonriendo ligeramente mientras veía cada rasgo de su piel. El rostro comenzaba a tener movimiento, unas pequeñas arrugas en la frente se hicieron presente, dando a entender que ya estaba a punto de despertarse.

**S: **_quieres que te prepare el desayuno?_- susurra, sabiendo que la diva ya esta despierta.

**R:**_ no dejes de acariciarme!...-_ le pide sin abrir los ojos.

Rachel había quedado devastada, después de enterarse que la rubia iba a tener un hijo con su novia y lo primero que hizo después de que Beth, Quinn y Puck se fueran, fue llamar a Santana.

La latina rápidamente acudió al llamado de la diva y se encontró con que Quinn iba a ser madre otra vez. Santana se quedo con ella, calmándola y apoyándola como buena amiga.

**R: **_gracias...-_ susurra y abre sus ojos.

**S:** _porque?_- le regala una sonrisa.

**R:**_ por estar siempre!...-_

**S: **_sabes que eso no se agradece, se gana porque haz hecho un buen trabajo como amiga...-_ ríe.

**R:**_eres increíble!..._-le acaricia el rostro- _jamas pensé que llegaríamos a estar de esta manera...-_

**S: **_nunca digas nunca!-_

**R:**_te quiero!_- dice eso y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

**S: **_yo también princesa...pero ahora tenemos que desayunar y luego prepararnos para el evento...-_

**R: **_no tengo ganas de ir_- dice mirando hacia otro lado.

**S: **_ah no!..._-se separa- _eso no señorita!...usted va a ir, porque va a llevar a la mejor cita de todo el planeta-_ sonríe egocéntrica.

**R:**_una latina HOT siempre es buen partido...-_ ríe.

**S:**_no cualquier latina!...soy Santana Lopez!-_

**R:**_me traes el desayuno a la cama?-_ le hace ojitos.

**S: **_esta bien!...pero vamos al evento eh!- _le dice parándose y ve como la diva asiente con una media sonrisa.

8:15am

El timbre sonaba una y otra vez, hasta que una rubia abrió la puerta.

**C:** _era hora!-_ ríe y pasa sin ser invitada.

**B: **_buen día Charlie a ti también!...-_ dice sarcásticamente.

**C: **_toma _-le entrega una gran caja rectangular con un gran moño- _espero que te guste!..._- le sonríe.

**B:** -toma la caja- _que es?_- dice sorprendida.

**C:**_ábrelo!-_

La bailarina lo abre ansiosa y se encuentra con un vestido.

**B:** _que es esto?_- pregunta confundida.

**C:**_esta es mi forma de pedirte que vayas conmigo al evento de esta noche...que dices?-_

**B: **_Charlie...-_ dice desganada.

**C: **_como amigas _-se adelanta a que la rubia se niegue- _solo como amigas, si?- _

**B:** _esta bien!...como amigas_- le sonríe.

8:25am

Quinn se encontraba sentada en el sillón, esperando por Kate para ir a buscar sus vestido a la boutique donde los habían pedido, cuando su celular empieza a sonar.

_Jess...-_ dice la rubia al descolgar el teléfono.

_Quinn...-_

_Que paso Jess?...-_

_Lo mismo me pregunto yo!...-_

_Porque?...-_

_Porque me acaba de llamar Sarah, la manager de Rachel, diciéndome que necesita URGENTE una cita contigo!...-_

_Oh dios!...-_

_Oh dios?...Quinn que esta pasando?-_

_Rachel!...-_

_Que pasa con Rachel!-_

_Pasa que ayer se entero que voy a tener un hijo con Kate y se enojo...y...-_

_Y que?-_

_Y dijo que iba a renunciar a la película!-_

_QUE!_- grita.

_Si...pero tranquila yo arreglo eso!...-_

_Quinn no podemos jugar con los tiempos!...es Rachel o la película no se hace!...estamos a semanas de grabar y no podemos NO tener a la protagonista!...así que arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y hagamos la película!-_

_Esta bien!...deja en mis manos esto!...-_

_Arreglalo Fabray!...-_

_Ok!...te tengo que dejar, luego te llamo si?-_

_Adiós!_- dice y corta la llamada.

La rubia sabe que la tiene muy difícil, sabe que Rachel cuando dice algo es porque lo va hacer, pero ella es una Fabray y no se rinde tan fácil.

14:25pm

Una laptop encima de unas piernas, dos chicas mirando la pantalla y una mujer revisando su celular, eso era todo lo que pasaba en la habitación principal.

**R: **_te ha llamado Quinn?-_ pregunta la morocha alzando la vista.

**S: **_no Rachel, le deje dicho que necesitaba hablarle urgente...pero no me ha llamado...-_

**R: **_quien se cree que es!_- exclama molesta.

**S: **_Rachel _-se para de su asiento- _la verdad no entiendo porque de un día para otro quieres renunciar, así como si nada!...era lo que siempre quisiste!..no se porque unos malos entendidos te llevaron a tomar semejante decisión...-_

**R:** _ya te dije!...no quiero trabajar en esa película y punto!...- _la mira fijamente.

Rachel le había contado a Sarah que había tenido una discusión con Quinn por problemas de libreto y que ya no le gusto la idea de trabajar en esa película, así que le informo que iba a renunciar.

La latina, que también estaba en ese cuarto, solo miraba la discusión entre ambas.

**S:** _sabes la demanda que nos pueden poner, por incumplimiento de contrato?...lo sabes?- _dice alterada.

**R: **_no me interesa!...si quiere demandarme que lo haga!...pagare los mejores abogados!-_

**S: **_no se trata de pagar los mejores abogados!...Rachel si te demandan por incumplimiento de contrato nadie mas va a querer trabajar contigo!...estas arruinando tu imagen!...-_

**R: **_no me interesa si arruino mi imagen!...ya no me interesa nada!-_

**S: **_Rachel_ -baja el tono de voz- _por favor...reacciona! Hemos estado trabajando duro para llegar a donde estas, por favor no lo tires todo a borda!...-_

**R: **_no me interesa nada!...esta noche voy a ir a ese evento, con Santana y que digan lo que tengan ganas de decir!...-_

**S: **_vas a ir con Santana?-_ pregunta confundida.

**R: **_se me olvido de avisarte!...Santana es mi cita de esta noche!...-_

Sarah mira confundida a Santana y la latina encoge los hombros.

**Sa:** _oye no me mires a mi!...fue ella la que me invito como su cita!...- _

**S: **_tanto te costaba negarte?...pensé que la apoyabas!...-_

**Sa:** _lo estoy haciendo Sarah!...si ella me quiere a su lado como su cita, ahí voy a estar...le moleste a quien le moleste!...-_

**S: **_perfecto lo que me faltaba! _-exclama abriendo los brazos- _primero viene con esa absurda idea de renunciar y luego esto _-señala a Santana-_ perfecto!...perfecto!...-_

En ese momento suena el timbre y las tres mujeres se miran.

**R: **_deben ser Lena y Jack...puedes abrirles?_- dice mientras mira a su manager.

La mujer no dice nada, solo sale de la habitación a abriles a el peinador y la maquilladora de la diva.

**Sa: **_porque no le cuentas la verdad?-_ susurra la latina para que no se escuche.

**R:**_ porque no pienso tener mas problemas de los que ya tengo!- _

**Sa: **_esta bien...como digas!_- dice y suspira.

Una rubia se encontraba sentada frente a un espejo, mientras un peinador, una manicura y una pedicura hacían su trabajo.

**J: **_sabes que el evento es a las 6:30, verdad?-_ ingresa la chica a la habitación.

**Q:**_ lo se Jess!_- ríe.

**J: **_perfecto!...hablaste con Sarah!-_

**Q: **_no, no he tenido tiempo...pero descuida ella no va a renunciar!...-_ dice mirándola por el espejo.

**J: **_Quinn no quiero mas problemas!-_

**Q:**_tranquila, solo dame tiempo!...ella no lo hará!-_

**J: **_no uses la táctica que usas con todas eh!_- bromea.

**Q: **_tu no caíste!-_ le sigue el juego.

**J: **_no soy gay!-_

**Q: **_Kate tampoco lo era!_- ríe.

**J: **_basta!...ya tengo demasiado con ocultar el pasado que tienes y con quien lo tienes!-_

**Q: **t_e recuerdo que Kate esta en la habitación de al lado preparándose, así que hazme el favor de cerrar tu boca!_- le sonríe maliciosamente.

**J: **_no dije nada!_- dice mientras hace un gesto con su boca.

18:30pm

Red Carpet.

El Nokia Theatre daba lugar a una gran alfombra roja, donde muchos fotógrafos, periodistas y entrevistadores, estaban cubriendo el gran evento.

_-Buenas tardes!...estamos aquí en el Nokia Theatre, en la red carpet de la gala CAB_ (celebridades a beneficio). _Yo soy Ryan Seacrest.._.

_-Y yo soy Giuliana Rancic...y estaremos transmitiendo en vivo toda la red carpet solo por E!._

**R:** _muchos famosos estarán pasando por esta alfombra, verdad Giuliana?...-_

**G:** _claro!...de todas las tallas y de todas las edades...deportistas, actores, directores, cantantes, productores, modelos, empresarios y muchos mas...-_

**R:** _la familia Cooper es muy conocida, no solo por ser buenas personas, si no también por hacer eventos de esta magnitud, donde todos colaboran con su granito de arena..._- sonreía a la cámara.

18:55pm

**R:** _mira Giuliana, quien baja de ese lujoso auto...-_

**G:** _oh!...es nada mas y nada menos que la famosa tenista Charlie Fabray...-_

**R: **_y su ex novia Brittany Pierce...-_

**G: **_seguirá siendo su ex novia?...- _

**R:** _mmm...veremos que es lo que nos dicen...-_ sonríe el entrevistador.

Charlie y Brittany bajan del auto muy sonrientes, ambas con dos vestidos increíbles.

**R:**_ ambas lucen increíbles...-_

**G: **_es verdad...aparte hacen una hermosa pareja...-_

Charlie y Brittany se acercaban a ser entrevistadas por E!, ya que era el que cubría el evento. Después de posar y posar ante los fotógrafos, las chicas subieron al pequeño móvil, montado por el programa de televisión.

**R: **_buenas tardes señoritas...-_ dice el hombre mientras le da un beso a cada una.

**C:**_ buenas tardes...-_ sonríe la tenista.

**G:**_lucen increíbles...-_

**B: **_gracias...-_

**R: **_como están chicas?...-_

**C: **_muy bien, estamos muy contentas de poder colaborar con la familia Cooper...-_ sonríe la tenista.

**G:** _debo decirles que están muy hermosas...- _

**B: **_muchas gracias...-_

**R: **_escuche que tienes un gran proyecto Brittany...-_

**B: **_pues si...voy a trabajar para la nueva película de Quinn Fabray...así que estoy muy emocionada...-_

**G:** _te lanzas como actriz?...-_

**B: **-ríe- _no, solo seré la coreografa de los actores...-_

**R:** _y tu Charlie?...-_

**C: **_pues...tengo un torneo en L.A...por eso mismo estoy en esta cuidad, luego me entrenare para llegar fuerte a Roland Garros...-_

**G: **_sus vestidos son increíbles...por quienes son vestidas...-_

**C: **_Marc Jacob...-_ dice la rubia tenista, que tenia un hermoso vestido negro, largo y con capas de ceda, que dejaban ver como el viento hacia de lo suyo, sobre el vestido.

**B: **_Badgley Mischka...-_ sonreía la bailarina mientras daba una vuelta.

La rubia tenia un vestido strapless color salmón, con pequeños toques de brillo que hacían que cuando se moviera brillara un poco la prenda.

**R:**_todo el mundo quiere saber...si ustedes volvieron...-_

**C:**_todo el mundo?...o tu Ryan?...-_ ríe la tenista.

**R: **_vamos Charlie, no desvíes el tema._

**C: **_lamento desilusionar a "todo el mundo"...pero somos amigas, nada mas...Britt -_la mira- _vino como mi amiga...-_ sonríe.

**G: **_es una lastima...hacen una muy bonita pareja...-_

**B: **_muchas gracias...pero somos amigas...-_

**R:** _bueno, no las retenemos mas...porque veo que muchos fotógrafos requieren de su atención...así que gracias por su tiempo...-_

**C: **_gracias a ustedes...- _sonríe amablemente y toma la mano de Britt para luego bajar de la tarima.

**G: **_yo las veo muy enamoradas...-_ dice mientras ve como las chicas se van.

**R: **_yo también!...pero mira quien viene ahí...-_ señala a un chico.

**G: **_que guapo que estas!...-_ dice la chica.

**P: **_muchas gracias!-_ saluda a ambos conductores.

**R: **_te eh visto esta tarde por ahí...eligiendo tu traje...-_

**P: **_claro!...tenia que vestirme para la ocasión!...-_

**G:**_que has elegido Noah?...- _

**P:** _Armani...- _sonríe el chico, que llevaba un traje muy elegante, de negro con corbata y un pequeño pañuelo, rojo, que sobre salia de un bolsillo del saco.

**R: **_oh si!...sabia que era Armani...-_

**G: **_estas muy guapo...-_

**P: **_gracias...-_

**R: **_cuéntanos con que nos vas a deleitar este año?...-_

**P: **_estamos trabajando en el nuevo disco de Santana Lopez...va a ser todo un éxito...-_

**G: **_es una gran artista...de seguro que va a ser un éxito...-_

**R:** _no te entretenemos mas...disfruta mucho de la velada...-_

**P:**_muchas gracias!...-_ dice el chico y se va.

19:25pm

**R:** _esta alfombra roja destila glamour...-_

**G: **_sin dudas este evento trajo muchos famosos y todavía faltan mas...-_

**R:**_miren quien tenemos ahí...-_ dice y la cámara enfoca a una morocha impresionante bajando de un auto.

**G: **_es nada menos que la señorita Rachel Berry...-_

**R:** _y no viene sola...-_

**G:** _esa morena no es Santana Lopez?...-_

**R: **_es la misma!...-_

**G: **_oh dios!...sera que Santana logro conquistar a la morocha?...-_

**R:** _sera que se viene una nueva pareja?...-_

**G: **_como lo tomara Emma Cooper?...la ex de Santana...-_

**R:**_la verdad no lo se!...pero se ven muy guapas...-_

Rachel y Santana bajaron del auto y rápidamente, la diva, le agarro la mano a la latina, la cual se sorprendió mucho.

Los fotógrafos, se volvieron locos y comenzaron a disparar flashes sobre las chicas. Solo se escuchaba _"aquí, Rachel, aquí", "Santana sobre tu hombro", "juntas, mas juntas",_ estaban todos locos.

Sarah que venia detrás de las chicas, no podía creer lo que había hecho Rachel, estaba jugando con fuego y no le gustaba para nada.

**R: **_creo que esto va a dar mucho que hablar...-_ dice el entrevistador mirando el revuelo que habían causado las chicas.

Santana mira todo confusa, todavía sostiene la mano de Rachel y no sabe donde puede llegar a ir la situación. La latina se acerca al oído de la diva, mientras ambas siguen posando.

**S: **_Rach que has hecho?...- _susurra.

**Ra:**_tenia ganas de hacerlo-_ le responde de la misma manera.

Los fotógrafos seguían, como locos, sacando fotos y ellas seguían posando, hasta que Sarah las avanzo para que fueran a hablar con E!.

**R:** _pero miren quien tenemos aquí...-_ sonríe el hombre.

**Ra:**_hola Ryan...-_ lo saluda la diva.

**G: **_hola guapas...- _dice mientras las saluda a ambas.

**R: **_como están chicas?...- _

**Ra:**_muy bien gracias a dios!...encantadas de estar en este evento...-_ sonríe.

**G:**_Santana hemos oído de muy buenas lenguas, que estas haciendo un disco que va a hacer un éxito, es verdad?...-_

**S: **_pues...la verdad es que estoy grabando mi primer disco y esta quedando increíble!...- sonríe._

**R: **_de seguro sera todo un éxito!...-_

**S: **_esperemos que si, gracias...-_

**G: **_ahora cuenten...que se traen muy de la manito...-_ bromea la entrevistadora.

**Ra: **_San es un gran apoyo para mi...de verdad ella _-la mira-_ ha sido un gran pilar estos últimos días!...-_

**R: **_déjenme decirles que hacen una pareja muy caliente!...-_ ríe.

**Ra:** v_erdad que si?...-_ le sigue el juego.

**G:**_son hermosas...y sus vestidos mucho mas!...-_

**S: **_Versace...-_ dice la latina y da una vuelta.

Santana tenia un vestido largo, que cubría pecho pero con un gran escote por la espalda, que dejaba ver su gran figura. El color del vestido era un azul marino muy lindo y elegante.

**Ra:**_el mio es Louis Vuitton..-_ sonríe la diva.

Rachel tenia un vestido largo, elegante, al cuerpo y con un tajo mostrando, con una elegancia, una de sus piernas. Negro y dorado era el color elegido para ese vestido y la diva lo lucia muy bien.

**R: **_mira quien se nos acerca por ahí...- _dice Ryan y las chicas miran hacia un costado.

En ese momento estaban subiendo, a ser entrevistadas, Quinn y Kate, ambas tomadas de la mano muy sonrientes.

**G: **_si es nada menos que la pareja del año...- _sonríe la chica.

Rachel agarra la mano de la latina y la apretá con fuerza, Santana la mira y se da cuenta que eso es muy incomodo para ella y hace lo posible para irse, pero no va a hacer fácil.

**R: **_ven Quinn...ven...- _dice el hombre.

Quinn y Kate se miran con Rachel y Santana, la rubia ve como la diva tiene de la mano a la latina y frunce el ceño confundida.

**G: **_justo estábamos por hablar del futuro de esta gran artista...-_ dice señalando a Rachel.

**R: **_ahora tenemos a las protagonistas de nuestra noche...-_

**G: **_antes que nada...buenas noches chicas...-_

**Q: **_buenas noches-_ sonríe.

**K:** _buenas noches...-_

**R: **_Rachel, Santana...acerquencen...-_ las invita a las chicas.

Las chicas no hacen mas nada que acercarse, ya que no podían irse así de la nada.

**G: **_van a trabajar juntas, verdad?...- _dice intercalando miradas entre Quinn y Rachel.

**Q: **_si, es un honor poder trabajar con una artista como ella...-_ sonríe.

**R:** _Rachel que puedes decir sobre esta excelente directora?...-_

**Ra:** e_s una gran directora!...tiene un gran talento _-la mira fijamente- _todo el mundo lo sabe, es una gran profesional...-_

**G:** _cuando empiezan a grabar?...-_

**Q: **_dentro de unas semanas empezamos el rodaje...así que estamos muy contentas!...- _sonríe.

Definitivamente Quinn Fabray sabia fingir muy bien.

**R:** _Kate estas muy hermosa esta noche...- _

**K: **_muchas gracias...-_

**G: **_por quienes están vestidas chicas?...-_

**Q: **_Calorina Herrera...-_ dice sonriendo.

La rubia tenia un vestido rojo, increíble y elegante. Era largo y sutil. Pero llamaba mucho la atención porque su belleza se destacaba mucho mas.

**K: **_el mio es de Valentino...-_ sonríe.

La morocha tenia un vestido gris, claro, largo y con un pequeño escote que dejaba ver sus atributos.

**R:** _están muy hermosas!...-_

**DyK:** _gracias!..-_

**G: **_gracias chicas disfruten de la noche...-_

las chicas bajaron y ambas parejas se fueron por diferentes lados.

20:15pm

La noche estaba siendo una completa sorpresa. Quinn y Rachel no se habían vuelto a cruzar. Pero si estaban cruzándose con gente que conocían.

Al evento habían acudido muchos amigos de ambas, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike y Kurt, las chicas los cruzaron por separado y se sorprendieron mucho, hacia varios años que no los veían.

Kate y Quinn estaban en una mesa, que compartían con Charlie y Brittany, bastante lejos del baño.

**K:**_amor voy al baño...-_ dijo la morocha levantándose.

**Q:**_ te acompaño...-_ y también se levanto.

Ambas chicas iban de la mano, camino hacia el baño, cuando se toparon con Rachel.

**K:** _hey Rachel...-_ dijo la chica.

Rachel se dio vuelta y las miro, le regalo una sonrisa a Kate y luego fingió una para Quinn.

**R:** _hey!..- _

**K:** _sabes si el baño esta muy lleno?...-_ le pregunta amablemente.

**R:**_no eh entrado...estaba esperando a...- _

**S:**_no estaba tan lleno...-_ dice la latina interrumpiendo a la morena.

Quinn y Rachel cruzaron miradas y ninguna se dijo nada, solo se miraron como si se odiaran de toda la vida.

**K: **_hola soy Kate...- _dice la chica estirando la mano a la latina.

**S: **s_oy Santana...-_ le sonríe amablemente.

**R: **_Quinn te presento a mi..._-la agarra de la mano- _novia...-_ sonríe.

Santana siente como la rubia les clava la mirada, consternada y confundida, Kate sonríe y las mira con admiración. La latina por su parte esta confundida por el comportamiento de Rachel, pero no se queja.

**Q: **_es tu novia?...-_ pregunta la rubia mirando a Santana.

**S: **_si, es mi novia...- _dice segura y apretando la mano de la diva.

**B: **_quien es la novia de quien?...- _dice una rubia que llega a las cuatro chicas.

Santana al escuchar esa voz, la miro rápidamente y su corazón dejo de latir por un momento, no lo podía creer, Brittany estaba ahí, justo a unos centímetros de ella.

**S: **_Britt...- _susurra la latina mirando a la bailarina.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******perdon por la tardanza OTRA VEZ!...pero se me esta complicando mucho!...**_

_****__******y ahora se me va a complicar mas, porque cambiaron mis horarios!...asi que van a tener que tener MUCHA paciencia. **_

_****__******seguramente estaban esperando este cap...este cap es mucho mas largo, pero lo dividi en dos parte...**_

_****__******LA PROXIMA PARTE ES "AFTER PARTY"...**_

_****__******¿que pasa con Brittany cuando la ve a Santana?**_

_****__******¿que hace Santana cuando se entera que Rachel y Britt ya se habian visto?**_

_****__******¿como reacciona Quinn ante la noticia de el supuesto noviazgo?**_

_****__******¿que pasara con la renuncia de Rachel?**_

_****__******¿Charlie se encontrara con Rachel?**_

_****__******¿como ve toda la escena Kate?**_

_****__******TODAS ESAS PREGUNTAS...SE CONTESTAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!...**_

_****__******asi que esperen!...**_

_****__******se que todavia a muchas personas no les convence la historia o todavia estan confundidas y que no les gusta PEZBERRY y que no le gusta que KATE TENGA UN BEBE...**_

_****__******realmente me gusta que tengan esos comentarios, hacen que piense si debo seguir escribiendo o no!...**_

_****__******asi que...despues de que termine esta historia...NO MAS FICS!..**_

_****__******gracias a todas por las firmas!..**_

_****__******besitos**_

_****__******adios!**_

_****__******Flor =)**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	14. Chapter 14: After party

**B:**_San...-_ dice sorprendida la rubia.

**S: **_que...que...-_ dice nerviosa sin poder terminar la frase.

En ese momento llega Charlie y las mira.

**C: **_Rachel...-_ sonríe la rubia.

**R: **_Charlie...-_

**K: **_se conocen?...-_ dice la morena señalando a todas las chicas.

**C: **_claro!...eramos compañeras de secundaria!...-_

**K: **_oh!...-_ dice mirando a Quinn.

Quinn sabia que iba a tener un serio problema, por esconderle parte de su pasado y especialmente si tenia que ver con Rachel y Santana.

**B:**_y bueno...quien es la novia de quien?...- _dice Brittany mirando a todas.

**Q: **_Santana...es la novia de Rachel...-_ dice seria y mirando a la latina.

**C: **_de verdad?...-_ se sorprende Charlie.

**B: **_Rach...porque no me contaste aquella vez que almorzamos juntas?...-_ la mira.

**S:**_esperen _-frunce el ceño- _almorzaron juntas?...-_

**B:** _claro!...el día que Rach hizo la prueba de baile...-_

**S: **_wow!...-_ dice y luego mira a la diva para encontrar una explicación.

En ese momento llega Sarah y las mira a todas, que no tienen una cara de buenos amigos.

**Sa: **_perdón que interrumpa..._-se acerca- _pero tenemos que irnos _-le dice a Rachel y a Santana- _tenemos el after party en unos minutos!...-_

**R: **_esta bien..._-mira a todas- l_uego hablamos...-_ les dice.

**B:**_nos vemos en el after party Rach...-_ le sonríe la rubia.

Santana se quedo mirándola y la diva le agarro la mano para luego tirar de ella y llevársela.

**B:**_San espera!...- _dijo mirándola.

Santana rápidamente se dio vuelta y la miro, vio como Brittany caminaba hacia ella con seguridad. Cuando ya estaban frente a frente, se miraron y como si el mundo se detuviera ellas solo vivieron el segundo.

**B: **_me dio gusto volver a verte...-_ dice eso y le da un beso en la mejilla para luego volver a su lugar.

Santana se quedo paralizada ante el contacto, pero su inmovilidad duro solo unos segundos, ya que Rachel volvió a tomarle la mano y la saco de su transe.

Quinn, Kate, Britt y Charlie se quedaron un rato mas en el evento.

Santana, Rachel y Sarah iban, en el auto, camino a el after party. La latina no te se iba a quedar callada, tenia mucho que hablar.

**S: **_me puedes explicar que fue todo eso?...- _dice apenas ingreso al auto.

_R: un encuentro...- _dice la diva rodando los ojos.

**S: **_RACHEL NO ME TOMES EL PELO!...-_ grita, haciendo que Sarah se sorprenda por su actitud.

**R: **_no me grites!...-_ la amenaza con el dedo.

**S: **_entonces explicame porque mentiste?...-_

**R:**_ no me mentí...-_ dice restandole importancia.

**S: **_te parece no mentir decir que soy tu novia?...y encima enterarme que habías almorzado con Brittany y no me dijiste nada!...-_

**R: **_no tengo porque decirte todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer!...-_

**Sa: **_DIJISTE QUE SOY TU NOVIA?..._-grita histérica- _EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?...-_

**R:** _no tengo ganas de discutir!...-_ dice tranquila.

**S: **_claro!... a ti no te dan ganas de discutir y por eso no das ninguna explicación?...-_

_-señoritas llegamos!...- _anuncia el chófer.

Las tres chicas se miran y Santana es la primera en salir, furiosa, cuando ve que la mayoría de los fotógrafos comienzan a sacarle fotos, abre la puerta del auto y agarra la mano de Rachel, para luego posar como si nada hubiera pasado.

21:35pm

Todos estaban en el after party. Quinn había llegado con Kate, Charlie con Brittany y después todos los demás.

Santana y Rachel estaban en la misma mesa, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra, Sarah también estaba con ellas. En otra de las mesas se podía ver a Quinn con su novia y con Charlie.

**C: **_voy al baño...-_ dijo la rubia y se levanto.

La tenista se dirigía al baño cuando pudo ver a una persona que estaba cerca de una barra.

Un mozo pasaba con una bandeja llena de copas de champaña y la rubia no lo dudo y agarro una, le dio las gracias al mozo y se dirigió a otro lado.

Su caminata era segura y firme, como la mirada que no despegaba de esa chica.

**C:**_una copa para la mas hermosa de la fiesta?...-_ le ofrece desde la espalda sin que pueda verla.

_-oh no muc...-_ se dio vuelta y se encontró con la rubia.

**C: **_la acepta o no señorita Berry?...-_ sonríe.

Rachel sonríe también y le acepto la copa. Tomo un sorbo y luego la volvió a mirar.

**R: **_es increíble encontrarte aquí...-_ dijo mientras tenia la copa en sus manos.

**C: **_lo mismo digo...pero es bueno o no?...-_

**R:** _claro!...que es de tu vida?...digo, se que eres una de las mejores tenistas del mundo, pero ademas de eso...-_

**C: **_solo disfruto del tenis, viajo y viajo a donde los torneos me llamen- ríe._

**R: **_no te cansas?...-_

**C: **_te digo la verdad?...extrañaba este país, mis amigos, mi familia...a Beth...los extrañaba mucho, aveces me planteo mucho si tome la decisión correcta...-_

**R:** _naciste para la raqueta...-_

**C: **_al igual que tu para el drama!...-_ríe.

**R: **_porque lo dices?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**C:** _por lo que dijiste en el evento, eso de que eres la novia de Santana...-_

**R: **_es verdad!...-_

**C:** _has visto la cara de Quinn?...-_

**R: **_sabes que vas a ser tía otra vez?...-_ le dice de la nada.

**C: **_que?...-_ pregunta confundida.

**R:**_que Quinn va a ser mama...-_

**C: **_Rachel eso que estas diciendo, es...es...delicado...-_

**R: **_es verdad!...preguntale a tu hermana!...-_señala con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde esta ubicada Quinn- _porque crees que Kate no esta tomando alcohol?...-_

**C: **_porque no le gusta?...-_

**R: **_Charlie!...-_

**C:** _ok!...pero igual es como...no se!...raro!...-_

**R: **_raro o no, ella va a tener un hijo y tiene una esposa!...-_

**C: **_novia!..-_ le corrige.

**R: **_es esposa desde que van a tener un hijo...-_

**C: **_y como sabes que es de Quinn?...-_

**R:** _Beth me lo contó y Quinn me lo confirmo!...-_

**C: **_osea que...-_

**R: **_si!...-_

**C:** _dios!...esto es...es...impresionante!-_

**R:**_dímelo a mi!...-_

**C: **_y tu?...-_

**R:** _yo que?...-_

**C:** _tu como estas?...-_

**R: **_que tiene que ver eso?-_

**C: **_vamos Rach!...te conozco y se que algo te debió afectar!...-_

**R: **_para nada!...-_

**C: **_hace cuanto estas con Santana?...-_

**R:** _pocos meses!...-_

**C:** _fecha exacta!...-_

**R: **_pocos dije!...- _

**C: **_no te creo...-_

**R:** _pues haz lo que quieras!...- _dice eso e intenta avanzar hacia su mesa.

**C: **_espera _-la agarra del brazo-_ no fue mi intención...estas muy hermosa...-_

**R:** _gracias!...pero ni lo intentes!..-_ la señala con el dedo.

**C: **_no intento nada Rach...cambie mucho y simplemente quiero que seas feliz, con quien sea!...-_

**R:** _gracias!...-_ sonríe.

Empieza a sonar una canción en la pista y ambas chicas sonríen al escuchar la canción.

**C: **_me concede esta pieza, señorita?...-_ le hace reverencia.

**R: **_ya! -_le agarra la mano- _vamos!...- _

Las chicas se van a la pista de baile y comienzan a bailar.

Mientras tanto Santana ve toda la situación y se pone muy celosa, pero ve a lo lejos que Brittany se para y se dirige al baño, entonces se levanta rápido y comienza a seguirla.

Cuando la latina la encuentra, la agarra del brazo y la arrastra hacia un lugar mas privado, donde ambas puedan hablar en silencio.

**B:** _que haces?...-_ dice asustada.

**S: **_necesitamos hablar!...-_

**B: **_San me asustaste!-_ se agarra el pecho.

**S: **_no quise hacerlo!...pero necesitamos hablar...-_ la mira.

**B:**_ podríamos hablar en otro lado...-_

**S:**_ quiero que sea privado...-_

**B: **_aquí me tienes -_se cruza de brazos- _que pasa?...-_

**S: **_es...estas con Charlie?...-_ la mira a los ojos.

**B:** _que mas te da?...estas con Rachel o no?...- _

**S: **_Britt...yo...-_

**B:**_ niegamelo!...-_

Santana sabe muy bien que por mas que este enojada no puede hacerle eso a Rachel, ella tiene que fingir que son novias y no puede contarle a Brittany la verdad.

**B:**_el que calla otorga!-_ dijo y se dio vuelta para irse pero la latina le agarro el brazo.

**S:**_aquel dieciséis de marzo, del 2012 antes de que volvieras a New York...fui a tu casa...- _dice eso y la rubia se queda mirándola sorprendida. Sabe perfectamente que paso ese día

**Flashback:**

**S: **_dios!...-daba vueltas por toda la habitación- estoy muy nerviosa!...-_

**Q:**_puedes calmarte!...-_

Santana estaba en dando vueltas por su habitación, mientras mantenía una conversación, vía skipe, con Quinn.

**S:** _no puedo Q!...estoy que muero de nervios!-_

**Q: **_San es solo Britt!...-_ ríe.

**S: **_no te rías!...no todos los días le dices a una rubia hermosa, que la amas!-_

**Q: **_en fin! -_agita la cabeza- _no es tan difícil!...-_

**S:**_ te hable para que me ayudes!...no para que me digas "no es tan difícil"- _imita la voz de la rubia.

**Q: **_esta bien, esta bien...que quieres que te diga?-_

**S:**_ como lo hago?...-_

**Q:**_que tienes pensado hacer?-_

**S:**_ ir hasta la casa...-_ encoge los hombros.

_**Q: **__bueno...vas y le dices...Britt te amo!...y ya esta!-_ sonríe.

**S: **_que gran idea -_dice sarcásticamente- _en serio Q! Es importante!...-_

**Q: **_ok!...vas a la casa, tocas la puerta...seguramente te atenderá la mama o...-_

**S: **_el papa-_ la interrumpe.

**Q: **_si, pero no importa!..cuando la veas a Britt le dices...Britt-_

S: _Britt_- repite mientras escribe en una libreta.

**Q: **_estoy-_

**S: **_estoy_- escribe atentamente.

**Q:** _con muchas ganas de hacerte el amor-_

**S: **_con muchas ga...-_se da cuenta de lo que escribe- _que?-_ la mira incrédula.

**Q:** -ríe- _eres tan divina!...- _no para de reírse.

**S: **_te estas burlando de mi?-_

**Q: **_San...donde quedo la chica que insulta a todo el mundo?...la que todo el McKinley tenia miedo?...donde quedo la chica que no tiene sentimientos?-_

**S: **_se trata de Britt!...cuando se trata de ella, todo mi ser cambia!...todo esta completamente a su merced!...no se!..-_

**Q:**_ estas enamorada!-_

**S: **_ya lose!...si no, no le pediría que sea mi novia!...-_

**Q:** _S...no necesitas una libreta con anotaciones para expresarle a Britt lo que sientes por ella!...con solo decirle lo que te salga del corazón es suficiente!...ambas sabemos que tu estas muy enamorada desde hace mucho!...así que vamos!...tu puedes!...-_

**S:**_estoy muy nerviosa Q!...-_

**Q: **l_o se!...es chistoso verte así_- ríe.

**S: **_no te burles!...-_

**Q: **_vamos San...ve rápido, antes de que se vaya!...-_

**S: **_espera mi llamado, si?-_

**Q:**_claro!...eres mi amiga, mi hermana, mi confidente...mi todo!...todo va a salir bien S...-_

**S: **_gracias Q...te quiero...-_

La latina cierra sesión y se dirige a la casa de Brittany. Santana estaba apunto de confesarle sus sentimientos a la rubia, y le iba a pedir que sea su novia, en ese mismo momento.

Había conducido durante unos cinco minutos, ya que la casa de Brittany estaba a unas cuadras. Cuando llego aparco su coche enfrente de la casa de la rubia, apago el motor y se quedo mirando al frente.

Cuando por fin decide bajar, ve que Charlie baja de su auto y se dirige a la casa de Brittany, entonces espera hasta que ella se retire. Pero la rubia no se iba a ir tan rápido.

Charlie toca el timbre y luego de unos segundos sale Brittany con una gran sonrisa y se lanza a los brazos de la rubia, dándole un beso en la boca, muy tierno y apasionado.

Santana que estaba en su auto, lo vio todo, vio como ambas se besaban y su corazón se partió por completo, podía jurar que el ruido que había era el de su corazón rompiéndose.

Sus lagrimas caían una tras otra, hasta que tomo el valor y decidió irse de ahí.

**FinFlashBack**

**B:** _estuviste ahí...- _susurro.

**S: **_claro que estuve!...y vi como Charlie te beso...-_

**B: **_ibas a decirme que querías que fuera tu novia?...-_

**S: **_si Britt...pero veo que nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía por ti...-_

21:55pm

Kate no había hablado en todo el viaje a el after party, tampoco había dicho nada en la mesa y no podía soportarlo mas.

**K:**_puedes explicarme que es eso de que se conocían todas?...-_ la mira a la rubia.

**Q: **_no es momento ni lugar...-_ dice mirándola y hablando mas bajo.

**K:**_no me interesa...quiero saber porque no me habías dicho nada?...-_

**Q: **_son detalles...-_

**K: **_detalles?...conocías a Rachel desde antes y a Santana también!...-_

**Q: **_Kate no es para tanto!...-_

**K:** _me ocultaste parte de tu pasado!...te parece que no es para tanto?...-_ exclama molesta.

**Q: **_calmate!..._-le ordena- no es lugar y no tengo ganas de discutir...-

**K:** _claro...ahora no tienes ganas de discutir!...-_

**Q:** _voy al baño...-_ dice la rubia y se levanta.

Cuando Quinn se levanta, saca su celular y le enviá un mensaje a su hermana.

**Charlie, necesito que te lleves a Rachel al baño...por favor!...- Quinn.**

Cuando Charlie recibe el mensaje, rápidamente entiende el porque y acude a el pedido de su hermana.

**C: **_Rach acompañame al baño...- _dice mientras tira del brazo de la morocha.

22:00pm

Quinn estaba en uno de los cubículos del baño, cuando de repente escucha voces.

**R:** _Charlie no entiendo porque me traes al baño de esta manera...- _se queja.

**C**_**: **__me hago pis...voy a..._-señala uno de los cubículos- _tu quedate aquí!...-_ le ordena con el dedo.

La morocha asiente rodando los ojos, en ese entonces se abre uno de los cubículos y sale la Quinn de el.

**R:**_ Quinn?...- _dice sorprendida.

La rubia no contesta la toma del brazo y la lleva al mismo cubículo en el que estaba.

**R: **_que haces?...- _se suelta bruscamente.

**Q:** _vamos a hablar!...- _dijo y cerro la puerta con traba.

**R: **_dejame salir...no tengo nada de que hablar contigo...-_ dice mientras intenta salir, pero la rubia se pone enfrente de ella.

**Q: **_no!...ahora mismo me dices que es de que eres novia de Santana...-_

**R: **_así como lo escuchaste!...- _se cruza de brazos.

**Q:**_sabes?...no te creo!...-_

**R:** _no me interesa!...-_

**Q:** _lo haces apropósito...se muy bien que Santana no es tu novia!...es mi amiga, jamas me haría algo así...la estas usando como escudo para que yo piense que te olvidaste de mi...-_

**R: **_QUE?...NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!...- _grita.

**Q: **_es la verdad Rach!...se muy bien que no me olvidaste y haces esto para darme celos o para llamar mi atención...y sabes que?...lo lograste, me puse celosa, pero luego pensé en que San no puede hacerme algo así_!-

**R: **_eres una e...-_

Quinn no aguanto y la beso, la beso como si no hubiera un mañana. Rachel se negó, los primeros segundos, pero luego cedió como siempre.

Ambas estaban disfrutando el beso, estaban volviendo a sentir lo que sentían antes, esas mariposas en la panza, las estrellas en la mente, la sensaciones de fuego en todo el cuerpo, las piernas tambaleando y su respiración agitada.

Las lenguas ya habían hecho acto de presencia, ese beso estaba pidiendo un poco de respiro, pero ninguna quería acabar con esa hermosa sensación.

**R:**_ no -_se separa- _no, no, no...-_ repite una y otra vez.

**Q:** _que?...- _dice agitada por la falta de aire.

**R:**_estas...estas...por...por tener un hijo...- _sus lagrimas empiezan a salir.

**Q: **_Rach...-_se acerca mas a ella_- por favor...-_ le limpia las lagrimas.

**R:**_no lo hagas...-_le saca las manos de su rostro- _no me vuelvas a besar, no lo hagas...-_ llora.

**Q: **_Rach dime que no me quieres!...-_

**R: **_sabes muy bien que no puedo decírtelo!...pero estas por tener un hijo, esto no esta bien!...-_

**Q:** _Rach!...-_se vuelve a acercar- _yo...yo...te...te...-_

**R:** _no lo digas _-la interrumpe- n_o lo hagas!...estas por esperar un hijo, un hijo...un hijo con otra chica!...- _

**Q:**_Rach...-_ la mira.

**R:** _ábreme la puerta!...-_ le ordena.

**Q: **_no!...dime que el beso que te di no significo nada y yo te dejo de molestar...te lo juro!...-_

**R: **_me encanto!...volví a sentir cosas que desde hace cuatro años no siento...pero no puedo...vas a tener un hijo Quinn...un hijo!...- _

**Q:**_podemos...podemos hacerlo Rach -_le toma las manos-_ juntas podemos hacerlo!...-_ le sonríe.

**R: **_no Quinn..._-le suelta las manos-_ no podemos!...esto va mas allá de todo, ahora tienes en camino un hijo, un hijo...Quinn!...no es un proyecto o una mascota...ES UN HIJO!...y yo no pienso estar entre medio de tu hijo, tu novia y tu...así que no!...ese beso fue el ultimo!...-_

**Q:** _Rach...yo...-_

**R: **_nada!_ -la interrumpe- _dejame salir por favor!...-_ le pide.

**Q: **_que va a pasar con la pelicula?...-_ la mira.

**R: **_sabes?...tu y yo tenemos una gran diferencia...-_

**Q: **_diferencia?_ -frunce el ceño- _cual?...-_

**R: **_que yo no te dejaría jamas!...así que olvida la renuncia...- _le sonríe de lado y ve como Quinn le libera la puerta del baño para que salga.

La diva sale y se va del baño, en busca de Santana.

Quinn sale y se encuentra con Charlie, que la estaba esperando afuera.

**C:**_que paso?...-_

**Q:**_ creo que firmamos el final...-_ agacha la cabeza.

Cuando Rachel se dispone a buscar a Santana, la encuentra en un lugar bastante escondido, con Brittany. Rápidamente va hacia ella.

**R:**_ vamonos!...- _la agarra del brazo y la tira.

**S: **_que?..._-se zafa- _para!...estaba hablando!...-_ le dice.

**R: **_no me interesa!...tu te vienes conmigo!...-_ le ordena y se la lleva a la fuerza.

Brittany queda mirando la escena y luego agacha la cabeza.

Santana y Rachel pasan por toda la pista, hasta llegar a su mesa, donde la espera Sarah.

**R:**_nos vamos de aquí...- _dice la diva seria, mientras agarra su cartera.

**S: **_que te pasa?...-_ pregunta molesta.

**R: **_dije que nos vamos!...-_

Cuando la diva agarra de nuevo la mano de la latina, gira su cabeza y se encuentra con que Quinn, Brittany y Charlie se acercan a la su mesa, entonces rapidamente besa a la latina, con desesperacion.

Santana reacciona tarde, no entiende porque lo hace, sus ojos no se cerraron ante el contacto, se mantuvieron abiertos mirando a todos lados.

Cuando el beso termino la latina la miro extrañada.

**S: **_que fue eso?..-_ dice confundida.

**R: **_no puedo besar a mi novia?...-_

Santana mira hacia un costado y se encuentra con las miradas de Charlie, Quinn y Brittany, esta ultima bajo su cabeza un poco triste.

Luego de unos segundos, Santana se da cuenta de todo y estalla.

**S: **_ahora entiendo!...- _

**R:** _que?...-_

**S: **_me besaste porque estaba Quinn, verdad?...por eso?..._- la mira furiosa.

**R:**_no San!...-_

**S: **_ni siquiera me miras a los ojos!...ME USASTE!...ME USASTE RACHEL!...- _exclama molesta.

R: _San por favor...-_ trata de calmarla.

**S: **_no!...ni lo intentes _-se aleja de ella-_ me usaste!...me usaste como un juegue!...que estúpida que fui -_se agarra la cabeza- _no entiendo como pude pensar que...que...-_

**R: **_que, que?...-_

**S: **_que podías estar enamorada de mi!...-_ le dice y luego se va furiosa.

Rachel queda en shock, queda muy confundida ante ese ultimo comentario, sera que Santana sera enamoro de ella?, sera que el sexo paso a algo mas sentimental?, como iba a manejar eso?, como seria el trato de ahora en mas?. Todo estaba muy complicado.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******DISCULPEN EL RETRASO!**_

_****__******pero ando con complicaciones de horarios, la semana que viene creo que me cambian de horario asi que espero poder escribir mas!...**_

_****__******pero tranquilas esto va avanzar!**_

_****__******gracias a todos por los comentarios, ya casi 300 WOW! es una LOCURA!...**_

_****__******de verdad gracias! :D**_

_****__******y a todos aquellos que me dieron su aliento para seguir! **_

_****__******SUBO RAPIDITTO!**_

_****__******GRACIAS**_

_****__******besitos**_

_****__******Flor =)**_

_****__******(F~F)**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	15. Chapter 15: Primer día de grabación

Sábado 28 de Abril de 2016

11:45am

Una rubia se encontraba haciendo su maleta, mientras que por la puerta de su habitación entras una morena con una bolsa de regalo.

**K:**_ hey...-_ dice sorprendiéndola.

**Q:**_me asustaste...-_se da vuelta- _he hecho mucho ruido?...- _

**K:**_para nada...simplemente quería darte algo...-_ le entrega la bolsa.

**Q:**_y esto?...-_ se sorprende.

**K:** _se que hemos pasado por unas cosas estas semanas y ahora que te vas...no se, te voy a echar mucho de menos y nuestro hijo también..._-se acaricia el vientre- _por eso te doy ese regalo...-_ dice mientras la rubia lo abre.

Quinn se encuentra con un porta retrato, el cual tiene una foto de una ecografia, la ultima ecografia que se había hecho su novia, la cual ya se podía ver mejor el bebe. La rubia al ver la foto sonrió y una lagrima pudo salir de sus ojos.

**Q: **_es nuestro bebe?...-_ pregunta sonriente.

**K: **_esta creciendo sano y muy bien...-_ asiente la morena.

Quinn se inclino para que quedar a la altura del vientre de su novia y empezó a susurrarle cosas.

**Q: **_eres el ser mas importante que tengo en mi vida, claro después de tu hermana Beth...se que estas semanas no fueron buenas, ni para ti, ni para tu mami..._-la mira- _pero prometo ser la mejor mama del mundo, te prometo que vas a ser el bebe mas feliz de esta tierra, con una buena familia y dos madres que te van a amar con locura...-_ sonríe en el vientre.

Kate recordaba las semanas que habían tenido, ninguna había sido igual, nada había sido igual después de aquella confesión que le dijo su novia.

**FlashBack**

**Q: **_hey...-_cierra la puerta- _que haces esperándome?...-_ dice la rubia mientras deja su llave y su bolso en el sillón.

Kate estaba sentada en el sillón esperando a la rubia, que llegaba de trabajar. Había estado todo el día pensando en lo que había sucedido en la semana, y tenia que saber que pasaba.

**K: **_necesitamos hablar...-_ fue directa.

**Q: **_te paso algo?...-_ la mira alertada.

**K:** _quiero que hablemos de tu pasado...de una vez por todas...-_

**Q: **_Kate...ahora...no...no puedo...-_ amaga para irse.

**K: **_NO QUINN!...-_grita- _YA ME CANSE!...VAMOS A HABLAR AHORA!...-_ dice duramente.

La rubia se sorprende ante la reacción de la chica y la mira un poco asustada.

**Q: **_esta bien...-_ susurra mientras se sienta en el sillón.

**K: **_quiero saber sobre tu pasado, tu pasado con Santana y Rachel...-_

**Q: **_fuimos juntas a la secundaria...-_

**K: **_que fue Santana en tu vida?...-_

**Q:**_Kate por favor...-_

**K: **_Quinn dime que fue Santana en tu vida...-_ la mira seria.

**Q: **_Santana fue y es..._-recalca- _como mi hermana, fuimos inseparables, Britt también estaba en ese grupo...eramos animadoras y siempre estábamos juntas...-_

**K: **_y Rachel?...que es Rachel en tu vida?...-_

Quinn se quedo en silencio y la miro como nunca, empezó a analizar cada palabra que diría y no quería decir nada mas allá, pero Kate sabia que ella se había enamorado de una chica, en la escuela y que era su primer amor, pero lo que no sabia era que fue Rachel.

**Q: **_Rachel era una chica a la que con San le hacíamos la vida imposible...-_ se quedo en silencio.

**K:** _solo eso?...-_

**Q: **_solo eso!...-_ dice mirando para el otro lado.

**K: **_Quinn te conozco y se que me estas mintiendo...-_

**Q: **_Kate...-_ baja la mirada.

**K: **_oh no!...dime que no es ella... _-la mira- _por favor...-_

Quinn la mira tristemente.

**K: **_es Rachel...ella es la chica por la que estabas mal?...-_

**Q: **_si es ella...- _bajo su mirada.

Kate se quedo mirándola en silencio, sabia que se iba a enfrentar a algo complicado.

**K: **_me amas?...-_ le pregunto después de un largo silencio.

Quinn la miro sorprendida por la pregunta, sabia que tenia que contestar rápido no tenia que dejarla con la duda, sabia que mientras mas rápido menos confusión. Pero no pudo, no pudo contestarle rápido porque su mente no procesaba esas palabras, no pudo.

**K: **_Quinn por favor...respondeme!...-_ le dice a punto de llorar.

**Q: **_no quiero...no quiero que pienses que te...que te...deje de amar...solo...-_

**K: **_solo que?...-_ exclama molesta.

**Q: **_solo que...que estoy confundida...nada...nada...mas...-_

**K:** _confundida?...confundida?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q: **_escucha -_la trata de calmar- _solo es confusión por verla otra vez, nada mas...de verdad...- _

**K: **_prometelo, prometeme que no me vas a dejar...prometemelo!...-_ le dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Q:** _no los voy a dejar, te lo prometo...-_ le susurra mientras la abraza.

Quinn se quedo callada, abrazando a su novia, sin pensar en nada mas.

**FinFlashBack**

Se podía escuchar música de fondo, retoques y mas retoques a la voz, no salia lo que estaban buscando, una, dos, tres veces y nada, todo estaba como si nunca hubiera hecho eso.

**P:**_Santana podemos concentrarnos?...porque no avanzamos eh!...-_ dice por el micrófono.

**S: **_necesito unos minutos...puedo?...- _

**P: **_diez minutos...- _

Santana sale del estudio y se dirigió a la salida, necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo. Sabia que eso le hacia mal, pero no lo podía evitar, lo necesitaba, necesitaba desconectar su cabeza de alguna manera.

El día había empezado complicado, Rachel llego a su casa pidiéndole perdón y todo se fue por la borda.

**FlashBack**

**S: **_YA VOY!...-_ grita mientras el timbre sigue sonando.

La latina abre la puerta y se encuentra con Rachel en la puerta, la diva no se hizo esperar y paso rápidamente antes de que Santana le cerrara la puerta, como anteriores veces.

**S:**_nadie te invito a pasar...- _dijo molesta.

**R:**_no me interesa!...vamos a hablar de una vez por todas!...-_ se cruza de brazos.

**S: **_no quiero Rachel...no quiero hablar...ya te lo explique miles de veces, no me interesa hablar contigo...-_

**R: **_San por favor _-le ruega- _dentro de unas horas me voy, me voy a Santa Monica y no quiero irme sin estar bien contigo...hace tres semanas que no me hablas, te llamo y nada, te mando mensajes y __no me los contestas, vengo a tu casa y no me abres la puerta...ya no se que hacer...- _

**S: **_y no pensaste en dejarme de molestar?...no te das cuenta que no quiero saber nada de ti?...-_

**R: **_no me digas eso San...necesito que aclaremos las cosas...-_

**S: **_aclarar que?...que me mentiste?...que me ocultaste que te veías con Brittany?...que ahora, resulta que soy tu novia porque te conviene, porque simplemente quieres darle celos a Quinn?...que quieres aclarar?...- _dice molesta.

**R: **_perdón, perdón por todo eso, se que cometí el error de decir que eras mi novia, también de ocultarte lo de Britt...pero por favor perdoname..._- dice mientras las lagrimas no logran ocultarse.

**S: **_no...tu no mediste las consecuencias, solo pensaste en ti y en nadie mas...no te diste cuenta de como me sentía, si me sentía usada o no!...no te importo nada!...NADA!...-_ dijo furiosa.

**R:** _San por favor...-_ trata de abrazarla.

**S: **_ni lo intentes _-se separa- _no quiero tu lastima o tus abrazos...ya no los quiero...-_

**R:**_San...-_ llora.

**S: **_no quiero verte por favor...- _le dice y le abre la puerta para que se retire.

**R:** _San...-_ le ruega.

**S: **_vete...-_ mira hacia otro lado para no arrepentirse.

Rachel baja su mirada y se dirige a la puerta, cuando llega la mira y la latina mantiene su mirada.

**S:**_te acuerdas aquella vez que nos prometimos no enamorarnos? _-la diva asiente-_ pues perdón...pero rompí la promesa...-_ le dice y luego cierra la puerta.

Rachel quedo en shock, Santana le acababa de confesar que se había enamorado y ahora no sabia como reaccionar, así que rápidamente se fue.

**FinFlashBack**

_-hey- _dice alguien y la latina levanta la vista.

Santana abre los ojos, sorprendida, al encontrarse a una chica con una gran sonrisa frente a ella.

_-no vas a saludar?...-_ le dice la chica.

Santana no lo duda y la abraza, para luego darle un beso y sonreirle.

**S:** _que haces aquí Britt?- _sonríe.

**B:** _pasaba...por aquí...vengo de unas compras -le muestra unas bolsas- y te vi aquí y cruce...-_ sonríe.

**S:**_no crees que son muchas bolsas?...- _

**B: **_me voy de viaje...así que esto me sirve...-_ encoge los hombros.

**S: **_donde te iras?...-_ pregunta curiosa.

**B:** _a Santa Monica...Rachel no te dijo que nos íbamos?..._-frunce el ceño.

**S: **_eh...si, si, si...pero no me dijo que ibas tu...-_

**B: **_es que yo viajo mañana...ella viaja hoy, con Quinn y los demás...-_

**S: **_entonces...que te parece si te invito una copa esta noche y hablamos de todos estos años...-_ sonríe .

**B: **_me parece perfecto...en donde?...-_

**S: **_el bar de aquella esquina...-_señala la esquina-_ me esperas ahí a las nueve, te parece?...-_

**B: **_claro!...-_ le sonríe.

**S: **_entonces nos vemos a esa hora...no me falles...-_ la señala con el dedo.

**B: **_tu tampoco...-_ le dice mientras se va yendo.

Santana entro al estudio con una sonrisa y siguió grabando sin ningún problema.

12:35pm

**S: **_tienes todo?...-_ pregunta la mujer.

**R: **_si tengo todo...-_ suspira y se tira en el sillón.

**S: **_y ahora?...-_

**R: **_no quiero irme estando así con San...-_

**S: **_ya se le pasara...-_ encoge los hombros.

**R: **_me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi...-_ suelta sutilmente.

**S: **_QUE?...-_ se sorprende.

**R: **_si...me dio a entender que se enamoro de mi...-_ baja su mirada.

**S:** _lo sabia, sabia que iba a pasar algo como esto...y que paso?...-_

**R:**_ nada...ella me lo dijo y cerro la puerta, luego me fui...nada mas...-_

**S:** _tienes que concentrarte en lo que viene, luego de eso arreglas las cosas con Santana...-_ la mira.

**R: **_si...- _susurra por lo bajo.

14:20pm

**Q:**_BETH!...-_ grita la rubia.

**J: **_todavía no entiendo porque te la llevas...- _dice la mujer.

**Q:** _mama quiero hacer las cosas bien con mi hija, quiero volver a la relación que teníamos antes y si es necesario llevármela a Santa Monica, pues me la llevo...- _dice mirándola.

**J: **_no me parece que tenga que dejar la escuela...-_

**Q:** _ya lo hemos hablado...-_mira la escalera- _BETH!-_ vuelve a gritar.

**B: **_YA VOY!...-_ se escucha desde una habitación.

**Q: **_quiero estar bien con ella...solo quiero que se sienta bien, quiero volver a lo de antes...es mi hija mama...solo quiero volver a tenerla conmigo...-_ le ruega

Judy sabe por lo que paso la rubia, por eso solo asiente y le regala una sonrisa.

**FlashBack:**

**Q:**_ hola amor...- _dice la rubia, viendo entrar a la pequeña.

Puck había llevado a Beth porque el se tenia que ir de la ciudad y tenia que dejarla con Quinn si o si.

**B:** _no me llames así...-_ dice duramente.

**P: **_Beth!...-_ la regaña.

**Q: **_tenemos que hablar cielo...- _se acerca a la niña.

**B: **_que quieres decirme...que ya usaron mi cuarto para poner la cuna?...- _

Quinn mira a Puck y el chico le da un beso en la frente a la niña.

**P: **_hasta pronto amor...-_se pone inclina a su oído- _habla con tu mami, ella lo necesita...necesita saber que piensas- _le susurra y luego saluda a la rubia mayor.

**Q:**_gracias...-_ le regala una sonrisa.

Puck se va y ambas quedan solas, en la sala. Beth sentada en un extremo del sillón y Quinn en el otro extremo.

**Q: **_tenemos que hablar...-_ le dice suavemente.

**B:**_dime...-_ dice mirando al frente.

Quinn se para y se pone enfrente de la niña, sentándose en el borde de una pequeña mesa que había en la sala.

**Q:**_mirame..._-le pide y la niña la mira- _se que no debí ocultártelo, pero de verdad...de verdad cielo que jamas pensé que lo tomarías mal o si..._-se retracta- _pero quiero que sepas, que no por eso voy a dejar de quererte...que digo quererte?...amarte...porque te amo..._- dice eufórica y la niña sonríe.

**B:**_ tanto como a ese bebe?...-_

**Q:** _es tu hermano Beth...-_

**B:** _no lo es!...-_le dice molesta- _yo quería tener un hermano...pero sabes que?...quería que Rachel lo tenga en su panza...el único hermano que aceptare es el que tengas con Rachel...con nadie mas!.._.- dice furiosa.

**Q:** _Beth por favor...-_

**B: **_dime...dime que no la amas como para tener un hijo...dime que no te imaginabas tener un hijo con ella...dímelo!...-_

**Q: **_si claro que si!...pero ahora estoy con Kate...-_

**B: **_la amas?...-_

Quinn se queda pensativa y baja su mirada.

**B:** _lo sabia!...-_sonríe- _porque no le dices que quieres volver con ella?...-_

**Q: **_no es fácil cielo...solo quiero que estemos bien...-_

**B: **_quiero ir contigo a Santa Monica...- _

**Q:** _que?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**B: **_quiero que me lleves...quiero pasar tiempo contigo!...-_

**Q:** _pero tienes escuela!...-_

**B:** _sabes arreglar esas cosas!...-_ encoge sus hombros.

**Q: **_entonces iremos a Santa Monica...-_ sonríe y ambas se abrazan.

**FinFlashBack**

**Je:** _todo listo?...-_ dice la chica subiendo a la camioneta.

**Q: **_todo listo-_ sonríe la rubia.

**M: **_entonces...vamonos!...Santa Monica...- _

**B, Q y Je: **_haya vamos!...-_ gritan todas.

17:55pm

El vuelo había sido corto, tranquilo y sin problemas. Quinn, Beth, Jessica, Magie, Artie, William y todos los protagonistas, ya estaban en Santa Monica, les esperaba una noche bastante movida, ya que grabarían la primera escena esa noche.

Habían reservado el noveno piso, del hotel, solo para que estuvieran cómodos y pudieran descansar todos, ya que se venían semanas largas.

La única habitación doble, era la de Quinn, ya que la compartiría con Beth.

Todos se habían ido a descansar a sus habitaciones, mientras que Quinn se dedicaba a organizar las locaciones y los demás detalles.

20:25pm

Luces, cámaras, asistentes, extras, maquilladores, peinadores y muchas personas mas, estaban ultimando los detalles para la primera escena de la película.

La escena consistía en que todos los chicos harían una fogata, para despedirse de su ciudad, antes de viajar a la New York a probar suerte.

_-todos a sus lugares!-_ grita un asistente.

Rachel, Christopher, Hanna y todos los demás ya estaban en sus posiciones a la espera de que Quinn gritara "acción".

Quinn estaba sentada detrás de unas pantallas, con auriculares, para poder escuchar mejor las voces, todo estaba listo, todos en sus puesto, todo en orden.

**Q: **_ACCION!-_ grita la rubia.

La escena empieza con Rachel haciendo un monologo de lo mucho que van a extrañar la ciudad.

Quinn atenta a la escena, la mira con ojos de orgullosa, sabe que la diva esta haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

**Q: **_necesito un primer plano...-_ dice por su radio, la cual se comunica con el director de cámaras.

Al segundo de dar la orden, tenia en su pantalla, a la diva en primer plano, apreciando toda su belleza por doquier.

La rubia sonreía, sabia que la escena en una sola toma iba a salir de maravillas, pero ella era perfeccionista así que no le vendría mal unas tomas mas.

**Q: **_CORTEN!_- grita y se levanta de su asiento para ir con los actores.

Mientras tanto las maquilladoras y peinadoras los arreglan, la rubia les explica que todo estuvo perfecto, solo quiere hacer varias tomas mas, para poder tener la perfección.

Las escenas pasaban y pasaban, había varia gente, no extra, viendo el trabajo de la directora. Había muchos paparazzis, gente curiosa y algunos fans de los actores. Nada fuera de lo normal, era una filmación al aire libre y en un lugar publico, no podían impedir nada, así que todo marchaba con normalidad.

3:35am

Ya habían terminado las ultimas escenas, estaban cansados, hacia mucho frió y al otro día tendrían otro largo día, así que debían descansar.

Quinn ordeno que todo se levantara, solo quedaban algunas cosas por levantar. Beth había ido a la grabación, pero se quedo dormida en el trailer de la rubia.

Todo estaba en orden, había camiones, autos, camionetas, trailers y demás, pero eso era de la producción y como iban a grabar varios días, quedaba ahí.

Quinn tomo su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la playa, tenia pensado ir unos minutos, pero no dudo en sentarse en un tronco, que había en la arena y empezó a mirar hacia el horizonte. Hacia mucho frió, las olas se movían como nunca, el cielo estaba estrellado, solo se escuchaba el golpe de las olas contra las rocas.

_-hace mucho frió...- _dijo una voz y la rubia se dio vuelta.

Quinn mira a la persona y sonríe, se mueve un poco del tronco y la invita a sentarse.

**Q: **_solo es un rato nada mas...- _dice mientras mira al frente.

_-se ve hermoso la playa de madrugada...- sonríe._

**Q:**_ y mas si es con buena compañía...-_

_-Quinn...-_ la regaña.

**Q: **_Rach...podemos hablar de lo que sucedió en el avión?...-_ la mira.

Rachel había visto a la rubia, sola sentada en la playa y cuando Christopher se ofreció a llevarla al hotel ella se negó, para quedarse a acompañar a Quinn.

**R: **_ya paso...-_ susurra.

**Q: **_no paso...acaso me vas a negar que no sentiste nada?...- _

Rachel baja la cabeza y comienza a recordar lo que había pasado, esa misma tarde, en el avión.

**Flashback**

_-señores pasajeros en unos cuarenta minutos estaremos aterrizando en Santa Monica, se les recomienda que si necesitan usar el baño o hacer alguna consulta lo hagan en los próximos quince minutos, luego se les pedirá que regresen a sus lugares...muchas gracias-_ dice una voz por los parlantes del avión.

Rachel se para rápidamente para ir al baño, sabe que después no lo puede hacer y necesita arreglarse antes de bajar del avión.

La diva compartía asiento con Sarah, estaban a unas filas adelante de la de Quinn y Beth. Cuando Rachel paso por el pasillo, para ir al baño, Quinn la miro y luego la siguió con su mirada.

**Q: **_voy al baño...-_ le susurra a Beth, la pequeña solo asiente, estaba concentrada en un juego.

Rachel abre la puerta del pequeño baño y se adentra, cuando quiere cerrarla se encuentra que alguien se lo impide.

Quinn rápidamente se adentra al baño, apoderándose del poco espacio que quedaba, cierra la puerta y la traba.

**R: **_que haces?...- _la mira confundida.

**Q: **_esto...- _dice y agarra a la diva por la cintura y comienza a besarla con pasión.

El beso era cargado de pasión, Rachel tenia sus brazos en el pecho de la rubia, tratando sacarla de encima suyo pero no lo lograba. El beso que había comenzado pasional, se estaba volviendo tierno, a medida que la diva dejaba de forcejear para sacarse de encima a Quinn.

Solo unos minutos basto, para que Rachel cediera completamente y pusiera sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Quinn y profundizara mas el beso. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, no había manoseos, no había caricias, no había nada mas que dos personas besándose, solo eso.

La mente de ambas estaba completamente en blanco, solo disfrutaban del beso, ese beso que tanto habían extrañado, no lo podían negar, ambas sentían cosas y muy fuertes.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y ninguna quería separarse, pero lo necesitaban por su bien. Quinn fue la primera en hacerlo, lentamente despego sus labios de los de Rachel y sin abrir los ojos pego su frente con la de la diva, para luego llevar sus manos hacia las mejillas de esta y por fin abrir los ojos.

**Q: **_extrañaba estos besos...-_ confiesa sonriendo.

**R: **_yo también...-_ dice mientras posa sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

_-por favor, se les pide a los pasajeros que vuelvan a sus lugares, estaremos a punto de aterrizar...-_ se escucha en las altavoces.

**Q:** _que inoportuno...-_ susurra la rubia mirando de donde provenía la voz.

**R:** _debemos ir...- _

Quinn no dice nada, solo atina a darle otro beso mas, uno mas tierno y mas sentido. Solo duro unos segundos, pero esos segundos le basto para llevarse con ella, el sabor de la diva.

Ambas salieron y se dirigieron a sus lugares, sin decir ni dar explicaciones de nada.

**FinFlashBack**

**Q: **_dime que sentiste lo mismo que yo...- _

**R: **_si...si lo senti...lo senti y mucho...pero esto no puede ser...- _

**Q:**_Rach...mirame_ -le toma el mentón para que la mire- _te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie en esta vida...y no...no puedo dejar de pensarte, jamas te olvide, creí haberlo hecho pero me equivoque...y con ese beso confirme que tu tampoco lo has hecho...- _

**R:**_Quinn esto no puede ser...tu...tu estas de novia y...y tu novia va a tener un hijo...tuyo...-_

**Q: **_escuchame bien...-la mira- ese bebe no va a sufrir, ese bebe va a tener a sus dos mamas...yo voy __a encargarme de que el sea el niño mas feliz del mundo, pero no puedo estar con una persona que no amo...-_

**R: **_si no la amas, porque decidiste tener un hijo con ella?...- _

**Q: **_no sabia lo que hacia, creí que era feliz a su lado...pero...pero apareciste tu y mis creencias se esfumaron...-_

**R: **_Quinn uno no decide tener un hijo, como si fuera a comprar un auto...yo...yo no quiero esto así...de verdad no lo quiero...-_

**Q: **_que quieres decir?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**R: **_que no quiero estar entre Kate y tu bebe...no soy de esas personas, no podría robarle a un bebe a su querida madre, no podría...no quiero que el crezca así, no quiero...-_

**Q: **_si eso es lo que te preocupa, yo...yo voy a estar pendiente de el toda mi vida, es mi hijo...y...y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sea feliz...no le va a faltar nada, te lo juro...-_ la mira.

**R: **_no se trata de eso, se trata de que vos rehiciste tu vida...la hiciste sin mas...y tomaste la decisión de tener un hijo...-_

**Q:**_ tu también hiciste tu vida...- _

**R: **_pero yo no quede embarazada...-_

**Q:** _podrías haberte quedado...-_ la desafiá.

**R:** _estas muy equivocada...porque jamas!...escuchame, jamas! Pensé en tener un hijo, me cuidaba todo el tiempo, tenia terror a quedar embarazada...-_

**Q:** _ibas a perder todo lo que habías conseguido si lo hacías...-_

**R:** _no era por eso...era porque no podía, no podía pensar en tener un hijo, no podía...no quería tener un hijo con alguien que no seas tu!..._-las lagrimas empiezan a salir- _todos estos años me cuide, es verdad...Christopher quiso que tengamos un hijo, se que eramos jóvenes pero el me amaba tanto que me lo propuso y sabes que le dije?...sabes?...-_la mira molesta- _le dije que no quería tener hijos con nadie, porque no era buena para eso...porque me habían roto las esperanzas..._-llora- _había soñado todos estos años, con una hija contigo, que me cuides, que me besaras el vientre...pero no paso!...me dejaste y todo se derrumbo!...no quiero volver a lo mismo...-_

**Q: **_no va a pasar eso Rach...mirame -_la toma del mentón- _las cosas están complicadas, pero te prometo, te lo prometo...que todo va a mejorar...y vamos a poder estar juntas...-_ le sonríe.

**R: **_esto se termino Quinn...ese beso fue el ultimo, ahora vas a tener un hijo, esto ya no tiene retorno...no quiero intervenir entre tu hijo y tu...así que lo mejor es que seamos amigas o simplemente conocidas...- _

**Q: **_conocidas?...-_frunce el ceño-_ en serio?...nos amamos Rachel!...nos amamos como nadie se amo en esta vida y me dices que quieres ser solo conocidas?...-_

**R:**_tienes una familia ahora, no voy a arruinar una familia...solo te pido que respetes mi decisión...-_

**Q: **_no me voy a rendir tan fácil, lo sabes no?...-_ la mira.

**R: **_yo ya tome una decisión y es la que te dije...te pido que la respetes!...-_

**Q:** _dime que no me amas, dímelo y te dejo de molestar...-_

**R: **_sabes muy bien que no puedo decirte eso, pero el tiempo podrá hacer lo suyo y seguiré adelante, como todo este tiempo..._- le sonríe de lado.

**Q: **_voy a arreglar las cosas, te lo prometo!...-_ la mira.

**R: **_es tarde...mañana es un largo día, tenemos que irnos...-_ se levanta.

La diva no había llevado nada para el frió y cuando se paro, sintió el viento y se protegió con sus brazos. Quinn al verla con frió, rápidamente se saco su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

**Q:**_ hace frió...mejor vamos...-_ le dice mientras pasa su brazo por sus hombros.

**R:**_ gracias...-_ le sonríe.

Ambas caminan hacia una de las camionetas, para luego trasladarse al hotel.

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado que un fotógrafo había estado pendiente a toda la escena que ellas habían tenido en la playa.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******Lamento el retraso OTRA VEZ!...pero se me complica el tema del trabajo y demas, estamos en epoca de rotacion y una semana estoy a la tarde y otra a la mañana es COMPLICADO!...**_

_****__******pero pronto vienen las vacas :D**_

_****__******GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!**_

**_la historia va tomando rumbo..._**

**_Santana tuvo una cita con Britt, como le habra ido?..._**

**_que pasara con el paparazzi que vio a Rachel y a Quinn?_**

**_que pasara con Kate y su hijo?_**

**_se vienen BUENAS COSAS!_**

**_gracias a todos por la esperar y bancarme!_**

**_no es facil el trabajo, la pagina, mi vida...y bueno es complicado!_**

**_TUVE UNOS DIAS BASTANTE TRISTES, pero estoy bien! :D _**

**_de nuevo GRACIAS A LOS QUE FIRMAN!_**

**_:D_**

**_BESOS_**

**_FLOR =)_**

**_(F~F)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	16. Chapter 16: Se queda en Santa Monica?

Domingo 29 de Abril de 2016

7:25am

Una morena se encontraba dormida en un sillón, tenia su ropa de la noche anterior. El olor a cigarro y a alcohol predominaba en la sala, mientras que una rubia estaba en sus brazos, también dormida.

El sonido de un celular comenzó a molestar, la única que se removía era la rubia.

_-mmmmh...-_ murmuraba la rubia.

El celular volvía a sonar, la rubia abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver a la morocha a su lado. Rápidamente se sentó, pero un fuerte mareo la hizo agarrar su cabeza fuertemente.

_-mierda...- _murmuro mientras sostenía su cabeza.

El celular no paraba de sonar y ese ruido estaba aturdiendo la cabeza de la rubia, que fruncía su ceño con tal dolor.

_Hola...-_dijo al atender el teléfono.

_Rubia...estoy haciendo la fila, para comprarte el desayuno...calculo que dentro de una media hora estaré en tu casa para que desayunemos juntas...-_

_Uhmmm..si, si...claro...-_

_Perfecto...despierta bella durmiente!...- _dice y corta el teléfono.

La rubia bufo por lo bajo y miro a la morena que estaba, todavía, acostada en el sofá sin señales de querer despertarse.

_-San, San...- _la mueve.

**S: **_mmmmh...-_ murmura moviéndose.

_-vamos San...esta por venir Charlie, no quiero tener problemas...-_ la vuelve a mover.

Cuando la latina escucha el nombre "Charlie" rápidamente abre sus ojos y mira a la rubia.

**S: **_Britt?...-_ pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

**B:** _San...que...que paso anoche?...-_ dice nerviosa.

**S: **no...no...no lo se!...no recuerdo nada...- dice mientras se agarra la cabeza.

**FlashBack:**

**B: **_no puedo abrir la...la...puerta...-_ dice mientras forcejea con la llave.

**S: **_dejame a mi...a ver...-_ le quita la llave.

**B: **_has visto la cara del taxista?...-_ ríe descontrolada.

**S:** _maldita llave que no entra...-_ dice entre dientes.

**B: **-ríe-_ eres hermosa...-_ sigue riendo.

Santana por fin había conseguido abrir la puerta y ambas se adentraron al departamento.

Luego de varias rondas de tequilas y martinis, ambas habían estado tomando en el bar y luego optaron por ir a una discoteca. Estaban muy tomadas y por eso ninguna fue con su auto.

Brittany le ofreció a Santana que pasara a su departamento, para seguir platicando de la vida, la latina no lo dudo y acepto la propuesta.

**B: **_vamos...-_ dijo agarrando la mano de la latina y tirándola hacia adentro de la casa.

Brittany estaba tomada y no podía mantenerse en pie, la rubia la tiro hacia el sofá y ambas cayeron riendo.

**B: **_estas...estas hermosa...-_ dice mientras tiene a la latina encima suyo.

**S: **_Britt...-_ susurra ante la mirada de la rubia.

**B: **_shh...-_le pone el dedo en sus labios- _solo disfruta...- _

La rubia acerca su rostro y comienza besar tiernamente, las mejillas, luego la nariz, el mentón y para finalizar la frente. Se alejo un poco y miro sus ojos, le sonrió y acerco sus labios, mientras respiraba. Santana sentía esa respiración, sabia que estaba en la boca del lobo, pero que mas?, ya estaba ahí.

Brittany la beso, la beso con dulzura, ese beso que era efecto del alcohol pero también tenia efecto de amor, de ese cariño que se habían tenido en un tiempo y todavía quedaban secuelas.

No abundaban las caricias, pero se limitaban a ir mas allá, ninguna quería dar un paso en falso, solo se besaban con amor.

**S: **_creo...creo...que...deberíamos...parar..._- dice entre los labios de la rubia.

Brittany no dijo nada solo la volvió a besar mas profundo. Luego de unos segundos, y por falta de aire, se separaron. La rubia la miro con dulzura y se acomodaron en el sofá. Después de varios minutos quedaron dormidas.

**FinFlashBack**

**B: **_San...es...-_ y rápidamente salio corriendo hacia el baño.

Santana se quedo con el ceño fruncido, ante la reacción de la rubia y luego de unos segundos puedo escuchar ruidos extraños, provenientes del baño. Se levanto y fue tras Brittany.

**S: **_Britt?...-_ pregunto abriendo la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

La rubia se encontraba sentada frente al inodoro, agarrada de los bordes, vomitando.

**S: **_dejame ayudarte...-_ dijo mientras se puso en cuclillas para sostenerle el pelo.

La rubia no paraba de vomitar, realmente algo le había caído mal.

Cuando por fin termino, levanto su cabeza y miro a la latina, Santana se levanto y le sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso, para luego entregárselo.

**B: **_gracias...-_ la miro.

Tomo un poco de agua y se dispuso a levantarse, pero su cabeza le jugo una mala pasada y sintió mareos. Santana se percato de eso y rápidamente la agarro entre sus brazos.

**S:** _hey...-_ dice mirándola asustada.

**B: **_solo es un mareo...-_ susurra la rubia.

Santana baja la tapa del inodoro y logra sentar a la rubia, la mira y le limpia un poco la transpiración que tenia, por el esfuerzo del vomito.

**S: **_no estarás embarazada no?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**B: **_como crees?...estas loca?...-_ dice histérica.

**S:** _perdón...pero es que...-_

**B:** _engañaste a Rachel...-_ dice sin mas.

**S:**_que?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**B: **_la engañamos..._-se para- _engañamos a Rachel- _dice histérica, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

**S:**_para Britt...-_ trata de calmarla.

**B:**_ que pare?.._-la mira- _que pare?...como dices que pare si engañamos a Rachel...a mi amiga, a tu novia!...-_se agarra la cabeza- _oh mi dios!...soy una basura, como pude hacerle eso a Rachel?...-_ dice totalmente histérica.

**S: **_PUEDES CALMARTE!...-_le grita y la rubia se asusta- _no engañamos a nadie!...así que calmate!...- _se pone seria.

**B:**_pero si nos acostamos!...-_

**S:** _primero...no sabemos, yo no recuerdo haber tenido sexo contigo, segundo...tenemos la ropa puesta...-_señala su ropa- _y tercero nadie engaño a nadie!...-_

**B:** _es tu novia...-_

**S: **_NO ES MI NOVIA!...-_ le grita, porque la situación ya la había superado.

8:05am

La puerta se abría, dando paso a una seria Jessica.

**Q:**_hey Jess...buen día...-_ sonríe la rubia dejando pasar a la chica.

**J: **_buen día...y Beth?...-_ dice seria.

**Q: **_duerme...por?...- _

**J: **_toma...-_ dice dándole un sobre, color marrón claro.

**Q:** _que es esto?...-_ dice mirando el sobre.

**J:** _ábrelo...-_ le indica seria.

La rubia abre el sobre y comienza a sacar fotos, unas fotos que las miro y rápidamente entendió porque tanta seriedad de Jessica. Veía una por una las fotos y fruncía el ceño cada ves mas, no entendía que hacia con esas fotos.

**Q:** _que...que...es esto...-_ titubea mirándola.

**J:**_lo que ves!...- _

**Q:**_no entiendo...-_

**J:** _que no entiendes?...esta mas que claro Quinn!...-_

**Q: **_de donde salieron?...- _

**J: **_que estabas pensando Quinn?...creo que fui clara cuando te dije que no te expongas a tanto...-_

**Q:**_ eran casi las cuatro de la mañana!..._-exclama histérica- _se supone que nadie, en su sano juicio, puede estar fotografiando a las cuatro de la mañana!...-_

**J:**_tu eres una persona publica y ella también!...son presas fáciles para los paparazzis...-_

**Q: **_no estamos haciendo nada malo...-_ dice mirando otra vez las fotos.

**J: **_que pensaría Kate o la prensa si ve esas fotos?...-_ la desafiá.

**Q: **_dime que no...-_ la mira con la mirada triste.

Definitivamente el paparazzi había captado todo la escena, entre Rachel y Quinn, cuando estaban en la playa. Las fotos no mostraban besos, porque no los había, pero cualquiera que las viera diría que ambas están teniendo algo mas allá de lo laboral.

**J: **_el fotógrafo fue muy inteligente y antes de llevarlo a las revistas hablo conmigo...-_

**Q:** _cuanto?...-_ dice conociendo el proceso.

**J:**_cuatrocientos mil dolares...- _

**Q: **_QUE?...-_ dice sorprendida.

**J:** _es lo que me pidió, no podía arriesgarte a que esto salga a luz, y tampoco creo que seria bueno para Rachel, ya esta dando mucho de que hablar...-_

**Q:**_porque?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**J: **_por lo de Santana, que llego de la mano al evento y demás...-_

**Q: **_sabes si le ofreció a Rachel también?...-_

**J:** _no lo se!...pero de seguro que si, es bastante inteligente y sabe como quiere las cosas...-_

**Q:**_ ya veo...- _dice mirando otra vez las fotos.

**J: **_Quinn se que no debo meterme, pero estoy a cargo de tu imagen y demás...te pido por favor que pares con todo eso, estas exponiéndote demasiado y no es bueno, ni para ti ni para ella...-_ la mira mas calmada.

**Q:**_la amo, no puedo evitarlo...- _

**J: **_que hubiera pasado si esas fotos hubieran salido a la luz y las hubiera visto Kate?...que crees que pensaría?...-_la mira comprensiva- _Quinn tienes que pensar en tu hijo, Kate no puede ver esas fotos...si las ve puede pensar cualquier cosa...así que por tu bien te exijo que las tengas tu, yo las puedo perder o se pueden traspapelar y no es bueno...-_

**Q: **_esta bien...gracias...-_

**J: **_no me agradezcas trata de que tu relación con Rachel sea solo de director a actor...por favor...aunque sea públicamente, luego en privado pueden hacer lo que quieran...- _

**Q:**_gracias otra vez...-_ sonríe de lado.

9:25am

**B:**_que dijiste?...-_ dijo la rubia sorprendida.

**S: **_que Rachel no es mi novia...-_ la mira.

**B:** _como que no es tu novia?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**S:**_no Britt...no lo es...-_

**B:**_ entonces?...no entiendo, que...que es?...-_

**S: **_Rachel dijo eso porque quería darle celos a Quinn...nada mas...-_

**B: **_entonces...tu...y...ella...nada?...-_

**S:**_nada!...-_

**B:** _ni sexo, ni nada?..._- insiste.

Santana se queda pensando y baja la mirada.

**S:** _no...nada...- _dice sin mirarla a los ojos.

**B:** _San mirame...quiero saber la verdad...-_

**S: **_para que?...te da igual si salgo con Rachel o no...-_

**B: **_no me da igual y lo sabes...-_

**S: **_porque?...-_

**B: **_porque yo...- _

Detiene su discurso porque comienza a sonar el timbre.

**B:**_ mierda...-_ murmura por lo bajo.

La rubia sabe quien venia a su casa y no iba a ser un buen encuentro. Brittany la miro y luego volvió a escuchar el timbre, acelero sus pasos y abrió la puerta.

**C:**_ hola mi amor...-_ dice eufórica la tenista.

Entro a la casa, con una bolsa de panques y unos café en sus manos, cuando levanto su mirada pudo ver a la latina parada en la sala.

**C: **_Santana...- _alza las cejas.

**S: **_Charlie...- _

**B: **_creo que...-_

**C: **_que haces en la casa de mi novia?...-_ pregunta la rubia intrigada.

**S: **_novia?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**C: **_si, mi novia...-_

**B:** _no soy novia de nadie...-_ se defiende la bailarina.

**C: **_yo te amo...nos amamos...-_ dice mirándola.

**B:** _Charlie por favor...-_

**S:**_mejor me voy...tengo cosas que hacer...-_

**B:**_San...-_

**C:**_dejala!...ella siempre se huye...siempre se va, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca...- _

**S:**_no te metas conmigo...-_la señala- _te lo advierto...-_ dice entre dientes.

**C: **_no te tengo miedo...-_ la desafiá.

**B:** _por favor basta!...-_

**C:** _no te alcanza con haberle sacado la ex a mi hermana que ahora quieres sacarme a Britt?...-_ la mira.

**S: **_no sabes donde te metes...-_

**C:** _claro que lo se!...eres de esas personas que se hacen las mejores amigas, las hermanas y luego, zas!...se van con la ex de sus amigas...que poco código de tu parte...-_

**S: **_cierra esa maldita boca!...-_ se acerca a la rubia.

**C:** _quieres pegarme?...-_ levanta una ceja.

**B:** _por favor chicas...-_ dice y se pone entre medio de las chicas.

**S: **_la vas a proteger?-_ le pregunta indignada.

**B: **_San lo mejor es que te vayas...-_ la mira triste.

**C:** _vete Lopez...no quiero verte cerca de mi chica...-_ la amenaza.

**S:** _tu chica?...-_ ríe sarcásticamente.

**C:** _siempre fue mi chica...nunca supiste valorar como tal y mira!...ella eligió a la mejor persona!...- _

**S:**_vete a la...-_

**B: **_vete Santana...-_ la interrumpe Brittany.

Santana sintió como su interior se derrumbo, verla a Brittany tan decidida y firme. Luego de unos segundos mirándola, dio media vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

**C:**_ basura...- _susurro la tenista.

Brittany se dio vuelta, molesta con lo que había dicho.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta, una, dos, tres veces y nadie respondía. Cuando la persona desistió de golpear, rápidamente se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a una rubia con cara preocupada.

_-hola- _dijo tímida la chica

_-Rach...- _dijo la rubia.

**R:**_uhmmm yo venia porque...porque una rubia preciosa me invito a desayunar...-_ dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

**Q:**_rubia?...preciosa?...-_ fruncía el ceño.

**B:** _RACH!-_ grito una niña.

En ese momento la pequeña Beth corrió a los brazos de la diva y Rachel no dudo en alzarla, para dale vueltas por los aires.

**R:**_ princesa!...-_ sonríe y la baja.

**B:** _pensé que no ibas a venir...-_ la mira.

**R: **_fue promesa o no?...-_

**B:** _si...- _sonríe triunfante.

**Q:**_uhmmm...no es que me meta, pero alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?-_ las mira.

**B: **_perdón mami, pero invite a Rachel a desayunar con noso...conmigo! _-se corrige- _y ella vino...-_ dice como si nada.

Quinn mira a la pequeña y luego mira a Rachel, le regala una sonrisa y la invita a pasar a la habitación.

**Q:**_cariño ve a pedir el desayuno, pide lo que tu quieras, pero recuerda que Rach es vegetariana!...yo te la robo unos minutos, si?-_ la mira.

**B:**_claro!-_ sonríe como nunca.

La pequeña sale en busca del teléfono, para pedir el desayuno, pero antes ve como su madre y Rachel se van hacia una sala, para estar mas tranquilas.

**B:** _sii!-_ festeja la pequeña, ya que había conseguido lo que quería.

Rachel caminaba tras de la rubia, mientras ella agarraba un sobre y se lo entregaba.

**Q:**_toma...-_ le da el sobre.

**R: **_que es esto?-_ lo agarra confundida.

**Q:**_miralo...-_ le pidió.

Rachel dudo por unos segundos, pero abrió el sobre y se encontró con fotos de ella y Quinn.

Eran unas veinte o mas fotos, todas en secuencias, en todas estaban cariñosas. Cualquiera que las viera diría que tienen algo mas que una relación de trabajo.

**R: **_es...es...-_ dice nerviosa viendo las fotos.

**Q:** _un fotógrafo se encargo de sacarlas y luego llamar a Jessica, para vendérselas...-_ le explica la rubia.

**R:**_las compraste?-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q:** _que te parece?...no iba a permitir que esas fotos salieran a la luz, no me quería comprometer, no te quiero comprometer...-_ la mira.

**R:** _porque no me las ofrecieron a mi?-_

**Q: **_creo que una infidelidad vale mas que una salida del armario!...- _

**R:**_ Kate se entero?- _

**Q:** _nadie lo sabe!...solo el fotógrafo, tu, yo y Jessica...-_ le informa.

**R:**_cuanto te costo?-_

**Q: **_eso no importa!...lo importante es que están en mis manos...y en las tuyas...-_

**R:**_me importa porque yo también soy la protagonista de las fotos y no es necesario que cargues con el dinero tu sola...-_

**Q:** _pensé que me ibas a gritar o a decir cosas...pero te lo tomaste muy tranquila!...-_ se confiesa.

**R: **-se sienta en un sillón- _realmente me espero muchas cosas de este medio y he tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas, estoy acostumbrada a todo esto, a comprar fotos, a ocultar cosas, a mentir, a fingir y demás...no te voy a decir que esto me sorprende, porque la verdad no!...pero no me hubiera gustado que salga a la luz, tu no te lo mereces y Kate tampoco!...si esto hubiera salido a la luz, seria un escándalo de los que nadie se olvidaría!...-_ la mira

**Q:**_lo único que te importa es Kate?-_

**R: **_a ti no?...- _

**Q:** _si, por supuesto que si...pero lo que quiero decir es que...-_

**R:** _Quinn escucha...-_la interrumpe- _sabes lo que siente una persona cuando ve a su novia o al amor de su vida con otra persona?...sea en una revista o no...sabes lo que se siente? _-la rubia asiente- _entonces, como quieres que no me preocupe por Kate!...ella tiene un hijo tuyo, un hijo en su vientre...imaginate si ve esas fotos!...le puede pasar cualquier cosa, puede pensar cualquier cosa e incluso se puede descompensar!...Quinn esto no es un juego, no es un juego donde volvemos los años atrás y jugamos a ser noviecitas de secundaria, esto va mas allá...no podemos vernos y besarnos como si nada, no podemos hacerlo!..._-cierra lo ojos meditando que va a decir- _se que lo hice y me deje llevar porque todavía siento cosas por ti, pero no quiero hacerlo mas, no puedo hacerlo mas...estas con otra persona, vas a tener un hijo y...y ya no es lo mismo, me lastimaste y no se si me pueda olvidar de eso!...-_

**Q:** _siempre con el tema de mi hijo!...-_ se queja.

**R:** _tu no pensarías lo mismo?...que pasaría si yo estuviera embarazada de otra persona, estarías igual!...te arriesgaras a romper una familia?...-_

**Q: **_no...no es lo mismo!...-_

**R:**_porque!...porque no lo es?...-_

**Q: **_porque no fue pensado lo mio!...actué sin pensar y mira como me fue!...-_se mira-_ se que tu no actuarias así y lo pensarías mucho antes de tomar una decisión...-_

**R:** _Quinn esto no es un juego, un hijo no es un juego y lo deberías saber!...no quiero que ese bebe tenga a sus madres separadas!...-_

**Q: **_eso no va a pasar!...-_se acerca a la diva- _mi hijo va a tener todo lo que se le ocurra, va a tener amor y felicidad, de eso no tengas dudas...pero dejame, dejame arreglar las cosas y dame un oportunidad por favor...-_ dice mientras le agarra el rostro con sus manos.

**R: **_Quinn...- _suspira la diva.

Quinn no lo duda y posa sus labios en los de la diva, fue un beso tierno, sin profundidad y sin pasión, solo ternura y delicia.

La rubia separo sus labios y poso su frente en la de Rachel, agarro sus manos y abrió los ojos.

**Q:**_prometeme...prometeme que no te iras de mi lado, que vas a esperar a que yo arregle mis cosas...por favor!...-_ le ruega.

**R: **_Quinn..._-toma aire- _me tienes en tus manos!...pero...pero no...no es bueno esto...- _

**Q: **_luchare por tu amor...-_ dice para luego volver a besarla.

**B:**_interrumpo algo?_- dice la pequeña llegando a la sala, con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas se separan rápidamente y la miran sorprendidas.

**Q:**_ uhmmmm...-_ se pone nerviosa.

**R:** _puedo pasar al baño?-_ dice rápidamente.

**Q: **_claro!...la puerta de la izquierda...-_ dice indicándole el ligar.

**B:**_ huye cobarde!...-_ susurra la niña, cuando Rachel pasa por su lado.

**Q: **_te he escuchado!...-_ la regaña su madre.

**B:** _lo que pasa en Santa Monica...queda en Santa Monica?_- pregunta divertida.

**Q:** _eso no es Las Vegas?-_ frunce el ceño.

**B:**_también es Boston...-_

**Q: **_Boston?-_

**B: **_según unas chicas, sip!...-_ ríe.

**Q:**_ recuerdame quitarte tu laptop!...-_ le anuncia.

**B: **_si, claro!-_ vuelve a reír.

12:55pm

Rachel se encontraba ordenando un poco su habitación, ya que tenia un poco de tiempo libre, las grabaciones iban a empezar mucho mas tarde.

Su maleta, su ropa, sus zapatos, todo tirado por todos lados, en ese momento escucho que tocaban la puerta.

**R:** _VOY-_ grita.

Cuando la puerta se abre, se encuentra con una persona que no esperaba, ni en ese momento ni en ese lugar.

**R:** _San...- _

No pudo terminar la frase que la latina se lanzo a su labios, desenfrenadamente, agarrándola desprevenida y con mucha pasión.

Cerro la puerta y empezó a desvestirla, como si fuera el ultimo dia de sus vidas.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******bueno antes que nada, quiero pedirle disculpas...muchas disculpas, se que me atrase muchisimo, debido al trabajo y tambien debido a que no tengo internet...SIGO SIN TENER! pero ese tema es otro ajjajajajaja...**_

_****__******en fin, espero que les guste el capitulo...todo va a llegar en su momento, tengo algo bastante planeado...el proximo capitulo se viene CHARLA QUINNTANA!...**_

_****__******en fin!...**_

_****__******espero tener pronto INTERNET porque me vuelve loca esto!...**_

_****__******algo mas para agregar?...si... ME FUI DE VACACIONES, LEJOS DE LOS AMORES!...**_

_****__******asi que nada...**_

_****__******simplemente quiero concentrarme en el fic y en nada mas!...**_

_****__******gracias a todos los que me preguntan como estoy y demas, gracias a aquellos que me siguen bancando, gracias a todos por los reviews, gracias por todo el apoyo!...prometo pronto actualizacion! **_

_****__******besitos**_

_****__******Floor =) **_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	17. Chapter 17: Es una guerra

14:30pm.

Un brazo pasaba por al rededor de la cintura de un cuerpo desnudo, ambos cuerpos con el torso desnudo, solo tenían unos culottes y la sabana que los cubría por un poco mas arriba de la cintura.

La puerta comenzó a sonar.

_-Rachel-_ gritaban del otro lado de la puerta.

Los golpes no paraban, eran constantes.

**R: **_mmmm...- _murmuraba dormida.

_-Rach...-_la mueve-_ llaman a la puerta- _le susurra.

**R: **_atiende tu...-_ le dice sin abrir sus ojos.

_-creo que no es conveniente...- _

**R:**_ San dejame dormir...-_ le dice dándose vuelta.

Efectivamente Santana y Rachel, otra vez, se habían acostado, pero esta vez fue mas por otra cosa.

La puerta no paraba de sonar y Rachel no se movía para atenderla, Santana no se iba a parar, sabia que era la voz de Sarah y no quería estar en problemas.

**S: **_Rach...es Sarah...y se oye molesta...-_ le dice.

**R: **_que hora es?- _

**S: **_las..._-mira su celular- _dos y media...-_

**R:** _QUE!_- exclama levantándose rápidamente.

**S:** _que sucede?...-_ pregunta preocupada.

**R:**_como que sucede? _-dice histérica mientras se viste-_ tenia llamado a las dos y llego tardísimo...por eso Sarah esta como loca golpeando la maldita puerta...VOY _-grita hacia la puerta-_ hazme el favor de vestirte o ve al baño, no quiero que Sarah se moleste contigo...-_ la mira.

**S: **_disculpa por robar tu tiempo...-_ dice irónica y sale para entrar al baño.

Rachel suspira cansada y termina de vestirse para luego ir a abrir la puerta.

**R: **_perdón, lo se...pero me quede dormida...- _dice antes de que su manager le grite.

**Sa: **_se que estas en algún lado...no te escondas Santana!... -_mirando a todos lados para luego mirarla a la diva- _tu crees que Santana Lopez, la supuesta novia de Rachel Berry pasa desapercibida en este hotel?...-ríe_ sarcástica- _te equivocas...y sera mejor que te largues de una vez por todas al maldito set!...-_ dice enojada.

**R: **_perdón..._-agarra sus cosas- _LUEGO TE LLAMO SAN! _-grita para que la latina la escuche- _adiós...-_ le dice a Sarah y se va.

Sarah y Santana se quedan solas y la mujer la mira detenidamente.

**Sa: **_que haces aquí?...-_ la mujer la miro.

**S: **_vine a ver a Rachel...- _contesto mientras se ponía su ropa.

**Sa: **_estas enamorada, verdad?...-_

**S: **_que dices?...- _la mira y frunce el ceño.

**Sa:**_ no respondiste mi pregunta...-_

**S: **_porque estas diciendo estupideces..._- vuelve su vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

**Sa:**_lo veo en tu mirada, estas enamorada de Rachel...nadie en su sano juicio viene a Santa Monica a ver a una amiga...-_

**S: **_porque no?...-_ se para.

**Sa:**_ porque se muy bien que estas con el tiempo justo para las grabaciones de tu disco y no creo que te dejen libre un día para venir a ver a una amiga...- _

**S: **_tu no sabes nada...-_

**Sa: **_te equivocas...me vas a negar que solo vienes porque solo quieres verla a Rachel?..._-ríe sarcástica- _perdón...solo porque quieres tener sexo con ella...-_

**S: **_no juegues conmigo...-_ la amenaza.

**Sa:**_nadie juega contigo...simplemente digo la verdad Santana, estas enamorada de Rachel y eso lo puedo ver a leguas, cualquiera lo puede ver...-_

**S:** _deja de decir estupid...-_

**Sa**_**:**__ no me lo niegas..._-la interrumpe- _eso significa que si lo estas...-_

**S:**_ eso a ti no te interesa...- _

**Sa:** _me interesa porque es Rachel de quien estas enamorada...-_ la mira.

**S: **_estas contratada para manejar su carrera, no su vida...-_ se molesta.

**Sa: **_su vida es parte de su carrera...piensas que todo esto de venir así como si nada, a un hotel, a la misma habitación de Rachel Berry y encima los rumores que no ayudan, es bueno?...es bueno para Rachel?...te das cuenta de lo que ocasionas...- _

Santana se queda callada unos segundos y su mente se pone en alerta, la mujer tenia razón. La vida de Rachel estaba complicada, estaba en medio de un rumor y ella también era la protagonista, eso de ir a verla no fue una buena idea.

**Sa: **_tengo mucha razón...-_la mira-_ mira Santana, no eres mi amiga ni de mi agrado...pero se que __Rachel te tiene mucho aprecio y veo como la miras y como la tratas...se que te pasan cosas con ella, pero no lo arruines, si de verdad la quieres no lo hagas...dejala que tenga una vida sin presiones ni escándalos, ya tiene demasiado...-_

**S: **_solo quiero hacerla feliz..._- susurra.

**Sa: **_ella es feliz con lo que hace...no la confundas...por favor...-_

**S: **_terminaste?...- _la mira.

**Sa:**_ eso es todo...-_camina hacia la puerta y luego se da vuelta- _piénsalo Santana...-_ la mira y se va de la habitación.

Santana suelta un suspiro y luego junto sus cosas para irse.

15:25pm

Una rubia entra a un trailer y se encuentra con una morocha sentada en el sillón, con su laptop entre sus piernas.

**Q:**_sabes porque hay esa cantidad de fotógrafos en el set?..._- dice la rubia sin mas.

**J: **_debe ser porque buscan alguna declaración de Rachel...-_ dijo sin apartar la vista de su la pantalla.

**Q:**_ Rachel?...hablando de ella, donde esta?...-_

**J: **_en su camerino-_

**Q: **_que tiene que ver Rachel con todo esos fotógrafos?...-_ le invade la curiosidad.

**J: **-se saca la laptop de sus piernas-_ has visto los fotógrafos que había afuera del hotel?...-_

**Q: **_si...-_

**J: **_bueno...al parecer están buscando fotos de Rachel y Santana...-_

**Q:**_Rachel y Santana?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**J: **_Quinn estas sorda?...-_

**Q: **_no es gracioso...puedes ser mas especifica?...-_

**J: **_bueno _-se para- _resulta que la señorita Santana Lopez, llegaba hace unas horas al hotel y fue directamente a la habitación de Rachel, su novia...entonces alguien filtro la información y ahora están todos como locos, buscando la foto de la flamante pareja...- _

**Q: **_no lo puedo creer...Santana esta aquí?...-_

**J: **_aquí, aquí?...no...supongo que estará en la habitación de Rachel...-_ encoge los hombros.

**M: **-entra al trailer-_ perdón...pero la diva ya esta lista...- _dijo sonriendo Magie.

**J:**_perfecto...es hora de trabajar...- _

Quinn no supera la noticia de que Santana esta en Santa Monica, y encima con Rachel. Tenia que hablar con la latina si o si.

18:55pm

Un muchacho susurraba cosas al oído a una morocha, mientras le acariciaba el brazo. La piel de la chica se erizaba por completo, se notaba su nerviosismo, jamas se había sentido de esa manera.

El chico comenzó a besar, lentamente, el cuello de la chica, suaves besos, suaves caricias, suave toques. Pero la chica no lo podía sentir, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

_-CORTEN!-_ grita la directora.

Era una escena de la película que estaban grabando, Quinn dirigía la gran escena, en la que Rachel y Christopher tendrían su primer encuentro, seria una primera vez fallida.

**Q:** _creo que no esta del todo bien...- _dice la rubia acercándose a los actores.

Ambos chicos la miran atentamente, mientras que William también la mira.

Q: _no se Will...es como que..._-toma aire- _no lo creo, lo veo y no puedo creer que sean una pareja de verdad...no traspasa, lo lamente pero es lo que veo y no pienso grabarlo así...- _

**W:**_ lo estaban haciendo bien...-_ acota el hombre.

**Q: **_quiero mas credibilidad, es como que no lo creo...- _

**W:** _como lo quieres?...dime como lo quieres?...-_

Quinn suspira y se acerca a Rachel, lentamente y la morocha no puede evitar sentir nervios.

**Q: **_esto tiene que ser así...-_ dice y se acerca mucho mas a Rachel.

Comienza a tocar lentamente el brazo de la diva, con suaves caricias, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por toda la piel morena. Rachel miraba el trayecto de sus dedos, y su piel se erizaba como si el frió le diera de golpe.

Quinn acerca su rostro a un costado del rostro de Rachel y comienza a susurrar el párrafo que tiene que decir el chico.

**Q:** _solo dejate llevar...es tiempo, es nuestro tiempo...no te haré daño, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...-_ termina de susurrar y luego vuelve su vista a la morocha.

Rachel tenia su respiración pausada, ese susurro y la acción de la rubia, la hacia sentir imposibilitada para detenerla.

Luego de el susurro, se venia los besos en el cuello, y Quinn no parecía dar un paso al costado, todo lo contrario se disponía a apoderarse del cuello de Rachel. William y Christopher estaban atentos a la escena, no sabían si iba a avanzar o se iba a quedar en su lugar.

_-que hacen?...- _dijo una voz conocida por ambas chicas.

Quinn rápidamente se dio vuelta y Rachel salio de su trance para ver quien les estaba hablando.

-interrumpo algo...- pregunto levantando una ceja.

**R: **_cla...claro que no...solo que...Quinn estaba dando...dando indicaciones sobre la escena...- _dice nerviosa.

**C:**_ eres...-_ dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

**S:**_ si, soy Santana Lopez...la novia de Rachel...- sonríe_ victoriosa, para luego mirar a Quinn.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la latina, Christopher no lo puede creer, William sonríe confundido, Rachel inhala con sus ojos cerrados y Quinn solo la fulmina con su mirada.

**W: **_creo que debemos tomarnos un descanso...-_ sugiere el hombre.

**A:**_que pasa aquí?...-_ dice el chico mientras mira a Santana.

**S: **_Artie...hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos...-_ sonríe la latina.

**A: **_oh dios mio...Santana Lopez hablándome...-_ ríe el chico.

**S: **_ven a darme mi abrazo niño rico...-_ dice estirando los brazos.

Los chicos se funden en un abrazo, mientras que los demás solo quedan mirando la escena.

**C: **_puedes explicarme porque esa latina dice que es tu novia?...-_ susurra el chico a la diva.

**R: **_no es momento ni lugar...-_ dice sin mirarlo.

**A:**_has venido a verme?...-_ bromea el chico, al separarse del abrazo.

**S: **_vine a ver a mi chica...-_ sonríe y se va al lado de Rachel.

**Q: **_TOMEN TODOS UNA HORA...-_ grita para que todos la escuchen.

En ese momento Santana agarra la mano de la diva y la apretá, Quinn ve la escena y se pone furiosa. Christopher se va molesto y Rachel solo toma una bocanada de aire.

**Q:** _necesito que hablemos..._-la mira a la latina- _solas tu y yo...- _

**S: **_no tengo nada que hablar contigo...-_ fue dura.

**Q: **_créeme que si...te espero en mi trailer en diez minutos...-_ se da vuelta y se encamina hacia su trailer.

Santana frunce el ceño y luego Rachel se le pone enfrente.

**R: **_no lo hagas por favor..._- le ruega.

**S: **_ella quiere hablar, pues vamos a hablar...- _

**R: **_solo esta buscando sacar de mentira verdad...-_

**S: **_si es eso lo que te preocupa...quedate muy tranquila que conmigo, tu secreto, esta bien guardado...-_

**R: **_San...por favor...- _le vuelve a rogar.

**S: **_dejame hacerlo a mi manera...si?...-_ la mira.

**R: **_porque haz venido?...querías hacer este escándalo?...-_

**S:**_no es ningún escándalo...solo vine porque quería verte, te extrañaba y no terminamos bien la ultima vez...solo eso...pero veo que no lo entiendes..._-la mira molesta- _sera mejor que vaya a ese maldito trailer..._- dice alejándose de la diva.

Rachel suspira, tratando de calmar sus nervios, había sido un momento muy confuso, primero Quinn que estaba apunto de besarla en el cuello y luego Santana aparece diciendo que es su novia, realmente ese día no iba a terminar bien.

19:10pm

**G:**_hija vas a comer en la habitación?...-_ pregunta la señora entrando a la recamara de la chica.

**K: **_estoy viendo una película, enseguida bajo..._- le responde concentrada en la pantalla.

La señora asiente y cierra la puerta.

Kate no se había quedado en la casa de Quinn, había ido a la casa de sus padres, para estar mas cuidada, ya que estaba un poco cansada y con vómitos, típico del embarazo.

La rubia había llamado a todas horas, para ver como se encontraba y eso, la chica, se lo agradecía ya que con la distancia la extrañaba mucho.

Estaba atenta al desenlace de la película, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

_**Yo que tu, me fijo donde pones los labios tu hermosa novia...puede que no te este siendo muy fiel...-**_ _**desconocido**__._

Kate abrió los ojos rápidamente y se puso loca, tomo su celular y marco el numero de la rubia, obviamente le dio el contestador, ya que estaba ocupada.

La morocha rápidamente se levanta de la cama y corre hasta las escaleras, estaba nerviosa, y su cabeza maquinaba a mil, sabia que Quinn junto a Rachel era una mala combinación.

Bajo las escaleras veloz y pisar torpemente un escalón, su cuerpo cayo rodando sobre el resto de los escalones, que quedaban por bajar.

El ruido aparatoso que hizo su caída, alerto a Grace que estaba en la cocina.

**G:** _KATE!..._-grito la señora al verla tendida en el piso- _ANTHONY, ANTHONY POR FAVOR VEN...-_ seguía gritando mientras sostenía a su hija que estaba desvanecida.

19:25pm

La puerta se abre y deja ver a una morocha latina con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

**Q:**_como siempre...no dejas tus costumbre...-_ dice alza una ceja.

**S:** _al grano Fabray...-_ dice cruzándose de brazos.

**Q: **_siéntate...por favor...-_ le ofrece el asiento que tiene enfrente de ella.

**S: **estoy bien así...-

**Q:**_te lo digo de buena manera...te pido que te sientes...-_

Santana bufa y se sienta enfrente de la rubia, segundos, minutos pasaron con sus miradas penetrantes, esas miradas que en la secundaria cualquiera le tenia miedo, esas miradas que se habían ganado el respeto de todos. Ahora ambas se miraban sin miedo.

**Q: **_sabes muy bien de que quiero hablar no?...- _rompe el silencio.

**S: **_no tengo la menor idea...- _

**Q: **_de Rachel...-_

**S: **_mi novia...-_ acota soberbia.

**Q:**_se muy bien que no es tu novia...- _

**S: **_a si?...y que te hace pensar eso?...-_

**Q:**_te conozco y la conozco muy bien...se que lo hacen para sacarme de en medio...-_

**S:**_wow...creí que eras mas inteligente Fabray...- _se burla.

**Q: **_San...mirame...-_ baja la guardia.

**S: **_no me llames así...-_ la señala.

**Q: **_y como te llamas?...-_

**S: **_Santana...para ti soy Santana!...entendido?...-_

**Q: **_ok...Santana _-lo remarca- _quiero que me cuentes la verdad...-_

**S: **_que verdad?...-_

**Q: **_que pasa con Rachel...-_

**S:** _somos novias...aun no lo crees?...- _levanta una ceja.

**Q:**_eso es mentira...lo se muy bien...-_

**S:** _porque estas tan segura?...-_

**Q:** _porque lo veo en su mirada, lo siento...siento que lo de ustedes es una farsa, una farsa para hacerme sentir mal...a quien le cabe en la cabeza que ustedes estén saliendo?..._-ríe sarcástica- _vamos!...no se aguantaban hace años...y ahora salen?...-_vuelve a reír- _es de locos...-_

**S:**_ todo puede pasar...-_ encoge los hombros.

**Q: **_somos amigas San...hermanas, jamas me harías algo así...- _

**S: **_no te equivoques Quinn...nosotras dejamos de ser amigas el día que te fuiste y dejaste a Rachel destrozada...desde ese día dejamos de ser amigas...- _

**Q:** _yo no la deje a Rachel...-_

**S:** c_laro que si!..._-golpea la mesa- _la dejaste destrozada y solo yo _-se señala a si misma- _solo yo sabia de su dolor, estuve cada noche, cada día, cada tarde...viendo como lloraba y deseaba no haberte conocido, estuve secandole las malditas lagrimas que derramaba por ti, yo fui la que le dijo que no perdiera las esperanzas que tu ibas a volver por ella, yo fui la que la abrazaba por las noches cada vez que soñaba con aquella despedida en el aeropuerto...yo fui, yo y nadie mas sabe lo que sufrió por ti...y mientras tanto tu te aparecías por las revistas con tu novia..._- dice molesta.

**Q:** _yo también sufrí...sufrí mucho...- _

**S: **_pues no parecía...nunca la llamaste, ni te dignaste a saber de ella...-_

**Q: **_si que la busque...pero ella no quiso saber nada de mi...-_

**S: **_el amor se trata de insistir...no de dejarse vencer por los obstáculos...-_

**Q:** _y tu que sabes del amor?...si a la primera de cambio dejaste de luchar por Brittany!...-_ un golpe bajo.

**S: **_no la nombres _-la señala con el dedo- _no lo hagas, porque no sabes nada, nada de eso...y no estoy aquí para hablar de ella...-_ dice molesta.

**Q: **_la gran Lopez tiene su talón de Aquiles...-_ bromea sarcásticamente.

**S: **_y yo tengo al tuyo...lo tengo con toda la definición que implica tener...-_ sonríe victoriosa.

**Q: **_dime la verdad...ella no seria capaz de estar contigo...se que es un juego que han montado las dos...lo se...-_

**S: **_que tan segura estas de eso?...-_ la desafiá.

**Q: **_Rachel me ama, y me sigue amando, jamas estaría contigo...-_

**S: **-ríe sarcástica- _que inocente...-_

**Q:**_es la verdad...se que Rachel todavía me ama...como yo a ella...-_

**S: **_claro!...y tanto la amas que vas a tener un hijo con otra chica?_ -levanta sus cejas-_ no me engañes Quinn, tu no amas a Rachel...-_

**Q:** _tu no sabes nada...-_ dice furiosa.

**S: **_te equivocas...se mucho mas de lo que piensas...y por mas que te gastes en besarla por los aviones o por cualquier lado, ella vuelve a mi...-_

**Q: **_cierra la boca...-_ su paciencia se agotaba.

**S:** _no, esta vez no la cierro..._-se levanta de la silla- _y sabes que?...no solo estoy saliendo con ella, si no que también me acuesto con Rachel...y no sabes lo buena que es en la cama...-_ sonríe y levanta una ceja.

**Q:** _no te atrevas...-_se acerca a la latina- _no mientas, se muy bien que ella jamas se acostaría contigo...lo se...-_

**S:**_como puedes estar tan segura?...-_ se acerca mas a la rubia.

**Q:** _porque me ama, me ama y jamas me engañaría de esa manera, no contigo...no lo haría...-_

**S: **_tu también la amabas o no?...y mira, ahora vas a tener un pequeño Fabray...- _

**Q: **_no te metas en mi vida...-_ exclama furiosa.

**S:** _te estas metiendo en la miá...así que no juegues Quinn...-_

**Q:** _deja de decir estupideces...Rachel jamas se acostaría contigo, puedo aceptar que se haya acostado con Christopher, pero contigo? _-ríe- _eso jamas!...la conozco mucho mas que tu y se que no se acostaría con mi mejor amiga, con mi hermana, con mi compañera de toda la vida...-_

**S: **_dejamos de ser eso hace mucho tiempo Quinn...-_

**Q: **_para mi no paso ese tiempo...seguimos siendo las mismas de antes...-_

**S: **_te equivocas mucho...yo ya no te conozco, y no te gastes en explicarme nada, ahora lo único que me importa es Rachel y la felicidad de ella, nada mas...-_

**Q: **_yo soy la felicidad de ella...- _

**S: **_vas hacerla feliz? _-ríe- _en serio?...con un hijo en camino, con una mujer que te espera en tu casa?...no lo creo Quinn...-_

**Q:** _te he dicho que no te metas en mi vida...-_ la enfrenta.

**S: **_y si me meto que?...me vas a pegar?...- _la desafiá.

**Q:** _jamas lo haría...- _se hecha un paso para atrás.

**S:**_ eres una cobarde...-_

**Q:**_ no me insultes...- _la amenaza.

**S:** _no es un insulto, es la verdad...siempre fuiste una cobarde...y no te quieres dar cuenta de lo que realmente pasa en tu vida, ya la perdiste...perdiste a Rachel, aceptalo de una vez...no quieras tener el pan y la torta a la vez...-_

**Q: **_Rachel me ama y ella va a volver a mi...-_

**S: **_eso quiero verlo...-_ ríe irónica.

**Q: **_quedate tranquila que vas a ser una espectadora VIP!...- _la vuelve a enfrentar.

**S:**_no te metas con Rachel...no lo hagas Quinn, porque puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ella...-_ la señala molesta.

**Q:**_es una amenaza?..._- levanta su ceja.

**S: **_es una advertencia...no vuelvas a acercarte a ella...no lo hagas...- _

**Q: **_tienes miedo de que te la robe?...-_ ríe irónica.

**S: **_no...no te tengo miedo...-_

**Q: **_pues deberías...- _

**S: **_jamas te tuve y jamas te lo tendré...-_ se enfrenta cada vez mas.

**Q: **-se da vuelta y vuelve a su asiento- _he terminado contigo, puedes retirarte...- _sonríe sarcástica.

Santana le da una mirada asesina y emprende su camino hacia la puerta, pero antes se da vuelta y la mira.

**S: **_me olvide de un detalle...-_Quinn levanta su ceja- _sabes que Rachel tiene un tatuaje?...sip_ -se responde a si misma- _lo tiene, y sabes donde?...en la parte baja del abdomen, de esa parte donde solo la vez cuando tiene un bikini...pero sabes cual es la mejor parte?...que su tatuaje se luce sin nada de ropa, desnuda y como dios la trajo al mundo...-_ dice la latina y se larga del trailer.

Quinn queda furiosa y logra apretar un bolígrafo que tenia en su mano.

Su celular comienza a sonar y de tal furia lo agarra y lo estrella en el piso.

**Q: **_esto es una guerra Lopez...- _susurra a si misma.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******otra vez disculpas por la demora, tengo muchos problemas con el tiempo, pero ya lo voy a solucionar!...**_

**_gracias por esperar, por aguantar tantos dias...de verdad son INCREIBLES!..._**

**_sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, asi que no dejen de comentar...toda critica es buena!..._**

**_espero que les haya gustado el capitulo..._**

**_que pasara en el proximo?..._**

**_APUESTEN!_**

**_besitos_**

**_Flor =)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	18. Chapter 18: Luchare por ti

20:45pm

Santana estaba sentada en el sillón, del trailer de Rachel, mientras jugaba con su teléfono.

**R:** _puedes explicarme que paso con Quinn?-_ dice apenas entro a su trailer.

**S: **_no pienso hablarlo contigo...-_ fue directa.

**R:**_te vas a ir?...-_ se cruza de brazos.

**S: **_ya tengo que volver...-_ se levanta del sillón.

**R: **_claro...vienes, tienes sexo conmigo y te vas?...así como si nada?-_ la mira molesta.

**S: **_no tiene sentido que me quede...-_

En ese momento la puerta se abre y deja ver a una rubia.

_-permiso...-_ asoma la cabeza.

**R:** _Britt...-_ dice al ver a la chica.

**B:**_ hey vine porque...- _ se quedo callada al ver a la latina.

**S:** _lo mejor es que me vaya...- _se acerca a la puerta.

**B:** _podemos hablar?...necesito explicarte lo que sucedió...- _

**R:**_ustedes se vieron?-_

**B:**_Rach yo te puedo explicar...- _la mira apenada.

**S: **_ya te dije que no es mi novia, no hace falta que le expliques nada...- _

**R: **_que me tiene que explicar?-_

**S: **_nada...-_

**B: **_nos besamos...y...y...- _

**R:** _y que?-_

**B:** _creo que tuvimos sexo...-_ baja su mirada.

**R: **_creo?_- frunce el ceño.

**S: **_no paso NADA!-_

**B: **_pero...- _

**S: **_pero nada!...yo me largo...-_ dice abriendo la puerta pero Rachel la toma del brazo.

**R:** _tu no te vas a ningún lado...Britt necesito que me dejes a solas un rato _-la mira- _puede ser?-_

B: _si...claro...-_ dice sin mas y se va.

Santana se cruza de brazos y la mira molesta.

**R:**_estuviste con ella?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**S: **_que mas te da?...-_ encoge los hombros.

**R: **_como que mas me da?...me confesaste que estabas enamorada de mi y a la primera de cambio te acuestas con Brittany?...te parece poco?...-_

**S:** _es mi vida y con ella hago lo que quiero...-_

**R:** _estas jugando conmigo...-_

**S: **-ríe irónica- _jugando?...en serio, Rachel?...-_

**R:** _si estas jugando conmigo...te acuestas con ella y luego vienes porque "me extrañas" _-lo dice haciendo comillas- _y tenemos sexo...me estas usando...estas jugando conmigo...-_

**S:** _perdón por darte de tu propia medicina Rachel!...- _

**R:**_propia medicina?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**S: **_no te das cuenta?...oh claro, tu no te das cuenta de nada!...pero lo que hice yo, es lo mismo que haces tu _-la señala- _tu ves a Quinn, ella te besa, te deja loca y luego te descargas teniendo sexo conmigo...yo hice lo mismo contigo, ella me beso y luego vino Charlie, tuvimos una discusión y me dejo loca!...vine tuve sexo contigo y ahora me voy!...-_ sonríe sarcástica.

**R: **_dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi...-_

**S:** _y tu que hiciste?...en vez de decirme que no lo haga, tuvimos sexo igual...sin importarte si de por medio estaban mis sentimientos...-_

**R: **_no...no quise jugar con ellos...-_ se acerca a la latina.

**S:** _no me interesa...puedes hacer lo que quieras, me largo...-_ dijo saliendo del trailer.

**R:** _SAN!...-_ grito la diva, pero ya era tarde.

Rachel se quedo en silencio, sabia que las cosas habían llegado a un punto donde no se sabia si iban a volver a ser como antes, sabia que había cometido un error, pero era tarde.

Santana se dirigía a la salida del set, pero vio que había muchos fotógrafos entonces decidió tomar otro rumbo, cuando avanzaba sin prestar atención se choco con una persona.

**B:** _tía San?...-_ dijo la niña que se había chocado con la latina.

**S:** _oh dios mio!...Beth!...-_ sonríe al verla.

**B:** _tía San!...- _la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

La latina la levanta por el aire y le da unas vueltas, para luego dejarla en el piso y mirarla.

**S: **_dios!...estas gigante!...-_ la mira sorprendida.

**B:**_ los niños crecen...-_ ríe.

**S:**_vaya que crecen!...dios...estas, estas...hecha una señorita...-_

**B:**_tía San...basta!...-_ se sonroja.

**S: **_me imagino que no tendrás novio, no?...-_

**B: **_mama me mata y papa ni te cuento...-_ ríe.

**S: **_lo sabia!...dios!...te extrañe demasiado...-_ la vuelve a abrazar.

**B: **_yo también tía San...- _

_-BETH!...-_ grita una rubia.

Santana escucho la voz y dejo de abrazar a la pequeña, para divisar si su oído no había fallado. Y ahí estaba Charlie, caminando en dirección hacia ellas, con esa sonrisa egocéntrica, que tanto odiaba.

**B:**_tía Charlie!...- _sonríe al verla.

**C:**_ veo que estas ocupada...-_ dice al ver a la latina.

**S:** _descuida ya me iba...- _

**B:** _no!_ -la mira a la latina- _quedate conmigo tía San...quiero...quiero hablar contigo, hace mucho que no te veo...- _dice tímidamente.

**S: **_tengo que irme dentro de unas horas...-_

**B: **_solo un ratito, si?...- _le insiste.

**S:** _esta bien pequeña...-_ sonríe.

**Br: **_Beth tu m...-_ paro su trayecto y la frase al ver a las chicas paradas con la niña.

Y para completar el encuentro, llego Brittany. Las tres mujeres cruzaron miradas entre ellas y solo se limitaron a pestañear.

**C:**_hola amor...-_ avanza hacia la rubia.

**B:**_amor?..._-susurra a la latina- _desde cuando volvieron?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**Br:** _no me digas así...- _suena dura.

**B:**_ups...creo que viene una guerra...-_ ríe por lo bajo.

**C:** _amor...-_ vuelve a insistir.

**Br: **_Santana necesito que hablemos...por favor...- _esquiva a la tenista y va en busca de la latina.

**B: **_dile que si tía San..._- la empuja para que avance.

**S:** _estaba a punto de irme con Beth...- _

**B:** _yo puedo esperar...-_ sonríe la niña.

**C:** _pero yo no!...vine a verte amor...-_ insiste la tenista.

**Br:**_deja de llamarme amor!...hace mucho deje de ser tu amor!...solo quiero hablar con Santana...a solas_ -la mira seria- _no es contigo cielo...-_mira a la pequeña- _y deja de querer adueñarte de mi, porque no tengo dueña y no somos nada!...así que por favor...-_ le señala para que se retire.

**B:**_ tía Charlie...si quieres te acompaño y de paso dejamos a las chicas solas...-_ dice inocentemente.

**C:** _claro...-_ atina a decir la rubia y luego le dedica unas miradas a las chicas que se quedan paradas.

Brittany y Santana ven como Charlie y Beth se alejan del predio y ellas vuelven a mirarse.

**Br: **_vamos a mi trailer, si?...-_ la mira.

Santana solo asiente y sigue a la rubia.

21:05pm

Quinn se encontraba atentamente mirando la pantalla, de un pequeño televisor, donde podía ver a Rachel y a Christopher haciendo una escena.

**Q: **_quiero primer plano...- _susurro al micrófono que tenia.

En ese momento dieron el primer plano de la escena.

**A: **_se ve realmente hermosa...-_ acoto el chico.

**Q:**_ nació para esto, Artie...nació para esto...- _sonríe mirando la pantalla.

**J: **_Quinn...Quinn...-_ interrumpe a la rubia.

La escena había sido estropeada por el llamado de Jessica y los actores se habían distraído con la chica.

**Q: **_CORTE!...-_ grito la rubia frustrada por la interrupción.

**J: **_perdón Quinn...pero tu...tu mama...-_ le entrega su celular.

**Q: **_mi mama?...-_ frunce el ceño preocupada.

La chica asiente y Quinn toma el teléfono urgente.

_Hola mama...-_ dice dudosamente.

_Hija...te estaba llamando al celular y no contestabas-_

_Mama estoy en medio de la filmación...y mi celular se rompió...que pasa?...-_

_Kate...Kate tuvo un accidente...-_

_QUE?...- _

_Hija no...-_

_Que le paso?...dime por favor...-_ se pone nerviosa.

_Grace me llamo y me dijo que se cayo de la escalera, estoy yendo al hospital...-_

_Como...como esta el bebe?...- _

_No lo se, pero tranquila...puedes venirte ahora?...-_

_Si, si...no se como pero estaré allí...por favor mantenme al tanto...-_

_Tranquila hija, todo va a estar bien!...- _

Quinn corto la llamada y miro a Jessica, que estaba enfrente de ella, mientras que Rachel estaba a un lado sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

**J: **_que ha pasado Quinn?...- _la miro con preocupación.

**Q: **_Kate...Kate tuvo...tuvo un accidente...no, no se como esta ni nada...dios!...-_ exclama puniendo sus manos en su rostro.

**J: **_tranquila Quinn...te conseguiré un vuelo lo mas pronto posible, si?-_

**Q:** _gracias...necesito...necesito que llames a Puck y le digas que venga por Beth...yo voy a ver si alguien me presta el auto para irme en el, si no consigues vuelo...- _

**J: **_Quinn no puedes manejar en ese estado!...dejame ver que puedo hacer...-_

**Q: **_hazlo rápido...por favor!...-_

**J:**_tranquila...-_

Rachel había escuchado todo y vio como la rubia estaba preocupada y nerviosa, no sabia como iba a reaccionar si le pasaba algo a su hijo, pero en ese momento sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y solo abrazarla, pero no pudo.

21:30pm

Santana se encontraba sentada en una silla, enfrente de ella se encontraba Brittany, quien la miraba detenidamente.

**S: **_y bien...vas a estar ahí todo el tiempo?...hace mas de media hora estamos calladas...- _

**B:** _San que pasa con Rachel?-_

**S: **_nada...de eso quieres hablar?...-_se para-_ pierdes tu tiempo...-_ avanza hacia la puerta.

**B:**_ nunca te olvide...-_ atina a decir.

Santana escucho eso y detuvo su caminata, inhalo profundo y luego se dio vuelta. Brittany la miro y avanzo hacia ella.

**B:**_jamas te olvide, jamas lo hice San...y...y por mas que...que diga que no recuerdo la noche, te mentí...si recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo y se que no paso nada...-_

**S: **_me mentiste...-_ frunció el ceño.

**B:** _quería...quería saber la verdad...-_

**S:** _que verdad?...-_

**B:**_si de verdad eras novia de Rachel, no...no podías hacerle esto a Quinn...-_

**S: **_eso es lo que te importa?...que no le haga esto a Quinn?...-_

**B:**_no!...cuando me entere que...que Rachel había llegado contigo al evento...me puse loca...y fingí, fingí estar bien...pero cuando ella dijo que era tu novia no lo soporte...-_

**S: **_estabas con Charlie...-_

**B:**_ es mi amiga...-_

**S: **_tu ex...-_ la interrumpe.

**B:**_ lo se!...pero...pero ya no quiero nada con ella...-_

**S: **_nunca te diste cuenta no?..._- la mira.

**B:** _de que?...-_

**S: **_de que siempre estuve enamorada de ti, que nunca deje de quererte, que mi vida solo dependía de ti y de tus historias, tus juegos, tus aventuras...pero no!_ -alza los brazos- _para ti no había nadie mas que Charlie, ella era todo para ti...- _

**B:**_no es así...San mirame _-le insistía- _siempre, siempre te quise...tuve...tuve mucho miedo...-_

**S: **_miedo?...miedo de que?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**B: **_de que lo nuestro...esa hermosa amistad terminara...no quería empezar una relación amorosa y luego si no funciona distanciarme de ti...no quería eso!...tenia miedo de que no funcionara y no verte jamas...-_

**S: **_eso no iba a pasar a pasar Britt..._-se acerca a la rubia-_ jamas iba a pasar eso, te amaba...de verdad lo hacia y no pretendía alejarme de ti ni mucho menos...-_

**B:** _me amabas?...-_ pregunta preocupada.

**S:** _si...lo hacia..._-baja su mirada- _ha pasado mucho tiempo y tu haz tenido una relación con Charlie...te vi, te vi como acudías a sus partidos, salias con ella en los eventos, las fotos de "la famosa pareja"...lo vi todo...y eso me rompió el alma...-_

**B: **_San nunca te olvide...nunca lo hice...-_

**S: **_porque estabas con Charlie?...-_

**B: **_creí...creí que la amaba...lo creí, pero no fue así...pensé que con el tiempo iba a olvidarme de ti, que iba a enamorarme de ella...pero no lo logre!...sigues estando en mi mente...-_

**S: **_y me lo dices ahora?...- _

**B:**_no...no tuve una oportunidad...-_ baja su mirada.

**S: **_o simplemente lo dices porque tienes miedo de que lo que tenga con Rachel vaya mas allá?..._- la mira desafiante.

**B:**_ tienes algo con Rachel?...-_ pregunta molesta.

**S: **_puede...-_ sonríe egocéntrica.

**B:** _Rachel es tu amiga!...la ex de Quinn, tu hermana!...no podes hacerle esto!...- _dice molesta.

**S: **_ahora vienes con clases de moral?...-_ríe irónica- _no me hagas reír!...eso pasa, que tu no soportas que yo este con otra persona por eso vienes a decirme esto!...- _

**B: **_te estoy diciendo la verdad!...nunca deje de ama...-_ se calla.

**S: **_de que?...- _

Brittany se acerco a la latina, tanto que se podían sentir sus respiraciones en sus labios.

**B: **_dime que no me sigues amanado..._-la mira- _mirame a los ojos y dímelo!...dime que no me amas y salgo de tu vida, me cueste lo que me cueste!...pero dímelo!...-_ la obliga.

Santana baja su mirada y respira agitada, claramente la situación la estaba superando.

**B: **_dímelo!...-_le grita- _mirame!..._-levanta el mentón de la latina- _dímelo, dime que no me amas!...-_

**S:** _amo a Rachel...- _dice sin mirarla.

**B: **_QUE?...-_ exclama histérica.

**S:** _si, todo empezó aquella maldita fiesta en la que terminamos haciendo el amor y luego vino otra noche, luego otra y luego otra...y así nunca paramos...dijimos que jamas nos enamoraríamos...pero mirame, ahora estoy completamente confundida porque no se que siento y te tengo enfrente mio y me dices que me amas...que...que nunca dejaste de pensar...dios!...- _dice la latina rápidamente.

**B:**_tienes sexo con Rachel?...-_ la mira dolida.

Santana reacciona al escuchar esa pregunta, se da cuenta que hablo demasiado, que hablo mas de lo debido y ahora no sabe como arreglar ese gran problema.

**S: **_yo...yo...-_ la mira.

**B:** _te acuestas...con...con Rachel...-_ dice nerviosa.

**S: **_no, no es...lo que tu piensas...-_

**B:**_ha no?..._-se cruza de brazos- _espero una explicación...Quinn lo sabe?...-_ la mira

**S: **_no lo sabe...y no tiene que enterarse!...- _

**B:** _porque?...yo no voy a mentirle a Quinn...-_

**S: **_no me cree!... no cree que Rachel se haya acostado conmigo...-_

**B: **_no voy a ocultárselo..._- se da vuelta.

**S: **_por favor Britt...necesito que guardes el secreto...-_se acerca a la rubia_- lo necesito de verdad!...voy a contárselo, en realidad vamos a contárselo con Rachel...pero...pero no es el momento!...si?..._-

**B:**_esta bien!...-_se pone frente a la latina- _pero traten de que sea rápido...no quiero mentirle a Quinn...-_

**S:** _esta...esta bien!...ahora necesito irme, tengo un vuelo que tomar...-_ la mira.

**B: **_no contestaste mi pregunta...-_

**S:** _nunca deje quererte...porque crees que vine esta mañana a ver a Rachel?...-_

**B:**_porque?...-_ la mira.

**S:**_porque es la única forma que tenemos de descargarnos...Rachel cuando ve a Quinn y yo cuando pienso en ti...-_ encoge los hombros.

Brittany se queda callada, Santana sonríe de lado y va directo hacia la puerta.

**B:**_ San..._-la latina se da vuelta- _dile a Rachel que no lo va a tener fácil...-_

**S: **_no lo va a tener fácil?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**B:** _por mas que tenga sexo contigo y estés confundida...no...no es motivo para impedirme...-_

**S: **_impedirte que?...-_

**B:**_ el luchar por ti...voy a luchar por ti San...te lo aseguro!...-_

**S: **-ríe-_ adiós Britt...-_ se da vuelta y sale del trailer.

**B:** _LUCHARE POR TI!...-_ le grita antes de que salga.

Santana sonríe por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza. Eso era lo que realmente necesitaba para que su día fuera mejor.

21:50pm

Quinn se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, con un celular, hablando con quien se le podía ocurrir para ir rápidamente a Los Ángeles.

**J:**_Quinn...el vuelo mas rápido es dentro de tres horas...-_ entra al trailer.

**Q:** _no me sirve...consígueme un auto...o no se, un taxi...pero tengo que estar allá en estos momentos!...- _exclama nerviosa.

**J: **_dejame ver que puedo hacer...-_ toma su celular.

**Q:**_ tiene que ser rápido!...- _

La chica sale con su celular en manos, tratando de localizar a alguien que lleve a la rubia hacia el hospital.

_-permiso...-_ se abre la puerta del trailer.

Quinn gira para ver quien era y se encuentra con la latina, Santana estaba en su trailer.

**Q: **_no tengo ganas de pelear...-_ dice sin mirarla.

**S: **_solo vengo a...-_

**Q: **_no tengo ganas de tus disculpas ni nada...Santana vete!...-_ le dice.

**S: **_Quinn escuchame!...-_

**Q: **_DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!...-_ le grita.

**S: **_solo vengo a darte esto!...-_ le entrega un papel.

**Q:**_no quiero nada de ti!..._- lo rechaza.

**S:** _créeme que te va a servir...-_ intenta dárselo otra vez.

Quinn agarra el papel y lo mira.

**Q: **_que es esto?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**S: **_es mi boleto de avión...de vuelta a Los Ángeles, sale en solo media hora y en menos de una hora estarás allá...me...me he enterado de lo de Kate...y tu...tu lo necesitas mas que yo...-_ la mira.

Quinn mira el boleto, efectivamente salia en media hora.

**S:**_no tienes que llevar equipaje, ni tienes que esperar por las maletas ni nada...solo subes y ya!...-_

**Q:**_gr...gracias!...-_ dice y luego agarra sus cosas y sale del trailer.

Quinn sale corriendo del trailer, necesita tomar el vuelo rápidamente.

**R:**_QUINN!...-_ grita la morocha.

La rubia mira quien la llama y se sorprende al saber que fue Rachel. La diva corre hasta encontrarse con Quinn.

**R:**_ te llevo...-_ le dice.

**Q: **_no...no...-_

**R: **_dejame hacerlo!...se lo que pasa...y quiero, quiero estar contigo...por favor dejame llevarte!...- _le ruega.

**Q:** _esta bien...esta bien...-_ dice mirándola.

La diva no lo duda y corre hasta su auto, lo arranca y se pone al lado de la rubia, la invita a subir y se dirigen hacia el aeropuerto.

El trayecto fue en silencio, ninguna de las dos se disponía a hablar. Rachel por no agobiar mas a la rubia y Quinn porque no podía pensar en nadie mas que en Kate.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al aeropuerto. Quinn bajo rápidamente y Rachel la siguió en silencio.

_-pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles por favor abordar por la puerta 5...-_ se escucha por los altavoces.

**Q: **_es mi vuelo...-_ mira el pasaje y ve como Rachel la mira.

**R: **_dejame acompañarte!...- _

**Q: **_que?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**R: **_que me dejes que te acompañe...no te puedo dejar así...por favor...-_

**Q:**_ Rach...no...no tienes boleto...no...-_

Rachel la mira y sonríe. Se para en uno de los asientos y observa a toda la gente que estaba allí.

**R: **_NECESITO SU ATENCION...-_todos giran para verla- _ESTOY PARADA EN ESTE ASIENTO Y GRITANDO PORQUE NECESITO SU ATENCION Y ALGUN ALMA CARITATIVA...-_ sonríe.

_-es Rachel Berry...- _dice una niña.

**R:**_SI SOY RACHEL BERRY_ -le sonríe a la niña- _Y NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN ME VENDA SU BOLETO DE AVION PARA EL VUELO DE LOS ANGELES!...LO NECESITO AHORA!...ES UNA URGENCIA!...POR FAVOR...SE LOS PIDO!._..-

_-señorita Berry?...-_ dice un muchacho.

**R:** _si?...-_ baja del asiento.

_-tengo un boleto, pero no me importa el dinero...quiero una foto contigo...-_ le dice sonriente.

**R: **_solo una foto?...- _

_-solo una foto-_ asiente el chico.

**R: **_claro!...-_

Rachel se pone para la foto y cuando esta apunto de tomarla, ella se da vuelta y le da un beso al chico, un beso en los labios. El chico se quedo atonico, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Rachel y todos quedaron sorprendidos, Quinn frunció el ceño y luego sacudió su cabeza.

_-eso fue...-_ dijo el chico.

**R: **_muchas gracias por el boleto!...-_ dice tomando el boleto y caminando en dirección hacia la rubia.

**Q:** _no era necesario...-_

**R:** _soy Rachel Berry...y todo el mundo quiere darle un boleto a Rachel Berry...-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_no hablo del boleto...hablo del beso...- _dice y se dirige a abordar el avión.

Rachel queda sorprendida ante la respuesta de la rubia, pero luego se da cuenta y corre para abordar, también, el avión.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******Bueno...se que todos estan atentos a las actualizaciones...pero bueno perdon OTRA VEZ por la tardanza!..**_

_****__******tranquilos, estare pronto DE NUEVO!...**_

_****__******espero que les guste el capitulo...BRITTANA para aquellos que lo pedian! :D**_

_****__******que pasara con el bebe de Kate? :O**_

_****__******TODO PUEDE PASAR, recuerden que MATE A SHELBY! jajajajaja**_

_****__******desde ya MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews! **_

_****__******DE VERDAD LOS LEO A TODOS Y LOS ENTIENDO!**_

_****__******hay un chica que me dijo que me deja de leer porque no le gusta como va el rumbo de la historia. La verdad es que el rumbo de la historia ya venia pactado desde que la imagine en mi mente!...asi que...lamento no ser PERFECTA para todos!...pero bueno, es asi...es un fic!...y es FABERRY!...**_

_****__******a muchos no les gusta PEZBERRY pero es solo un tramo del fic nada mas...porque creen que no hago escenas de sexo con ella?...**_

_****__******en fin...GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN! **_

_****__******BESITOS Y NOS ESTAMOS ESCRIBIENDO!**_

_****__******FLOR =)**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	19. Chapter 19: Tomar una decisión

23:25pm

Una rubia entraba rápidamente al hospital, ubicándose en la recepción, agitada por la corrida apoyo sus brazos en la mesa de entrada y miro a la recepcionista.

**Q:**_necesito saber donde se encuentra Katherine Steve...-_ decía con rapidez.

-_se encuentra en urgencias...en el primer piso...-_ dijo mirándola.

Quinn rápidamente corrió hacia el primer piso, olvidándose de todo, hasta de Rachel. La diva la había acompañado hasta el hospital, Rachel tenia sus pertenencias y las de la rubia, solo un bolso con pocas cosas. Caminaba rápidamente para no perder de vista a Quinn, que avanzaba buscando por todas partes un ascensor.

**R:**_ tienes que estar tranquila...-_ le dice mirándola.

Ambas ya estaban en el ascensor, cuando la rubia va a contestar, el ascensor paro y ambas bajaron.

Quinn se encontró con su madre, que estaba sentada en una sala de espera, mientras que Rachel la seguía atrás.

**Q:**_como esta?...- _dice apenas llego a su madre.

**J:**_hija...-_ se levanta para saludar a su hija.

**Q: **_el bebe...el bebe como esta?...- _

**J: **_todavía no dijeron nada, los doctores ya están revisándola...- _la mira.

Quinn suspira y da un paneo de la sala de espera, donde se encuentra con la mirada de los padres de Kate, sin dudarlo encara para hablar con ellos.

**Q:** _que ha pasado?...-_ los interroga.

**G: **_no lo se...ella, ella estaba viendo una película y después bajo las escaleras corriendo yo...yo solo la encontré tirada en el piso...-_ dice llorando.

**Q:**_mierda!..._-se agarra la cabeza- _le dije...le dije que se tenia que cuidar...-_ dice molesta.

**A:** _que quieres?...si su novia se va y la deja sola!...TU! _-la señala-_ TU TENDRIAS QUE ESTAR CON ELLA!..._- le grita furioso.

**Q:**_ESTABA TRABAJANDO!...-_

**A:** _MI HIJA TE NECESITA, ESTA EMBARAZADA!...NECESITA A SU NOVIA AL LADO...-_

La situación se estaba tornando muy tensa, los gritos se escuchaban en todo el piso. Rachel miraba, asustada, la escena y veía como Judy se acercaba para tratar de calmar los ánimos.

_-pueden guardar silencio?...o prefieren que los saque con los de seguridad?_- dice un enfermera que sale de una de las salas.

**Q: **_disculpe...- _dice la rubia mirando a la enfermera.

**J: **_Quinn sera mejor que vayamos a tomar un café...-_ la agarra del brazo.

**A: **_quien es ella?...-_ dice mirando a Rachel.

Quinn y Judy miraron a la morocha, Quinn se había olvidado de que la diva estaba con ella, Judy la miro y frunció el ceño, no entendía porque se encontraba Rachel con su hija.

**R:**_soy...soy una amiga de Quinn...-_ dice nerviosa.

**A:**_ este es un asunto familiar...creo que no eres de la familia...-_ dice con dureza.

**Q: **_ella esta conmigo...es...es mi amiga y aquí se queda, le pese a quien le pese...-_ dijo mirando al hombre.

Anthony iba a contestar, pero una puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un medico.

_-familiares de Katherine Steve...-_ dice el medico.

Quinn, Grace, Anthony y Judy se acercaron rápidamente al hombre y dijeron "nosotros".

_-quienes son?...-_

**A: **_somos sus padres...-_ agarra la mano de Grace.

**Q: **_y yo su novia...- _da un paso adelante.

-_ok...la señorita Katherine se encuentra estable, tuvo un golpe bastante fuerte pero no paso a mayores...-_

**Q: **_y el bebe?...como esta el bebe?..._- interrumpe al doctor.

-_el bebe se encuentra bien_ -respiro aliviada la rubia- _pero como no soy obstetra no puedo darle con exactitud el estado del bebe...ahora mismo esta llegando la obstetra que va a verificar que todo este en perfecto estado...pero no corrió riesgo el embarazo...-_ dice mirándola.

**A: **_podemos verla?...-_ dice el hombre.

-_ha estado hablando de una tal Quinn...preguntando todo el tiempo si se encontraba aquí...- _dijo el doctor mirando a todos.

**Q: **_soy yo...puedo...puedo pasar a verla?...- _lo mira.

_-si...pero trate de que no haga mucho esfuerzo, mantengala despierta que enseguida llega la obstetra...-_

**Q:** _si claro!...- _dice sin mas y mira a su madre y luego a Rachel, que le regala una sonrisa.

Los padres de Kate no dijeron anda, sabia que su hija había pedido por Quinn así que la dejaron que entre tranquila.

23:45pm

Brittany se encontraba sentada en un banco, sumergida en su teléfono.

**S: **_sabes algo de Quinn?...-_ la interrumpió la latina.

**B:** _dios -_se agarra el pecho- _me asustaste...-_la mira- _y no...no logro localizarla...- _dice preocupada.

**S: **_tranquila...estará llegando o no se...-_

**B:** _he llamado a Judy y tampoco me atiende...- _

**S: **_tranquila..._-pasa su brazo por el hombro de la rubia- _todo va a estar bien Britt...-_ le sonríe amistosamente.

**B: **_gracias _-le devuelve la sonrisa- _me...me gusto el gesto que tuviste con Quinn...- _

**S: **_era lo menos que podía hacer...ella necesitaba mas ese pasaje...-_ encoge los hombros.

**B:** _y ahora?...me imagino que a esta hora no te vas o si?...-_ la mira.

**S: **_no, me voy mañana...así que me iré a un hotel a pasar la noche...- _

**B: **_a un hotel?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**S: **_claro...porque?...-_

**B:** _porque no te vienes a mi casa?..._-la latina abre sus ojos al máximo- _digo...no es mi casa, alquilo una casa aquí y bueno, no es bueno que vayas a pasar la noche a un hotel...-_

**S: **_esta bien no pasa nada...-_

**B: **_insisto...puedes quedarte en mi casa, tengo una habitación de mas...-_

**S: **_no vas a parar, no?...-_ ríe.

**B:**_ no...-_ sonríe.

**S: **_esta bien...pero dejame invitarte a cenar...es lo menos que puedo hacer...-_

**B:** _comida en casa?...- _

**S:** _perfecto!..._- sonríe.

Ambas chicas se paran y caminan hacia tomar un taxi, cuando de pronto sienten una voz que las llama.

**Sa: **Santana!...- grita una mujer.

**S:**_Sarah?...-_ frunce el ceño mirándola.

**Sa: **_has visto a Rachel?...no logro localizarla y no se donde se metió...-_ dice preocupada.

**S: **_no, la verdad que no la he visto...-_

**Sa: **_dios!...no se donde se metió...-_ dice frustrada.

Brittany sabia muy bien donde había ido la diva, la había encontrado con Quinn y luego la rubia le confirmo que Rachel la llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

**B: **_yo...yo la ultima vez que la vi, fue...fue cuando llevo a Quinn para el aeropuerto...-_ dice tímida.

**Sa:** _que, que?...- _

**B: **_fue la ultima que vez que la vi...- _encoge los hombros.

**Sa: **_no lo puedo creer!...me va escuchar!...me va a escuchar!...- _dice mientras se va tecleando su celular.

Santana mira a la rubia y frunce el ceño.

**S: **_entonces Rachel se fue con Quinn?...-_

**B: **_Quinn me dijo que la iba acompañar hasta el aeropuerto...-_

**S: **_seguramente esta por llegar...-_

**B: **_en fin...sigues con ganas de ir a mi casa?...-_ la mira.

**S:**_si...con muchas mas ganas-_ susurra por lo bajo.

23:55pm

**Q:**_permiso...-_ susurraba mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

**K:**_pase...- _decía una Kate somnolienta.

**Q:** _hey..._-sonríe al verla- _como estas?...- _se acerca a la cama.

**K: **_como...como esta el bebe...-_ se apresura a decir.

**Q:**_ shh..._-le acaricia el pelo-_ tranquila...-_ la mira.

**K: **_dime...dime como...como esta mi bebe?..._- insiste.

**Q:** _esta bien cielo...esta bien, en un rato viene una obstetra para revisar que este todo perfecto!...pero el esta bien...-_ dice acariciando el vientre de su novia.

**K:**_ no quiero que le pase nada...-_ pone su mano encima de la de la rubia.

**Q: **_no le va a pasar nada...-_la mira- _que paso amor?...co..como te caíste?...-_ le pregunta sin sacar su mano del vientre.

Kate recuerda perfectamente que fue lo que ocasiono que ella bajara rápido las escaleras, pero no podía contarle a su novia sobre ese mensaje, no hasta que lo confirmara.

**K:**_mama...mama me había llamado para comer y...y solo quería apurarme nada mas...-_ dice sin mirarla.

Quinn asiente, pero sabe que algo en la mirada de su novia no esta bien, algo esta pasando y ella no va a parar hasta averiguarlo.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación se encontraba Rachel, Judy y los padres de Kate. Estos últimos estaban alejados de Rachel y Judy.

**J: **_tienes que volver enseguida?...-_ pregunta sin mirarla.

**R:**_ todo depende de Quinn...si me necesita me voy a quedar...-_

**J: **_porque estas aquí?...-_ la mira.

Rachel se sorprende ante la pregunta y la queda mirando con un poco de susto, traga despacio y cuando quiere contestar la interrumpe.

**J: **_digo...tu sabes que Quinn esta de novia...y...- _

**R:** _la amo...la sigo amando como lo vengo haciendo desde que me enamoro en aquella fiesta sorpresa, cuando me cantaba en el coro, cuando me pidió una semana para demostrarme que podía estar con ella...la amo Judy y se que esta esperando un hijo, que tiene novia, que tiene una familia armada...pero la amo y amarla implica mas que hacer el amor o ser novias...amarla implica compromiso, confianza y compañía...por eso mismo estoy aquí, para acompañarla en este momento...-_ dice largando un suspiro liberal.

**J: **_es bueno tenerte de nuevo...-_ sonríe.

24:10pm

Una canción de salsa se escuchaba de fondo, mientras una latina se encargaba de enseñarle los pasos a una gran bailarina.

**S: **_adelante _-se movía hacia adelante- _y hacia atrás...-_ dice mientras la guiaba.

**B: **_me gusta como mueves la cadera...-_ sonríe la rubia.

Santana intentaba enseñarle bailar salsa a Brittany, pero la rubia no entendía mucho los movimientos.

**S: **_dejame enseñarte...-_ dice mirándola.

Brittany mira como Santana se posiciona detrás de ella y toma su cadera con ambas manos.

**S: **_solo dejate llevar por la música..._-mientras mueve lentamente la cadera de la rubia- _deja que el ritmo lleve tus caderas...-_ susurra al oído de Brittany.

Brittany siente un escalofrío al ver como Santana pega su cuerpo al de ella y los susurros que le hace para que mueva su cadera.

**S:** _no pierdas el ritmo...-_ vuelve a susurrar.

Brittany no lo soporta y se da vuelta rápidamente para quedar frente a la latina. Ambas se miran sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, sus miradas son intensas, llenas de deseo, de amor, de reproches, de egoísmo, de enojo.

**B: **_hazlo...-_ dice la rubia mirándola fijo.

Santana duda por unos minutos y luego se decide.

Sus bocas se vuelven a encontrar, pero esta vez ambas están sobrias, saben que lo deseaban. La rubia toma el rostro de la latina para profundizar mas el beso y dar paso a sus lenguas.

24:20pm

_-buenas noches...- _dice una doctora entrando a la habitación de la morocha.

Quinn se reincorpora de su postura y Kate la mira.

_-soy la obstetra de turno...me llamo Kloe Kohan...-_ sonríe la doctora y le entrega la mano a ambas chicas.

**K: **_es...esta todo bien?...-_ pregunta con miedo.

_-tranquila...solo vengo a hacer una ecografia para ver como esta el pequeño...- _sonríe.

Quinn agarra la mano de su novia y la apretá para darle mas seguridad.

La doctora abre la puerta y deja pasar a unos enfermeros que traen el aparato para ecografia.

Luego de unos minutos y colocar todo en orden la doctora le indica a Kate que se levante su camiseta para colocar el gel.

_-tranquila...todo va a estar bien...-_ le sonríe al ver que la morocha esta nerviosa.

Comienza a poner el aparato en el vientre de Kate y empieza a vagar por su estomago.

_-ven...-_señala la pantalla-_ eso que esta ahí...eso que se mueve como loco..._-ríe- _ese es su bebe...-_ las mira.

**Q:**_es...esta bien?...-_

_-esta perfectamente bien...- _sonríe.

**Q: **_mira que grande esta...-_ sonríe al ver la pantalla.

_-tengo una sorpresa para ustedes...-_ dice la doctora.

Ambas chicas se sorprenden y se miran mutuamente.

_-esto que ven aquí...-_señala otro aparato- _es para escuchar los latidos del bebe...quieren escucharlo?...- _

Las chicas se miran y asienten seguras.

La doctora comienza a buscar el latido del bebe y luego de unos minutos lo logra encontrar y las mira.

_-lo escuchan?...ese es el latido de su bebe...-_ sonríe.

El latido se escuchaba perfectamente, era pausado, simple, sin riesgo alguno, como si no le preocupara nada, era un hermoso sonido.

**Q: **_es...es...hermoso...- _dice emocionada.

**K:** _es toda una melodía...-_ sonríe la morocha.

**Q:**_hey -_se acerca al vientre de su novia-_ ese corazoncito late por mi verdad?...-_ sonríe la rubia.

La doctora y Kate miran embelesadas, la escena y sonríen.

_-parece que le encanta que le susurren...-_ dice la doctora al ver que el corazón del bebe empieza acelerar su latido, cuando Quinn le hablo.

**K:** _ama a su madre...-_ sonríe la morocha.

_-bueno...dentro de unos meses ya podrían saber que es...-_ dice mientras saca el aparato de el vientre de la chica.

**Q: **_esta todo bien, no?...- _vuelve a cuestionar.

_-tranquila...todo esta perfecto, como lo oíste todo esta muy bien...-_ sonríe.

**K:**_no afecto en nada?...-_

_-en nada...ambos están bien...-_

**Q: **_eso es bueno...y...y sabe cuando se puede ir?...- _

_-bueno...supongo que pasara la noche en observación...tiene que estar bien atendida...-_

**K: **_odio los hospitales...- _susurra.

_-es preferible que te revisen y salgas perfecta a que vuelvas con algo mas...-_

**Q:** _tiene razón amor...-_ la mira.

**K:** _gracias..-_ le sonríe.

_-disfruten el embarazo...-_ sonríe y luego se va.

Ambas chicas se miran y se sonríen.

**Q: **_has escuchado como latía?...dios!...es impresionante...ya me conoce, conoce mi voz...-_ dice emocionada.

**K: **_amor si le hablas todo el tiempo...-_ ríe.

**Q: **_ya quiero que salga y ver su carita...-_ sonríe.

_**K:** pronto amor...pronto...-_

Un celular comenzó a sonar, en medio de la sala de espera. Los padres de Kate miraron a la persona, dueña de ese celular.

_Hola...- _dice la diva.

_Rachel dime donde carajos estas!...y porque mierda estas en todas las noticias montando un numerito en el aeropuerto?-_ se escucha una voz molesta.

_Primero hablame bien, segundo no hace falta que grites y tercero estoy en el hospital de Los Ángeles...-_ dice tranquila.

_Explicame que haces ahí!...-_

_Estoy con Quinn...-_

_Quinn?...que tiene que ver Quinn en este momento?...-_

_No tengo que darte explicaciones...así que ya sabes donde estoy!...-_

_Necesito que vuelvas inmediatamente a Santa Monica...tienes que seguir grabando...-_

_No voy a volver hasta que vuelva Quinn...-_

_Rachel...puedes explicarme que pasa con Quinn?...desde cuando son tan amigas?...-_

_Cuando regrese te cuento...te lo prometo...-_

_Rachel quiero que vuelvas ya!...-_

_No!...-_

_Entonces no me queda otra alternativa que ir a buscarte...-_

_No lo hagas!...te prometo que te voy a contar lo que sucede con Quinn...pero lo que menos quiero es mas problemas...por favor!...-_

_Rachel...dios!...que me estas ocultando?...-_

_Luego te lo cuento, pero por favor!...no vengas...-_

_Confió en ti...-_

_Descuida...adiós...-_

Rachel corta la conversación con su manager y vuelve al asiento, al lado de Judy.

**J: **_problemas?-_ la indaga.

**R: **_mi vida es un problema...-_ sonríe de lado.

6:20am

Los padres de Kate, habían pasado a visitarla durante la noche, pero la morocha decidió que su novia pasara la noche con ella.

Quinn se quedo dormida en el sillón de la habitación, tapada con una manta que le había traído su madre.

Alguien entro a la habitación, con cuidado se acerco a la rubia y se puso en cuclillas para despertarla con sumo silencio.

_-Quinn...-_susurraba, moviendola despacio- _Quinn..._-volvía a susurrar- _Quinn vamos...-_ insistía ahora acariciando su rostro.

La rubia se movió y comenzó a abrir sus ojos, viendo a una morena muy linda, con una sonrisa de ensueños.

**Q: **_Rach...-_ susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**R: **_eres dormilona eh!.._-bromea-_ vamos.._.-estira su mano- t_e compre el desayuno, tienes que desayunar mucho para recuperar fuerzas...tu madre esta por llegar y ella se puede quedar con Kate, mientras tu desayunas...-_ le sonríe.

**Q: **_eres hermosa...-_ le acaricia el rostro.

**R: **_Quinn...-_cierra los ojos ante el contacto- _vamos a desayunar...-_

**Q:**_te dijeron que eres como un ángel?...si sin maquillaje...al natural...eres, eres como una princesa única...-_ sonríe mirándola.

**R:**_estas borracha?...- _frunce el ceño.

**Q: **_dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad...pero este no es el caso, estoy muy sobria y solo quería decirte lo hermosa que te ves..._- sonríe.

**R:** _no me vengas con esa sonrisita...-_la señala con el dedo- _porque no hace efecto en mi...-_ desviá la mirada.

**Q: **_y esto?...-_ hace pucheros.

**R: **_vamos a desayunar Fabray!...- _se levanta.

**Q:**_regalame esas sonrisas que tanto amo, esas que me regalabas cuando estábamos mirando un __musical y tu me mirabas agradeciéndome con una sonrisa...por favor...regalamela...-_ la mira.

Rachel no dice nada, solo la mira y le regala esa sonrisa que tanto quiere la rubia. Quinn no dice nada se levanta y caminan juntas hasta la salida.

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que Kate había escuchado todo y que había mirado la escena con disimulo.

Al ver que las chicas salieron de la habitación, Kate comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas caían despacio mientras tocaba su vientre.

**K:** _tranquilo mi amor...-_acariciaba su vientre- _vamos a tomar la mejor decisión...te lo prometo...-_ sus lagrimas seguían cayendo.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******perdon! miles de disculpas!...tengo mucho trabajo y la falta de internet se me complica! pero pronto estare con mas capitulos!**_

**_espero que disfruten!... _**

**_que pasara con Kate?...sera que vendra UNA NUEVA MALA? mmmmmm..._**

**_Santana y Britt? que pasara?_**

**_Rachel y Quinn?...OH MI DIOS! _**

**_TODO SE ESTA EMPEZANDO A MOVER CADA VEZ MAS!..._**

**_esta historia ya esta en sus momentos culmines!_**

**_DESDE YA, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 400 REVIEWS QUE ME DIERON!..._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!_**

**_NO SE COMO AGRADECERLES!...en realidad si se, el fin de semana tendran un nuevo cap!_**

**_DE VERDAD GRACIAS! :D_**

**_besitos_**

**_Flor =)_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	20. Chapter 20: Quiero intentarlo

7:05pm

Rachel y Quinn estaban en la cafetería del hospital, desayunando muy cómodamente, sentían las miradas de algunas personas. No era fácil estar en la cafetería de un hospital y sentir las miradas de todos.

**R:** _nadie se anima a pedir una foto o un autógrafo...me están cansando las miradas...- _susurra la diva.

**Q:** _extrañaba ese dramatismo...-_ sonríe la rubia.

**R:** _no sonrías!...-_ la amenaza.

**Q: **_o si no que?...-_ se acerca a la diva.

**R:** _no juegues Fabray!...-_ la empuja disimuladamente.

Quinn sonríe satisfecha, ya que había logrado ponerla nerviosa. La rubia toca su nuca y mueve su cuello con una clara molestia.

**R: **_te duele?- _cuestiono mirándola.

**Q: **_un poco...igual el sillón era muy cómodo-_ bromea.

**R:** _tienes que ir a descansar un momento...bañarte y dormir una hora por lo menos...- _

**Q: **_quiero masajes...-_

**R:** _necesitas descansar...-_

**Q: **_se que tu haces los mejores masajes...esas manos jamas me defraudaron...-_ le sonríe coqueta.

**R: **_conozco esa sonrisa Quinn...- _

**Q: **_te propongo algo...-_

**R: **_a ver...dime...-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_yo voy a descansar...me baño, duermo y lo que tu quieras...pero...-_ deja un suspenso.

**R:**_ al grano Fabray...-_

**Q:**_yo descanso...pero si tu vienes conmigo y me das mi sesión de masajes...- _

**R:** _Quinn...no creo que...-_

**Q: **_Rach...aquí no podemos hablar adecuadamente, solo vamos a mi casa y hablamos tranquilas...-_ la mira.

**R: **_creo que...-_ la interrumpe el sonido del celular de Quinn.

Quinn mira su celular y no era, era el celular de su novia, lo había tomado de la mesita de luz porque no era apropiado si Kate tenia que descansar.

**Q: **_es de Kate...que raro...es un mensaje...-_ dice mirando el celular.

Quinn abre el mensaje y lo lee.

_**Sabias que tu novia viajo a Los Angeles con una señorita muy conocida?...de los cuernos y la muerte nadie se salva...- Desconocido.**_

La rubia rápidamente abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Rachel.

**R:** _que pasa Quinn?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q:** _hay alguien que sabe que viajaste conmigo...- _

**R:**_ Quinn te recuerdo que hice un gran espectáculo en el aeropuerto...-_

**Q:**_pero no en ese sentido...mira-_ le muestra el mensaje.

Rachel abre los ojos y la vuelve a mirar a Quinn.

**R:** _quien es?...- _

**Q: **_no lo se...-_ dice mientras intenta buscar mas en el teléfono.

Cuando abre la bandeja de entrada, de los mensajes, se encuentra con otro mensaje de desconocido y con el mismo tema. La infidelidad de la rubia.

Quinn se agarra la cabeza y murmura malas palabras, vuelve a abrir el teléfono y mira los mensajes, se fija en los detalles y luego lo cierra. Pasan unos minutos y toma su teléfono para llamar a Grace.

_Grace...-_ dice apenas atiende el teléfono.

_Quinn...estamos yendo...-_

_Tranquila estoy aquí...pero te llamaba porque necesito saber algo...-_

_Que pasa?...-_

_Necesito saber a que hora fue lo del accidente de Kate...-_

_Para que?...-_

_Necesito saberlo con exactitud...por favor...-_

_A eso de las siete...pero que paso Quinn?...-_

_Simplemente necesitaba saberlo, porque...porque tenia que decirle a la obstetra...por rutina...nada mas..._- le miente.

_Esta bien...estamos llegando...-_

_Bueno los espero...-_

La rubia no dice mas nada y corta la llamada.

**Q:** _mierda!...-_ exclama molesta.

**R: **_que paso?...- _

**Q: **_vamos a la habitación, voy a despedirme de Kate y luego vamos a mi casa y te explico bien...-_

**R: **_esta bien...-_ dice no muy convencida.

Dos cuerpos en una cama, solo sabanas cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos, ambos de boca abajo, con la respiración tranquila y serena.

Uno de los cuerpo se da vuelta y se pone boca arriba, abre sus ojos y luego mira a su acompañante.

_-lo tengo que hacer...- _susurro para si misma.

Se paro y se cubrió con la sabana, junto su ropa, y la de la otra persona.

_-San...San...despierta-_ dice moviendo a la latina.

Santana murmura algo pero no logra abrir los ojos.

_-vamos San...-_ le vuelve a insistir.

Santana abre los ojos con dificultad y la mira.

**S:** _que pasa Britt?- _frunce el ceño.

Efectivamente Santana y Brittany habían tenido sexo. Luego del beso, llegaron caricias, gemidos y ambas terminaron en la habitación de la rubia.

La habitación fue testigo de varios orgasmos, mucho sudor, algunos susurros, caricias, besos, marcas y un sin fin de sensaciones.

Después de varias horas de sexo, ambas terminaron rendidas, Brittany no pudo dormir, pensó en todo lo que había pasado y tomo una decisión.

**B: **_San toma _-le da su ropa- _tienes que irte...-_ le dice mientras ella se vuelve al otro lado de la cama.

**S: **_que?...porque?...-_

**B:**_ porque es lo mejor!...- _dice vistiéndose, dándole la espalda.

**S:** _pero no entiendo...pensé que...-_

**B:**_ que te quedarías a almorzar? Y que todo iba a ser como si nada?-_

**S:**_Britt no entiendo nada...-_ la mira.

**B:** _te gusto?_- ahora voltea a verla.

**S: **_que?-_ no entiende el porque de la pregunta.

**B:** _que si te gusto?...-_

**S:** _cla...claro!-_

**B:** _entonces lo mejor es que te vayas!-_ vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo.

**S:** _Brittany no entiendo nada!...se supone que me gusto y a ti también o no?-_

**B: **_claro que me gusto! Y por eso te pido que te vayas!-_

**S: **_puedes explicarme que pasa?_- frunce el ceño.

**B: **_me confesaste que tuviste sexo con Rachel y que estas confundida...-_la mira-_ lo mejor es que vayas a pensar bien lo que quieres hacer...yo por mi parte acabo de confirmar que estoy enamorada de ti, que siempre lo estuve...-_una leve sonrisa en la latina aparece- _pero si tu no estas segura de lo que sientes yo no puedo hacer mas nada...-_

**S:** _Britt yo...-_ la interrumpe.

**B: **_dejame terminar_ -la latina asiente- _lo que quiero decirte es que hasta aquí llegue, mi punto de llegada es aquí...confirme que estoy enamorada de ti, pero yo no soy la que debe luchar, eres tu la que se tiene que jugar por alguien...si quieres quedarte con tus sentimientos por Rachel o luchar por mi...-_

**S:**_hiciste todo esto para saber si estabas o no enamorada de mi?- _

**B:**_para confirmarlo..._-se acerca a la latina- _me haz hecho sentir miles de sensaciones...he estado con varias personas, pero nadie...nadie me ha hecho sentir eso que tu me hiciste sentir...necesito que luches por mi, lo necesito! Eres esa persona que quiero a mi lado, pero si tu no te aclaras...esto no tiene futuro...-_ la mira.

**S: **_Britt...-_

**B:** _solo trata de pensar y ver que quieres para ti...yo estaré esperando que luches por mi!...porque ahora te toca a ti luchar!...-_

Santana ya se había terminado de cambiar y no dijo nada, solo salio de la habitación y se fue de la casa de Brittany.

La rubia quedo sola y pensando que había tomado la mejor decisión.

7:30am

Quinn entra a la habitación de su novia y la encuentra sentada en la cama, la rubia le sonríe y se acerca hacia ella.

**Q:** _como estas?...-_ le da un beso en la mejilla.

**K: **_quiero irme a casa...no me gustan los hospitales...-_ dice frunciendo su boca.

**Q:**_tranquila...tenemos que esperar que dice el medico...-_ le regala una sonrisa.

Luego de un silencio cómodo, la morocha la mira y se pone seria.

**K: **_podemos hablar?...-_ le dice.

**Q: **_si, sobre que?...- _

**K:** _sobre Rachel...-_

Quinn al escuchar el nombre de la diva se pone completamente nerviosa y no sabe que contestar, su voz es como si no tuviera fuerzas para decir una palabra.

**K: **_las he visto hoy...-_ atina a decir.

**Q: **_Kate yo te puedo explicar...-_

**K: **_dejame que termine y luego me explicas, si?..._-la rubia asiente-_ las vi, las escuche y me sentí fatal...me hubiera gustado mucho que esa platica sea conmigo, que esas miradas sean dirigidas a mi, me hubiera gustado que aunque sea me amases un cuarto de lo que la amas a ella..._-sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas- _cuando...cuando me contaste que era Rachel esa persona que tanto amabas, por la cual sufriste y demás...creí que había pasado todo, que lo peor había pasado, que ya no significaba nada en tu vida...pero cuando te vi, cuando las vi hace un momento, me di cuenta que cuando el amor es mas fuerte nada lo vence...la pasamos bien, pasamos los mejores momentos, me diste todo de ti y mas...pero...pero no...no puedo mas...- _dice soltando las lagrimas que tenia.

Quinn la mira con sus ojos llorosos, no sabe como reaccionar, como pensar o como hablar. Se encuentra muy sorprendida.

**Q: **_que...que quieres decir?...-_

**K: **_te pedí que me prometieras que no me dejarías, fue un error, fui egoísta y solo pensé en mi...ahora me doy cuenta porque sufrías tanto por esa chica. Sigues enamorada Quinn y no me lo niegues, lo veo, lo veo en tus ojos, cuando hablas de ella, cuando la miras, cuando le sonríes...todos esos gestos los veo...creo que el error que cometimos fue avanzar mucho con nuestra relación...-_la rubia frunce el ceño- _y cuando digo eso, me refiero a que el bebe podría haber esperado, pero se que te insistí y tu no dijiste que no...las cosas ahora son mas complicadas, tenemos un bebe de por medio...pero eso no te impide que seas feliz, quiero que lo seas y se que conmigo no lo vas a lograr...por eso...por eso te dejo libre Quinn, eres libre de ahora en mas...-_ se limpia sus lagrimas.

**Q:**_ Kate...no...no me digas esto...tu...tu...- _titubea.

**K: **_Quinn te amo _-la interrumpe- _te amo demasiado, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar y se que conmigo no vas a ser feliz, se que ella es el amor de tu vida...por eso te tengo que dejar ir...eres importante para mi y lo vas a seguir siendo, eres la madre de mi hijo...pero prefiero dejarte ir y no retenerte para que luego me engañes...igual se que no lo harías...pero serias infeliz a mi lado...-_ baja su mirada.

**Q:**_ hey...mirame_ -levanta su mentón- _eres una mujer increíble y...y no quiero perderte, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que no te falte nada...quiero...-_

**K:** _Quinn...quiero que seas feliz!...prometeme que vas a salir de aquí y vas a buscar a Rachel y a decirle que la amas con toda tu alma...-_Quinn lloraba- _prometemelo...- _

**Q:** _Kate no...no se si pueda!...que...que va a pasar con nuestro hijo?...-_

**K: **_nada Quinn...el va a seguir siendo tu hijo, vas a verlo las veces que quieras, vas a visitarme las veces que tu quieras, vas a poder comprarle cosas y compartir momentos con nosotros...toda va a seguir normal...pero tu por tu lado y yo por el mio...-_

**Q:**_no...no quiero que les falte nada, si?...voy a hacer la mejor madre que haya tenido este bebe...voy a darles todo...te lo prometo- _dice mientras le acaricia el rostro.

**K: **_te puedo pedir una ultima cosa?...-_ la mira.

**Q: **_lo que quieras!...-_

K: _necesito...necesito sentir tus labios por ultima vez...por favor...-_ la mira suplicándole.

Quinn asiente y se acerca lentamente a su, ya ex novia, la toma delicadamente del rostro y posa sus labios tiernamente en los de ella. El beso es tierno y suave, como jamas se lo habían dado, ambas con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del ultimo beso.

Luego de unos minutos se separan y Quinn pone su frente contra la de Kate.

**Q: **_perdoname...perdoname por hacerte sufrir y...y causarte problemas...perdoname...- _dice mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados.

**K:**_ no tienes nada que perdonarme amor...nada...-_ le acaricia la mejilla.

**Q: **_yo...yo...fui...fui...-_

En ese momento entran los padres de Kate y ambas chicas se separan.

**A:** _buenos días!...-_ dice el hombre.

**Q: **_buenos días Anthony...- _

**K:** _buenos días papa...- _

**G:**_hola mi amor...-_ dice la mujer saludando a su hija.

**K:**_buenos días mama...-_

**Q:** _yo...yo voy a bañarme y luego regreso, si?...-_ la mira a la chica.

**K: **_claro...no tengo problemas...tomate tu tiempo y descansa... si?...-_ la mira.

**Q: **_claro...-_ sonríe y luego la despide con un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia se despide de los padres de Kate y sale de la habitación. Se encuentra con Judy y con Rachel.

**Q: **_voy a casa a bañarme y descansar un rato...-_ le dice a su madre.

**J:**_ Rachel te acompaña?...-_

**Q:** _no, necesito estar sola...- _dice sin mirar a la diva.

**J: **_mmmm...ok...recuerda llamar a Noah porque me llamo para ver cuando regresabas...- _

**Q:** _esta bien luego hablamos...-_ dijo y sin mas se fue.

Rachel la miro confundida y luego miro a Judy.

**J:** _no me mires...ve...ve a ver que le pasa...-_ le dijo.

Rachel asintió y salio en busca de la rubia.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kate estaban los padres discutiendo con la chica.

**A:** _la dejas ir como si nada...-_ dice el hombre molesto.

**K: **_te recuerdo que se ha quedado toda la noche cuidándome y ha dormido en ese sillón -s_eñala el objeto- _incomodo y frió...-_ le informa.

**A:** _no importa!...que clase de novia es para irse y dejarte aquí...-_

**K:** _estoy con ustedes y seguramente llego Judy, si no Quinn no se hubiera ido...-_

**A:** _casi pierdes la vida...-_

**K:** _no exageres!...-_

**A:** _que no exagero?...por favor!...-_

**K:** _porque estas tan histérico?...porque te comportas de esa manera con Quinn?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**A: **_porque...porque...no puede ser que te deje sola!...-_ dice indeciso.

**G:** _pueden dejar de discutir...-_ los interrumpe la mujer.

**K: **_no me dejo sola..._-lo mira a su padre- _y te digo algo mas...de ahora en mas Quinn no es mas mi novia, ella solo va a ser la madre de mi hijo...nada mas...-_ dice sin mas.

**AyG: **_QUE!...-_ exclaman sorprendidos.

**K: **_es así...no pregunten, ni me atosiguen, cuando tenga la necesidad de hablarlo lo voy a hacer...- _dice mirándolos.

**G:** pero hija...-

**K: **_nada mama!..._-la interrumpe- _no quiero preguntas, ok? -_ los mira.

Ambos asienten y luego no dicen mas nada.

7:55am

**R:**_QUINN!...-_ grito y la rubia se dio vuelta.

Sus lagrimas corrían todo su rostro pálido, la culpa la invadía, su vida estaba dando un vuelco tremendo.

**R: **_que pasa Quinn?...-_ se acerca a la rubia, asustada.

**Q: **_tuve...tuve la culpa...-_ sigue llorando.

**R: **_que dices?...de que?...-_ la trata de abrazar.

**Q:** _no lo hagas..._-se separa- _no quiero que me abraces... no puedo con esto, no puedo hacerlo, jamas pensé en mi hijo, JAMAS!...soy una estúpida!...yo tuve la culpa de que Kate este donde este!...-_

**R:** _Quinn no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme!...-_

**Q:**_QUE POR NO CONTROLAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA A TI...KATE ME ACABA DE DEJAR!..._- grita frustrada.

**R:**_ Quinn...-_ trata de abrazarla.

**Q:**_quiero estar sola...necesito estar sola!...-_ dice sin mas y se va.

Rachel queda parada sin saber como reaccionar, Quinn acaba de dejarla otra vez, otra vez sola. Ya no sabe como actuar ante el comportamiento de la rubia.

Kate esta buscando por todos lados su pequeño aparato.

**G: **_que buscas hija?...-_ la mira la madre.

**K:**_mi celular...te lo has llevado?...-_

**G:**_ no hija...Quinn se lo llevo, dijo que no quería que nadie te moleste...-_

**K:** _que?..._-la mira- _como que se lo llevo?...-_ dice nerviosa.

**A:** _paso algo?...- _

**K:** _Quinn no tiene que tener mi celular, mierda!...-_ se maldice ella sola.

**G:**_que pasa hija?...que tenia el celular?...-_

**K:**_na...nada...solo que es mio!...y lo necesitaba...- _dice esquivando la mirada.

El padre de Kate se escusa y sale de la habitación para ir a un lugar mas privado y hacer una llamada. Uno, dos tonos y se escucha una voz.

_Anthony...- _dice la voz.

_Que has hecho?-_

_Me diste la información y yo solo actué...-_

_Nunca te dije que hagas nada...-_

_Pero hice lo mejor...tu querías eso!...-_

_Dime que has hecho!...-_

_Le mande un mensaje a tu hija...contándole que su querida novia la engaña!...-_

_Espero que tu maldito mensaje no tenga nada que ver con el accidente que tuvo mi hija...porque...-_

_Que accidente?...-_

_Tuvo un accidente y casi pierde la vida de ella y la del bebe...-_

_Yo...yo...no sabia nada...-_

_No sigas mandando mas nada porque el celular lo tiene su novia!...-_

_Cuando se accidento?...-_

_Ayer por la noche...-_

_Le mande un mensaje esta mañana!...-_

_Mierda!...seguramente lo ha visto Quinn...-_

_No...no sabia nada...lo juro!...-_

_Te ha contestado?...-_

_No, no...-_

_No hagas mas nada...ya te mantendré al tanto...-_

_Esta bien y espero que tu hija se recupere...-_

_Espero que no tenga nada que ver con el mensaje...-_

Y la conversación fue cortada por el hombre mayor. Luego volvió a la habitación de su hija.

10:25am

Rachel llega a la casa de la rubia y se para enfrente de la puerta, inhala un poco de aire y toca el timbre.

Varios minutos pasaron y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora.

**R: **_uhmmm...buenos días, se encuentra Quinn?...-_ dice mirándola.

Julia, la sirvienta, había atendido la puerta y miro se sorprendió al verla.

**J: **_usted es...-_ dice sorprendida por la presciencia de la chica.

**R: **_disculpe, pero necesito saber si esta Quinn...-_

**J: **_cla...claro!...pase!...- _dice dejando pasar a la diva.

Rachel pasa y la mira a la mujer.

**R: **_la puede llamar a Quinn?...-_

**J:**_la señorita Quinn esta en su recamara y no creo que baje...quiere que le informe de su llegada?...-_

**R:** _no...yo me encargo...-_

**J: **_pero...-_ dice y la diva ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Busca, con la mirada, el cuarto de la rubia y se adentra en ella. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Quinn acostada en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Se acerca y se sienta al borde de cama, la mira y luego le acaricia su rostro, sonríe y corre un mechón de pelo que se le esta moviendo.

Luego de unos minutos mas de acariciarla, la rubia se mueve y logra abrir los ojos.

**Q:** _Rach...-_ susurra dormida.

**R: **_shhh...descansa...-_ vuelve a acariciarla.

**Q: **_que...que haces aquí?...-_ se reincorpora en la cama.

**R: **_quiero...quiero hablar contigo...-_ la mira.

**Q:** _Rach no...no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya...ya tome una decisión...-_

**R:**_quiero que...que lo...lo intentemos...- _le dice confiada.

**Q:**_que?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**R: **_se que esto es...es complicado para ti...pero quiero...quiero estar contigo, quiero intentarlo...quiero acompañarte en todo momento...no me alejes de nuevo Quinn, no lo hagas por favor...- _

**Q: **_Rach no...no puedo...-_

**R:**_ porque?...-_ sus lagrimas empiezan a rodar.

**Q:** _porque no es justo para ti, no quiero que te sientas mal, tengo un hijo con otra persona y...y...es un lazo que vamos a tener de por vida...no...no es justo que cargues con mis problemas...- _le seca las lagrimas con su pulgar.

**R: **_quiero arriesgarme...si esto no funciona, quiero poder decir que por lo menos lo he intentado...no quiero quedarme con la duda...por favor Quinn...te amo, te amo como a nadie ame en esta vida...quiero...quiero que me des otra oportunidad...-_

**Q:** _Rach...-_ suspira.

**R: **_dime que si, dime que si y te prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo...pero dime que si..._- le ruega.

Quinn baja su cabeza y sonríe tímida, luego levanta la mirada y se encuentra con esos ojos que tanto ama, que amo y va amar toda su vida.

Su respuesta no fue una palabra, fue un beso, un beso sentido y necesitado. Sus labios se pedían mutuamente, el sabor era una combinación esplendida y ninguna de las dos se quería separar. Las lagrimas de Rachel ya no caían, y Quinn podía jurar que sentía una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron.

**R:** _extrañaba esos besos...-_ sonríe tímida.

**Q:**_no sabes el poder que tienes de hacerme cambiar de parecer...-_

**R:** _vamos a superar esto juntas!...no pienso dejarte sola, si?...- _

**Q: **_eres hermosa!...- _le sonríe y la abraza con fuerza.

14:50pm

Música, un estudio de baile y varias personas sudando, tras los pasos pactados de la coreografa. Brittany estaba ensayando con los chicos de la película, ensayando un musical para la misma. Se escuchaba la voz de la rubia, marcando los tiempos y dirigiendo a los chicos.

En un momento, cuando la rubia estaba dada vuelta, las puertas de la sala se abren y dejan pasar a varias personas con un gran parlante y con música de fondo.

La rubia no entiende nada, pero las personas empiezan a hacer una coreografiá, los bailarines eran muy profesionales y contaban con una estrella, la cual entra con campera y un gorro.

**B:**_que hacen en mi estudio?...-_ dice molesta la rubia.

_-recuerdas las intervenciones creativas?...pues esto es una de ellas...-_ dice una voz conocida para la rubia.

**B:** _San?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**S: **_exacto...-_se saca el gorro- _se que no podía venir como alguien normal, porque realmente no soy normal y tu necesitas algo especial, porque eres especial...entonces le pedí a unos amigos que me ayudaran y aquí estamos...-_ encoge los hombros.

**B:**_ pero...pero a que...a que se viene toda esta intervención?...-_

**S: **_a que pensé lo que me dijiste y...y...quiero intentarlo contigo...quiero que lo intentemos...quiero __poder decir que lo intente y no quedarme con la duda...- _

Brittany sonríe ilusionada y la abraza con mucha fuerza, para luego separarse.

**B:**_ sabes que vas a tener que trabajar mucho, no?...-_ le avisa.

**S:**_claro que lo se!...pero me merezco algo mas o no?...- _sonríe.

La rubia sonríe y le regala un beso en los labios, fue corto y tierno, pero significativo para ambas.

Todos aplaudieron y festejaron el beso de las chicas.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******Bueno les dejo un nuevo capitulo!...**_

_****__******les paso a informar que solo quedan DIEZ capitulos para que termine la historia!...**_

_****__******VAMOS A VER QUE PASA CON TODA ESTA HISTORIA!**_

_****__******asi de facil van a ser las cosas?...quien es la persona de los mensajes?...que pasara con Kate y el bebe?...porque Anthony odia a Quinn?...se enterara Quinn que Santana y Rachel tuvieron sexo?...UUFFFFF terrible!...**_

_****__******un importante aviso: **__****__****** ESTE VA A SER MI ULTIMO FIC QUE ESCRIBO!...me retiro de fanfiction! espero que les haya gustado las historia que escribi, desde ya muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo, los comentarios y todas las buenas y malas vibras!...de verdad GRACIAS A TODOS!...**_

_****__******el proximo capitulo sera un "tres meses despues"...**_

_****__******BESITOS**_

_****__******FLOR =)**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	21. Chapter 21: Cuentale la verdad

Lunes 18 de Julio de 2016

Habían pasado tres meses de los cuales las cosas cambiaron mucho.

La película ya había terminado de filmarse, en diferentes lugares, San Diego, New York, Washington, Los Ángeles, Sacramento, Las Vegas, todos estados en los cuales los fans se iban aumetando cada vez mas. El film estaba en post producción, por lo cual ahora tenían vacaciones y recién en Noviembre se iba a estrenar la película.

Los rumores de que Quinn y Kate se habían separado iniciaron luego de que la morocha no se viera en eventos con la rubia. Las chicas habían optado por mandar un comunicado de prensa, donde se informara que ellas dos estaban separadas en buenos términos y que estaban esperando un hijo. También se dijo que no iban a hablar al respecto, que sean comprensivos y no digan mentiras ni tampoco inventen cosas.

La noticia de un hijo, fue muy sorpresivo en el mundo del espectáculo, cada programa o nota en revistas, tenia su punto de vista, todos querían saber mas sobre el embarazo de la morocha, pero ellas dos decidieron guardarse por un tiempo.

Después de que Quinn y Kate informaran su separación, Quinn paso a ser una de las solteras mas codiciadas en el país, modelos, actrices, cantantes, pintoras, fotógrafas, un sin fin de chicas y rumores la rodeaban a la rubia, pero lo cierto era que ninguna chica estaba con ella.

9:05am

_Hola Quinn...- _dijo la una voz apenas descolgó el teléfono.

_Kate en unos veinte minutos estoy ahí...no te vayas eh!...- _

_Donde voy a ir rubia!...-_ ríe.

_Bueno esperame, te quiero...-_

_Adiós..._- y corto la llamada.

Quinn llegaba a la cocina y veía a su madre desayunando, tomo una tostada y tomo un sorbo de café.

**J: **_así va a ser tu desayuno?...- _comento la mujer.

**Q:**_llego tarde para recoger a Kate...-_ habla con la boca llena.

**J: **_tendrías que haberte levantado mas temprano!...-_

**Q: **_ayer llegue tarde...quería dormir un poco mas...-_

**J: **_no deberías andar de fiesta!...-_

**Q:** -frunce el ceño- _era el cumpleaños de Jessica!...aparte estaba con las chicas...y Beth!...-_

J: _imagino que estaba Rachel no?...-_

Q: _si...-_

**J: **_Quinn hace mas de dos meses que están saliendo...-_

**Q:** _no estamos saliendo...-_duda- _simplemente...estamos...-_

**J: **_como le llamas a ir a dormir de vez en cuando a la casa de una chica, a la cual la llamas, le dices que la extrañas, desayunan juntas, cenan juntas, miran películas, y se andan besando por los rincones de la casa?...-_

**Q:**_mama!...todavía no es oficial, ok?...es muy pronto para decir que es mi novia!...aparte no se lo pedí como se debe, y no quiero que Kate se sienta mal...todavía es muy pronto!...-_

La verdad era que Quinn se moría por pedirle a Rachel que sea su novia, pero la diva le dijo que lo mejor era esperar, no quería que Kate se sienta mal y que por culpa de alguna de esas cosas perdiera el bebe. Aunque ya tenia mas de cinco meses, Rachel siempre tuvo ese miedo.

_Donde estas?...-_ pregunta una voz en el alta voz del teléfono.

_Yendo a la casa de Kate...-_

_Todavía no has llegado?...vas a llegar tarde Quinn!...-_

_Perdón mama...- _ríe.

_En serio Quinn!...no puedes llegar tarde...-_

_Rachel...tranquila, llego bien!...-_

_Me avisas como te fue?...-_

_Si, Rach...tranquila...-_

_Bueno luego me marcas...te quiero!...-_

_Adiós preciosa!...-_

Quinn sonreía por la conversación con Rachel, sabia que todo iba viento en popa y que si seguían así, muy pronto iba a pedirle que sea su novia.

Del otro lado de la cuidad se encontraba una latina enfrente de la puerta de un departamento, con una bolsa llena de cosas.

_-hola!...-_ exclamo la latina.

_-San...-_ dijo una rubia abrazándola.

**S:** _traje el desayuno...-_ le muestra las bolsas.

_-gracias...- _y le da un beso en los labios.

La latina cierra los ojos ante el contacto y trata de prolongarlo pero la rubia se separa.

_-vamos a preparar el desayuno...- _exclama divertida.

**S: **_Britt...puedo pedirte algo?...-_

**B: **_claro...-_

**S: **_me das otro beso?...-_ sonríe tímida.

Brittany sonríe y luego le brinda otro beso.

Las cosas entre Brittany y Santana estaban mas que bien, la latina le había pedido que fuera su novia hacia unas semanas atrás y la rubia acepto, pero iban lento.

Santana no se quedaba a dormir, simplemente iba temprano y pasaban el día. La relación que tenían con Rachel y Quinn no era como antes, pero intentaban llevarla bien.

Santana y Rachel le habían confesado a ambas rubias que nunca habían estado de novias, que solo lo habían dicho porque Rachel no quería que Quinn supiera que estaba sola.

Brittany había insistido en que le tenían que contar a Quinn, que habían tenido sexo. Pero la latina y la diva habían optado por que no era el momento.

9:30am

**Q:**_hola...llegue!...- _dice la rubia mientras cierra la puerta, tras ella.

**K: **_arriba...-_ grita la morocha.

Quinn deja sus cosas en la mesa de la sala y sube a la habitación de Kate.

**Q:**_ hey...-_ dice entrando a la recamara.

**K: **_ya estoy casi lista...es que...-_ no termina de decir la frase y se pone a llorar.

**Q:**_hey...-_se acerca a abrazarla- _que pasa?...- _

**K: **_no...no...-_ dice entre llanto.

**Q:**_ no que?...-_ se preocupa.

**K: **_no me entraba ningún jean...de esos que tu me regalaste...estoy gorda Quinn!...-_ exclama dramática.

Quinn comienza a reír y Kate se separa rápidamente de la rubia, la mira con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

**K:** _encima te ríes!...- _dice molesta.

**Q:**_pero Kate...es absurdo lo que dices y por lo que lloras _-para de reírse- _estas hermosa, gorda, __flaca, como sea, estas hermosa!... y si quieres el fin de semana vamos a comprar mas jeans o ropa de la que quieras...pero deja de llorar por eso!...-_ le dice dulcemente.

**K: **_pero mirame!_ -se señala a si misma- _no puedo vestirme como deseo...-_ hace pucheros.

**Q: **_vamos a una consulta de doctor...no a un desfile...y para mi estas hermosa, el que quiere mirarte que lo haga y el que no, pues...el se lo pierde!-_ encoge los hombros.

**K: **_Rachel te tiene que cuidar muy bien...porque puedo volver a robarte!...- _ríe mientras se seca las lagrimas.

**Q: **_anda...vamos...-_ le dice y agarra su mano para luego salir de la habitación.

Ambas chicas bajan y la rubia recoge sus cosas, para luego salir del departamento.

Quinn abrió la puerta, del copiloto y Kate ingreso con una sonrisa. Luego la rubia subio para arrancar hacia el destino donde iban.

**K:** _gracias...-_ dijo la morocha después de unos minutos en silencio.

**Q: **_y eso porque?...-_

**K:** _por todo lo que estas haciendo, aunque no estemos juntas...te ocupas por mi y haces que no me falte nada...- _

Quinn aparca el coche a un lado y apaga el motor, la mira y le sonríe.

**Q: **_te dije que no te iba a dejar sola, que no te iba a faltar nada...ni a ti, ni a mi hijo..._-le acaricia el vientre- _eres la madre de ese bebe, que estamos esperando...las cosas no son como deben ser, pero trato de que no te falte nada, de que al bebe no le falte nada...tenemos un motivo por el cual vamos a tener que vernos mas de una vez, las caras..._-ríe- _supongo que si tenemos que vernos, quiero que sea de la mejor manera...- _

**K:**_gracias Quinn...- _dice abrazándola.

Efectivamente Quinn no le hizo faltar nada a Kate, es mas, le compro una casa para que ella y su hijo vivan y tengan su propio hogar. Era una casa hermosa, no muy grande, pero tampoco chica, tenia un patio bastante grande, porque según la rubia el bebe tenia que tener espacio para jugar. También tenia una sala de juegos, para el bebe claro, una pequeña sala de estar, tres habitaciones, una linda cocina, un living...en fin era una casa que Quinn le había regalado a su hijo a Kate, era cómoda y estaba cerca de su casa, con la escusa de que no se iban a librar de ella.

Durante los tres meses que pasaron, Quinn se encargo de acompañar a Kate a todas las citas medicas que tenia, a los cursos de yoga que tomaba, para evitar tener nervios el día del parto, a las charlas de "mama primeriza", que según Grace le iban a venir de maravilla, y a varios asuntos mas. La rubia no se quejaba ni mucho menos, lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba estar pendiente del embarazo de Kate.

Los padres de la morocha, eran otro caso aparte, luego de un tiempo, Grace tomo bien la ruptura de las chicas, pero Anthony no, el hombre estaba empecinado en que Quinn tenia que estar con su hija, que el bebe no podía nacer de una madre soltera. Habían hablado de casamiento forzado, de un contrato prenupcial o de cuanto le tenia que pasar, Quinn, por mantencion, hasta hablaban de abandono de hogar. Pero Kate dijo que las cosas se iban a hablar entre ella y Quinn, nadie mas se tenia que meter.

La relación entre Quinn y Anthony había dejado de ser cordial, luego de que la rubia escuchara una conversación no muy buena.

**FlashBack**

_Te he dicho que no me llamaras mas...-_

_Anthony hemos hecho un trato y no veo mi parte...-_

_Esta muy difícil...mi hija no quiere saber nada sobre el casamiento, he estado amenazándola y ni así quiere nada...-_

_Anthony quiero que Quinn se aleje de Rachel...porque si eso no pasa, estas muy comprometido...-_

_Tu también lo estas!...-_

_Pero yo no tengo a una hija, la cual me podría llegar a odiar después de enterarse de lo que hizo...-_

_Dejame ver que puedo hacer...pero Rachel va a estar a tus pies!...-_

_Espero que así sea!...luego te marco...adiós!...-_

Anthony corto el teléfono y se giro para ir a la sala, donde se encontraba la familia y se encontro con la mirada, molesta de una rubia.

**A: **_Quinn...que...que haces...aquí...- _dice nervioso.

**Q:**_buscándote...Kate quiere que la ayudes con no se que...-_

**A: **_ah...bueno...entonces...entonces voy...- _dijo tratando de esquivar a la rubia y salir de la sala.

Quinn miro como Anthony salia rápido y se giro.

**Q:** _así que vas a poner a Rachel a los pies de alguien?...-_ largo de una y Anthony se paro en seco.

**A:**_ no...no se de...de...que hablas...- _dice nervioso.

**Q:** _sabes muy bien de que hablo...o me dices que es lo que tramas o lo averiguo sola y no te conviene...- _dice cruzada de brazos.

**A:**_ me estas amenazando?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q:**_que tiene que ver Rachel en tu conversación, y porque hablas del casamiento?...-_

**A: **_Quinn esto no es de tu incumbencia...-_

**Q:** _entonces...supongo que es de la incumbencia de Kate o no?...-_ lo desafiá.

**A: **_no!...a ella no!...-_

**Q:** _entonces habla!...-_

Anthony respira profundo y comienza a contarle todo a Quinn, le cuenta que el tenia un trato con alguien, para alejar a Rachel de ella y que la rubia se quede con Kate.

Quinn no podía creelo, no podía caer en la cuenta que Anthony había planeado algo como eso.

**Q: **_entonces el de los mensajes...fuiste tu?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**A:**_no!...yo no sabia de esos mensajes...no...no sabia nada!...cuando me entere lo...lo quise matar!...-_

**Q: **_estaba en riesgo la vida de Kate!...y de mi bebe!...-_

**A:**_ lo se!...pero juro que no fue apropósito...-_

**Q: **_quien fue?...-_

**A:**_no...no te lo puedo decir!...-_

**Q: **_Anthony dímelo!...-_ se pone furiosa.

**A:**_fue...fue...-_

**Q: **_maldita sea!...deja de tartamudear y dímelo!...-_ exclama molesta.

**A: **_fue Christopher...Christopher Scott...-_

Quinn se quedo callada, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado. Luego de unos minutos en silencio lo mira con mucho enojo.

**Q: **_llamalo, dile que venga aquí...yo voy a llamar a Rachel y vas a contar todo...-_ le informa saliendo de la sala.

**A: **_Quinn...no...no puedo!...-_

**Q: **_no me interesa!...o lo dices por las buenas o por las malas!...-_ lo amenaza.

**FinFlashBack**

Luego de esa noche, Rachel se entero que Christopher había sido el causante de esos mensajes, Kate se sintió muy desilusionada de su padre y Grace decidió tomar un poco de distancia del hombre.

Quinn no podía echar a Christopher, ya que habían grabado la película, pero por suerte el contrato con su productora había terminado y se encargo que el chico no vuelva a acercarse a Rachel y a Kate.

10:25am

_-buenos días!...- _dice la doctora.

**K: **_buenos días April...-_

**Q: **_buenos días!...- _sonríe la rubia.

_-bueno...supongo que estarán ansiosas o no?...- _

**K:** -mira a Quinn-_ un poco...- _

_-ok, Kate te pido que te acuestes en la camilla y te levantes la blusa...-_ le pide amablemente.

Quinn la sigue a la doctora y se situá al lado de Kate, tomándole la mano y mirando la pequeña pantalla, donde se iba a ver a su hijo.

_-vamos a ver si se ve el pequeño o pequeña...-_ sonríe apoyando el aparato en el vientre.

Luego de varios minutos buscando una buena imagen, situó el aparato a un costado del vientre para luego mirar a Kate y a Quinn.

_-bueno, bueno...miren que tenemos aquí...- _dice sonriendo.

**K: **_que es?...-_ pregunta ansiosa.

_-tienen nombres ya?...-_

**Q: **_todavía no...pero ya podemos saber si es niño o niña?...-_

_-bueno...es un bonito y fuerte niño...-_ sonríe.

Kate mira a Quinn y la rubia sonríe, con esa sonrisa sincera y única. No lo puede creer, un niño, un muchacho para ella, un varón, un Fabray en la familia.

_-creo que va a ser un mimado de sus madres...-_

**K: **_de ella _-señala a Quinn- _te lo aseguro!-_ ríe.

**Q:**_ hey pequeño _-dice poniéndose a la altura del vientre de Kate- _tu mami esta celosa porque te presto mas atención a ti, dile que eres mi campeón y nadie lo va a cambiar...- _

En ese momento el vientre de Kate comienza a moverse y la doctora sonríe.

_-parece que el niño conoce a su mama...- _ríe.

**K: **_siempre hace lo mismo...-_

**Q: **_es un Fabray!...que mas puedes esperar...-_ dice orgullosa.

_-bueno eso es todo, creo que mucha emoción por el día de hoy!...todo esta perfecto, solo hay que esperar los últimos meses...- _

**K: **_es un niño!...-_ sonríe mirando su vientre.

**Q: **_un hermoso niño...-_ dice y le da un beso en la frente a la morocha.

Ambas chicas sonríen y esperan a que la doctora les de una copia de la ecografia que le acaba de hacer a la morocha.

12:45pm

Se abre la puerta efusivamente y deja pasar a una chica muy emocionada.

**Q: **_MAMA!...MAMA!-_ grita la rubia.

**J: **_Quinn que pasa?_- dice asustada, llegando a la sala.

**Q:** _voy a tener un niño, un niño, mama!-_ dice emocionada y abrazando a su madre.

**J: **_oh dios! Es un niño?- _

**Q:** _si, un hermoso y fuerte niño!...dios! Es hermoso!...-_

**J: **_hija todavía no lo has visto!..._- ríe.

**Q: **_pero estoy segura de que es un hermoso niño!...-_ sonríe.

**J: **_y Kate?-_

**Q: **_fue con su madre a comprar ropa y a contarle la noticia!...ha llegado Beth?_- pregunta mirando a todos lados.

**J:** _ha llegado y justo llego Rachel y ambas se fueron a comprar unas cosas...pero enseguida vienen!- _

**Q:**_como crees que reaccione Beth?-_ pregunta, todavía efusiva.

**J: **_hija calmate y siéntate! -_ríe ante la actitud de su hija- _calculo que le gustara la idea de tener un hermano menor y que sea niño!-_

**Q: **_con Kate veníamos pensando el nombre...a ella le gusta Aiden también Matthew y a mi me gusta Liam o Jack o Louis o no! Mejor Tim!...si! Tim!...-_ dice eufórica.

**J: **_como Tim Burton?...-_ ríe y la rubia asiente.

**Q:**_si! Porque no?...-_

**J: **_hija estas un poco emocionada!...no te había visto tan eufórica desde el día en el que tu primer corto salio por una pantalla grande!..._-

**Q:** _es que...es...no se!...es un niño! Y soy mayor, digo...tu me entiendes!-_ la mira cómplice.

**J: **_si hija!...pero tranquila, recuerda que también esta Beth y ella también es tu hija _-la rubia la mira confundida- _quiero decir que...toda esta emoción puede ser vista como otra cosa, para los ojos de_ _Beth...-_

**Q: **_no entiendo...-_

**J: **_que Beth lo puede ver como un contrincante para ganar tu amor, si tu reaccionas así frente a ella, ella va a pensar que lo quieres mas al niño y sabemos que no es así..._-

**Q:** _tienes razón!...necesito calmarme!- _respira profundo.

**J: **_ya tienes pensado quienes van a ser los padrinos?-_ la mira.

**Q:** _pues...Kate tiene pensado poner Zyan, su mejor amigo y yo tenia pensado poner a San...es mi mejor amiga y...y no se, siento que a pesar de todo se lo merece!...-_

**J: **_eso es bueno hija! Ustedes a pesar de todo, se quieren!...-_

En ese momento se abre la puerta, dejando ver a una rubiecita con bolsas en las manos y detrás a una morocha con mas bolsas en las manos.

**B:** _amo ir con Rach de compras!-_ exclama feliz.

**Q: **_creo que ha creado una mini Berry...- _susurra bajo, para su madre.

**B:**_ oh dios mio!_ -todas la miraron asustada- _he olvidado mi crema de peinar! Esa que te deja el cabello listo para el otro día, sin necesidad de peinarlo...- _

**J: **_si, definitivamente es una mini Berry_- ríe y contagia a la rubia.

**RyB: **_de que se ríen?- _dicen ambas chicas y se cruzan de brazos.

**Q: **_de que _-se acerca a la morocha- _tengo una hermosa chica_ -le da un beso en la mejilla- _y una hermosa mini version de Rachel Berry-_ ríe al besar a su hija en la frente.

**B:** _no soy mini Berry!_ -frunce el ceño- _como te fue en el medico?- _intenta cambiar de tema.

**Q:**_ pues...-_se sienta en el sillón y la invita a su hija, que haga lo mismo- _ven siéntate!_ -la niña obedece y se sienta bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel y Judy- _pues...ya sabemos que es...-_

**B:**_ es niño o niña?-_ indaga con miedo.

**Q: **_es un niño, vas a tener un hermoso hermanito!...-_ dice feliz.

**B:**_osea que no tengo que luchar con una hermana? -_la rubia niega con una sonrisa-_ perfecto!...pues quiero que se llame Thomas!..._- dice convencida.

**Q: **_Thomas?...porque ese nombre?-_

**B:** _porque me gusta! Y queda muy bien con Fabray...Thomas Fabray! Es muy coo_l!- dice con una sonrisa.

**Q: **_muy cool...-_repite la ultima frase- _de quien sera esa palabra no?-_ indaga mirando a la morocha.

**R:**_yo no tengo nada que ver!-_ se defiende.

Judy se da cuenta que es momento de dejar a solas a las chicas y toma partido.

**J: **_ven pequeña, vamos a ver que has comprado...- _dice llevándose a la niña.

La mujer y la niña salen de la vista de ambas chicas y Quinn mira a la diva.

**Q:**_ven, siéntate...-_ le dice dulcemente.

**R: **_felicitaciones...un Fabray en la familia es bueno...-_ dice con algo de tristeza.

**Q:**_que pasa Rach?...-_ le pregunta acercándose mas a ella.

**R: **_es que...no se!...te veo tan ilusionada y no se!...siento que...que estoy de mas!...- _dice y baja su mirada.

**Q: **_hey _-levanta el mentón de la chica- _no estas de mas! Estas conmigo!...mirame! Estoy loca por ti y estamos intentandolo, eso es bueno o no?_ -la diva asiente- _y con los años tu_ -la señala- _vas a tener a tu propio Fabray en tu vientre!..._- sonríe.

**R: **_estas yendo muy rápido rubia!- _

**Q: **_dije dentro de unos años!..._- ríe.

**R:**_te quiero!...-_ dice y acerca su boca a la de la rubia y cuando esta por besarla, suena el celular.

**Q: **_atiende!...debe ser importante!- _

_Sarah...-_

_Rach, recuerda que a las siete sale tu entrevista en "The View"...-_

_Si, Sarah lo recuerdo!...-_

_Pues espero que la veas porque aparte de eso van a dar a conocer los nominados de los Tonys de este año...-_

_Oh dios mio!...es en serio?-_

_Si, y puede que Rachel Berry tenga su cuarta nominacion!- _

_Oh dios mio! No me ilusiones!-_

_Solo miralo, si?-_

_Si, esta bien! Y gracias!-_

_Adiós...y suerte!-_

Rachel cuelga el teléfono y sonríe como nunca.

**Q: **_paso algo?_- pregunta al ver su cara.

**R: **_te he contado lo de la entrevista en "the View"? _-la rubia asiente- _bueno pues resulta que la van a dar hoy y también van a dar a conocer los nominados de los Tony!...-_

**Q: **_oh dios!...eso hay que verlo!...-_

**R:** _quieres...quieres verlo conmigo?-_ pregunta nerviosa.

**Q:** _por supuesto Rach!...es mas!...tengo una idea!...porque no llamas a las chicas, a San y a Britt...y nos reunimos aquí en casa, vemos la entrevista y de paso les cuento algo!...- _

**R: **_me encanta esa idea!_- la abraza.

**Q: **_bueno llamalas!- _

Rachel sonríe y toma su teléfono.

18:25pm

El timbre suena y una pequeña se dirige a la puerta.

**B:**_bienvenidas a la mansión Fabray...-_ dice divertida.

**Br:** _gracias cielo!_- le regala un abrazo.

**S: **_hola mini Berry!_- dice para molestarla.

**B:**_ tía San...no me llames así!_- se cruza de brazos.

**S: **_eres igual!...nada mas que con cabello rubio y ojos claros..._- ríe.

**R: **_deja de molestarla Santana!-_ se adentra a recibirlas.

**Br: **_como estas Rach?-_ la abraza.

**R:** _ansiosa!...muy nerviosa también-_

**Q: **_no ha dejado de moverse en lo que lleva esperándolas!-_ ríe apareciendo en la sala.

**Br: **_dios mio! Estas muy sexy hoy!_- dice acercándose a la rubia con un tono muy seductor.

**Q: **_siempre estoy así!...-_

**Br: **_mmmm..._-huele- e_se perfume, lo amo!...-_ y sin mas se acerca al cuello de la rubia, lo huele y luego le da un mordisco.

**S: **_Britt!-_ exclama la latina.

**Br: **perdón_!...es tentador!-_ ríen ambas rubias.

Rachel y Santana se miraron confundidas, para luego unirse a las risas de las chicas.

Después de varios minutos Quinn y Brittany estaban preparando unos bocadillos para mirar la entrevista. Santana se encontraba con Rachel en la sala de cine, donde iban a ver, en pantalla grande, la entrevista.

**R: **_puedes decirme la hora?...- _

**S:**_la hora?_ -la mira extraña y se mira su reloj- _oh dios!...donde esta mi reloj!...-_ exclama histérica.

**R: **-se ríe- _lo has perdido...-_ sigue riendo.

**S:**_no es gracioso...me lo regalo mi padre!...- _

**R:**_ toma!..._-le entrega el reloj- _lo encontré en mi mesa de luz...seguramente lo abras dejado cuando te has ido a bañar...-_ sonríe.

**S: **_gracias Rach _-la abraza- _sabes que es muy importante para mi...-_

**R:** _recuerda no olvidar mas cosas...no quiero encontrarme con alguna ropa interior tuya...- _ríe y contagia a la morocha.

En ese momento entra Brittany y las mira.

**B: **_como es eso que no quieres que Santana deje ropa interior en tu casa?...- _dice mirándola a la diva.

**R: **_uhmmm...solo...solo era una broma!...- _dice con un poco de susto.

**B: **_han vuelto a tener sexo?...- _exclama molesta.

**S: **_que?...no, no Britt!...-_ dice segura.

**B: **_entonces explicame porque Rachel habla de olvidas cosas en su casa?...-_

**S: **_simplemente fue porque he ido a su casa, me quede a cenar y de paso me di una ducha!...- _

**B: **se han acostado!...- afirma.

**R:** _no Britt, no...no paso nada!...-_

**B:** _si no paso nada...entonces porque no le cuentan a Quinn?...porque no le dicen la verdad?...-_

**S: **_Britt, cielo..._-se acerca a la rubia- _no...no es el momento...- _

**B:** _no me digas cielo!...-_se aleja- _porque rayos no le cuentan la verdad a Quinn?...no le pueden ocultar esto...no le podemos ocultar eso!...si...si de verdad ya no se acuestan, díganlo...cuéntenle...porque va a ser peor si se entera mas tarde!...-_suena triste- _si...si de verdad me quieres San...dile...cuéntale la verdad...-_ la mira a la latina.

**S:** _prometo...prometo decírselo...pero hoy no...no es el momento, si?-_

**B:**_ MALDITA SEA! TANTO CUESTA DECIRLE QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON RACHEL?...-_ grita molesta.

**Q:** _que!?...-_ dijo la rubia desde la puerta.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******sepan discular la demora!...**_

_****__******solo faltan 9 capitulos para el final...**_

_****__******gracias por todo el apoyo todo este tiempo!**_

_****__******Besos**_

_****__******Flor :)**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	22. Chapter 22: Felicitaciones Rachel

18:35pm

**Q: **_alguien me puede explicar que es lo que escuche?-_

**S: **_Quinn yo...yo te...puedo explicar...-_

**Q: **_es...es verdad?-_ titubea al esperar una respuesta afirmativa.

**B: **_Quinn tienes...tienes que calmarte-_ se mete la bailarina.

**Q: **_tu...tu lo sabias?-_ frunce el ceño.

**B: **_yo...yo...-_

**Q: **_dios mio! Lo sabias y no dijiste nada!...pensé que eramos amigas!- _dice molesta.

**B: **_Quinn...de...de...-_

**Q:**_y tu _-se dirige a la latina- _mi amiga, mi hermana, la futura madrina de mi hijo...me engaña de esta manera!- _

**S: **_que?...la fu...futura madrina?- _dice confundida y sorprendida.

**Q:**_si! Así es!...porque ademas de invitarlas a cenar, quería informarles que iba a tener un niño...y que había optado porque Santana sea la madrina!...pero que vueltas da la vida, no?-_ dice irónicamente.

**S: **_Quinn per...perdoname!-_

**Q: **_lo mejor es que se vayan, no...no tengo ganas de hablar en este momento!...-_ dice mirando hacia otro lado.

**B:** _Quinn por favor...- _su tono era triste.

**Q: **_ya conocen la salida...-_ dice con los brazos cruzados y dándole lugar a que se vayan.

**S: **_Quinn te juro que...que no...perdoname por favor!...-_ dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Quinn no dice nada, solo les señala la puerta para que salgan. Santana y Brittany solo le dedican una mirada triste y salen de la sala.

Rachel ajena a toda la discusión se queda parada mirando a la rubia.

**Q:** _piensas hablar?-_ dice con molestia.

**R:** _es verdad!- _

**Q:**_y lo dices como si nada?-_ frunce el ceño.

**R:**_ quieres que te mienta?-_

**Q: **_no lo puedo creer! _-alza los brazos-_ te acostaste con mi mejor amiga, con mi hermana!- _

**R: **_eso fue pasado, Quinn!-_

**Q:** _pasado!?...de que pasado me hablas!?...no puedo creerlo!...-_

**R: **_del mismo pasado que tu tienes una historia!...de ese mismo pasado!-_

**Q: **_no es lo mismo!-_

**R:** _porque?...yo tenia derecho a rehacer mi vida!-_

**Q: **_acostándote con ella?-_

**R: **_tu no hiciste lo mismo con otra chica?-_

**Q:** _Rachel no me cambies la historia!...-_

**R:**_no te la cambio!...te estoy dando un punto de vista, el cual tu_ -la señala- _no lo ves!...-_

**Q:**_ la estas defendiendo?-_ frunce el ceño.

**R:**_tu viste como se fue?...es tu amiga Quinn!-_

**Q:**_ mi amiga no se acuesta con el amor de mi vida!- _

**R: **_el amor de tu vida de dejaste ir en el aeropuerto!...te acuerdas?-_

**Q: **_es una venganza?...porque si es...-_ interrumpe la diva.

**R: **_en serio Quinn? En serio crees que me vengue de esa forma? Utilizando a Santana?...la cosa con Santana sucedió porque supongo que tenia que pasar!...paso! Ya esta!...-_

**Q:**_no paso!...crees que me gusta verla aquí, al lado tuyo...cuando se que tuvo sexo contigo, que te toco, que te conoce igual o mas que yo?- _

**R:**_ y tu crees que es fácil estar aquí?...mientras tu irradias de felicidad porque estas esperando un niño, un hijo del cual decidiste tener con otra mujer, con otra mujer que no soy yo!...crees que es fácil?...no es fácil Quinn, pero mirame!...estoy aquí, estoy aquí parada porque lo estamos intentado de nuevo!...-_

**Q: **_hace cuanto no tienes sexo con ella?_- dice de la nada.

**R: **_desde que me dijiste que lo intentemos...-_

**Q: **_y como se que ella no se enamoro de ti?-_

**R:**_la has visto?...has visto como mira a Britt?, como se desvive cada vez que Britt dice "San" o la llama?...o le regala un abrazo?...Quinn, Santana nació para Britt y eso nadie lo puede negar!-_

**Q: **_pero aun así te acostaste con ella!-_

**R: **_y?...yo solo he tenido sexo! Nada mas que sexo!..._

**Q: **_sexo con mi mejor amiga!-_

**R: **_por lo menos no tengo un hijo, un hijo el cual me va atar a una mujer, por el resto de mi vida_- y había estallado la diva.

**Q: **_me amas?-_ dice débilmente.

**R: **_mas de lo que crees!...pero te estas equivocando Quinn, tu hiciste tu vida, yo tenia derecho a rehacer la miá!...ya se que no tenia que haberlo hecho con San, pero paso!...es pasado, no estábamos juntas, no te tenia a mi lado y Britt tampoco estaba con San...solo paso, fue sexo, nada mas...no me juzgues por tener sexo, porque yo no lo hago y tu tienes un hijo!...-_agarra sus cosas_- sera mejor que me vaya...- _sale de la habitación y la rubia la sigue.

**Q:**_ creí que íbamos a ver la entrevista...-_ atina a decir.

**R:** _a veces es bueno estar sola...-_ sin mas sale por la puerta principal y deja a la rubia pensando.

Quinn se quedo en silencio durante unos diez minutos, su cabeza tenia miles de pensamientos. No sabia si hacia lo correcto, si actuaba bien o si era una completa estúpida, no sabia nada, simplemente quería llorar y encerrarse en su habitación, como lo hacia cuando era pequeña.

**J:**_les he traído unas ch...-_ y la mujer se para en seco cuando se da cuenta que no había nadie.

**B:**_y las tías San y Britt?...y Rach?-_ indagada entrando a la sala.

**Q: **_se fueron...-_ murmura.

**J: **_Beth mejor ve a tu cuarto...-_ le informa a la niña.

**B:** _ufff...esta bien!...-_ se va molesta.

Judy se acerca a la rubia y se sienta al lado de ella. Estaban en un sillón, enfrente de la pantalla grande.

**J: **_quieres contarme que paso?_- dice la mujer mirándola.

**Q:**_ Santana se acostó con Rachel!_- dice mirando a la pantalla completamente apagada.

**J:**_eso...eso...es...com...complicado...-_ dice nerviosa.

**Q:** _como se supone que tengo que reaccionar?_- la mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

**J: **_hija..._-la mira- _que...que te dijo Rachel al respecto?-_

**Q:** _que era pasado, que solo tuvieron sexo nada mas, pero forma parte del pasado!...-_

**J: **_y Santana?-_

**Q:** _no...no me dijo nada!-_

**J: **_porque?-_

**Q:** _porque le pedí que se fueran!...ella y Britt me ocultaron eso, incluso Rachel lo hizo!-_ exclama con los brazos abiertos.

**J: **_Quinn...sabes muy bien que tendrías que haber dejado que ambas te explicaran...porque así no sacas ninguna conclusión!-_

**Q:** _que conclusión se supone que tengo que sacar? Rachel se acostó con mi mejor amiga! Y mi mejor amiga se acostó con el amor de mi vida!- _se pone histérica.

**J:** _hace cuanto no ves a Santana?-_

**Q: **_hace ya como tres meses que nos vemos mas seguido...pero eso que tiene que ver?-_

**J: **_estoy tratando de ayudarte! -la mira- cuando te fuiste de Lima, hablaste con ella?-_

**Q: **_muy poco, casi nada!...-_

**J: **_pero la consideraste una amiga?-_

**Q:** _claro!...se que ella se enojo porque no buscaba a Rachel y dejo de escribirme cuando se entero que salia con Kate, pero yo la consideraba mi amiga!-_

**J: **_porque te enoja tanto?-_

**Q: **_porque es mi mejor amiga, mama!...porque tuvo sexo con la persona que amo!-_ dice sufriendo.

**J: **_le has preguntado a Rachel como se sentía, esos años que no te tuvo cerca?-_

**Q:** _estas de mi lado o del de ellas?-_ frunce el ceño.

**J: **_Quinn estoy siendo justa!...quizás Rachel tenga razón y forme parte del pasado, un pasado que es eso, pasado...-_

**Q:** _pero duele!...sea o no pasado, duele y mucho!-_ llora.

**J: **_crees que a ella no le duele verte en esta situación?, estas por tener un hijo con Kate y aunque tu no lo veas, me tienes a mi que lo puedo ver...-_

**Q: **_que ves?-_

**J: **_veo como se muere por dentro cada vez que Kate te llama, porque tienes que acompañarla a una de sus charlas o sus clases de yoga, veo como se traga sus reproches porque te ama, veo como se esfuerza por poner de su parte para que seas una mejor madre, veo como te ayuda a elegir ropa, muebles y todo para tu bebe, veo como cada vez que puede hace a Beth reír y la hace feliz...Quinn eso no lo ves tu, pero yo si!...y te digo que si realmente la amas no la alejes, aceptala como ella te acepto a ti, con este hijo...y pues si no soportas su pasado, dejala...dejala que sea feliz con alguien que si la ame de verdad...-_ dice la mujer seriamente y luego sale de la sala.

Quinn queda callada, pensando y con un sentimiento peor que el de antes.

Luego de unos minutos, llega su hija y se sienta al lado.

**B:** _en unos minutos comienza la entrevista...-_ informa la pequeña.

Quinn la mira, le sonríe y la abraza.

**Q: **_pues...prende la pantalla...-_ le indica con una sonrisa débil.

19:05pm

Santana y Brittany iban en el auto de la rubia, calladas, ninguna dijo una palabra después de salir de lo de Quinn.

**S: **_Britt lo...lo mejor va a ser...-_

**B:**_no lo digas _-la interrumpió- _no quiero que digas nada...-_

**S: **_Britt pero...-_

La rubia no lo aguanto y aparco el coche a un costado de la avenida y apago el motor, se dio vuelta y mira los ojos de la latina.

**B:** _dejame hablar, si?_ -la latina asintió- s_e que me comporte como una idiota al reaccionar así, pero...no se!...el hecho de pensar o imaginarme que se podrían haber acostado otra vez, me supero!...no soy así, nunca lo fui, pero te espere mucho tiempo San y no quiero volver a perderte!..._- dice bajando la mirada.

**S:** _escuchame bien_ -levanta el mentón de la rubia- _desde que te pedí que lo intentáramos, jamas, pero jamas, me acosté con Rachel, solo iba a su casa a charlar, de como iban sus cosas con Quinn y como iban mis cosas contigo...nada mas!...se que te molesta pero es pasado Britt, mi presente y futuro es estar contigo...nada mas!...-_ dice derramando una lagrima.

**B: **_te amo!-_ dice rápidamente.

**S: **_que?- _

**B:** _que te amo!...te amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida!- _

**S: **_yo...yo también te amo- _dice nerviosa por el momento.

Brittany no lo piensa mas y acorta la distancia, para brindarle un dulce y sentido beso en los labios, a su querida latina.

19:45pm

**B: **_creo que Jesse St James debería llevarse la nominacion por mejor actor-_ comenta la niña comiendo palomitas.

**Q:**_oh no lo creo!...es un egocéntrico, un hipócrita y encima un don nadie!_- dice sin pensar.

**B:**_para ser un don nadie, tiene mucho talento!- _dice la pequeña riendo.

**Q:**_ y tu que sabes?-_ la mira.

**B: **_sabes porque tendrían que nominarlo? _-Quinn niega con la cabeza- _porque su papel de Melchoir Gabor en "Spring Awakening" fue impresionante y aun sin Rachel, seguía haciendo su mejor trabajo y tu porque no has visto "Fame", se lucio completamente!...-_ dice sin apartar la vista de la pantalla grande.

**Q: **_como sabes esas cosas?_ -frunce el ceño- _se supone que eres muy chica para ver musicales...y mas "Spring Awakening"...-_

**B:**_ pues...veras... _-la mira- _resulta que ahora sacan Dvds de todos los musicales, inclusive los que no son televisado__s__, por eso mi hermoso papi, se encargo de conseguirme una hermosa copia de "Spring Awakening" con mi querido Jesse y mi querida Rachel..._-dice orgullosa- _y luego el mismo se encargo de llevarme a ver "Fame" y bueno...eso es todo!-_ dice sonriendo.

**Q:**_ recuerdame hablar seriamente con tu padre!_- la señala.

**B:** _shhh...dejame escuchar...-_

-_y los nominados para "mejor actor principal en un musical" son... Jesse St. James, como Melchoir Gabor en "Spring Awakening"...-_

**B: **_SIII!- _grita en forma de fesejo.

**Q: **_no entiendo que le ven!- _

**B:**_ tu estas así porque el hizo una obra con Rachel...en la cual le quitaba su...-_

**Q:** _bueno, bueno ya!_- la interrumpe para evitar que hable de mas.

_-las nominadas a "mejor actriz principal en un musical" son...-_

**B: **_shh...calla que ahora dan mi categoría preferida-_ dice la niña.

**Q:** _vamos Rach...tu puedes...-_ susurra viendo como nombran a dos actrices de musicales.

_-y Rachel Berry, como Wendla Bergmann en "Spring Awakening"...-_

**Q: **_SIII! Yo sabia!...yo sabia que Rachel iba a estar nominada!_- salta de emoción.

**B: **_Rachel tiene el talento suficiente para ganarlo!-_ abraza a su madre de la felicidad.

Ambas rubias se quedaron muy contentas con la nominacion de Rachel y mas cuando dijeron que la diva era una de las favoritas a llevarse un Tony.

20:00pm

Rachel había visto el programa y las nominaciones, estaba contenta, tenia en su haber una nominacion mas y una posible estatuilla en sus manos. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ella estaba triste, tenia un gran vació en su pecho, tendría que haber estado junto a Quinn, San, Britt y Beth y festejar con ellas, pero todo salio mal y ahora estaba en su casa, sola y recibiendo felicitaciones de todos, menos de la que mas deseaba.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y tuvo que atender, ya que era su manager.

_Sarah...-_ dice desganada.

_FELICITACIONES!- _

_Gracias...-_

_Se supone que deberías estar feliz!-_

_Se supone, pero no lo estoy...-_

_Paso algo?-_

Cosas...pero igual me alegra estar nominada...-

_Pues avisale a tu animo, porque me parece que no esta enterado...-_

_Algo mas?-_

_Rach estas nominada a otro Tony, no te parece que deberías dejar a un lado tus problemas y ponerte feliz?-_

_Eso intentare...y gracias por llamar!-_

_Mañana hablamos...tengo proyectos!-_

_Hasta mañana Sarah- _dice y corta la llamada.

La diva tira su celular en el sillón, para luego apagar la tv e irse a la cama. No quería escuchar mas el aparato, por eso mismo lo dejo en el sillón.

21:45pm

**Q: **_se puede?-_ dice la rubia tocando la puerta de una habitación.

**B:** _claro mama, ya estaba por dormir...- _

**Q: **_vine a darte las buenas noches...-_ sonríe la rubia.

**B:** _las estaba esperando...-_

Quinn se acerca a la cama de su hija y le da un dulce beso en la frente, para luego arroparla.

**Q: **_que descanses cielo...-_ dice acomodando un poco sus mantas para después caminar hacia la puerta.

**B:** _mama?_- dice la pequeña antes de que se vaya su madre.

**Q:**_si?-_

_B: sabes...no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes dejarlo ir y comenzar un futuro..._la mira- _hasta mañana mama...-_

**Q:**_hasta mañana cielo..._- dice confundida y cierra la puerta.

Quinn quedo muy pensativa, seguramente su hija había escuchado algo de la discusión entre las chicas, pero la frase que le dijo le hizo un "click" en la cabeza y rápidamente bajo las escaleras.

**J: **_a donde vas?-_ dice Judy.

**Q: **_a comenzar mi futuro...- _dice agarrando sus cosas y sin mas sale de la casa.

Después de unos veinte minutos, la rubia llega a una casa conocida. Toca el timbre, una, dos y tres veces.

_-voy...- _se escucha de lejos.

Cuando se abre la puerta deja ver a una morocha sorprendida.

_-Quinn!...sucedió algo?-_ indaga preocupada.

**Q: **_Kate necesito que me acompañes a un lugar...-_

**K: **_a...a esta hora?-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q:** _lo necesito por favor...-_ le ruega.

**K: **_ok, deja que tome mi chaqueta y las llaves...- _dice entrando a su casa.

**Q: **_te espero en el auto...-_

Kate subió al auto y la rubia encendió el motor sin decir nada.

Luego de varios minutos la morocha decidió romper el silencio.

**K:** _se puede saber donde estamos yendo?..._- dice mirándola.

**Q:**_a la casa de Santana...-_

**K: **_a esta hora?...-_

**Q: **_si...- _dijo sin mas.

La rubia sabia que si le contaba a Kate lo sucedido iba a pensar cualquier cosa, así que lo mejor fue no contarle nada.

22:00pm

Quinn bajaba de su auto, mientras que Kate hacia lo mismo, ambas se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de la latina.

La rubia dudo unos minutos pero luego se acerco y toco el timbre.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver a una latina dolida y triste.

**S: **_Quinn!..._-sorprendida- _Kate...que...que hacen aquí?...-_ dice nerviosa.

**Q:** _hemos venido...a...a...hablar contigo...-_

**S:**_ pa..pasen...-_ dice dejandoles la entrada libre.

Las chicas pasan y Santana les ofrece que se sienten en el sillón, para luego preguntarles si desean algo de tomar y la rubia le pide un vaso de agua.

**K:** _me puedes explicar que hacemos en lo de Santana?...-_ murmura para que la latina no escuche.

**Q: **_vamos a hablar con ella...-_ dice y en ese entonces llega la latina.

**S: **_toma...-_ le entrega el vaso de agua a la rubia.

**Q:**_ gracias _-toma un sorbo- _supongo que te estarás preguntando que hacemos aquí, no?...-_

**S: **_la verdad me sorprende...-_

**Q:**_ pues...Kate y yo...queríamos darte la noticia de...de que eres la madrina de nuestro hijo...- _dice con una sonrisa.

**S: **_que?...pe...pe...-_ no entendía nada.

**K:**_mi hermano es el padrino y Quinn me pidió si podías ser la madrina y me encanto la idea...-_ dice ajena a toda la situación.

**Q: **_Kate necesito...necesito hablar un momento a solas con San...puede ser?...-_ la mira.

**K:**_ claro...iré por algo de comer..._-la mira a la latina- _tienes algo dulce? Es que muero por alguna torta o algo que contenga azúcar...-_ ríe.

**S: **_claro...en el refrigerador tienes muchas cosas dulces...- _sonríe.

**K: **_gracias...-_ y sin mas se va a la cocina.

Quinn mira si Kate esta en la cocina y luego mira a Santana, que no entiende nada.

**Q: **_dejame hablar si?...-_la latina asiente- _se que cometí un error, en realidad mi vida esta llena de ellos...pero entiéndeme, el simple hecho de saber que tu habías tenido sexo con Rach...me...me puso_ _histérica...fue pasado y también lo se!...solo fue sexo, supongo que no tengo porque estar tan mal...Rachel ha pasado por muchas cosas cuando no estaba conmigo y tu eras la única que estaba con ella, eras la que la animaba a seguir con su vida...no vengo a decirte que el enojo se me ha ido...pero vengo a decirte que no durara mucho _-sonríe al igual que Santana- _es temporal, no es tan grave...o si _-niega rápidamente- _a lo que voy es que tengo a Rachel conmigo, como todos estos años lo desee y no pienso dejarla ir otra vez, no esta vez...- _y suelta un gran suspiro.

**S: **_Quinn de verdad no...no fue mi intención que te enteraras de esta manera, pero supongo que el destino tenia pensado que fuera así...-_

**Q: **_el destino tiene muchas cartas en contra mio, pero...soy buena jugadora y pienso ganarle...-_ sonríe.

**S: **_se que es muy pronto para pedirte esto, pero...puedo darte un abrazo?...-_ dice tímida.

**Q: **_claro...- _sonríe la rubia.

El abrazo duro menos de dos minutos y ambas se separaron con una gran sonrisa.

**Q: **_oye...pero esto no significa que no se haya pasado el enojo...es mas, por un tiempo no quiero oír nada de tus bromas con respecto al físico de Rachel...ya lo conoces y no quiero discutir con algo como eso...-_ dice seria.

**S: **_tranquila...no mencionare que tiene unas _-y en ese momento recibe un golpe de la rubia- _ok, ok, entendí...-_ sonrie.

**K:**_hey..._-dice con la boca completamente llena de torta de chocolate- _donde has conseguido esta torta...esta riquísima...- _

**S: **_la compre en la tienda de la esquina...esa que hacen los pasteles mas ricos...donde compra Quinn los panquesitos para Beth...-_

**K: **_he visto una porción de pastel de crema...la...la puedo comer?...-_ dice tímida.

**S: **_claro Kate!...come todo lo que quieras...-_ sonríe mientras ve como la morocha se va a la cocina.

**Q: **_dios!...últimamente come como nunca...-_ ríe.

**S: **_has hablado con Rachel?...- _

**Q: **_discutimos y luego se fue...no...no tuvimos tiempo de ver la entrevista ni nada...-_ baja la mirada.

**S: **_esta nominada lo sabes? _-la rubia asiente- _porque no la llamas?...seguramente esta esperando tu llamado...-la anima- yo mientras tanto voy a pedirle un trozo de pastel a Kate...-_ ríe y se va.

Quinn queda sola en la sala, saca su celular de la cartera y comienza a buscar en el directorio el nombre de la diva.

Uno, dos, tres tonos y nada, cuando se estaba dando por vencida.

_Hola...- _dice la voz de Rachel.

_Hola Rach...-_

_Soy Rachel Berry y en este momento no puedo atenderte...deja tu mensaje después de la señal...-_ y el famoso "pip" se escucha.

Quinn suspira y luego toma aire.

_Hola Rach, soy...soy Quinn..y bueno, simplemente quería llamarte para...para felicitarte por tu nominacion...eres una grande y se que vas a lograr ese Tony...uhmmm...bueno...me...me despido...un beso...-_ dice sin mas y corta la llamada.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******Me di el gusto de poder actualizar con un poco menos de tardanza...**_

_****__******yo se muy que a todas no puedo complacer, simplemente hago lo que puedo...es un pasa tiempo, tanto mio como para ustedes...simplemente aquellos que se sientan decepcionados por la historia lamentablemente voy a peder un lector...pero bueno, la historia estaba planeada asi y ya tiene final...por lo tanto no puedo cambiarla...**_

_****__******con respecto a lo que dije...es verdad no voy a escribir mas, por razones obvias y demas...**_

_****__******el proximo capitulo dependera de ustedes...**_

_****__******si llegan a los 480 reviews lo subo!...**_

_****__******asi que ustedes deciden! :D**_

_****__******Besitos**_

_****__******Flor :D**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	23. Chapter 23: Lakers vs Celtics

Martes 19 de Julio de 2016

7:30am

Rachel se encontraba en su cama, durmiendo, cuando de fondo se escucha el timbre. La diva se remueve pero pocas intenciones de levantarse tiene. El timbre vuelve a sonar y la chica frunce el ceño, sabe que si es Sarah no tiene porque tocar el timbre, la mujer tiene llaves de la casa, pero puede que sea solo para molestarla, como lo hace siempre. El maldito timbre no dejaba de sonar y Rachel ya estaba de mal humor, se levanta molesta y sin lavarse la cara o los dientes, baja para abrir la puerta.

**R: **_no se que hago abriéndote la maldita puerta, oh! Si! Ya se porque...porque no dejaste de apretar el pu...-_ y cuando abre la puerta se da cuenta que Sarah no era.

Delante de Rachel se encontraba un gran ramo de rosas rojas, que desprendían un, muy, rico olor. Lo único que se podía ver era el gran ramo, apenas una chaqueta azul, unos jeans rotos en las rodillas y unos tenis de moda. Había algo que era lo único que distinguía de la persona, era su perfume, ese perfume que podía reconocer a miles y miles de kilómetros, ese perfume que la volvía loca, ese perfume que solo tenia una dueña.

**R: **_Quinn?- _sabe que era la rubia.

El ramo se mueve y deja ver el rostro, sonriente, de la rubia.

**Q: **_buenos días!-_ espeta sonriente.

Rachel baja su mirada y sonríe, sabe que si la sigue mirando pierde demasiado.

**Q: **_si mahoma no va a la montaña...-_ deja libre la frase.

**R: **_la montaña va a mahoma?-_ indaga divertida.

**Q: **_exacto!...y como no has contestado mi llamada...pues...vine...vine a verte...- _dice nerviosa.

**R:** _me has llamado?_- frunce el ceño.

**Q: **_bueno...te he dejado un mensaje, es que te he llamado y me envío al buzón de voz...porque...- _

**R: **_oh dios mio! Mi celular!_- exclama y se adentra a su departamento.

La rubia queda confundida y ve como Rachel se adentra al departamento y se pone a buscar su teléfono. Quinn queda en el marco de la puerta, apoyada sobre su hombro izquierdo, mirando con una sonrisa a la diva.

**R: **_dios!...no he devuelto ninguna de estas llamadas _-empieza a revisar el aparato- _Sarah, mis padres, Kurt, Jesse, Mercedes, Charlie, mis padre...dios! No debí dejar el celular aquí! _-dice dramática- _y tu?...que te parece tan gracioso?-_ dice mirando a la rubia que ríe.

**Q: **_eres tan dramática, hasta para ver las llamadas...-_ dice divertida.

**R:** _piensas pasar o te vas a quedar ahí todo el tiempo?- _

Quinn niega con la cabeza y se adentra a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Mientras Rachel se sienta en el sillón. La rubia le entrega el ramo de rosas.

**R: **_piensas que un ramo de rosas vas arreglar todo?-_ dice en modo de defensa.

**Q: **_simplemente te lo traje porque es mi forma de felicitarte por la nominacion..._- encoge los hombros.

**R: **_gracias...-_ agarra el ramo y se va a la cocina para ponerlo en un jarro.

Cuando la diva vuelve, Quinn la mira divertida, ya que todavía esta en pijama y con el pelo revuelto.

**Q: **_esa es mi remera?- _

Rachel se mira para luego taparse, al darse cuenta que todavía estaba en pijama y encima tenia la remera de la rubia.

**R: **_a que has venido?- _intenta cambiar de tema.

**Q:** _te queda hermosa, diría que tiene un mejor uso del que yo le daba...-_ insiste con la prenda.

**R:** _Quinn!_- le llama la atención.

**Q:** _ok...pero te ves hermosa con tu pelo todo a... _-y recibe la mirada fulminante de la diva- _esta bien_ -baja su mirada- _vine...vine porque necesitamos hablar...-_

**R: **_no podías esperar a mas tarde?- _

**Q: **_sabes muy bien que no podía esperar...-_

**R: **_entonces habla...porque en cualquier momento llega Sarah...-_

**Q: **_Rach, yo...yo...te pido perdón por reaccionar de la manera en que reaccione, se que no tenia porque reaccionar así, supongo que era tu vida en ese momento, no estaba contigo y no tengo derecho a recriminarte nada...pero me dolió mucho el hecho de que sea San, no se me paso, porque no es fácil...pero puedo vivir con ello, dentro de unos años seguramente me reiré de lo que paso...pero te pido perdón, no...no soy consciente de lo que estas viviendo tu, a mi lado y he sido egoísta...te amo, te amo como a nadie ame en este mundo y no quiero dejarte, no puedo hacerlo, no otra vez, te necesito a mi lado, necesito crear una familia, necesito una compañía y la única persona que cumple esas funciones eres tu!...por favor Rach...perdoname...-_

**R: **_Quinn sabes...sabes muy bien que...que esto es muy difícil...-_

**Q: **_dejame demostrarte que estoy arrepentida...por favor!-_

**R: **_no se trata de eso Quinn-_

**Q: **_dame este día, este día para demostrarte lo que realmente vales para mi!...por favor, dejame hacerlo, si?-_

**R:** _dios! _-gira los ojos- _me queda otra alternativa?- _

**Q:** _te aseguro que no te vas arrepentir...- _sonríe.

**R: **_necesito cambiarme, estoy un poco "recién levantada"...-_

**Q:** _estas hermosa así...- _dice con una sonrisa.

**R:** _ni lo intentes...-_ ríe y se va por las escaleras.

8:40am

Una morocha se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo un café para empezar su día. Suena el timbre y rápidamente se va abrir la puerta.

**K: **_San...Britt, que hacen aquí?_- dice sorprendida.

Santana y Brittany habían ido temprano a la casa de Kate, ya que tenían planeado un gran día.

**S: **_vinimos a desayunar contigo...y he traído el pastel que tanto te gusto ayer...-_ sonríe la latina.

**B:** _luego vas a tener un lindo día con nosotras- _

**K: **_pasen chicas...pero...pero no entiendo...-_

**S: **_tengo que consentir a mi ahijado, por lo tanto he venido a desayunar contigo y luego vamos de shopping a comprarle ropa al pequeñin...-_

**K: **_San...no es necesario...-_

**S: **_es mi primer ahijado, dejame que lo consienta...-_ le pide amablemente.

**K: **-sonríe- _esta bien...-_

9:05am

El timbre sonaba y una señora se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

_-buenos días...-_ dice la señora abriendo la puerta.

_-Julia puedes llamar a mi madre?...-_ pregunta la chica parada en la puerta.

_-claro srta Charlie...-_ dice y se va en busca de Judy.

Charlie había llegado a la casa de su madre, para poder hablar con ella e invitarla a un almuerzo.

**J: **_hija porque no has pasado?...- _dice la mujer acercándose a la puerta.

**C: **_mama he venido con alguien...-_ dice mirándola.

**J:** _una novia?...-_ bromea.

_-hola Judy...- _dice una voz que la mujer reconoció muy bien.

Judy se quedo paralizada cuando vio la persona, dueña de esa voz, frente a ella. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, sus pupilas dilatadas, su voz no salia y su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

**J: **_Ru...Russel- _dijo con un hilo de voz.

**C:**_mama se que debí avisarte antes...pero de verdad no quería que me rechazaras esta invitación...- _

**Ru: **_creo que nos debemos una charla...- _

**J:** _creo que si...-_ dice, todavía sorprendida.

**C: **_podemos pasar?...-_ pregunta su hija.

**J:**_claro...pasen...- _

Judy los invito a sentarse en el sillón de la sala, mientras fue por algo de tomar.

Luego de unos minutos todo estaba en silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo. Judy miraba a Russel, Russel miraba a Charlie, Charlie miraba a sus padres.

**Ru: **_Judy...yo...yo necesito hablar contigo y con Quinn...hemos venido porque...porque queríamos invitarlas a ti, a Quinn y a Beth a almorzar juntos...-_ dice con temor.

**J:**_tengo...tengo que hablar con Quinn...-_

**C:**_y Beth?...-_

**J: **_esta en la escuela...- _

**C:** _podemos ir a buscarla y luego llevarla al restaurante donde vamos a almorzar...-_ decía entusiasmada.

**J: **_Charlie por favor...todavía no sabemos si Quinn va a querer almorzar...-_

**Ru:** _necesito...necesito por favor que la convenzas...es...es importante!...-_ dice serio.

**J: **_dejame hacer lo posible...-_ se para del sillón y agarra su celular.

**Ru:**_ puedes...puedes decirle que venga con Kate...quiero ver, ver como esta el bebe...- _

**J: **_es un varón...-_ acota buscando en el directorio el numero de Quinn.

Uno, dos, tres tonos de llamada y por fin la rubia responde al teléfono.

_Mama...que paso?...-_ dice Quinn.

_Hija necesito que vengas...-_

_Ahora no puedo mama, estoy ocupada...que paso?...-_

_Han venido Charlie y tu padre...necesitan que charlemos...nos invitaron a un almuerzo, hoy...-_

Quinn al escuchar "tu padre" se quedo completamente callada, sin poder decir una palabra, su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

_Quinn!...Quinn!...-_

_Creo...creo que...que seria bueno..._- dice nerviosa.

_Si tu no quieres...podemos...podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión..-_

_No mama...es hora de enfrentar el pasado, no crees?-_

_Tienes razón...y tu padre quiere conocer a su nieto...-_

_Esta bien...voy, voy a avisarle a Kate que venga con nosotras...-_

_Otra cosa...Charlie quiere ir a buscar a Beth al colegio...-_

_Dile que no hay problema...que vaya...-_

_Perfecto, entonces luego te mando la hora y el lugar donde almorzaremos, si?...-_

_Ok, hablamos después...besitos...-_

_adiós...-_ dice la mujer y corta la llamada.

**Ru:** _y?...- _

**J: **_acepto...-_

**Ru: **_prometo que no se van arrepentir...- _

**C: **_que dijo sobre Beth?...-_

**J: **_puedes ir a buscarla y luego llevarla al restaurante...-_

**C: **_eso haré!-_ sonríe.

9:15am

Rachel bajaba las escaleras y podía ver a Quinn sentada en el sillón, pensativa y con semblante serio.

**R: **_paso algo?...-_ dice mientras baja el ultimo escalón.

**Q: **_mi padre quiere hablar con nosotras...-_Rachel levanta una ceja- o_sea conmigo, mi madre, Beth y...-_ se calla.

**R: **_y Kate?...-_ dice sabiendo la respuesta.

**Q:** _si...-_ baja la mirada.

**R:**_Quinn tienen que enfrentarlo...es hora, no crees?-_

**Q: **_no quiero que te sientas incomoda porque quiera que vaya Kate...-_

**R: **_Quinn_ -se acerca a la rubia- _es obvio, quiere conocer a su nieto y bueno...Kate tiene que ir, esta todo mas que bien...-_ le regala una sonrisa.

**Q: **_eres increíble...-_se acerca mas a la diva- _pero tu_ -la señala- _tienes una cita esta noche...- _

**R: **_una cita?...cuando?, si no he recibido una invitación...-_ se hace la desentendida.

**Q:**_una cita conmigo...no hagas planes porque esta noche tienes ocupada...-_ dice levantándose.

**R: **_pero...-_

**Q: **_pero nada!...tu vas a venir conmigo...paso por ti a las ocho, si?...-_

**R: **_esta bien...eres imposible...-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_te quiero..._-la besa en la nariz- _tengo que hacer unas cosas, luego te marco, si?...- _

**R:** _esta bien...-_

**Q: **_me puedo despedir como debe de ser?...- _pregunta sonriente.

**R: **_no hasta que me digas donde me llevas?...-_

**Q:**_lo siento...pero bueno, me quedare con muchas ganas de darte tu merecido beso...-_ dice riendo y se encamina hacia la puerta de entrada.

Quinn abre la puerta y se encuentra con Sarah con una sonrisa que se le desvanece.

**S: **_Quinn?...-_ dice la mujer.

**Q: **_uhmmm...Sarah, ya me iba...-_

**S:** _es...es bueno verte de nuevo...- _comenta incomoda.

**Q: **_gracias...lo mismo digo...-_

**R:** _Sarah!...-_ dice la diva interponiéndose entre ambas.

**Q: **_me voy yendo...luego hablamos, si?..._-le da un beso en la frente a la diva- _adiós Sarah_- y sale de la casa.

Sarah queda mirando a la rubia, que sube su auto y saluda con la mano a ambas. Luego dirige su mirada a la diva y frunce el ceño.

**R: **_que?...- _se adentra en la casa.

**S: **_que fue eso?-_

**R: **_Quinn?...-_

**S: **_hablo de todo eso, el beso en la frente y porque esta a esta hora de la mañana?...-_

**R: **_otra vez...viene porque viene a visitarme nada mas, somos amigas...te conté que la conozco de la secundaria y demás...no empieces...- _

**S: **_ok, ok...tengo planes para ti...-_ dice sentándose en el sillón.

**R: **_pues...soy toda oídos...-_

**S: **_tienes unas entrevistas en New York y eres la nueva cara de Candie's...-_

**R: **_oh dios mio! Es enserio?...-_ dice sorprendida.

**S: **_por supuesto!...-_

**R:**_increíble!...no lo puedo creer!...gracias!...-_ dice abrazándola.

**S:** _de nada...-_ sonríe la mujer.

12:35pm

**K: **_no puedo creer que estemos yendo a comer con tu padre...-_ dice nerviosa.

**Q: **_tranquila Kate, no va a pasar nada...- _dice mientras no despega la mirada del frente.

Quinn había pasado por Kate, y ahora estaban yendo hacia el restaurante que Judy les informo.

La rubia estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por ver a su padre, quería saber que era lo que tenia para decir.

**K:** _crees que le caeré bien a tu padre?...- _

**Q: **_y si no es así...pues el se lo pierde!...-_ sonríe.

Habían llegado, la rubia bajo del auto y le dio la llave a un chico, que las estaba esperando. Junto con Kate ambas entraron y vieron al encargado.

**Q: **_disculpe...la mesa del señor Fabray?...-_ dice mirándolo.

_-oh dios mio!...srta Fabray!...pase, pase...las están esperando...- _dice el hombre.

**Q: **_gracias...-_ sonríe la rubia y sigue al hombre que les indicaba donde estaba la mesa.

La rubia agarra la mano de Kate, inconscientemente ya que sus nervios se apoderaron de ella, y puede divisar a lo lejos, en una mesa bastante alejada del resto, a su padre, su hermana, su madre y su hija esperándolas.

**Q: **_muchas gracias!...- _dice amablemente y el hombre se retira.

Quinn camina los pocos metros que la separaban de la mesa y se encuentra con la mirada de su padre, quien al verla se levanta rápidamente.

**Ru: **_Quinn!...- _dice ansioso.

**Q: **_Ru...Russel...- _dijo mirándolo fija.

**Ru: **_Quinn es...estas hecha toda una mujer...-_ dice orgulloso.

**Q: **_el tiempo pasa...y supongo que tenemos que madurar...-_

**Ru: **_supongo que ella debe ser la famosa Kate, no?-_ dice mirando a la morocha.

**Q:** _si...-_

**K:** _un gusto señor Fabray!- _estira la mano.

**Ru: **_dime Russel y dame un abrazo...-_sonríe y la morocha le da un abrazo- _y este_ -toca el vientre de la chica- _es mi nuevo nieto?_- sonríe mirándola.

**Q:** _es un varón!...el Fabray que tanto has esperado...- _

**Ru: **_oh dios mio!...un hombre mas en la familia!..._-dice feliz- _ya saben como lo van a llamar?- _

**B: **_Thomas, Thomas Ian Fabray...-_ interrumpe la niña.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la interrupción y se miraban unos a otros. Kate miro a Quinn y esta encogió los hombros, no sabia nada de la decisión de la niña.

**Ru:** _me gusta mucho el nombre...-_

**K: **_a mi también...- sonríe._

**Q: **_bueno vamos a sentarnos, no?_- dijo mirándolos.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y el almuerzo estaba en la mesa, compartieron algunas que otras palabras y ahora estaban en silencio almorzando.

Luego de unos silencios, Russel llamo la atención de todos, en la mesa.

**Ru: **_bueno...supongo que se estarán preguntando porque estoy aquí? _-todos se miran-_ pues...se que no fui un padre, marido y abuelo ejemplar, pero estoy arrepentido de ello y quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero volver a estar en la vida de ustedes!...yo se que no es fácil asimilarlo, porque muchos años estuvieron sin mi, pero quiero estar cerca, poder llevar a Beth a la escuela, disfrutar de una cena familiar, conocer sus trabajos, convivir con mi nieto...no quiero entrar de lleno en sus vidas, solo, poco a poco...cometí muchos errores y pretendo arreglarlos, si me lo permiten...- _dice mirando a Quinn y a Judy.

La señora la mira a la rubia y entiende que Quinn necesita algo, por eso pone su mano en la pierna de su hija, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para hacerlo.

**Q: **_Russel...podemos hablar...a solas?-_ dice mirándolo.

**Ru:** _claro...claro...-_ dice levantándose de la mesa.

**Q: **_si nos disculpan, enseguida regresamos...- _dijo educadamente.

Ambos se dirigen a un balcón, que daba al patio trasero del restaurante. Quinn se apoya en la baranda y se cruza de brazos.

**Q: **_que te hace pensar que te puedo perdonar?_- lo mira seria.

**Ru: **_se que cometí muchos errores Quinn, lo se! Y estuve pagando por ellos, pero fue pasado!...las cosas del pasado quedan allí, ahora soy otra persona y quiero poder tener contacto contigo, con tu madre y tus hijos...cuando...cuando Charlie me comento que ibas a tener un hijo, llore y llore mucho...porque tendría que haberme enterado por tu boca! Y no fue así, y me lamente mucho...por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien, se que es un poco tarde, pero todavía hay tiempo, no crees?_- la mira tiernamente.

**Q: **_supongo que todos nos merecemos otra oportunidad...- _dice mirándolo.

**Ru:**_se que es difícil, pero poco a poco vamos...no pido que sea todo de repente!...-_

**Q:** _lo se...quiero que sepas que para Beth esto es importante, quiere a su abuelo y lo necesita!...-_

**Ru:** _lo se y voy a hacer el mejor abuelo que pueda tener, ella y el pequeño Fabray...-_

**Q: **_no hagas diferencia...por favor!-_

**Ru: **_tranquila...ese niño va a tener la misma atencion que Beth!...-sonríe_- _oye, una buena madre te has buscado para el niño, eh!_- bromea.

**Q: **_no se si lo sabes, pero Kate y yo ya no estamos juntas...-_

**Ru:**_ha no?...y que paso?...si se pueda saber...-_

**Q: **_la verdad es que estoy enamorada de otra persona y no quería hacer sufrir a Kate, hablamos y quedo todo bien entre nosotras...-_ le resume.

**Ru: **_no tengo nada que decirte, ya eres adulta y es tu vida, tu puedes tomar las decisiones sobre ella...-_

**Q: **_estoy con Rachel...-_ le dice sin mas.

**Ru:** _has vuelto con ella?...-_ dice sorprendido.

**Q: **_estamos intentándolo!...quiero que las cosas se hagan bien...y necesito que...que mi padre este de mi lado...-_

**Ru: **_hija _-se acerca- _este que ves aquí _-se señala a si mismo- _es un nuevo Russel y como tal, el va a estar para lo que necesites, y para darte todo el apoyo que esperas...ok?-_ la mira y la rubia asiente.

Ambos se funden en un gran abrazo y unas lagrimas se asoman por los ojos de ambos. Luego de ese abrazo se sonríen y vuelven a la mesa, como en los viejos tiempos, felices y sonrientes.

Cuando vuelven a la mesa, todos miran ansiosos por alguna reacción.

**Q: **_es momento de hacer un brindis, no creen?...- _dice la rubia levantando su copa.

**Ru: **_opino lo mismo...- _dijo sumándose a la rubia.

**Q: **_por los Fabray?...-_ levanta la copa en bien alto.

**C:**_por los Fabray...-_ se suma su hermana.

**B: **_por los Fabray...y el pequeño Thomas...-_

**J:** _por la familia unida...- _dice levantando su copa.

_-por la familia Fabray-_ dicen todos y chocan sus copas en celebración.

El almuerzo había terminado y Quinn se disponía a llevar a Kate a devuelta a su casa. Judy, Russel, Charlie y Beth habían decidido ir por una tarde shopping, así que la rubia no se opuso en ningún momento.

**K: **_**t**__u padre quedo muy entusiasmado por el bebe...-_ dice la chica.

**Q: **_si, eso es bueno...que dices sobre el nombre que eligió Beth?...-_ la mira solo un segundo porque no aparta su vista de la carretera.

**K:** _me parece que no hace falta pensar mas, tenemos el nombre del pequeño Fabray-_ sonríe tocándose el vientre.

**Q: **_entonces...Thomas Ian Fabray se llamara el pequeño..._-sonríe y ve que el semáforo se puso en rojo- _necesito que hablemos sobre algo...-_ dijo mirándola.

**K:**_me estas asustando...-_ dice nerviosa.

**Q:** _necesito...necesito contarte algo que tengo planeado hacer...- _

**K:** _Quinn me asustas...dime que es...-_

**Q:** _es sobre Rachel...-_

19:00pm

**R:** _tu seguramente sabes donde me lleva...no puede ser que todavía no pueda elegir un atuendo adecuado...-_ dice viendo mucha ropa que esta, tirada en la cama.

**Br:** _Rach...de verdad no lo se!...si lo supiera te diría que ponerte, pero no lo se!...ponte cualquier __cosa...-_

Brittany hacia mas de dos horas que estaba tratando de convencer a la morena que no sabia donde iba a ser la cita, pero Rachel no quería entenderlo.

**R: **_este?...-_ dice mostrandole un vestido rojo.

**Br: **_es muy exuberante no crees?...-_ la mira.

**R: **_entonces sabes donde me lleva...-_ se molesta.

**Br: **_porque no tomas el maldito teléfono y la llamas...dile que no sabes que ponerte y tienes que saber donde te lleva...solucionado!- _dice cansada de la situación.

Rachel la mira, luego toma su celular y lo mira por unos segundos.

**R:**_no puedo hacerlo...-_ dice tirando el celular en la cama.

Britt bufa por lo bajo y agarra su propio celular, busca en la agenda y llama a la rubia.

_Britt-_ fue lo que se escucho apenas atendió el teléfono.

_Necesito que me digas que se pone la diva, porque como lo deberías saber es...-_

_Esta con toda la ropa tirada en su cama, indecisa y encima culpándote porque supuestamente sabes donde la voy a llevar...-_ interrumpe.

_Exacto...ahora dime que se pone!...-_

_Dile que se ponga algo cómodo, con lo que pueda sentarse y estar cómoda, unos jeans y una remera esta bien...-_

_Ok...como digas...luego hablamos hermosa rubia- _

_Adiós cielo!...-_

Brittany corta la llamada, bajo la mirada asesina de Rachel, quien se encuentra con sus brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

**Br: **_dijo que puedes ponerte algo cómodo, con un jeans y una remera estas bien...-_

**R:** _que fue eso de rubia hermosa?...-_

**Br: **_hermosa rubia...-_ la corrige.

**R:** _como sea!...-_

**Br: **_no seas celosa y ponte lo que dijo!...-_ se para para buscar alguna ropa.

**R: **_no pienso ponerme eso!...-_ se niega.

**Br: **_me gusta como te queda este jeans, esta blusa combina perfecto _-le dio una blusa negra- _y __ponte tacones...le vas a dar un toque mas formal..._-dice entregándole toda la ropa- _ahora me tengo que ir y luego me cuentas que tal te fue...-_ le guiña un ojo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

20:01pm

El timbre sonaba y Rachel antes de atender la puerta, se daba un ultimo vistazo en el espejo de la sala, retoca su pelo, pasa su dedo por sus labios y se acomoda la ropa. Uno, dos y tres pasos para llegar a la puerta y abrirla.

**Q: **_buenas noches señorita...busco a Rachel Berry, se encuentra?...- _dice bromeando.

**R: **_ya!...deja de bromear...- _

**Q: **_ok, ok...vamos?...-_ estira la mano para que la diva la agarre.

**R: **_vamos...- _sonríe tomando la mano de la chica.

**Q: **_te dije que estas hermosa?...-_ la mira.

**R:** _no mas que tu...- _

Luego de llegar al auto de la rubia, subir y emprender el viaje hacia el lugar de la cita.

**R: **_iremos a tu casa?...-_ la mira.

**Q:** _no...- _dice sin sacar la vista de la carretera.

**R:**_a un restaurante privado?...-_

**Q: **_no...-_

**R: **_dime Quinn...-_

**Q: **_tranquila en unos minutos llegamos...-_ sonríe.

Habían pasado quince minutos y Quinn dejaba su coche en un estacionamiento y se sacaba el cinturón, mientras que Rachel hacia lo mismo pero su mirada estaba centrada en algo mas.

**R:** _que...que hacemos en el Staples Center?...-_ dice mirando la gran estructura.

**Q: **_pues vinimos a nuestra cita..._- sonríe mientras sale del auto.

Quinn le paga al del parking y se dirige a Rachel que la espera del otro lado.

**R: **_me puedes explicar que es esto Quinn?...-_ dice cruzada de brazos.

**Q: **v_inimos a ver Los Angeles Lakers vs Boston Celtics...-_

**R: **_es broma verdad?..._-la rubia niega con la cabeza- Q_uinn me has traído a nuestra primera cita, __para ver un partido de basquetbol?...-_ la mira molesta.

**Q: **_vamos Rach...llegamos tarde y tengo pases V.I.P!..._- sonrie caminando.

**R:**_pues vete con alguien mas...porque no pienso entrar...-_ dice enojada.

Quinn sonríe y va a buscarla, la por atrás de la cintura y le comienza a susurrar al oido.

**Q: **_quieres volverte?...de verdad vas a rechazar mi cita?...-_ le susurra sexy.

**R: **_Quinn nos pueden ver...- _dice tratándose de zafar de los brazos de la rubia.

**Q: **_esa es la idea _-la suelta y se pone en frente de la diva- _para eso vinimos, se que no es la cita que esperabas, pero sabes que le voy a Los Lakers y es una forma muy sutil de hacerlo oficial, quiero que no tengamos que ocultarnos de los fotógrafos y demás, ya esta!...quiero poder salir contigo de la mano y decir que eres la mejor chica del mundo..._- sonríe.

**R: **_ya con decir que querías hacerlo oficial me convenciste!-_ ríe.

**Q: **_vamos?...-_ le ofrece su mano.

**R: **_claro...- _sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos con los de la rubia.

20:20pm

Entrar al estadio fue bastante sencillo, sin cotar que había miles de fotógrafos y todos capturaron la entrada de las chicas, aunque ellas lo hicieron separadas. Tomaron sus asientos en las sillas especiales para los invitados y disfrutaron del partido.

La primera mitad ya había pasado y ambas estaban sonriendo y disfrutando de lo que era el show de medio tiempo.

Las bailarinas habían terminado su numero y ahora llegaba lo esperado por Quinn. Había planeado eso durante todo la semana, no le costo conseguir las entradas, ni tampoco que le hicieran ese favor, lo que mas costo fue hacer lo correcto y en ese momento tenia que hacerlo.

_-oh si...kiss cam- _dijo una voz del estadio.

Quinn sonrió y Rachel mientras miraba a todas las parejas que le tocaba besarse. Jóvenes, ancianos, amigos, esposos y demás habían pasado por la kiss cam, pero lo que Rachel no contaba era que en el ultimo vistazo, la cámara se poso en ella y en Quinn.

Todo el mundo miraba la pantalla, que estaba en lo alto del estadio, cuando la cámara se poso en ellas dos, Quinn sonrió ampliamente y Rachel busco la mirada de la rubia.

**Q: **_hay que hacerlo...-_ sonríe.

**R: **_Quinn es mucho...-_ susurra.

**Q:** _no quieres?...- _

Rachel no contesto, fue ella quien avanzo y corto la distancia entre ambas. Ese beso fue delicado y tierno, buscado y deseado, corto pero delicioso. Toda la gente festejo ese beso, ambas chicas eran queridas en el ambiente y por la gente también.

Se separaron y Quinn poso su frente en la de la diva.

**Q:** _quieres ser mi novia?...- _le dijo abriendo los ojos.

**R: **_que?...- _se separa de la rubia.

**Q: **_si quieres ser mi novia?...-_

**R:** _has...has planeado todo esto para decirme eso?...- _se sorprende.

**Q: **p_ues...tengo un amigo que me debía un favor, entonces me lo quería cobrar...aparte quería que fuera especial...-_

**R: **l_o lograste...-_ dice volviéndola a besar.

Los "click" de las cámaras se multiplicaban cada vez mas y mas, pero ellas no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor.

**Q: **_y que dices?...-_ alcanza a decir después de terminar el beso.

**R: **_que si...si quiero ser tu novia!...-_ dice emocionada y vuelve a besarla.

Ya nada importaba, Quinn había hablado con Kate sobre ese tema y la morocha le dijo que no se preocupara, que si Rachel la hacia feliz que siga adelante, entonces la rubia lo tomo como un permiso para poder hacerlo publico y así fue, ahora eran oficialmente una pareja.

* * *

_****__******NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_****__******aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo! **_

_****__******COMO USTEDES CUMPLEN, PUES YO TAMBIEN!**_

_****__******gracias por todo el apoyo y pronto el final!**_

_****__******besitos **_

_****__******Flor :)**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Facebook:** Flor Airala

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	24. Chapter 24: El tatuaje

Miércoles 20 de Julio de 2016

8:30am

Rachel se había despertado muy bien, increíblemente bien, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia y todo se lo debía a una rubia hermosa.

Luego de ese beso en la kiss cam y que le pidiera que fuera su novia, todo para ella empezaba a tomar color. Se abrazaban y se hacían cariñitos de vez en cuando. Al terminar el partido, ambas fueron abordadas por los paparazzis y sus preguntas, lograron sortear a los fotógrafos y Quinn llevo a Rachel a su casa. La diva le ofreció quedarse con ella, pero la rubia decidió que lo mejor era ir a su casa, ya que quería hacer las cosas bien y ella tenia que hablar con Sarah.

Sarah era el problema, ella no sabia nada y cuidaba su imagen como nunca, por suerte esa mañana no iba a tener que verla y podía planear alguna estrategia para contárselo.

Rachel bajaba las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tipica de un comercial de pasta dentrifica.

_-buenos días!...-_ dice una mujer sentada en el sillón de la sala.

**R:** _Sarah...-_ dice asustada.

**S: **_porque te asustas?-_

**R:** _pensé...pensé que vendrías mas tarde...-_

**S: **_pues vine a visitar a mi representada...no puedo?-_ la indaga.

**R:** _si, si...claro...uhmmmm...has desayunado?-_ la mira.

**S: **_no gracias...ya he desayunado!...-_

**R: **_bueno...ven a la cocina, mientras me preparo mi desayuno!-_ le sonríe.

Rachel se adentra en la cocina y se pone a preparar su café matutino y unas tostadas.

**S: **_que hiciste anoche?- _pregunta parada en el marco de la cocina.

**R:** _uhmmmm...no mucho...-_ dice de espaldas a la mujer.

**S: **_como salieron Los Lakers?...sabes?-_ dice irónicamente.

**R: **_no se de que hablas...-_ sigue en la misma posición, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

**S: **_de "Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray no esconden su amor" _-tira un periódico en la mesa- _"el romance del año, Berry-Fabray" _-tira una revista- _"Quinn Fabray conquisto a la diva Rachel Berry"_ -tira otro periódico- _"Rachel Berry sale del closet"_ -tira otra revista- _quieres que siga? Porque has salido en todas las malditas portadas!-_ dice molesta.

Rachel apoya sus manos en la mesada y baja su cabeza, suspira profundo y luego se da vuelta para encontrase con Sarah cruzada de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

**R:** _yo...yo puedo explicarte...-_ le dice.

**S:** _cuando me lo ibas a contar?...cuando se casen en una playa paradisíaca? O cuando estés embarazada?...dime!-_ le dice furiosa.

**R: **_perdón, ok?...no fue mi intención! Pero no podía decírtelo, estas empecinada en cuidar mi imagen!...-_

**S: **_y crees que esto es cuidarla?-_

**R:** _la amo, la amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida!-_

**S: **_hace cuanto están?-_

**R:** hace...hace poco- baja su mirada.

**S: **_eso de que eran compañeras de secundaria es verdad?-_

**R: **_si, de hecho nos conocimos ahí...yo...yo salia con, con la hermana y...-_

**S: **_con la hermana!?...oh dios! _-levanta los brazos- _no lo puedo creer! Saliste con Charlie Fabray y recien me vengo a enterar!-_ dice molesta.

**R:**_te quiero contar como son las cosas...-_

**S:**_adelante! Y quiero todo!- _

Rachel toma aire y comienza a contarle todo lo que paso con Charlie, con Quinn y con la secundaria. Le contó como se alejaron y como se volvieron a encontrar, le conto absolutamente todo.

**S:** _no lo puedo creer...no lo puedo creer...- _murmura caminando de un lado a otro.

**R:**_no...no querías que te enteraras de esta manera...-_

**S: **_a no? Entonces hubieras dicho que no, que no querías salir!-_

**R: **_era nuestra primera cita, oficial...-_ lo ultimo lo murmura.

**S: **_oficial?...oh dios!...Rachel soy tu manager! Se supone que tengo que saber que decisiones vas a tomar!...o por lo menos consultarme que vas hacer!...no puedo abrir los ojos y lo primero que veo en mi celular es miles de llamadas de los malditos programas que quieren tener una exclusiva de tu romance con Quinn!...-_ dice saturada.

**R: **perdón...- baja su mirada.

**S: **_es lo único que vas a decir?...-_

**R: **_es lo único que tengo para decirte...-_ la mira.

**S:** _dios! Ahora como arreglo este maldito desastre!_ -se agarra la cabeza- _ya se!_ -la mira- _diremos __que es una forma de promocionar tu película, era una forma muy original y te pareció divertida! Solo querían promocionar la película!- _

**R: **_NO!...-_se para de su asiento- _no quiero eso Sarah! Estoy enamorada de Quinn y ya no quiero ocultarlo mas! Quiero podes disfrutar de mi novia...-_

**S:**_ novia?-_

**R: **_si, novia!-_

**S:** _donde quedo Santana o Christopher?...-_

**R: **_con Chris tuve una buena relación, pero lo hice porque quería vengarme de Quinn, ella estaba de novia y bueno _-baja su mirada-_ quería demostrale que también podía hacer mi vida, pero no pude olvidara...y con San, con ella solo fue sexo nada mas!...-_

**S: **_no lo puedo creer dios!...esto es absurdo! Ahora tengo que lidiar con una salida del closet!...- _dice histérica.

**R:**_nadie te pide que lo hagas!_- se molesta.

**S: **_sabes que este barco se va a hundir, verdad?...sabes que tu carrera no va a ser bien vista de ahora en mas, sabes que tu imagen acaba de caer muy bajo, lo sabes verdad?-_ la mira con furia.

**R:**_ lo se Sarah!...y lo tengo muy en claro!...pero se que si mi carrera cae en picada o mi imagen se va al diablo, la tengo a ella...la tengo a Quinn para que me apoye y eso es lo único que me importa!...luche mucho tiempo para llegar a donde estoy, pero de que valía si cuando llegaba a casa no tenia a nadie que me esperar o por lo menos que alguien me mandara un mensaje de texto diciéndome "te extraño"...no sirve de nada Sarah...amo a Quinn y esta es mi ultima decisión. Se que debí contarte desde un principio esto, pero no pude, no pude porque sabia que ibas a querer ocultarlo y no quería!...estas en todo tu derecho de estar enojada, y me duele decirlo pero...eres...eres libre, no quiero que este barco se hunda y estés en el...eres una buena manager y muchos van a querer ser representados por ti...-_ le dice con dolor.

**S:**_lo único que buscaba era mejorar tu imagen, hemos trabajado mucho en eso! Y ahora lo hechas todo por la borda Rachel..._-sale de la cocina y es seguida por Rachel- _tienes razón, este barco se va a hundir...- _dijo y agarro su bolso para ir camino a la puerta.

**R: **_gracias por lograr lo que nadie logro...eres muy buena persona y fuiste una gran amiga!...-_ le dice mientra la mujer abre la puerta.

Rachel la queda mirando y Sarah intenta avanzar pero no puede, deja caer su bolso y se da vuelta para mirar a la diva.

**S: **_mierda!...a la mierda todos esos comentarios que digan de ti, a la mierda aquellos que no quieran trabajar contigo, a la mierda todas las criticas...a la mierda todo!...eres una gran amiga y no pienso abandonar este barco y dejarte sola!...soy una idiota! Pero reacciono rápido -_ rie.

**R: **_gracias Sarah-_ la abraza con mucho amor.

Entre el abrazo de ambas, empieza a sonar el teléfono de la mujer.

**S: **_son los de la entrevista de New York- _dice mirando el identificador.

**R: **_seguro la van a cancelar...- _murmura.

Luego de unos minutos Sarah termina de hablar y le sonríe.

**S: **_al parecer quieren tener si o si a la estrella Rachel Berry y lo mas antes posible...-_ sonríe.

**R: **_es broma?- _

**S:**_ no! De hecho mañana viajas a New York para la entrevista! Y no creo que sea la única!- _dice feliz.

**R: **_oh dios!...increíble!- _dice emocionada.

**S: **_este barco no se va a hundir Rachel...-_

**R: **_espera!...has dicho mañana?-_ frunce el ceño.

**S: **_si, pasa algo?-_

**R:** _tengo que avisarle a Quinn, es que íbamos a salir con Beth y...y bueno...-_ dice un poco triste.

**S: **_Rach...no te pongas así, estas cosas van a pasar siempre!...tienes que acostumbrarte, eres una estrella y vas a viajar!...puedes compensarlas el fin de semana!...-_ le regala una sonrisa.

**R: **_espero que así sea...-_

**S:** _ahora ve a llamar a tu chica y dile que la amas...-_ se ríe.

**R: **_ya va a llegar el día que te enamores...- _le dice mientras va en busca de su celular.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Fabray.

**Q: **_bueno días-_ dijo la rubia entrando a la cocina.

**J:** _muy buenos días hija...que hermosa sonrisa tienes!...-_ la felicita por su buen humor.

**Q:** _estoy feliz, se nota?-_ la mira mientra va en busca de su café.

**J: **_por supuesto que se nota y me encanta!-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_a venido Noah por Beth?- _

**J:** _si, y menos mal que la ha llevado el...-_ dice suspirando.

**Q: **_porque lo dices?-_

Y en ese momento entra Jessica a la cocina, sosteniendo una gran pila de periódicos y revistas. Judy sonríe y Quinn la mira confundida.

**Je: **_me imagino que no saldrás por unos días, no?-_ la mira y deja la pila que traía arriba de la mesa.

**Q:** _porque? Y que es todo eso?-_ señala la pila que había dejado Jessica.

**Je: **_porque hay mucho fotógrafos esperando a la "enamorada Fabray" y esto_ -señala lo que había traído- _son todos los periódicos y revistas que te han dedicado una hermosa nota!_- sonríe.

**Q: **_tantos?_-pregunta acercándose y tomando un periódico- _"Quinn Fabray enamorada" eso ya lo sabia _-toma otro- _"Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry disfrutan de su amor" awww es lindo _-toma una revista- _"Quinn Fabray deja a su hijo por una actriz" esto no es verdad _-lo tira- _"Rachel Berry destruye una familia" que mierda es esto?_- dice molesta.

**Je: **_Quinn sabes que son chismes de segunda! Y nadie sabe lo que dice y aparte son personas que no saben nada y no confirman sus fuentes!...- _

**Q: **_sabes el problema que puede llegar a traer esto?-_ la mira.

**Je:** _Kate estaba al tanto de lo que ibas hacer o no?-_

**Q: **_si, pero sabes como es Rachel con el tema del bebe, y no quiero que se arrepienta de nada y que empiece con su drama y se deje lle...-_

**Je: **_ok, ok...-_la interrumpe- _estas hablando como ella! _-ríe- _son publicaciones de una revista de segunda!...no hay problemas...-_

**Q: **_no la conoces a Rachel-_

**J: **_Quinn_ -se mete la madre- _tu, yo, Kate, Rachel y todos lo que te conocen sabemos lo que han pasado ustedes para estar juntas, esto no es nada! No le des importancia!...-_

**Q: **_esta bien...-_ suspira.

**Je:**_bien!...tengo noticias!-_

**Q:**_dime...-_ se sienta.

**Je: **_la revista People quiere la exclusiva de la presentación oficial de tu bebe...ofreció mucho dinero por eso...-_

**Q: **_todavía faltan unos meses!-_

**Je: **_pero ellos quieren asegurarse!-_

**Q: **_dejámelo consultar con Kate y ya veremos...algo mas?-_

**Je: **_tienes un tour por Europa, para presentar tu película!- _

**Q: **_ok, eso es bueno!...-_ sonríe.

**Je: **_también tienes un ComicCon en San Diego la próxima semana, tu, Artie, Britt, William, Rachel, Christopher y Hannah...-_

**Q: **_perfecto! Tendré que verle la cara al maldito ese!...-_

**Je: **_es parte de tu proyecto Quinn!-_

**Q: **_lo se, lo se...-_

_-señora Judy su hija esta aquí...- _dice Julia entrando a la cocina y detrás de ella viene Charlie con una chica.

**J: **_hola cielo _-se para para abrazarla- _como has estado?-_ la mira.

**C: **_bien mama...gracias _-mira a Quinn-_ que onda Q?-_

**Q:**_buen día C!-_ la saluda.

**J:** _Nicole! Que haces aquí?-_ dice la mujer sorprendiendo a la otra chica.

**N:** _buenos días Judy...hola Quinn-_ dice amablemente.

**C: **he...he venido porque tengo algo que contarles...- dijo acercándose a Nicole.

**Q: **_estas embarazada?- _dice seria.

**C: **_que?...no! Claro que no!...estoy, estoy de novia con Nicole...- _dice agarrando la mano de la chica.

Judy rápidamente fue a abrazar a las chicas y trataba de no llorar.

**J:** _me da mucho gusto por ustedes!...como no nos has contado nada?-_ la regaña a Charlie.

**C:** _solo quería estar bien con ustedes y este era el momento...-_

**Q: **_al fin has logrado que una Fabray te conquistara...- _le dice a Nicole.

**N: **_costo mucho pero mira...-_ ríe.

Charlie y Nicole eran compañeras de dobles, en torneos locales, llevaban mucho tiempo de amistad y cuando Charlie dejo a Brittany, Nicole fue de mucho apoyo moral para la rubia. Fue ahí donde sus sentimientos fueron creciendo mas y mas. Hacia ya un mes que estaban juntas, que habían oficializado su noviazgo, era complicado ya que Charlie tenia a muchas chicas tras ella, pero la rubia quería tener una relación estable y que mejor con su gran amiga Nicole.

Nicole era conocida por los Fabray, ya que con Charlie llevaban una gran amistad de muchos años. Era una rubia muy linda y querible por muchos.

Charlie se sentía feliz y sentía que todo tomaba su rumbo debido.

El momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, proveniente de la mesa central.

**Q: **_es mio! _-dijo la rubia riendo y agarro el aparato y su sonrisa fue gigante- _voy al despacho...-_ dijo y salio de la cocina.

**J: **_quien es?-_ dice la mujer, sabiendo la respuesta.

**Q: **_RACHEL-_ grita desde el pasillo.

_Hola amor...-_ responde la rubia camino al despacho.

**C: **_hay si, Rachel, Rachel...hola amor...-_ hace un tono infantil.

**Q: **_TE ESCUCHO CHARLIE!-_ la rubia la había escuchado.

_Ya estas peleando?- _comenta la diva al escuchar a su novia.

**C: **_QUINN NO TIENES DIECIOCHO AÑOS COMO PARA ENCERRARTE EN UNA HABITACION A HABLAR CON TU NOVIECITA...- _se burla su hermana.

_La escuchas?...me esta peleando-_ dice Quinn al teléfono.

_No le res...- _

**Q: **_CIERRA TU JODIDA BOCA CHARLOTTE!- _grita.

_Quinn!- _la regaña su novia.

_Que? Ella se lo busco!-_

**C: **_RESPETA A TUS MAYORES LUCY!- _

**Q: **_MAYORES?...TE RECUERDO QUE SOMOS GEMELAS!- _

_Quinn deja de discutir con tu hermana-_

_Rach ella empezó!-_

**C:** _MAMA DIJO QUE YO NACI PRIMERA POR LO TANTO SOY MAYOR!-_

**Q:** _MAMA NI SI QUIERA SABIA QUIEN ERA QUIEN-_ ríe.

**J: **_QUINN!- _la regaña su madre.

_Puedes prestar atención a tu novia?-_ se queja Rachel.

_Eso sonó hermoso...-_

_Bueno ahora prestame atención!-_

_Si amor...-_

_Has visto todos los periódicos y revistas?-_

_Si y salimos hermosas...ignore algunos títulos amarillistas pero después me gustaron las fotos...-_

_Hay paparazzis esperándome a la salida de mi casa...y cuando desperté Sarah me esperaba...enojada...-_

_Te dijo algo?-_

_Que no me dijo!...se enojo pero logre calmarla...calculo que dentro de unas horas llamara a Jessica para hablar del tema y como lo piensan manejar...-_

_Te quiero ver...-_

_Quinn te estoy contando algo importante y tu me sales con eso...-_

_Te extraño y necesito verte...esta mal que extrañe a mi novia?-_

_No amor...pero no puedo salir de aqui, mi puerta esta llena de fotógrafos...-_

_Entonces me esperas en tu casa?-_

_Amor seguramente esta igual o mas ocupada, tu puerta que la mia...-_

_Me da igual! Quiero ver a mi novia!-_

_Ok, pero antes tengo que decirte algo...-_

_Me asustas...-_

_Mañana viajo a New York...-_

_Que!?...como?...porque?-_

_Tengo unas entrevistas pactadas y bueno, tengo una sesion de fotos para una campaña importante!-_

_Ya me cambio y voy a verte! Y me cuentas todo!...y yo voy contigo!-_

_No amor...Quinn!?...Quinn!?-_

Era inútil la rubia ya había cortado y se estaba adentrando a su habitación, para cambiarse lo mas rápido posible.

Solo tardo unos cinco minutos y volvió a la cocina.

Charlie se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina, por lo tanto no veía quien entraba.

Un golpe seco y liviano, sintió la rubia en su nuca, se dio vuelta y se encontró con una Quinn armada.

**C: **_hey! Eso no vale!- _dijo cubriéndose la cara.

Quinn había agarrado un juguete de Beth, una pequeña pistola que tiraba pelotitas de plástico. Nada fuerte, solo era un artefacto para molestar.

**Q: **_deja _-dispara- _de decir _-dispara- _que eres _-dispara- _mas grande_- y termina sus municiones.

**C: **_ven aquí...-_ dijo y la agarro de la cintura para luego hacerle cosquillas.

**J: **_creo que he vuelto a cuando tenían cinco años...-_ dice la mujer mirando a Nicole, que sonríe.

**Q: **_Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!-_ se queja la rubia.

**J: **_Charlie basta!-_

**C: **_ella empezó- _dijo eso, estando arriba de Quinn.

**Q: **_sal de arriba mio!...pesas mucho!-_

**C:** _hay si! Ya!...-_ dijo parándose.

**Q:** _voy a lo de Rachel...- _dice arreglándose la ropa.

**J:** _tan temprano?...has visto los fotógrafos que hay?-_

**Q: **_si, y voy a salir con Konnor! El me lleva y me trae!- sonríe._

**J: **_dile que te cuide!...-_

**Q: **_es mi guardaespaldas mama! Para eso lo contrato!-_ ríe.

**J:** _igual!...mandale saludos a Rachel de mi parte!-_

**Q:** _bueno!-_ dice antes de salir para la cochera.

**C:**_el amor la deja tonta e idiotizada...-_

**J: **_como a todas las Fabray...-_

**C:** _a mi no!-_ se defiende.

**N: **amor...me traes un poco de jugo?- le dice dulcemente.

**C: **_claro cielo...-_ le responde embobada.

**J: **_y luego dices que no!_- ríe la mujer y Nicole también.

10:40am

**Sa:** _DIOS!...-_ la mujer se agarra el pecho, con su mano derecha.

**Q:** perdón_ Sarah...solo quería ver a Rachel...- _dice sonriendo.

**Sa: **_Quinn sabes que existe la puerta principal, no?...- _

**Q: **_tuve que entrar por la cochera...estaba lleno de paparazzis...-_ encoge los hombros.

**Sa: **_es mas que obvio...-_

**Q: **_Sarah...-_

**Sa: **-la mira- _Quinn, no estoy en contra de ustedes...simplemente no quiero que lastimes a Rachel, nada mas...puede ser?...-_

**Q:** _lo que menos quiero es lastimarla...-_

**Sa:** _mas te vale -_la señala- _porque si no...-_ le dedica una mirada asesina.

**Q:** _si..si...-_

**Sa: **e_sta arriba, se esta bañando...yo tengo que salir por unas cosas para el viaje de mañana, así que te dejo con ella..._-agarra sus cosas- _no quiero llegar y encontrarme con una escena no deseada...-_ la mira.

**Q: **_tranquila...ve tranquila...-_ ríe.

Sarah se fue de la casa, y Quinn rápidamente subió a la habitación de Rachel.

Cuando entro, se dio cuenta que la diva todavía estaba en el baño, se podía escuchar como el agua caía y Rachel cantaba muy alegremente.

Luego de unos minutos la diva salia secándose el pelo con una toalla, lo cual no podía ver por donde caminaba, hasta que de pronto se llevo a alguien por delante.

**R:**_Quinn!...-_ dijo rápidamente sacándose la toalla de la cabeza.

**Q: **hey...-la tomo de la cintura- _me encanta tu alegría...- _dijo con una sonrisa.

**R: **_pensé que ibas a llegar mas tarde...-_ dijo tirando la toalla y poniendo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la rubia.

**Q: **pues...necesitaba verte, te dije que te extrañaba...-

**R:** _yo también...- _dijo y se paro en puntitas de pie para darle un beso a su novia.

Quinn no lo dudo y profundizo el beso. La toalla que envolvía a la diva, se cayo y así Rachel quedo desnuda ante Quinn. La rubia seguía besando intensamente a Rachel, con pasos cortos y delicados fueron acercándose a la cama, donde lentamente Quinn tiro a la diva y comenzó a besar su cuello.

**R: **_extrañaba tus besos...-_ murmura cerrando los ojos.

Quinn sigue besando el cuello de la morena, cuando siente unas manos que le impiden seguir con su ruta.

**R: **_sacate esto...- _dice sacando con sus propias manos, la playera de la rubia.

Quinn sonríe y luego vuelve a besar a la diva, sus besos pasan por el cuello, la mandíbula, sus mejillas, la frente, la clavícula, se separo un poco y la miro a los ojos.

**Q: **_eres lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida...-_ susurra y luego vuelve a besarla.

La situación estaba calentando mucho a la morena, que estaba desnuda. Quinn estaba en brasier negro, encima de Rachel que respiraba agitada.

**R:** _por favor...hazlo...- _suplica la diva.

Quinn sonríe y empieza a bajar con dulces besos, por todo el torso de la diva. Rachel comienza a respirar mas entrecortada, al sentir a la rubia llegando al lugar que tanto desea.

La rubia sigue bajando y se ubica entre las piernas Rachel y comienza a respirar en su centro. La diva lo siente y comienza a curvar su espalda.

Quinn sonríe, ya que con solo su respiración pone así a la diva, cuando se decide a comenzar su trabajo, algo le llamo la atención. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la parte baja del abdomen, donde se podía ver un llamativo tatuaje, la rubia rápidamente se tenso y a su mente vino aquellas palabras de Santana _"__su tatuaje se luce sin nada de ropa, desnuda y como dios la trajo al mundo..."._ Rápidamente la rubia se alejo y Rachel abrió los ojos.

**R: **_Quinn que pasa?...-_ dice apoyándose sobre sus codos.

**Q: **_tu...tu...tatuaje...-_ dice mientras se sienta sobre sus rodillas.

**R: **_que...que pasa con el?...-_

**Q: **_Santana...Santana me lo había nombrado...-_se para de la cama-_ Rach lo lamento pero no puedo...lo siento, es...es...es muy pronto...no puedo superar que...que...tu sabes... -la diva asiente- perdón...- _dice sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Rachel toma la playera de Quinn y se la pone, se acerca por detrás de la rubia y la abraza por la espalda.

**R: **_amor...tranquila...se que es...es difícil...pero estamos juntas!...no importa que pase, eres mi vida y te voy a esperar...-_ susurra al oído de la rubia.

Quinn la mira y le sonríe. Se para y Rachel la mira confundida.

**Q: **p_uedo...puedo ver...que...que dice?...-_ dice tímida.

Rachel asiente y se para, se levanta la playera y Quinn la mira como pidiéndole permiso a lo que la morena asiente. La rubia se arrodilla y se pone enfrente del tatuaje, con sus yemas de los dedos comienza a pasar sobre las letras, despacio y bajo la atenta mirada de la diva. Quinn queda hipnotizada ante la caligrafiá del tatuaje.

**Q: **_quien decide es el corazón...-_ susurra leyendo el tatuaje.

La rubia le da un dulce beso y sube para encontrarse con el rostro de la diva.

**Q: **_porque...porque esa frase?...-_ la mira.

**R: **_porque...porque fue lo ultimo que dije aquella vez que tome el avión rumbo a New York...la ultima vez que te vi...-_ le dice.

**Q: **_es justamente lo mismo que dije yo...- _le confiesa.

**R: **_sera el destino?...-_

**Q: **_creo en el destino si estas tu en el...- _le acaricia su rostro.

Rachel no dijo nada solo la beso delicadamente. Luego de unos segundos se separaron, y se miraron sonrientes.

**R: **_ven...-_le tomo la mano- _vamos a recostarnos...-_ dijo tirando de la rubia.

Ambas se acostaron, Rachel ya tenia puesto un short y una playera suya, Quinn estaba acostada boca arriba mientras una de sus manos se ubicaba en su nuca, y la otra acariciando la espalda de la diva, que estaba sobre su pecho.

11:20am

Habían estado mucho tiempo acostadas, Rachel estaba callada y Quinn solo disfrutaba del momento. La rubia de pronto paro las caricias.

**R:** _hey...no siento tus caricias...-_ susurra sin mirarla.

**Q:** _Rach...-_

**R: **_mmmmh...-_ murmura.

**Q:** _quieres...quieres casarte conmigo?...- _

**R: **_que?...-_ se despega, rápidamente, del pecho de la rubia para mirarla.

* * *

_**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**PERDON por el retraso!... tuve una charla conmigo misma y dije "no puedo terminarla asi no mas" entonces que paso?...pues se alarga un poco mas, para que TODO tenga sentido y disfruten de lo que viene!...que dira Rachel a la propuesta de Quinn?...**_

_**a todo esto... #HappyBdayLea!... ya mi chiquita cumple 26 añitos awwwww! yo se que vos, COMO YO esperas el tweet de Dianna!...realmente CREO QUE NO LO HAGA, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde no?...**_

_**esta semana he tenido un problema bastante complicado con el tema de las fotos promosionales de Glee 4ta temporada!... y dije! RYAN PUTO Y LA RECONCHA DE TU MADRE! DONDE MIERDA ESTA QUINN? DONDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? y despues dije...claroooo si la rubia ya se codea con Robert De Niro y Michelle Pfeiffer! entonces dije RYAN FUCK YOU! jajajajajajajaja...PUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! culo roto!**_

_**cuando vi la foto de la "nueva cheerio" dije... "OH DIOS...FRANNIE NO RINDIO ANATOMIA Y VOLVIO AL MCKINLEY" y despues dije... "CHE PARA!...SE PUEDE CURSAR CON 40 AÑOS?" como dijo Lea "Nunca digas nunca en Glee" jajajajajajajaaj...en serio, esa piba es VIEJA!...entre Cory que tiene 30 y esta cheerio que no se cuanto tiene...OSEA TODO CHICO ESPERA TERMINAR LA ESCUELA PARA NO VOLVER JAMAS! y Ryan se encarga de RETENERLOS EN LA SECUNDARIA hasta que el McKinley de clases de ASILO! jajajajajajajaja y a la chica que puede ser una NUEVA RACHEL...bueno LE DOY! jajajajajajajaja **_

_**bueno creo que me descargue bastante!...**_

_**HAAAAA PARA! UN MENSAJE ESPECIAL PARA... V.R: SOS COMPLICADA!**_

_Compasión no quiero, lástima no quiero  
quiero un amor duro que me pueda hacer vibrar  
tu sabor yo quiero, tu sudor yo quiero  
quiero tu locura que me haga delirar  
pura caña... puro amor...   
Amor a la mexicana_

_**GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

_**BESOS FLOR!**_

_**por cierto...alguien les puso nombre a mis fans jajajajajaja se llaman "FLORELETTES" jajajajajajaja **_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	25. Chapter 25: Un presente y un futuro

**Q: **_he dicho...que si, si quieres casarte conmigo...-_ dice mirándola.

Rachel se sienta en la cama, se acomoda su pelo y luego mira a la rubia, que espera una respuesta suya.

**R: **_Quinn...esto...esto no, no...-_ titubea.

**Q: **_Rach...solo tienes que contestarme si o no...te quieres casar conmigo?-_ le vuelve a preguntar.

**R: **_no...-_ dice rápidamente.

**Q: **_no?- _frunce el ceño.

**R:** _no!...bueno si! Pero no!...- _esta muy confundida.

**Q:** _no entiendo nada Rachel!...no me amas?- _

**R: **_si Quinn! Te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo, pero...pero creo que no es momento para preguntarme eso...- _

**Q: **_entonces? Cuando es el momento?-_ dice un poco molesta.

**R: **_amor escuchame...eres lo mas hermoso que tengo, me pediste que fuera tu novia de la manera mas especial, dejame disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo!...tengo toda mi vida entera para compartirla contigo y quiero que todo sea a su debido tiempo...se que tienes miedo de que nos separemos o de que te deje después de no hacerlo..._-Quinn desviá su mirada- _pero mirame_ -la rubia la mira- _te amo y no tienes porque tener miedo a nada! Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir, tenemos muchas cosas por delante y quiero disfrutarlas...si?, eso no quiere decir que no quiera casarme contigo, pero no es el momento...te amo, si?-_ la mira dulcemente.

**Q: **_perdoname por...por ser tan apresurada...yo...yo te amo...de verdad que lo hago...y me sentí mal por no complacerte como querías...- _baja su mirada.

**R:** _hey...amor..._-la mira- _no tienes porque sentirte mal, entiendo tu postura y entiendo que hayas reaccionado así, pero tenemos muchas cosas por delante, si?...vamos a superarlo juntas, te lo prometo...-_ dice mirándola.

**Q: **_te amo...-_ dice para luego besarla en los labios.

12:35pm

Beth llegaba de la escuela y rápidamente entra a la casa.

**B: **_hola!...-_ grita la niña llegando a su casa.

**J: **_hola amor...como estas?..-_ dice la mujer llegando a la sala.

**B: **_cansada...y mama?...-_ dice mientras deja su mochila en el sillón.

**J:** _fue a ver a Rachel...-_

**B:** _porque no me aviso?...yo también tenia ganas de verla...-_ se molesta.

**J:**_tranquila cielo...seguramente ella vendrá por ti, para cenar o algo...-_

En ese momento se abre la puerta y se ve a una Quinn un tanto triste y cabizbaja.

**Q: **_hola...-_ dice cerrando la puerta.

**J: **hola hija...- saluda su madre.

**B:** _estoy muy enojada contigo...- _se cruza de brazos, la menor.

Quinn indaga a su madre, con la mirada, y luego vuelve a mirar a su hija, Judy se retira de la sala, dejando sola a la rubia mayor y a la rubia menor.

**Q: **_cielo...- _dice sentándose en el sillón.

**B:** _estoy enojada dije...-_ suena molesta.

**Q:** _bueno..._ -mira al frente- _entonces le diré a alguien mas que cene, esta noche, conmigo y con Rach...- _dice mirándola de reojo para ver como reacciona.

**B: **_dudo que alguien mas quiera ir contigo...- _

**Q: **_puede ir Britt...-_

**B:**_estará con la tía San...y sabes que no seria bueno llamarla...-_

**Q: **_entonces optare por alguna niña, fan de Rachel...-_

**B:** _puedes dejar de hacer el ridículo e invitarme de una vez...-_ la regaña.

**Q:**_ok, ok_ -se da vuelta y la mira- _quieres venir a cenar conmigo y con Rachel?...-_

**B:**_no lo se...lo voy a pensar...- _dice fingiendo enojo.

**Q:**_ Rachel se va a New York esta noche...-_ dice apoyando su espalda en el sillón.

**B:**_ como?...porque?-_ la mira.

**Q:** _tiene unas entrevistas que hacer y una sesión de fotos y demás...- _encoge los hombros.

**B: **_piensas acompañarla?...-_

**Q: **_no...aunque ganas no me faltan...pero tengo que ocuparme de cosas aquí, te tengo a ti y tengo a Thomas que también necesita mi atención...-_

**B:**_el todavía no nace...y yo, yo puedo quedarme con la abuela...-_

**Q:**_no cariño...lo mejor es quedarme!...-_

**B: **_bueno...entonces...esta semana sera solo para tu hija?...- _la mira sonriente.

**Q:** _estas celosa de Rachel?...-_

**B:** _no! Como crees!...-_

**Q:**_entonces?...-_

**B: **_simplemente quiero tener a mi mama conmigo...sin nadie mas...- _dice encogiendo los hombros.

Quinn la mira fijo, tratando de averiguar que es lo que pasa por esa mente y no encuentra una respuesta.

**Q:** _estas rara...-_

**B: **_no, no lo estoy...-_

**Q:**_bueno esta bien...vamos a almorzar?...luego tengo que ir a lo de Britt y después a ver a Kate...- _

**B: **_claro...a tu hijito...-_ susurra por lo bajo.

Quinn la escucho y supo porque estaba tan rara. Beth había estado rara toda la semana y desde que supo que iba a tener un hermanito.

**Q: **_estas celosa de tu hermano?...-_ la mira.

**B: **_escuchame bien!...-_la señala_- ese bebe no es mi hermano!...NO LO ES!...-_ dice furiosa y luego sube a su habitación, corriendo.

**Q: **_BETH!...BETH!...-_ grita pero la niña no le responde.

13:25pm

Rachel dejaba su plato de comida en el lavaplatos y mientras ordenaba un poco la mesa, Sarah se encontraba en su ordenador y hablando por teléfono en la sala.

**Sa:**_Rach...el vuelo sale a las doce, estaremos temprano en New York, solo tendrás unas horas para descansar, ya que luego tendrás las entrevistas...-_ le informa mientras ve como la morena se acerca a la sala.

**R: **_esta bien...tratare de dormir en el avión...-_

La diva se sienta en el sillón y saca su celular.

**Necesito hablar contigo...- Rachel.**

**Esta bien...puedes venir al estudio?...- Santana.**

**No puedo salir de mi casa, esta llena de fotógrafos y Sarah prefiere que no salga...- Rachel.**

**Esta bien iré yo, pero dentro de unas horas...tengo que terminar de hacer unos arreglos y luego paso, si?...- Santana.**

**Gracias San!...te espero, besos!..- Rachel.**

**Sa: **_voy a organizar unos asuntos...y luego nos vemos, si?...descansa un poco!...-_ se levanta del sillón.

**R: **_tranquila...adiós!...-_ la saluda antes de que se vaya.

Judy se encontraba sentada en la mesa, mirando a Quinn que jugaba con su comida, perdida en sus pensamientos.

**J:**_ sucede algo hija?...-_ abre la boca.

**Q: **_Rachel se va esta noche a New York y va a estar toda la semana allí...-_ dice sin quitar la vista de su comida.

**J: **_si...algo mas?...-_

En ese momento llega Julia y las mira.

**Q:** _si Julia, se te ofrece algo?...-_ la mira.

_-señorita Quinn, la niña Beth desea almorzar en su habitación...le subo la comida?...- _

Quinn suspira y cierra los ojos con fuerza, la mira a la sirvienta y luego a su madre.

**J: **_preparale la comida y cuando este lista nos avisas, si?...- _le dice a Julia, que asiente y se retira del comedor.

Judy se queda en silencio unos segundos y la mira a Quinn.

**J: **_que ha pasado con Beth?...porque nunca almuerza en su habitación...- _

**Q: **_esta celosa!...-_

**J: **_por Rachel?...-_

**Q:** _por Thomas...esta celosa y dice que no es su hermano!...-_ la mira.

**J:** _Quinn entiéndela es una niña...-_

**Q: **_pero estaba todo bien mama!...estaba todo increíble, hasta eligió su nombre...no, no se que pasa...-_ dice un poco triste.

**J:** _porque no hablas con ella?...preguntale que le pasa...es tu hija Quinn, debes entenderla...-_

_-perdón...pero ya esta la comida de la niña Beth...-_ entra al comedor, Julio.

**J: **_bueno gracias Julia...deja que Quinn se la va a llevar...-_ dice la mujer y Julia se retira.

**Q: **_supongo que tengo que hablar con ella, no?...-_ la mira.

**J: **_vamos hija...tienes que hablarle y tratar de entenderla...-_ la apoya.

**Q: **_gracias...-_ sonríe y agarra la bandeja de la comida de Beth.

La rubia sube a la habitación de su hija y se encuentra que no esta, la busca por la biblioteca, por la sala de música y tampoco esta. Luego de varios minutos se pone a pensar y se acordó de donde iba Beth cuando estaba mal.

Quinn abrió una puerta y efectivamente Beth estaba ahí, en esa sala donde siempre que se sentía mal se ponía a ver su película favorita.

**Q: **_traje tu comida...- _dice poniendo la bandeja sobre una mesa.

Beth la mira y luego vuelve su mirada a la gran pantalla. Quinn la mira, agarra el control y apaga la pantalla.

**B:** _que haces?...-_ frunce el ceño molesta.

**Q: **_necesitamos hablar...- _

**B: **_luego...ahora no!...-_ dice molesta.

**Q:** _Beth tenemos que hablar...necesito saber porque estas así?...porque te enoja el tema de tu hermano? Si estaba todo bien.._.-

**B: **_primero...no tenemos nada de que hablar, segundo no es mi hermano y tercero, se me quito el hambre...-_ dice mirando a la pantalla en negro.

**Q:** _tienes miedo de que te deje de querer?...- _

**B:** _no!...se que no me vas a dejar de querer, soy tu hija...pero el no es mi hermano!...-_

**Q: **_porque?...es mi hijo Beth...es tu hermano!...-_

**B:** _no es mi hermano!...mi hermano seria si el fuera hijo tuyo y de papa!...ese seria mi hermano!...no tiene mi sangre, ni la va a tener!...así que NO ES MI HERMANO!...-_ grita la ultima frase.

**Q: **_NO ME GRITES!...-_la regaña_- sabes muy bien que no tengo ganas de discutir...y menos contigo...que te sucede Beth, por favor dime...que es lo que te pasa por esa cabeza?...-_ la mira.

**B: **_porque elegiste a la tía San para que sea su madrina?...porque no es mi madrina? Eh?...si vivió mas conmigo que con el!...todos andan atrás de Kate como si no se que!...tu que la acompañas a todos lados, la tía San y la tía Britt que no dejan de comprarle regalos y no se que!...el abuelo Russel que no para de hablar del "Fabray varón"...la abuela Judy que dice "tienes que cuidar a tu hermanito cuando nazca"...eramos felices mama, porque tuviste que tener otro hijo?...-_ la mira triste.

**Q: **_amor..._-se acerca- _mirame_ -le levanta el mentón para que la mire- _eres lo mas importante que __tengo en esta vida y se que he estado complicada con lo de el bebe y Rachel y demás...pero nadie, nadie va a cambiar el que seas mi hija...entiendes?...eres el amor de mi vida, venga quien venga...-_

**B:** _y Rachel?...-_

**Q:** _que tiene Rachel?...-_

**B: **_ella no es el amor de tu vida?...-_ la mira.

**Q:**_es otro amor, tenemos amores diferentes y el que tengo contigo no se compara con ninguno...no tienes porque tener celos de tu hermano, si?...porque por mas que te pese es tu hermano, es mi hijo y por lo tanto tu hermano...nadie va a ocupar tu lugar, ya hablare con tus tías y con los abuelos, si?...-la niña asiente- ahora come eso y luego vamos me acompañas a visitar a la tía Britt?..._- la mira.

**B: **_si!...-_sonríe-_ te quiero!...-_ la abraza.

**Q: **_yo te amo, cielo!...te amo mas que a mi vida!...-_ sonríe mientras la abraza.

16:35pm

**S: **_knock, knock!...-_ dice la latina entrando a la casa de la diva.

**R: **_EN LA COCINA!...-_ grita desde ese lugar.

Santana deja sus cosas en el sillón y se dirige a la cocina, donde Rachel la estaba esperando.

**S: **_al parecer los paparazzis no piensan irse...-_ acota sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

**R: **_son insoportables...lo bueno es que esta noche me iré y se van a cansar de esperarme -_ ríe mientras toma un vaso de agua.

**S: **_como? A donde te vas?...te mudas?-_ dice confundida.

**R:** _no..._-ríe- _me voy a New York por unas entrevistas y compromisos que tengo allá, nada mas...-_

**S: **_Quinn va contigo?-_

**R: **_no, ella se queda...tiene a Beth y no quiere dejarla sola, aparte Kate tiene ecografia en estos dias y Quinn quiere estar presente, tu sabes...-_ encoge los hombros.

**S: **_si de hecho Kate también me aviso para que vaya a conocer a mi ahijado...- sonríe._

Quinn entraba a la academia de Britt, mientras que Beth saludaba a todos ahí, ella se disponía a entrar a una clase de la rubia.

Cuando Quinn entro se dirigió a un costado, para no molestar a la bailarina que ejercía como maestra a unas cuantas chicas. Beth apareció en el salón y rápidamente las chicas la sumaron a la pequeña a la clase.

Luego de veinte minutos, Britt había finalizado la clase y se acerco a la rubia, que estaba sentada en un banco.

**Br: **_hey!...que sorpresa!- _sonríe mientras toma agua.

**Q: **_extrañaba visitarte y...-_

**Br: **_quieres que hablemos...-_ termina la frase.

**Q: **_me conoces muy bien!-_ sonríe.

_-disculpa...me podrías dar un autógrafo?...-_ dice una chica morocha y de ojos verdes, muy buen físico y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Q****: **_a mi?-_ pregunta confundida.

_-claro!- _dice la chica.

Quinn sonríe y le firma un autógrafo dedicado y le regala una sonrisa.

_-tienes una hermosa sonrisa y eres mucho mas hermosa en persona...-_

**Q: **_uhmmmm gracias...- _se ruboriza ante el comentario de la chica que se va.

**Br: **_no lo puedo creer!- _dice sorprendida.

**Q: **_que?-_

**Br: **_te ruborizaste Fabray!...es algo único!-_ ríe.

**Q: **callate, si!- la empuja.

**S: **_bueno...de que me querías hablar?-_ dice la latina mirándola.

**R: **_es...es sobre Quinn...-_

**S: **_que paso?...-_ dice mientras se acomoda su cabello de un lado, dejando libre una parte de su cuello.

**R: **_oh dios mio!...que es eso?-_ dice sorprendida al ver una marca en el cuello de la latina.

**S: **_que es que?-_ dice confundida.

**R: **_tienes una marca en el cuello, San!-_

**S: **_oh no! -_se lamenta y se toca el cuello-_ fue Britt...le dije que no lo haga, pero veo que poco caso me hizo...-_ ríe.

**R: **_ustedes...ustedes ya...- _

**S: **_ya que, Rach?-_ no entendía nada.

**R: **_ya tuvieron..._-mueve las manos- _tu sabes!-_

**S: **_relaciones?_-la diva asiente- _claro!...seria insano después de casi tres meses estando juntas...-_ sonríe.

**R:**_oh...ya veo...- _baja su mirada.

**S: **_no me digas..._-Rachel no alza su mirada- _no me digas que ustedes...todavía nada?-_ dice sorprendida.

**R: **_no..._-suspira- _ese es el problema!...todavía no tuve sexo con Quinn...-_

**S: **_porque?-_

**Q: **_porque no puedo Britt!...no puedo hacerlo!...no entiendo como tu lo haces! Así tan fácil!...o se te olvida que tu novia se acostó con la miá!_- dice histérica.

**Br: **_primero calmate!...segundo no se me olvida...pero se que ella me ama y lo veo en sus ojos...-_

**Q: **_como...como pudiste hacer el amor con ella?...como no pensaste en que podía caer de nuevo con Rachel?-_

**Br:** _Quinn...cuando Santana me dijo que me amaba, la mire a los ojos y sentí como mariposas en mi estomago me indicaban que era la verdad...sentí miedo, sentí rechazo al estar de nuevo con ella...pero cuando me dijo que lo quería hacer, vi ese brillo que me inspiraba confianza, ese brillo que nadie me lo daba...cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, me di cuenta que era con amor, que no era solo sexo y ya!...me miraba, me acariciaba de muchas formas...me dijo que quería pasar el resto de mi vida conmigo y eso hizo que la amara todavía mas!...deje a un lado mis pensamientos y me entregue por completo...-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_no puedo, yo no puedo hacerlo!...cada vez que quiero avanzar recuerdo que Santana me dijo que estuvo con ella y...y...yo no, no puedo...-_ baja su mirada.

**Br: **_la amas?-_

**R:**_ mas de lo que crees!...por eso mismo entiendo sus miedos y sus dudas, pero tengo miedo de que no podamos avanzar y nos estanquemos en esa etapa de la relación...-_

**S: **_es especial Quinn, no es como Britt o yo!...se que quedo dolida después de que se entero de lo nuestro, pero créeme que te ama, lo veo en sus ojos y se que esta haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por avanzar...pero algo la retiene...y no la culpo, fui muy dura con ella cuando se lo conté!...-_ se lamenta.

**R: **_la amo y de verdad lo hago, pero no se como actuar ya!...la verdad no se! _-se frustra- _ayer estuvimos apunto de hacerlo, pero se detuvo...vio mi tatuaje y se detuvo...- _

**S: **_tienes que darle tiempo, ella no puede asimilar que estuvimos juntas...todavía me tiene un poco de desconfianza...-_

**R: **_ese es el problema...que tiene desconfianza!...-_

**Q:** _no es desconfianza!...es que...no...no se!...no puedo!-_ dice frustrada.

**Br:** _Quinn...ella te ama, te ama mas que a nadie!...yo las veo, las veo desde afuera y veo sus_ _miradas, veo como te mira, con ese orgullo, con esa admiración, con esa penetración...veo como se ocupa de Beth cuando estas ocupada o cuando te espera para, aunque sea la saludes, veo como te mira cuando hablas de Thomas y como se movió cuando tocaste el vientre de Kate...veo como se muere de ganas de hacerte el amor...tu crees que eso no es amor?, tu crees que eso no se merece una confianza?...-_

**Q: **_la amo, realmente la amo!...pero algo en mi me trae esos recuerdos...y no lo soporto...-_

**Br:** _dicen que de los recuerdos nadie vive...por eso mismo Quinn, pasa la pagina y vive el momento con Rachel! Ella ha tenido miles de noches y no solo con Santana, si no que seguramente con mas gente, que tu no te has enterado!...y estas así porque ella se acostó con Santana?-_

**Q: **_es que San es mi amiga, mi hermana!...-_

**Br: **_sabes como se siente ella, sabiendo que tu te acostaste con Kate y que ahora tienen un hijo?-_

**R: **_terrible me siento!...fatal! Pero la amo tanto que eso no importa!...se que se acostó muchas veces y seguramente lo disfruto, pero no la juzgo ni la hago sufrir!...simplemente la amo como a nadie en este mundo!...-_

**S: **_se lo has dicho?-_

**R: **_si...y muchas veces, pero ella sigue clavada con el tema entre tu y yo!...-_ dice tristemente.

**S: **_me siento culpable...-_

**Br: **n_o te sientas culpable...te lo he dicho porque me parecía injusto que sigas con lo mismo...yo pase la pagina Quinn y no lo hice porque lo hice, lo hice porque me di cuenta que Santana de verdad me ama, me di cuenta como me mira, como me cuida, como me abraza, como me mima...me di cuenta que pudo haber sexo con Rachel, pero no la mira de la forma que me mira a mi y Rachel te mira de la misma forma que San lo hace conmigo...solo piensa Q, se que no es fácil, pero puedes hacerlo si la amas debes demostrárselo!...-_ la mira.

Q: _eres una gran persona y Santana tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado...-_ sonríe.

**Br: **_Rachel también tiene mucha suerte de tenerte de nuevo!...solo deja a un lado el pasado y comienza un futuro!...por ti, por Beth y sobre todo por Rachel...ella te ama!-_

**R: **_se que me ama...lo se..._-sonríe- _gracias San!...me ha hecho bien esta conversación...-_ la abraza.

**S:** _eres la mejor!...nunca lo dudes-_ responde al abrazo.

**B:**_ mama!...Taylor me ha dicho que tengo un buen futuro como animadora!...que dicen?-_ dice la niña entrando con un pequeño vestuario de animadora.

**Q: **_quien es Taylor!?- _

**Br: **_es una animadora de los Lakers!...viene a ensayar aquí y bueno...le encanta estar con Beth...-_ encoge los hombros.

**B:**_quiero ser animadora!...como tu y las tías Britt y San!...-_ dice emocionada.

**Q: **_prefiero que te dediques a otra cosa!...- _

**Br: **_te imaginas si conquista a una posible Berry?-_ ríe Brittany.

**Q:**_ni lo pienses!-_ la regaña.

20:45pm

Quinn y Beth habían llegado a la casa de la diva, entraron por el garage ya que seguia habiendo unos fotógrafos y la rubia no quería exponer a su hija.

**B:** _Rach!...- _dice la niña eufórica, por ver a la diva.

**R: **_hola pequeña...-_ dice abrazándola.

Quinn mira atenta la escena, con una gran sonrisa pues le gusta la forma en que ambas interactuan y como se tratan.

**Q:** _hey yo también quiero un recibimiento...-_ dice haciendo pucheros.

Rachel sonríe y se acerca a la rubia, posa sus brazos en su cuello y le da un beso tierno y corto. Quinn toma a la diva por la cintura y la pega mas a su cuerpo y así logra profundizar mas el beso. Sus lenguas se encuentran de una forma no premeditada y el beso se alarga mas de lo debido, haciendo que la piel de Rachel se erice como si fuera la primera vez que la besa.

Luego de unos minutos, separan sus labios y la diva con los ojos cerrados, todavía, posa su frente en la de su novia.

**R: **_que fue eso?...-_ susurra mientras abre sus ojos lentamente.

**Q: **_un beso lleno de amor, de esos que te voy a dar cada vez que te vea...-_ la mira sonriente.

**R:** _te amo...-_ la mira sonriente.

**Q: **_te amo mucho mas y por eso vamos cenar en familia...-_ dice agarrando su mano y tirándola para el comedor, donde ya estaba Beth con la comida que habían traído.

Rachel se soltó de el agarre de la rubia y la miro frunciendo el ceño.

**R: **_familia?...-_ dice confundida.

**Q: **_si..._-se acerca a la diva- _eres mi familia, eres mi novia y mi futura esposa...y sin contar que vas a ser la madre de mis hijos..._- dice divertida.

**R: **_Quinn no bromeo...- _

**Q:** _yo tampoco...estoy dispuesta a todo, de hoy en adelante vamos a empezar una nueva vida, tu, yo, Beth y los hijos que vengan...y claro si aceptas a Thomas...- _

**R: **_es...es...en serio?...- _

**Q: **_claro!...no mas pasado, no mas recuerdo...solo el presente y futuro...si?...- _la mira.

**R: **_TE AMO!...- _dice para luego abalanzarse a los brazos de la rubia.

**Q: **_yo te amo mucho mas amor...-_

**B: **_SE ENFRIA LA COMIDA TORTOLAS!...- _grita Beth del comedor.

* * *

_**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**solo voy a decir GRACIAS a aquellas personas que comentan y a las que no, pues apuren porque solo QUEDAN POCOS CAPITULOS y sera mi despedida!**_

_**TODO esta tomando su rumbo, sera que algo mas viene en camino? :O**_

_**"En la vida muchas personas se van, pero en un futuro siempre vuelven"...**_

_**GRACIAS**_

_**BESITOS**_

_**y no comento mas porque andan medios vagos para las firmas, asi que va como CASTIGO!**_

_**Flor!**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	26. Chapter 26: Nadie es perfecto

Jueves 21 de Julio de 2016

9:10am

_-Rachel como esta tu relación con Quinn?- _

_-Tienen planes de casamiento?...-_

_-Como te llevas con la madre del hijo de Quinn?...-_

_-Eres gay?...-_

Rachel ignoraba cada una de las preguntas que le hacían. Desde que había bajado del avión, los paparazzis y los reporteros se habían empeñado en hacerle esas absurdas preguntas sobre su vida privada, estaba acostumbrada, pero ya sobrepasaban el limite de paciencia.

Esquivando todos y cada uno de los paparazzis llego hasta el auto que las esperaba, para llevarlas a su casa.

_-Eres feliz?...- _

Rachel se sorprendió ante la pregunta y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

**R: **_muy feliz, mas feliz de lo que imaginaba...- _sonríe y sube al auto.

Todos los fotógrafos quedaron impactados ante la respuesta de la chica, no porque haya sido una respuesta increíble, si no porque había elegido una pregunta entre tantas que le habían hecho.

El auto arranca y Rachel fija su vista en la carretera, esas calles y avenidas que tanto conocía, volvían a llenarla de felicidad.

**S: **_extrañabas?...- _le pregunta su manager.

**R:** _mucho, la verdad que demasiado...-_ suspira sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla.

**S: **_tienes tiempo de descansar unas horas, luego tienes la primera entrevista, con David Letterman...-_ le dice mirando su celular.

**R: **_ese hombre me da escalofríos!...-_ ríe.

**S: **_mañana tienes entrevista con Jimmy Fallon, tienes unas entrevistas en radio y luego descansas...-_

**R: **_hasta cuando nos quedamos?...-_ la mira.

**S: **_acabamos de llegar y ya te quieres ir?...- ríe._

**R: **_extraño a mi novia...-_ hace puchero.

**S:** _eres tan cursi y tan empalagosa...-_ niega con la cabeza.

**R:** _te diste cuenta que hay paparazzis en moto persiguiéndonos?...- _dice señalando hacia la ventanilla.

**S: **_eres como la princesa de Inglaterra!...-_ ríe.

**R:**_no quiero morir joven...- _

**S:**_eres muy dramática!...pero tranquila, solo quieren unas fotos, sonríe y ya!...-_

**R: **_has escuchado las pregunta que me hicieron?...- _

**S: **_cada vez son menos inteligente en cuanto a las preguntas...-_ la mira.

**R: **_es el colmo!...-_ bufa por lo bajo.

**S: **_tendrás que acostumbrarte!...eres la chica que salio del closet...-_

**R: **_no he salido del closet!...-_ se defiende.

**S: **_a no?...entonces?...-_

**R:** _nunca dije que fuera Gay!...he salido con dos chicas en mi vida, con Charlie y con Quinn...- _

**S:** _Santana?...-_

**R: **_Santana no cuenta, solo fue sexo!...pero yo solo estoy enamorada de una sola chica...- _

**S:** _que cursi te estas volviendo!...-_ frunce el ceño.

**R:** _eso porque tu no estas enamorada...- _la mira.

**S: **_digamos que mi única alternativa te la estas llevando tu...-_ sonríe.

**R: **_que?..._-frunce el ceño- _que quieres decir con eso?...-_ se pone histérica.

**S: **_que Quinn Fabray era mi alternativa...-_ sonríe.

**R: **_ni se te ocurra!..._-la señala-_ me has escuchado!?...no te quiero ver cerca de mi novia!...- _se molesta.

**S:**_vamos Rach!...tienes que saber que ella es hermosa y muy seductora, cualquiera puede enamorarse de ella...- _

**R: **_si, pero no mi manager!...no lo permitiría!...- _

**S: **-estalla en risas- _sabes que es broma!...deberías ver tu cara...-_ vuelve a reír.

**R:**_ imbécil...-_ susurra por lo bajo.

10:15am

**K: **_has visto como se mueve cada vez que lo tocas?...se vuelve loco...-_ dice riendo mientras pasa el cinturón de seguridad por su pecho.

**Q:** _es increíble...no paro de moverse en toda la clase...- _dice sonriendo.

Quinn y Kate habían ido a las clases de parto, que la doctora April le había sugerido ya que solo faltaban unos meses para que el pequeño naciera. Mientras Kate y Quinn hacían lo indicado por la profesional, el pequeño Thomas, cuando sentía la mano de la rubia, no paraba de moverse y eso derivo en que mas de una ocasión tenían que parar el ejercicio.

**K: **_es increíble como te reconoce...- _dice tocando su vientre.

**Q: **_estas celosa?...-_ sonríe.

**K: **_claro que si!...-_ ríe.

**Q: **_tranquila es tu hijo también...- _la mira unos segundos para luego fijar su vista en la carretera.

En ese momento suena el celular de la rubia. Quinn lo mira y pone el manos libre.

_Que onda San?...- _

_Rubia necesito un favor...-_

_Dinero no tengo!...-_ ríe.

_No, no...estas ocupada?...-_

_Ahora?...-_

_Uhmmm si...-_

_Estoy llevando a Kate a su casa luego no tengo nada que hacer...-_

_Bueno entonces llevala a la casa y luego te pasas por el estudio de Bristol, si?...- _

_Pasa algo?...-_

_Simplemente quiero que vengas, necesito algo que mostrarte!...-_

_Ok yo te mando un mensaje cuando este yendo si?...-_

_Muchas gracias!...adiós...- _

Quinn se queda sorprendida ante la llamada de Santana y luego mira Kate.

**K: **_paso algo?...-_

**Q: **_Santana me pidió que vaya al estudio donde ella ensaya su show!...es raro...-_

**K: **_puede que quiera hablar contigo de algo...-_

**Q: **_no lo se...-_ dice sin mas.

10:55am

Charlie se encuentra con su madre en una cafetería, ya que la señora tenia un poco de tiempo para hablar con su hija.

**C:** _hola mama!...- _dice sonríen, sentándose en la mesa.

**J: **_hola hija...como estas?...- _la mira.

**C: **_bien, un poco cansada...tu sabes, el entrenamiento...-_ encoje los hombros.

**J: **_estas comiendo bien?...te veo muy delgada...-_ dice preocupada.

**C: **_es el sexo...-_ dice sin importancia.

**J: **_CHARLOTTE FABRAY!...-_ la regaña.

**C:** _es broma mama!..._-ríe- _hace mucho no me decías así..._- sonríe.

**J: **_hace mucho no bromeabas...- _

**C:** _en fin...tengo que decirte algo...-_ dice mirándola seria.

**J:** _no me asustes...-_

**C: **_no es nada malo...sabes que se acerca nuestro cumpleaños_ -la mujer asiente- _y pues...yo me preguntaba si..._-se toca la nuca nerviosa- _si...si podría pasar mi cumpleaños con ustedes, digo...Quinn también cumple años y es el primer año que estamos todos juntos en la misma ciudad y...-no termina de decir que su madre comienza a llorar- mama porque lloras?...-_ dice frunciendo el ceño.

**J:** _porque es el mejor regalo que podrías darme, nada me gustaría mas que pasar el cumpleaños con mis hijas!...es lo mas hermoso que podrías haberme dicho!...-_ dice emocionada.

**C:** _bueno mama, tampoco es para tanto...- _ríe.

**J: **_como que no?...y que piensas hacer?...donde quieres festejarlo?...vas a invitar a tus amigos?...porque si son muchos podrías hacerlo en casa, ya que la casa en grande y...- _

**C: **_mama tranquila..._-la interrumpe- _hablare con Quinn para ver que tiene pensado hacer y luego te digo...se que ella no tendrá problemas...-_ sonríe.

**J: **_gracias por todo hija!...de verdad gracias por volver a mi, a la familia...gracias!...- _dice tomándole las manos.

**C:**_no me agradezcas mama, eres la mujer mas importante para mi...y no quiero volver a perderte!...-_ sonríe.

**J: **_te amo hija!...-_ la abraza.

**C:** _y yo, mama...y yo...-_ la abraza mas fuerte.

11:05am

**Q: **_hey...-_asoma su cabeza por la puerta- _se puede?...- _dice la rubia.

**S: **_claro...-_ sonríe.

Quinn había llegado al estudio, donde Santana estaba ensayando con su banda. La rubia no entendía porque estaba allí pero si la latina la había llamado era por algo.

**S: **_chicos...les presento a Quinn Fabray una gran amiga miá...- _sonríe mientra sus compañeros le regalan una cálida sonrisa.

**Q: **_hola chicos...-_ saluda amablemente.

_-hola...-_ dicen todos a coro.

**S: **_ven...-_ la guiá a una banqueta que estaba ubicada en el centro del estudio.

**Q:** _San que pasa?...-_ dice confundida.

**S: **_solo siéntate, si?..._- la mira.

Quinn no entiende nada, se sienta y ve como Santana se aleja para dirigirse hacia sus compañeros de banda, donde les dice algo que no logra escuchar y luego se para frente al micrófono.

**S: **_esta canción fue escrita por mi, aquella vez que te enteraste de lo que hice _-la mira-_ tu y yo sabemos muy bien que fue...volví a mi casa destruida, pensé que había arruinado todo, no solo lo mio si no también lo de otras personas...y solo lloraba y fue ahí cuando decidí plasmar mis pensamientos en esta canción...así que espero que sepas leer la letra...-_ dice sonriendo de medio lado.

Quinn se queda impactada, Santana le estaba dedicando una cancion?, eso era muy nuevo.

Los acordes comenzaron a sonar y Quinn se removía en la banqueta.

**When I'm nervous** **I have this thing yeah I talk too much**

(cuando estoy nerviosa tengo esta mania, si, hablo demasiado)**  
Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up**

(aveces no puedo cerrar mi maldita boca)**  
It's like I need to tell someone anyone who'll listen**

(es como si necesitara decirle a alguien, alguien me escucha?)**  
And that's where I seem to fuck up**

(y es ahí cuando me veo tan jodida)

**Yeah, I forget about the consequences, for a minute there I lose my senses**

(me olvido de las consecuencias, por un minuto pierdo la calma)**  
And in the heat of the moment my mouth's starts going **

(y el calor del momento, abro la boca)

**The words start flowing**

(las palabras empiezan a fluir)

Santana cantaba con sentimiento, se notaba en ella como en su voz se sentía la canción.

**But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that I learnt to**

(pero nunca fue mi intención herirte, se que es tiempo de que aprenda)**  
Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved**

(a tratar a las personas que amo como quiero que me amen)**  
This is a lesson learnt**

(he aprendido la lección)

**And I hate that I let you down**

(odio haberte defraudado)**  
And I feel so bad about it**

(y me siento muy mal por eso)**  
I guess karma comes back around**

(supongo que el karma se te regresa)**  
Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah**

(porque ahora soy yo la herida)**  
And I hate that I made you think**

(y odio haberte hecho creer)**  
That that the trust we had is broken**

(que la confianza que tenemos esta rota)**  
So don't tell me you can't forgive me**

(así que no me digas que no puedes perdonarme)**  
Cause nobody's perfect,**

(porque nadie es perfecto)**  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no!**

(no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nadie es perfecto no!)

**If I could turn back the hands of time**

(si pudiera regresar el tiempo)**  
I swear I never wanna cross that line**

(juro que nunca cruzaría esta linea)**  
I should of kept it between us**

(debi haberlo dejado entre nosotras dos)**  
But no I went and told the whole world how I feel and oh**

(pero no, fui a decirle al mundo entero como me sentía oh)

**So I sit and I realise with these tears falling from my eyes**

(así que me senté y me di cuenta, con lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos)**  
I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever**

(que debo cambiar si quiero permanecer a tu lado por siempre)**  
I promise that I'm gonna try**

(prometo que lo voy a intentar)

**But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that I learnt to**

(pero nunca fue mi intención herirte, se que es tiempo de que aprenda)**  
Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved**

(a tratar a las personas que amo como quiero que me amen)**  
This is a lesson learnt**

(he aprendido la lección)

**And I hate that I let you down**

(odio haberte defraudado)**  
And I feel so bad about it**

(y me siento muy mal por eso)**  
I guess karma comes back around**

(supongo que el karma se te regresa)**  
Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah**

(porque ahora soy yo la herida)**  
And I hate that I made you think**

(y odio haberte hecho creer)**  
That that the trust we had is broken**

(que la confianza que tenemos esta rota)**  
So don't tell me you can't forgive me**

(así que no me digas que no puedes perdonarme)**  
Cause nobody's perfect,**

(porque nadie es perfecto)**  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no!**

(no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nadie es perfecto no!)

**I'm not a saint no not at all,**

(no soy una santa, no, para nada)**  
But what I did it wasn't cool**

(pero lo que hice no estuvo bien)**  
But I swear that I'll never do it again to you**

(pero juro que nunca te lo haría otra vez)**  
I'm not a saint no not at all,**

(no soy una santa, no, para nada)**  
But what I did it wasn't cool**

(pero lo que hice no estuvo bien)**  
But I swear that I'll never do it again to you**

(pero juro que nunca te lo haría otra vez)

**And I hate that I let you down**

(odio haberte defraudado)**  
And I feel so bad about it**

(y me siento muy mal por eso)**  
I guess karma comes back around**

(supongo que el karma se te regresa)**  
Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah**

(porque ahora soy yo la herida)**  
And I hate that I made you think**

(y odio haberte hecho creer)**  
That that the trust we had is broken**

(que la confianza que tenemos esta rota)**  
So don't tell me you can't forgive me**

(así que no me digas que no puedes perdonarme)**  
Cause nobody's perfect,**

(porque nadie es perfecto)**  
**

Al terminar la canción Santana bajo su mirada y respiro varias veces, ya que la canción le exigía un poco de respiración. Solo fueron unos segundos, los que tarde en escuchar unos aplausos, alzo su vista y ahí estaba, Quinn parada, con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo orgullosa.

**Q: **_San...fue...fue increíble...- _dice acercándose a la latina.

**S: **_yo...yo...- _

**Q:** _no digas nada...se lo que quisiste decirme con esa canción y de verdad, ahora me doy cuenta...nadie es perfecto en esta vida y si vamos a pasarnos la vida recordando el pasado...no tiene sentido vivirla, no fue fácil para mi, ni para ti...pero es pasado no vamos a vivir reprochándonos toda la vida...tu misma lo has dicho, nadie es perfecto...lo único perfecto aquí, es tu voz y la canción...-_ sonríe la rubia.

**S: **_ven, dame un abrazo barbie...-_ dice mientras le sonríe.

Ambas se funden en un gran abrazo y luego se separan.

**Q: **_San...esta increíble la canción...es de tu nuevo disco?...- _

**S:**_pues...digamos que si, esperemos que funcione...- _

**Q: **_podrías tocarla de nuevo?...me gustaría grabarla y luego subirla a twitter...- _

**S:** _tienes twitter?...-_ ríe.

**Q: **_por supuesto!...tu no?...- _

**S:** _claro que si...mi twitter es SantanaWomanizer!...-_ rie.

**Q:** _enserio?...- _

**S:** _no _-ríe- _es SantanOficial...- _

**Q: **_es mio es JustQuinn...-_

**S: **_me sigues y te sigo...ahora preparate para filmar...-_ dice sonriendo y volviendo al lugar de donde estaba.

Quinn prendió su celular y comenzó a grabar.

13:10pm

_-hay alguien en casa?...-_ dice un hombre entrando a la casa.

_-creo que no hay nadie...-_ susurra otro hombre.

Rachel se encontraba en la cocina, almorzando con su manager cuando escucho voces familiares. Alzo la cabeza mirando a Sarah, esta le sonrió y rápidamente salio corriendo hacia la sala.

**R:** _PAPI, PAPA!...-_ grita emocionada y saltando a los brazos de ambos hombres.

**H:**_hola pequeña...-_ dice feliz.

**L: **_te extrañábamos mucho...-_ casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

**R: **_yo también los extrañaba...dios!...muchos meses sin verlos!..- _

**H:**_cuando nos avisaste que habías llegado no quisimos esperar mas... y Sarah nos aviso que ya estabas despierta!...- _

**L: **_es una gran manager!...-_ dice sonriendo.

**R: **_lo se, pero pasen...ya almorzaron?...- _

**H:** _no, estamos muy hambrientos!..-_ ríe.

**R: **_vamos a preparar mas pasta!..._- sonríe mientras lleva a sus padres a la cocina.

Quinn se adentraba a la cocina y abría la heladera, para tomar un poco de agua.

**B: **_mama!...-_ grita Beth.

**Q:** _en la cocina!...-_ responde de la misma manera.

Beth se suma a la cocina y atrás aparece Charlie con Nicole.

**B: **_mira lo que me encontré por ahí!...-_ dice señalando a las chicas.

**Q:**_lo hubieras dejado donde estaba...- _dice divertida.

**N:** _Quinn me ofendes!...- _se defiende la chica.

**Q: **_no es contigo Nicole!...es con mi otro yo!...- _

**C: **_tu otro yo tiene una propuesta barbie!...-_ dice sentándose en la mesa.

**Q: **_me asustas...que pasa?...-_ dice sentándose en la mesa también.

**C: **_se viene nuestro cumpleaños..._-la rubia asiente- _y me gustaría festejarlo todos en familia...-_vuelve a afirmar- _mama me dijo que podríamos hacerlo aquí...pero tenia planeado algo mas grande, sabes que me gustan las fiestas grandes...-_ dice mirándola.

**Q:** _grande como que?...-_

**B: **_COMO SIX FLAGS- _grita Beth.

**C: **_exacto!...- _

**Q:** _que?...six flags?...-_

**C:** _bueno...me gustaría una gran fiesta en un parque de diversiones...-_

**B:**_ la temática seria fiesta de disfraces!...-_ acota la niña.

**Q: **_ustedes ya lo tenían planeado?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**C: **_he llamado y no estabas...pues me atendió esta niña y juro que tiene un poder para sacarte los planes en mente...- _dice excusándose.

**B: **_que dices mama?...-_ la mira.

**Q: **_fiesta de disfraces en six flags?...-_frunce el ceño- _preparen sus mejores disfraces porque tendremos la fiesta del año!...-_ dice sonriente.

**ByC:**_SIII!...-_ festejan como niñas.

13:30pm

**H: **_cuando vuelves a LA?...- _dice su padre.

**R: **_dentro de unos dias...ya extraño mucho a Quinn y a Beth!...- _

**L: **_apenas has llegado y ya las extrañas?...-_

**S: **_lo mismo he dicho yo!...-_ ríe su manager.

**R: **_bueno es el amor...-_ se sonroja.

**H: **_como esta la relación con la madre del hijo de Quinn?...-_ dice Hiram y todo se vuelve tenso.

Un silencio de varios segundos, hace que sus miradas se sitúen en cada uno de los miembros de la mesa.

**R: **bien...-corta el silencio- _ella esta bien, hablamos cuando nos encontramos en la casa de Quinn...- _

**L:** _vives en lo de Quinn?...-_

**R:** _no!...solo voy a visitarla nada mas!...-_

**H: **_cuando piensan formalizar?...digo...hablar con la prensa y demás...-_

**R:**_supongo que lo haremos en el ComicCon de San Diego...-_

**L:**_me parece perfecto!...-_

**R: **_van a seguir preguntándome? Porque pensé que tenia padres no paparazzis...-_ se molesta un poco.

**H: **_hija queremos saber como estas...-_

**R: **_estoy feliz papa, feliz!...estoy con Quinn, con la mujer que amo, con Beth que es un amor...que mas puedo pedir?...solo vean lo feliz que soy!...- _

**L: **_me gustaría tener una cena todos juntos...-_

**R:** _todos?...-_

**L: **_si, con la familia de Quinn...creo que es lo mas normal, o no?...-_ la mira.

**R: **_uhmm...si...claro!...- _

**H: **_perfecto!...entonces llamare a Judy y arreglaremos una cena con su familia...- _

**S:**_disculpen...pero Rachel tiene una entrevista en unas horas y tiene que prepararse, así que si no les molesta se las robo unas horas...- _dice sonriendo.

**L:** _tranquila estaremos aquí...-_

**R: **_los amo...- _dice mientras besa a cada padre y sube a su habitación donde la estaban esperando los maquilladores.

* * *

_**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**este capitulo a muchos no les va a gustar porque no tiene nada fuera de lo comun, pero lo tenia que hacer porque luego de esta CAP vienen los ACONTECIMIENTOS que tengo planeados, asi que solo quedan unos pocos capitulos!...**_

_**espero que sepan disculpar la demora!**_

_**La cancion?...bueno realmente es una cancion que me toca en lo personal...todo cometemos errores, NADIE ES PERFECTO y asi como aquel que no haya cometido pecados, tire la primera piedra...nadie puede juzgarte por haber cometido un error, porque TODOS los cometemos!...somos humanos y de eso se trata la vida, de cometer errores para luego no volver a hacerlo...**_

**_CON RESPECTO AL CAPITULO DE GLEE? solo voy a decir: OCHO MILLONES DE ESPECTADORES! NADA MAS!...Ryan fijate como haces las cosas, no te lo digo mas pelado puto!...AH! MARLEY ESTA RE BUENA! seguro es GAY! jajajajajajaja_**

**_#NoQuinnNoGlee para mi!... (vi el capitulo recien HOY)_**

**_BESOS_**

**_Y GRACIAS POR TODO DE VERDAD!_**

**_FLOOR_**

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	27. Chapter 27: Que poco dura la felicidad

Viernes 22 de Julio de 2016

10:10am

_-Rachel Barbra Berry!...- _exclama alguien que la encuentra de espalda a la diva.

Rachel se da vuelta y abre rápidamente y ve la figura de un hombre, un hombre conocido para ella. Bien vestido, un claro ejemplo del diseño y con los brazos cruzados.

**R: **_Kurt Hummel!...- _grita la diva y corre a los brazos del chico.

**Ku: **_uhu!...-_se queja del fuerte abrazo que le dio la diva- _ dios Rachel!...hace mucho que no se nada de ti...- _dice deshaciéndose del abrazo.

**R:** _te estuve llamando toda la semana...quería saber si estabas aquí, pero no me contestaste!...- _se hace la ofendida.

**Ku: **_querida...no revisas tu correo? -_

**R: **_no tengo mucho tiempo...hace bastante no lo veo, solo tengo un correo para lo laboral...- _

**Ku: **_bueno...yo envié un correo a todos, diciendo que había cambiado mi numero de teléfono y les deje mi numero nuevo...- _

**R: **_dios Kurt!...te he extrañado tanto -_lo vuelve a abrazar-_ tengo muchas cosas que contarte!...- _

**Ku: **_lo mismo digo!...y si realmente tienes muchas cosas que contarme!-_ ríe.

11:10am

**C: **_es necesario que invites a Justin Bieber?...-_ dice Charlie mirando la invitación.

**Q: **_Beth lo quiere, aparte recuerda que le dirigí su ultimo video...-_ la mira.

Ambas chicas estaban preparando las invitaciones para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

**C: **_cuando regresa Rachel?...-_

**Q: **_dentro de unos días, tiene unas entrevistas y una sesión de fotos...- _

**C:** _si lo se...cuenta todo en twitter...-_ ríe.

**Q: **_si...es adicta a esa red...espero que no cuente tantas intimidades...- _

**C: **_de seguro contara todo!...-_ ríe.

**Q: **_le quitare el teléfono cuando tengamos intimidad...-_ ríe.

**C: **_oye...cuando estrenan la película?...-_

**Q: **_en noviembre...todavía esta en proceso de edición y esas cosas...-_

**C: **_noviembre sera un mes complicado...-_

**Q:**_lo se, estará la película y Kate tiene fecha para ese mes...esperemos que nada se complique...-_

**C:**_todo va a salir increíble Quinn...lo se!...-_ le sonríe.

11:30am

**Ku: **_entonces esta todo mas que bien con la rubia?...-_ la mira.

**R: **_estoy mas enamorada que nunca! -_ sonríe como nunca.

**Ku: **_me gusta mucho eso!...- _

**R: **_bueno...ahora basta de hablar de mi...y tu?...- _

**Ku: **_yo que?...- _encoge los hombros.

**R: **_vamos Kurt!...sabes muy bien de lo que hablo...- _

**Ku:** _mira...-_ le muestra un anillo de compromiso.

**R: **_oh dios mio!...Kurt!...-_ dice emocionada.

**Ku: **_me lo dio ayer por la noche, en una velada romántica y sencilla...eres la primera en saberlo...- _

Rachel no lo soporto mas y rápidamente lo abrazo con fuerza, realmente estaba contenta por su amigo y lo vea muy feliz.

**R:**_es increíble Kurt!...increíble!...-_ dice feliz.

**Ku: **_lo se, casi muero de la emoción!...pero es un dulce y estoy muy enamorado!...- sonríe._

**R: **_me alegro por ti y por Blaine!...- _

Kurt había estado saliendo con Blaine mas de cuatro años y hasta hace unos meses atrás estaban viviendo juntos, en un departamento en New York. Y ahora estaban comprometidos, era un gran paso para su relación.

**Ku: **_y tu?...para cuando?...-_ la mira.

**R: **_Quinn me pidió casamiento..._-el chico se tapo la boca sorprendido- _pero le dije que era muy apresurado...- _

**Ku:** _QUE?...estas loca!...-_

**R: **_Kurt no estamos pasando por un buen momento..._-frunce el ceño el chico- _hablo en lo intimo...-_ aclara.

**Ku: **_tu...y ella...todavía...-_ dice haciendo señales con las manos.

**R: **_no!...es complicado, luego de lo de Santana ella esta como cerrada en ese sentido...quiere hacerlo...pero algo en su interior le recuerda que estuve con San y se cierra...-_

**Ku: **_es normal...solo tienes que darle tiempo, sabes que te ama y que no quiere volver a perderte!...solo dale tiempo...-_ la mira.

**R: **_si tiempo...-_ suspira.

Lunes 25 de Julio de 2016

12:30pm

**C: **_dios!...no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!...-_ exclama la rubia llegando a la casa.

**Q: **_que paso?...-_ se asoma la otra rubia a la sala.

**C: **_paso que MI novi...- _y fue interrumpida.

**B:**_tía Nicki es lo mas, es lo máximo...-_ exclama una niña entrando emocionada a la casa.

**Q:** _tía Nicki?...- _susurra por lo bajo.

**C: **_preguntale que hizo...-_ la acusa viendo a su novia entrar por la puerta.

**Q: **_hey TIA NICKI _-ríe-_ que ha pasado?...-_

**N: **_pues...preguntale a Beth...- _sonríe.

**B:** _tía Nicki nos llevara a mi y a mis amigas a ver un concierto de Justin Bieber y tiene pases VIP!...-_ dice emocionada.

**Q: **_no crees que tienes que pedirle permiso a alguien?...- _

**B:** _papa me dejo...-_ se adelanta.

**Q:**_también tienes una madre eh!...-_

**B:** _se que me dejaras...aparte nos lleva la tía Charlie y entra con nosotras...- _dice encogiendo los hombros.

Quinn entiende porque Charlie había entrado así a su casa, y la mira conteniendo la risa.

**C: **_ni lo intentes..._-la amenaza con el dedo- _tengo que ser buena tía y buena novia...ya!...-_ dice mientras se pierde por las escaleras.

**N: **_ya se le pasara...-_ acota su novia.

**B: **_voy a cambiarme...- _dice mientras, también, se pierde por las escaleras.

Quinn regresa a la cocina y se encuentra con Nicole, que esta sentada en la barra, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

**N: **_no sabia que los pétalos de rosas vinieran en bolsa...-_ acota mirando unas bolsas.

**Q: **_es mucho mas barato y fácil, que comprar las rosas y deshacerlas..-_ ríe.

**N:** _no entiendo porque tantas bolsas...-_

**Q:** _es que son para la piscina...-_

**N: **_piscina?...vas a poner esos pétalos en la piscina?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q: **_si...-_

**N:** _awww que tierna...-_ la abraza.

**C:**_hey!...suelta que esa rubia no es tuya!...-_ dice su novia entrando a la cocina.

**N:** _celosa...-_ dice sonriendo y besa los labios de Charlie.

**Q: **_en fin...necesito preparar todo esto antes de que llegue Rachel...-_

**C: **_a que hora llega?...-_

**Q: **_a las ocho...-_

**C:** _nosotras te ayudaremos...hasta que sea la hora de ir al bendito concierto...-_

**Q: **_perfecto!...-_ sonríe.

16:40pm

_Tranquila mama se fue con Charlie y Nicole...- _

_Lo se, puedo confiar en ambas chicas...pero lo que no entiendo es porque no puedo llegar a casa?...-_

_Porque tengo planeado una sorpresa para mi novia y quiero estar a solas con ella...ya te lo explique mama...-_

_Esta bien, esta bien...-_

_Te tengo que dejar porque esta viniendo Kate...hablamos luego si?...-_

_Cuidate...te amo...-_

_Yo mas...adiós mama...-_

Quinn terminaba la llamada y se ponía a ultimar algunos detalles. Kate estaba llegando, necesitaba hablar con ella y lo tenia que hacer antes de que pasara ese día.

El timbre se escucha y la rubia corre a abrir la puerta.

**K: **_hola...-_ sonríe la chica.

**Q:** _hola Kate..._-la saluda con un beso y luego se agacha al vientre- _hola campeón, como esta el bebe mas hermoso de la tierra?...-_ habla con el vientre mientras le regala un beso y el pequeño hace de lo suyo.

**K:** _te esta escuchando..._- sonríe viendo como el vientre se mueve.

**Q:** _ese es mi campeón...-_ sonríe e invita a pasar a Kate.

Kate se sienta en el sillón y la mira a la rubia.

**Q: **_quieres algo de tomar?...-_ le pregunta.

**K: **_no gracias..._

Quinn se sienta en al lado de la chica y el silencio se apodera de la situacion, ninguna de las dos emite una palabra, solo se miran.

**K: **_Quinn vas a hablar?...-_ rompe el silencio.

**Q: **_necesito hablarte sobre Rachel...- _

**K: **_escucho...- _

**Q:** _veras...sabes que estoy con Rachel no? _-Kate asiente- _estamos muy bien y se que contigo también estoy bien...quiero comentarte algo...- _

**K: **_me asustas...-_

**Q: **_quiero casarme con Rachel...-_

Kate se queda sorprendida, no pensaba que la rubia le confesara esa idea, tampoco pensó que Quinn se casaría tan pronto.

**Q:** _yo simplemente te lo cuento porque eres alguien muy importante para mi, eres la madre de mi hijo y...y...quiero que lo sepas antes que nadie...-_

**K: **_Quinn todavía no supero que me hayas dejado, eres lo mas hermoso que tuve en mi vida y me diste la posibilidad de ser madre, algo que te lo voy agradecer toda mi vida...pero en el amor no podemos ser egoístas y de corazón te deseo lo mejor con Rachel, se cuanto sufriste y se que ahora eres realmente feliz...me pone feliz que estés con ella...-_ le brinda una sonrisa sincera.

**Q: **_no quiero que estés mal...-_

**K: **_no Quinn...no te equivoques...estoy bien, estoy feliz por tener a mi hijo...y quiero que tu también lo seas...-_

**Q:** _eres una increíble persona...vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame de verdad...-_ le toma la mano.

**K: **_por lo pronto dedicare mi vida a nuestro hijo...el sera el amor de mi vida...- sonríe._

**Q: **_de eso no tengo dudas...- _sonríe y toca el vientre de la chica.

17:40pm

**R: **hogar dulce hogar...- se tira en el sillón.

**S: **_solo fueron unos días...- _

**R:**_ extraño esta casa!...-_

**S:** _la casa se llama Quinn Fabray?...-_ ríe.

**R: **_Sarah callate!...-_

**S:** _acuérdate que esta noche y mañana tienes libre...luego se vienen semanas bastante movidas...-_

**R:**_ lo se, solo dejame disfrutar de mi novia hoy, si?...- _

**S: **_claro..._-suena el celular de Rachel-_ hablando de Roma...-_ ríe.

_Hola mi amor...-_ responde Rachel.

_Hola tesoro, has llegado?...- _

_Si amor...quiero verte...-_

_No va a poder ser amor...-_

_Porque?...-_

_Porque tengo cosas que hacer, si quieres podemos cenar esta noche?...algo cómodo en casa...-_

_En tu casa?...-_

_Si, es que tengo mucho trabajo y mucho no puedo salir, quiero verte un rato y tenerte conmigo...pensé en una cena no se...-_

_Bueno esta bien...me conformo con una cena...-_

_Esta bien...te quiero cielo...luego te paso a buscar si?...-_

_Claro...te quiero mas...-_

_Adiós bebe...-_

_Adiós...-_

S: _y esa cara?...-_ pregunta su manager al verla un poco confundida.

**R:**_pensé que tendría tiempo para mi, pero no...tiene cosas que hacer y vamos a tener solo una cena...-_ dice cabizbaja.

**S: **_algo es algo...- _encoge los hombros.

**R: **_si...-_ bufa.

20:30pm

**Q:** _bueno todo esta listo.._.-inhala aire-_ ahora Rachel...te toca venir...- _sonríe para si misma.

El celular de la rubia comienza a sonar y rápidamente lo atiende.

_Petter...ya estas en tu lugar?...-_ dice la rubia contestando.

_Si señorita...-_

_Perfecto...ahora en unos minutos va a salir...gracias Petter...-_

En ese momento Quinn rápidamente corta la llamada y marca el numero que tanto se sabe.

_Amor!...- _exclama rápidamente.

_Cielo, ya estoy lista...-_

_Perfecto...sal a la puerta que te están esperando...-_

_Esperando?...-_

_Perdón pero no pude ir a recogerte, es que tenia unas cosas que hacer...sube que Petter te trae a casa...- _

_Ok...esta bien...luego te veo...-_

_Adiós cielo...- _

Quinn sabia que Rachel no le creía ni una palabra, sabia que la morocha creía que estaba rara, pero cuando ingresara a la casa se iba a dar cuenta de lo todo lo que tenia planeado.

Pasaron solo unos diez minutos y Quinn estaba completamente nerviosa, por la ventana podía ver a Rachel que bajaba del auto, estaba vestida tan normal y tan sexy a la vez que se puso mas nerviosa todavía.

**R: **_Quinn?...- _entra a la casa, que esta completamente a oscuras.

Rachel se adentra mas en la casa y de pronto siente unas manos que la rodean por la cintura.

**R:** _MIERDA!...-_ exclama asustada.

**Q: **_shhh...tranquila...soy yo...-_ susurra al oído de su chica.

**R:**_me has asustado...-_ trata de darse vuelta pero la rubia no se lo permite.

**Q:**_tranquila...todavía no...quiero que veas algo...-_

**R:** _Quinn quiero besarte...han pasado muchos días...-_

**Q:** _luego...ahora permiteme...-_ dice mientras le coloca un pañuelo sobre los ojos.

**R:**_que es todo esto?...-_ trata de no asustarse.

**Q:**_solo dejame guiarte...-_ le pide mientras la guiá por la espalda.

**R:**_ estoy temblando...-_

**Q: **_no tengas miedo...no es nada malo...-_

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al jardín trasero, donde se encontraba toda la sorpresa para Rachel. Quinn la soltó y luego le quito el pañuelo, lentamente.

**R: **_oh dios...-_ susurro apenas con voz.

Rachel vio un jardín todo alumbrado con velas y luces tenues, pétalos de rosas por todos lados, una mesa en el centro, bien decorada, con silla para dos y con muy buena pinta. La piscina llena de pétalos de rosas, al borde alumbrado con velas. Globos de corazones, rosas y una música que ambientaba todo el sitio.

**R:**_esto...esto...es...increíble...-_ dice sorprendida.

**Q: **_esto es para ti amor...-_ dice la rubia mientras le entrega un ramo de rosas.

**R: **_dios mio Quinn...mirame, con estas fachas no puedo cenar contigo...-_ dice mirándola.

**Q: **_no me importa, solo quiero tenerte conmigo...si?...-_ le sonríe.

**R: **_quiero un beso...-_

**Q: **_eso no se pide...-_

Quinn se acerca a la diva y la besa como se merece, un beso intenso y cargado de amor.

**Q: **_cielo...dejame que te consienta..-_ susurro a los labios de su novia.

**R:** _estas hermosa...muy hermosa...- _se separa de su chica y la mira.

Quinn vestía un vestido negro, un poco por arriba de las rodillas, unas medias negras y unos tacones que la dejaban impecable.

**R:** _mirame como estoy?...-_se mira a si misma- _no es equitativo que este en estas fachas...dejame ir a casa a cambiarme si?...-_ la mira rogándole.

**Q: **_como te conozco demasiado...arriba tienes un regalo...así que pontelo y yo te espero aquí...-_ sonríe.

**R: **_oh mi dios!...eres el amor de mi vida!...-_ sonríe, le da un beso y sale corriendo a dentro.

Luego de varios minutos Rachel se asoma a la mesa, donde Quinn la esta esperando y hace un pequeño ruido con su garganta. La rubia se percata de que esta parada y la mira, queda completamente embobada.

**Q: **_wow!...- _dice sorprendida, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

La rubia había elegido un vestido, azul marino, corto y ajustado, para su novia. Pero jamas penso que luciría tan espectacular.

**R: **_creo que me queda perfecto...- _dice tímida la diva.

**Q: **_mas que eso_ -se le acerca-_ te queda increíblemente a tu medida!..._-la vuelve a mirar- _estas hermosa Rach...- _

**R:** _gracias..._- se sonroja.

**Q:**_ ven..._-le toma la mano- _vamos a cenar...-_

Rachel toma la mano de su novia y se dirigen a la mesa, la rubia, como todo un caballero, le corre la silla y la diva se sienta sonriente.

**Q: **_he preparado comida vegana..._- anuncia, ya en su silla.

**R:** _no te hubieras molestado...-_

**Q: **_como no hacerlo por ti...-_ sonríe.

La velada paso muy amena, sonrisas, besos, comida, chanpagne, flores, susurro y mucho mas. Quinn dedico toda una hora a consentir a su chica, le demostró que todavía podía ser romántica.

Luego de terminar la cena, ambas estaban sentadas, una al lado de la otra, abrazadas y contemplando el jardín iluminado por las velas.

**R:** _quien te ayudo con todo esto?- _pregunto mientras su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de la rubia.

**Q: **_Charlie y Nicole...- _

**R:** _oh por dios!..._-se desprende del abrazo- _donde esta Beth?-_ cuestiona asustada.

**Q:** _tranquila, supongo que ahora estará en el departamento de Charlie...-_

**R:**_ supones?-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q: **_si, porque habían ido a un concierto de Justin Bieber y luego Charlie la llevaba a su casa...-_

**R:** _y tu madre?-_

**Q: **_cena con amigos...-_

**R:**_dios!...sacaste a toda tu familia por mi?_- la mira.

**Q: **_solo es una noche Rach...quiero que sea especial...-_

**R:** _porque?-_

**Q: **_porque te amo!...-_

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron instantáneamente, al escuchar esas palabras. Lo único que atino a hacer, fue a adueñarse de esos labios que tanto la volvían loca.

Ese beso fue esperado, espontaneo, pero deseado y confirmado. Sus lenguas rápidamente se acoplaron, como si se trataran de dos partes fundamentales para la vida. Quinn la tomo de la cintura y Rachel poso sus brazos al rededor del cuello, así podía jugar con sus dedos entre la cabellera de su rubia.

**Q: **_Rach...-_ susurra en los labios de la diva.

**R: **_mmmm..._- no quiere separarse.

**Q:**_te...tenemos que cambiarnos...-_ vuelve a susurrar.

**R: **_cambiarnos?_- se separa rápidamente.

**Q: **_ven..._- se para tirando de la mano de la morocha.

Las chicas entraron y rápidamente Quinn llevo a Rachel hacia la habitación de Judy.

**R: **_que hacemos aquí?_- pregunto dudosa.

**Q: **_esa caja que esta ahí_ -señala una caja arriba de la cama de Judy- _ábrela, yo voy a cambiarme a mi habitación...-_ informa y se va rápidamente.

Rachel queda descolocada, después de entrar a la habitación, abrir esa caja y ver un traje de baño. Se sorprendió mucho.

**R:** _QUINN!_ - grito para que la rubia la escuchara.

**Q: **_solo pontelo Rach!..._- sabiendo porque la llamo.

Rachel dudo unos minutos, pero logro cambiarse y ponerse traje de baño, azul y con pequeñas estrellas doradas. Sonreía por el detalle de la rubia.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una rubia en traje de baño, color rojo y con lunares negros, y con un pareo cubriendo su parte de abajo.

**Q:**_lista princesa?_- sonrió y estira la mano.

**R: **_lista mi príncipe..._- bromea.

Ambas bajan y se dirigen a la piscina, esa que estaba totalmente cubierta por petalos de rosas.

**R: **_vamos a nadar ahí?_- pregunta dudosa.

**Q:** _que mejor que nadar entre rosas?_- sonríe.

Las chicas se adentran en el agua y disfrutan de la temperatura de la misma.

Se brindaron caricias, besos, arrumacos, susurros, miradas, toqueteos. Estaban disfrutando la una de la otra, sin presiones ni contratiempos, solo ellas.

Habían pasado una media hora ya, y las chicas seguían en su transe, sin saber que mas hacer.

**Q: **_es hora de la siguiente parte..._ - dice la rubia y sale de la piscina.

**R: **_siguiente parte?_- dice extrañada.

**Q: **_si vamos...-_ la invita a que salga de la piscina.

Rachel le hace caso y sale de la piscina. Quinn por su parte se pone una bata y le entrega otra a la morocha.

Ambas se miran y luego sonríen.

**Q: **_vamos..._- toma la mano de su novia y la arrastra hacia adentro.

**R: **_Quinn, no es que me incomode ni mucho menos...pero donde vamos?_- pregunta curiosa cuando suben las escaleras.

**Q: **_a mi habitación..._- sonríe.

**R:** _a tu...tu...ha...habita...habitación?_- se pone nerviosa.

**Q: **_cierra los ojos...-_ le pide frente a ella.

La diva solo obedece y cierra sus ojos. Quinn abre la puerta de su habitación y se adentra guiando a la morocha por la espalda.

**Q: **_ábrelos..._- le susurra al oído.

Rachel se estremece y abre los ojos. Se encuentra con un ambiente mas que romántico. Una hielera con un chanpagne adentro, dos copas, velas, sahumerios, sabanas nuevas, rosas y mucha intimidad.

**R: **_Quinn...-_ susurra dándose vuelta y viendo los ojos de su novia.

**Q: **_quiero hacerlo, si?...dejame a mi..._- le dice dulcemente mientras empieza a retirar la bata lentamente del cuerpo de la diva.

Rachel no puede evitar sentir una electricidad dentro de su cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo, estar con Quinn de esa manera era algo muy especial.

La rubia retira la bata de la diva y luego se saca la suya, quedando ambas, con sus trajes de baño. Quinn comienza a besar, lentamente, el cuello de la morocha, saboreandolo y succionando en algunas ocasiones.

**R:**_Q...Quinn..._- trata de no sonar excitada.

**Q: **_dejame a mi, si?..._- la mira a los ojos, para luego seguir besando el cuello.

Quinn comienza a avanzar, haciendo que Rachel retroceda y choque contra los pies de la cama. La rubia no lo duda y pone su mano sobre la espalda de Rachel, haciendo así, un lento y cuidadoso movimiento para acostar a su chica en la cama. Se mueven lentamente para ubicarse mas arriba de la cama y así disfrutar mas el ambiente.

Rachel logra poner sus manos en la espalda de la rubia, mientras esta se encarga de besar su cuello y mandíbula.

Quinn todavía tiene su mano en la espalda de la morocha, lo cual hace que ya sea hora de desprender la parte de arriba del traje de baño. Rachel se da cuenta y levanta un poco su espalda, dándole mas paso a que concrete el acto. La rubia logra desprenderlo y se encarga de sacarlo lentamente, quedando frente a frente con los pechos de la diva.

No dice nada, solo se limita a contornearlos con la yema de sus dedos, suave y delicadamente, como si de un objeto frágil se tratara. Había deseado con ellos mucho tiempo y hoy los podía tener a su merced.

No espero mas y con su lengua comenzó a recorrer el mismo recorrido que hicieron sus dedos, deteniéndose mas en los pezones, que ahora estaban poniéndose duros.

**Q:** _no sabes cuanto deseaba este momento..._- susurra.

Con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro pecho, mientras que con su lengua disfrutaba del otro. Su mirada se intercalaba entre el pecho y el rostro de la diva, veía como Rachel cerraba sus ojos ante el contacto de su lengua con su pecho, veía la cara de excitación que tenia, veía que ya era hora de hacerlo.

Solo tardo unos minutos y su lengua comenzaba a viajar por el tórax de la diva, lentamente bajaba, sin prisa ni pasión, solo suave y dulce. Dejaba uno que otro beso en cada lugar, quería disfrutarla al cien por cien. Llego a la cintura, donde estaba ese bendito tatuaje, lo miro y se paralizo por unos minutos.

**R:**_si...si...quieres...no...no..._- dijo y fue interrumpida por unos besos de la rubia, en el lugar del tatuaje.

**Q:**_quiero hacerlo..._- dijo sin mas.

Quinn besaba ese tatuaje, lo besaba como si de una herida dependiera de esos besos para que sane, lo besaba con deseo, con fervor, con pasión y sobre todo con amor. Luego de varios besos, decidió bajar hasta el punto clave, donde se encontraba la otra parte del traje de baño, con un ligero y certero moviento logro deshacerse de la segunda prenda, de la diva.

**R: **_c...como lo has...has hecho?_- pregunta sorprendida.

**Q: **_solo lo deseo...y cuando lo deseas sale como quieres..._- sonríe coqueta.

Quinn no espera y comienza a besar los muslos de Rachel, primero uno luego otro y para culminar, comienza intercalando besos, entre una y otra pierna y asi llegar al centro de la diva.

**Q:** _relajate si?_- le pide mirándola.

Rachel solo asiente, pues sabe que viene lo mejor y no quiere interrumpir a su novia.

Quinn comienza con besos lentos y tibios, luego decide que es hora de hacerla gozar mucho mas. Su lengua ya se ubicaba en el clítoris, donde con unos movimientos ligeros y potentes lograba que la diva comenzara a gemir.

**R:** _Di...diosssss...por...por dios!..._- exclama entre cortada.

La rubia acelera el movimiento y ve como la diva comienza a moverse sin sentido, sintiendo la excitación por encima del control de su cuerpo.

**R:** _Qu...Quinn...dios..._- trata de respirar normal.

Quinn solo atina a separar su boca del centro de la diva y se acerca lentamente a el rostro de su novia, apoya todo su cuerpo en el de la diva y las respiraciones se acoplan de manera inmediata.

**R:**_ q...que...que hac...haces?_- suena nerviosa y excitada.

**Q: **_quiero verte...dejame verte..._- susurra para luego besarla de forma dulce.

Mientras la besa, la rubia no lo duda e introduce un dedo en el centro de Rachel, haciendo que la morocha se existe y se queje sobre los labios de Quinn. Con un leve movimiento comienza a excitar mas y mas a su chica, sus caderas se balanceaban a ritmo, sus respiraciones se agitaban y sus labios no se separaban.

Quinn logra introducir un dedo mas y así lograr el placer que la morocha necesitaba. Sus movimientos se volvieron mas frenéticos y sus pelvis completamente pegadas no dejaban de moverse.

Rachel esta a punto de llegar al clímax y Quinn lo sabe, como aquella primera vez que estuvo con ella, sabe que la morocha desea que lo haga mas rápido así que no es necesario que hable, solo lo hace y Rachel se comienza a tensar, sus piernas aprietan fuertemente la mano de Quinn y su espalda hace fuerza para retener al excitación, pero un beso de la rubia hace que esa espalda toque de nuevo el cálido colchón.

Quinn logra sacar su mano y luego se hace a un lado, recuperando su respiración, ya que hizo un trabajo duro, pero satisfactorio.

Rachel queda boca arriba tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón, que latía como loco. Abre sus ojos y se encuentra con la rubia del lado derecho.

**R:** _eso fue...fue increíble..._- sonríe.

**Q: **_nadie se ha quejado todavía..._- bromea.

**R: **_hey_ -le pega en el hombro- _no me gustan tus bromas..._- se hace la ofendida.

**Q: **_tranquila amor..._-la abraza- _me encanto estar de nuevo contigo, sentí esa conexión, sentí como si de nuevo tuviera mi primera vez..._-la mira- _te amo tanto..._- la besa tiernamente.

**R: **_te amo mucho mas amor..._- sonríe y ubica su cabeza en el pecho de su amada.

**Q: **_quieres algo de comer?_ -dice mientras acaricia su pelo- _tengo frutas frescas en la nevera...- _

**R: **_necesito reponer energías..._-levanta su cabeza y la mira- _no creas que te escapas eh!.._.- ríe.

**Q:** _bueno...dejame que las traigo..._- se desprende de la cómoda posición que habían adaptado.

Quinn se pone la bata bajo la atenta mirada de la diva, que ahora se tapaba con las sabanas.

**R:**_te amo!...-_

**Q:**_te amo...-_ dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Quinn se dirige a la cocina y busca unas frutas en la nevera, saca unos frutos en almíbar, otro frutos secos, saca algo de crema, un poco de chocolate y los ordena en una bandeja, para llevarlo a su chica.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos y la rubia seguía preparando las frutas, cuando de pronto siente unas manos que deshacen el nudo de su bata.

**R****: **_has tardado mucho...-_ susurra y mete sus manos dentro de la bata.

**Q: **_estaba arreglando la bandeja...-_

Rachel se separa de su novia y agarra una frutilla que había en una bandeja, se ubica a un costado de la rubia y comienza a comerla, muy sensual, sin quitar la mirada sobre Quinn.

**Q:** _tienes chocolate...-_ le informa.

La diva no lo duda y pasa el dedo por el chocolate, pero la rubia se sorprende ya que se acerca a ella con el dedo lleno de chocolate. Rachel con su otra mano logra abrir la bata de la rubia y ubica su dedo, lleno de chocolate, sobre el abdomen de Quinn, y comienza a trazar garabatos.

**Q: **_que...que haces?-_ dice nerviosa.

**R: **_juego con tus cuadritos..._- sonríe divertida.

Quinn iba a acotar algo mas pero Rachel la dejo muda. La diva había agachado su pequeño cuerpo y comenzó a lamer el chocolate sobre su abdomen.

Ambas estaban disfrutando de ese momento, sabían que esa noche no iba a ser una mas.

Pero sus actividades se vieron interrumpidas por el teléfono de la rubia.

**Q:** _es...es mio..._- dice un poco excitada.

Rachel se para rápidamente y la mira.

**R: **_dejalo que suene..._- dice y comienza a adueñarse de la boca de su novia.

El ruido del aparato no cesaba y sabían que si no lo apagaban o lo atendían no iba a parar.

**Q:** _dejame ver quien es..._-la interrumpe- _luego lo apago..._- le sonríe.

Rachel asiente y Quinn sale corriendo a verificar su móvil, cuando lo mira se sorprende, era Charlie, pero que hacia a esta hora llamándola.

**Q: **_es Charlie..._-se adentraba en la cocina- _dejame ver que necesita, si?_- la diva asiente, sabe que es su hermana y estaba a cargo de Beth.

_Charlie!...que pasa?-_ dice un poco molesta.

_No...no soy Charlie...soy...soy Nicole...-_

_Nicole?...que...que pasa?-_ se preocupa.

_He...hemos tenido...un...un accidente Quinn...-_ dice la chica llorando.

_QUE?...-_ Rachel se preocupa por el tono de su novia.

_Quinn...Beth...Beth...-_ lloraba.

_Que...que pasa con Beth!...dime! QUE PASA!?- _

_Beth...esta...esta...-_ y llora mas fuerte.

* * *

_**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA! LA VERDAD NO TENIA COMO HACER ESTAS ESCENAS...**_

_**4+1 = Final.**_

_**como ya dije este es mi ultimo fic, estoy escribiendo otro PERO HASTA NO TERMINARLO NO LO PUBLICO!...**_

_**asi que GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO!**_

_**y no voy a pedirles reviews porque despues de hacerlas esperar SERIA MUY HIPOCRITA de mi parte!...**_

_**SI QUIEREN dejen comentarios, si no TODO BIEN!...**_

_**LOS QUIERO!**_

_**y GRACIAS!**_

_**besitos!**_

_**Flor :)**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90


	28. Chapter 28: Cumpleaños

Viernes 23 de Septiembre

14:20pm

**J: **_en diez minutos llegamos chicas...-_ anuncia Jessica.

**Q: **_estuvimos toda la mañana haciendo entrevistas...-_ acota la rubia.

**S: **_eso solo es el principio rubia...-_ sonríe Sarah.

**R:**_amor..._-se dirige a su novia- _tranquila, solo es un día..._- le dice con dulzura.

**Q:** _lo se cielo...pero extraño estar a solas contigo..._- hace puchero.

**J:**_ no empiecen con los arrumacos!_- amenaza la chica

**S: **_estoy de acuerdo con mi colega...- _

**Q: **_colega?...desde cuando?_- las mira.

**S:** _desde que yo soy manager de Rachel y ella _-señala a Jessica- _es como tu manager..._- sonrie.

**Q: **_por dios!...lo que faltaba!..._- finge molestia.

**J:** _oh por dios!..._- se sorprende mientras mira su celular.

**Q:**_que paso?-_

**J: **_"Faberry" es trending topic en twitter...- _

**Q: **_Faberry?...que es eso?-_

**S:** _oh no!...se quien tiene la culpa!..._- mira a la diva.

**R:** _yo solo subí una foto!...-_ se defiende.

**Q:** _subiste una foto a twitter amor?_- la mira.

**J: **_subió una foto tuya, específicamente, con el titulo de_ _"no importa donde vaya, si ella esta al lado mio"__...y la foto eres tu_ -señala a la rubia- _dando entrevistas al lado de Rachel..._-

Quinn rápidamente ve su twitter y efectivamente estaba su foto en la cuenta de la morocha. La rubia sonrió y le dio retweet a la foto agregando _"siempre estaré a tu lado"_.

**S:** _ah ya!...esto es cursileria barata!_- exclama después de ver su celular.

**Q:** _todavía no entiendo lo de Faberry!...-_

**R: **_amor, es el nombre que nos pusieron nuestros fans, es así como Bradjelina, Zanessa, Jelena...juntaron nuestros apellidos, Fabray-Berry y lo formaron Faberry!...no es hermoso?_- sonríe.

**Q:**_claro amor!...claro..._- le da un beso.

Las chicas iban directo a lo que seria la conferencia de prensa para el ComicCon. Estaban en San Diego, habían llegado muy temprano y tuvieron muchas entrevistas, no solo gráficas, si no también televisivas y todavía faltaba mas.

Quinn rápidamente marca en su celular y comienza a llamar.

_Hola...-_

_Cielo, como estas?-_

_Bien mama, la abuela Judy esta preprarandome panquesitos...-_

_Dile que prepare algunos para mi...-_

_Si...pasame con Rach...-_

_Para que?-_

_Puedes pasarme con ella?-_

_Esta bien..._

**Q:** _Rach...es Beth...-_ le dice mientras le pasa el celular.

_Hola mi princesa..._- sonríe la diva.

_Hola Rach...quería decirte que te extraño y tengo novedades que contarte...- _

_Yo también te extraño mi amor, y novedades sobre ESE tema?-_

_Si sobre eso...cuando vuelvas hablaremos con mas calma, si?-_

_Claro cielo...-_

_Bueno ahora pasame con mama, de seguro esta celosa porque te dije que te extrañaba...-_

_Si, solo basta con mirarle la cara...adiós cielo...-_

_Adiós Rach...-_

R:_ toma _- le devuelve el celular.

_A Rachel sola extrañas?...-_

_Eres celosa eh?...y no, no extraño a Rachel sola, también extraño a tía Charlie, a tía Nicki, a Jessica, a Sarah, a tía San, a tía Britt...ah y a ti!..._- ríe.

_Eres malvada pequeña!...-_

_Te amo mami, sabes que lo hago verdad?-_

_Si mi amor, lo se!...-_

_Bueno me llamas cuando vuelves?-_

_Si amor...-_

_Te amo mami!...-_

_Yo también mi vida, cuidate mucho si?, y no hagas renegar a la abuela!...mandale mis saludos...-_

_Claro mama, adiós...-_

_Adiós...__-_ y la rubia corta la llamada.

**R: **_eres celosa eh?..._- ríe.

**Q:** _callate!...-_

**S: **_encontraron al responsable del choque?_- la mira.

**Q: **_por suerte esta preso, Charlie se encargo de que en su vida vuelva a conducir!..._- sonríe.

**J:** _fue un gran susto!...-_

**R: **_ni me lo recuerdes...-_ suspira.

**FlashBack:**

_QUE PASO CON BETH! _- grita nerviosa.

-_dame aquí..._- alguien le quita el teléfono a Nicole.

_Mama?_- indaga una voz de niña.

_Beth?...cielo estas bien? Que paso? Donde estas? Estas herida?...- _

_Tranquila mama estoy bien, solo tengo un raspón en la rodilla, pero tía Charlie esta desmayada y tía Nicki no para de llorar...-_

_Cielo dime donde estas?-_

_En el hospital central...-_

_Bueno quedate ahí, enseguida salgo para allá, si?-_

_Mama te paso con la doctora, ella te va a explicar bien...porque tía Nicki sigue llorando...-_ ríe.

_Esta bien...-_

_Hola soy la Dra Hilary Vith...-_

_Hola Dra, soy Quinn Fabray la mama de Beth, me puede explicar bien lo que paso?-_

_Bueno, las chicas tuvieron un pequeño accidente automovilístico y la mas afectada fue la niña, con un raspón en la rodilla, no es nada grave...es mas esta completamente bien, le hemos hecho los estudios necesarios y no presenta ningún hematoma ni secuela de ningún tipo, solo tiene una venda en la rodilla...la srta Charlotte esta siendo atendida porque se acaba de desmayar al ver a la niña con una venda en la rodilla...creemos que debe ser por el susto de verla a la pequeña con una venda, y la srta Nicole no ha parado de llorar...no es nada mas que un drama, la niña esta en perfecto estado...-_ le informa.

_Muchas gracias Dra, me da un alivio grandisimo, ahora mismo voy al hospital...-_

_Esta bien, no se preocupe que están todas bien!...-_

_Gracias a dios!..._-

_Mama?-_

_Cielo enseguida voy!-_

_Vente despacio, si?-_

_Tranquila mi cielo, tranquila que ya voy...-_

_Te amo-_

_Y yo a ti...adiós...-_

**Q: **_mierda!_- dice colgando el teléfono.

**R: **_que ha pasado?-_

**Q:**_Charlie tuvo un accidente con el auto y están en el hospital, tengo que ir urgente..._- dice subiendo las escaleras.

**R: **_Beth esta bien?_- la sigue.

**Q: **_si!...pero al parecer Charlie no soporto verla con una venda y Nicole esta en estado dramático...- _

**R: **_dejame que te acompañe!...-_

**Q: **_claro cielo!...-_

**FinFlashBack.**

**S: **_hemos llegado..._- anuncia.

**J: **_van a salir de la mano?_- las mira.

**R: **_por supuesto!...es mi novia!...- _

**S:** _creo que los fotógrafos se van a volver locos...-_

**Q: **_tendrían que acostumbrarse, es mi novia y como tal, la voy a llevar a todos lados de mi mano...-_

**R:** _te amo..._- la miro y la beso.

**S:**_ en estos momentos desearía que Santana estuviera aquí..._- provocando las miradas de las chicas.

**J: **_yo también..._- acota.

**R: **_ustedes porque son unas solteronas..._- ríe.

**S: **_ya!...tenemos que bajar!..._- anuncia para luego abrir la puerta de la camioneta.

15:30pm

Todo el elenco de _"Mientras tu me ames"_, así era como se llamaba la película, estaba sentado en una larga mesa, donde esperaban ansiosos las pregunta de los fans.

Habían tenido una platica divertida con el conductor del evento y ahora le tocaba el turno a los fans. Quinn, Rachel, Hanna, William, Christopher, Artie y Magie, estaban sentados esperando por muchas preguntas.

_-hola soy Clarise de Australia y me gustaría preguntarle a Rachel..._-la diva sonríe- _como fue trabajar con un actor tan guapo como Christopher y una directora tan perfecta como Quinn...-_ sonríe.

**R: **_uhmmm...-ríe_- _Chris es un gran actor y lo conozco hace bastante...y Quinn...Quinn _-la mira-_ es, es increíble, es única, es perfecta...como has dicho...es un honor trabajar con ella..._- sonríe.

_-hola soy Julie de New York y me gustaría preguntarle a Rachel, que es lo que siente haber llegado a donde llegaste?...-_

**R: **_pues...se siente increíble, me siento orgullosa de mi misma...todo lo que tengo, me lo propuse y lo conseguí, no hay nada que no haya conseguido, obviamente todo a base de esfuerzo y dedicación..._- le sonríe.

_-siguiente pregunta...-_ dice el animador.

_-hola soy Jane de Canadá y me gustaría preguntarle algo a Christopher_ -el chico le sonríe- _que se siente trabajar en una película donde tenes que besar a tu ex novia...-_ dijo con mucha seguridad.

El ambiente se torno tenso, después de formular la pregunta, hubo un minuto donde nadie dijo nada, el salón estaba completamente en silencio, Quinn se removía, incomoda, en su silla, Rachel puso su mano en la pierna de la rubia para tranquilizarla, los demás actores se miraban y Christopher solo sonreía.

**C: **_pues...fue divertido, esto no deja de ser un trabajo...el hecho de que haya tenido una relación __sentimental con ella no tiene nada que ver, solo actuamos y ya...-_ sonrió.

Rachel respiro aliviada y Quinn se acomodo en su silla.

_-hola soy Jack de Francia, me gustaría preguntarle a Quinn...quieres casarte conmigo?...- _dijo sonriente.

El publico estallo en risas y Quinn sonrió como nunca, sorprendida por la propuesta. Pero había alguien que no estaba del todo divertida.

**R: **_perdón?...- _dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Todos rieron y el chico se puso mas nervioso.

**R: **_de verdad lo preguntas?..._-insiste- _estas seguro?...-_ lo atosiga.

**Q:**_ya Rach!..._-ríe la rubia- _dejalo que se exprese...- _

**R: **_esta preguntándole algo srta Fabray _-la mira a la rubia- _porque no respondes...-_ la mira amenazante.

Después de escucharse un _"huuuuuu"_ por parte del publico, Quinn decidió responder.

**Q:**_pues...dejame decirte Jack, en este momento estoy completamente feliz con una persona y no tengo intenciones de separarme de ella...perdón pero con la única persona que me casaría es con una diva de Broadway.._.- sonríe.

Todo el publico se paro aplaudiendo a la rubia, gritando y silbando. Rachel no lo dudo y le dedico una sonrisa a su novia.

Las preguntas siguieron y pasaron una conferencia de prensa, bastante amena.

Luego de unas fotos, mas entrevistas y firma de autógrafos, los chicos ya estaban en sus camionetas rumbo al hotel de nuevo.

19:20pm

**R: **_mañana es tu cumpleaños...-_ sonríe mientras se sienta en la cama de la rubia.

**Q: **_y el de Charlie...-_ la mira mientras ordena su valija.

**R: **_todavía no entiendo porque no tenias tu valija preparada, si sabias que salíamos el mismo día...-_ la mira.

**Q:** _porque no me llamo Rachel Berry y no lo planeo con anterioridad...-_ le sonríe.

**R:** _en fin..._-se levanta de la cama- _creo que puedo darte mi regalo ahora...-_ sonríe picara y se aproxima a la rubia.

**Q:** _a si?_ - levanta su ceja.

**R: **_claro..._-le retira la ropa de las manos y comienza a desabotonar la camisa- _me encantaría_ -le besa el cuello- _que terminemos _-comienza a bajar sus besos- l_o que empezamos_ -lambe la clavícula de la rubia- _en tu casa..._- dice susurrando.

**Q: **_Rach..._- murmura.

**R: **_dejame...que...termine..._- dice mientras le saca la camisa y comienza a besarla.

Toc-toc, se escucha en la habitación.

**R:** _tiene que ser una broma...-_ dice frustrada y deja de besarla.

**Q:** _solo un...un segundo...-_ dice mientras se pone la camisa rápidamente y va a atender la puerta.

**J: **_no me dig...-_ se detiene mirando a la rubia.

Quinn no había alcanzado a abotonarse la camisa y solo se tapo y cruzo de brazos, al abrir la puerta su camisa se abrió dejando ver su abdomen marcado y su brasier color negro.

Jessica no sabia como continuar con lo que había ido a hacer, se quedo paralizada viéndola con la boca semiabierta.

**J:**_Q...Qui...Quinn...-_ se pone nerviosa.

**Q:**_oh por dios!...-_ se dio cuenta y se tapo rápidamente, completamente roja.

**J:** _wooa!...-_ sonríe.

**R:**_cof-cof..._-finge toser- _ve a cambiarte cielo..._- le dice a la rubia, mientras llega a la puerta.

Quinn se va rápidamente al baño y la diva queda enfrente de Jessica, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

**J: **_sucede algo?...-_ le pregunta mirándola.

**R:**_no se, dímelo tu...-_ fue agresiva.

**J: **_vine por...- _

**R: **_que hacías mirando a MI novia!?...-_ la ataca.

**J:** _no miraba a tu novia...-_ ríe.

**R:** _pues parecía lo contrario...- _sigue molesta.

**J: **_simplemente apreciaba sus cuadritos, no solía tenerlos así...veo que hace ejercicios...- _bromea.

**R: **_que mier...-_ y fue interrumpida.

**Q:**_todavía no has pasado Jess?...-_ la mira y luego mira a Rachel.

**J:** _tu novia esta celosa...-_ ríe.

**R:**_yo?...-_ se hace la desentendida.

**Q:** _Rach?...-_ la mira sonriente.

**J:**_dice que te mire de mas...-_ sigue riendo.

**R:** _si, y?...- _se molesta.

**Q:**_amor _-la toma del rostro- _Jessica me ha visto hasta desnuda y sin embargo sigue atrás de un hombre que se cree dios!..._-encoge los hombres- _aparte soy de una sola mujer...-_ dice y luego le da un beso apasionado.

**J: **_estoy aquí!...-_ le informa sonriente.

**R: **_te amo...- _susurra en los labios de la rubia.

**Q: **_yo también mi amor...- _sonríe para luego separarse.

**J: **_vengo porque ya tenemos que irnos...- _dice mirándolas.

**Q: **_todavía no termino de arreglar la valija...-_ dice mientras se acerca a la cama, donde había dejalo la valija.

**J:**_ dejame que te ayude, así vamos mas rápido...-_ dice mirándola, mientras la ayuda.

**Q:** _Rach puedes traerme el cepillo de dientes que esta en el baño?...-_ la mira.

**R:** _claro cielo...-_ dice sonriente y antes de irse le da un beso apasionado.

Rachel termina el beso y le da una palmada en la cola a la rubia, y luego se va a buscar el cepillo de dientes.

**J:** _posesiva la diva eh!...- ríe._

**Q: **_es el amor de mi vida...-_ sonríe.

Sabado 24 de Septiembre.

9:35am

**B: **_crees que le guste?...-_ dice una pequeña entrando a la casa.

**R:** _esperemos que si, hemos escogido el mas hermoso...- sonríe_ la diva mientras cerraba la puerta.

**J:**_ la bella durmiente todavía sigue durmiendo...-_ sonríe mientras aparece en la sala.

**B: **_abuela...le hemos comprado el mejor de la tienda!...-_ sonríe la niña.

**J:** _puedo verlo?-_ la mira a Rachel.

La diva sonríen y saca el paquete de la bolsa y abre, con cuidado la caja.

**J:** _wow! Es hermoso!...-_ sonríe mientras lo mira.

**R:** _es perfecto para ella...- _sonríe.

**B:** _mama se muere de solo verlo!...- _

**J:**_tienes pensado cuando dárselo?-_ la mira a la diva.

**R:** _esta noche, cuando festejemos su cumpleaños...-_

**J: **_es perfecto...Rachel, te felicito y te agradezco por ser como eres con ella, con Beth...con todos!...de verdad gracias...-_ le brinda un abrazo.

Rachel se sorprende ante el abrazo pero no lo duda y apretá mas, para que se sienta contenida y segura de que todo lo que dijo es verdad.

**R: **_gracias Judy...sabes que siempre va a ser así...-_ la mira sonriente.

**B: **_abuela has preparado lo que te dije?_- interrumpela niña.

**J: **_claro cielo, esta en la cocina...-_

**B: **_perfecto...vamos Rach!...tenemos que llevarle el desayuno a mama-_ sonríe y se adentra en la cocina.

9:40am

**C:** _buenas tardes familia...- _dice Charlie al entrar a la casa.

**N:** _puedes dejar de gritar y decir buenas tardes?...no es tu casa y seguramente no están despiertos Charlie!.._.- la regaña su novia.

**C: **tienen que estar despiertos, es mi cumpleaños...- dice en tono infantil.

**N: **_y también el de tu hermana!...- _

Charlie se adentra en la cocina y deja unas bolsas, que había traído para compartir, y luego sale de la cocina.

**C: **_vamos...- _dice tomando la mano de su novia.

**N: **_a donde?...-_ frunce el ceño.

**C: **_arriba...están en la habitación de Quinn _-dice mientras suben las escaleras- _mi madre siempre nos despertaba con una gran bandeja y un rico desayuno...era la manera de empezar un buen cumpleaños...-_ encoge los hombros.

Cuando ambas llegan a la habitación de la rubia, se encuentran a Judy, Beth y Rachel riendo y Quinn abriendo bolsas de regalos.

**C: **_hey...nadie me regala algo a mi?...-_ dice entrando a la habitación.

**B: **_TIAAAA!...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_- dice emocionada la niña, mientras la abraza.

**C:**_gracias mi cielo...-_ la sostiene en sus brazos.

**R:**_feliz cumpleaños Charlie...-_ le sonríe la diva y le da un beso.

**C:** _gracias Rach...-_ sonríe.

**J:** _feliz cumpleaños hija...-_ dice Judy abrazándola.

**C: **_gracias mama, me encanto el desayuno...-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_como desayuno?...-_ dice levantándose de la cama.

**C: **así_ es querida hermanita...mama me envió un rico y delicioso desayuno, como todos los años...-_ sonríe.

**Q:**_ mama!...-_ dice celosa mirando a su madre.

**C:**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANITA!...-_ grita y la abraza por detrás.

**Q:**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SISTER!...- ríe_ ante el abrazo de su hermana.

18:50pm

Las hermanas Fabray estaban caminando por todo Six Flags recibiendo los saludos de sus familiares, amigos, conocidos, famosos.

La fiesta era todo un éxito, muchos amigos famosos de las chicas habían acudido a la celebración.

Six Flags estaba completamente decorado a su gusto, Charlie se había encargado de todo y realmente había quedado increíble. Un pequeño sector con maquinas y ruleta para los mayores, juegos para niños, un escenario donde barias bandas habían tocado, una gran pantalla y muchas cosas mas.

Todo estaba perfecto, el mejor cumpleaños de toda sus vidas.

**Q: **_no puedo creer que te hayas decidido a dar el paso...- _comenta Quinn mientras camina junto a su hermana.

**C: **_la verdad yo tampoco, pero estoy tan feliz con ella que no se como expresarlo ya, así que decidí comprarle ese anillo...- _sonríe.

Charlie le había regalado un anillo, de compromiso, a Nicole. Cuando la chica le entrego su regalo, Charlie le dijo que tenia una sorpresa para ella y así fue cuando le dio un anillo, costoso, de compromiso.

**Q: **_quien iba a pensar que mi hermana iba a sentar cabeza...-_ ríe.

**C: **_algún día tenia que llegar, no?- _sonríe.

**B:**_ mama!...tía!...vengan rápido!...-_ dice la niña mientras tira de las manos de las rubias.

**Q: **_que pasa cielo?-_ mientras es arrastrada por su hija.

No formula ninguna pregunta mas, porque ya se encuentran enfrente del gran escenario.

**S: **_se que es el cumpleaños de Q y de Charlie, se que no debería hacer esto, estaría robando protagonismo...pero juro, juro que no puedo soportarlo mas, tengo que hacerlo hoy y ahora...porque no se si vuelva a tener el valor que tengo en estos momentos...-_ dice la latina con un micrófono en mano.

**Q:** _oh dios!...-_ se sorprende.

**C: **_creo que lo va hacer...-_ sonríe.

**S: **_Britt _-se arrodilla y saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la abre- _quieres casarte conmigo?-_ sonríe.

Brittany no sabe que hacer, esta completamente sorprendida y anonadada, ninguna palabra sale de su boca.

**B: **_DILE QUE SI TIA BRITT!-_ grita la pequeña.

**Br: **_si quiero!...- sonríe_ emocionada.

Santana le coloca el anillo y luego se dan un merecido beso y abrazo. Todos estallan en silbidos y aplausos.

**C: **_era hora que la latina diera el paso...- _comenta Charlie mientras aplaude.

**Q: **_es lo mejor!...son las dos tal para cual..._- ríe.

20:49pm

La fiesta estaba increíble, todos estaban conversando, jugando, tomando, sacándose fotos. Era inolvidable esa fiesta, estaba todos contentos.

Las Fabray andaban de la mano con sus respectivas novias y disfrutando de su día.

**R:**_amor, subamos a la rueda de la fortuna, si?...-_ le dice a su novia.

**Q:**_ estas segura cielo?-_ la mira.

**R: **_claro!...quiero que Beth también suba con nosotras...- _

**Q: **_esta bien amor, vamos...-_ sonríe.

Rachel tenia planeado todo y con ayuda de la pequeña iban a concretar el hermoso plan.

Las chicas suben a la rueda de la fortuna, contentas las tres. La rueda empieza, lentamente a dar vuelta y se Rachel se nota un poco nerviosa, no por la altura si no por el motivo de esa vuelta.

La rueda se detiene en lo mas alto, dejando a las chicas una vista impresionante.

**B:** _se puede ver toda la cuidad!...-_ dice la pequeña acercándose mas al borde.

**Q: **_ten cuidado Beth!...-_ dice la rubia sentada del otro lado.

**R:**_Quinn...-_ dice llamando la atención de la rubia.

**Q:**_si amor?- _la mira.

Rachel inhala aire y se para, bajo la atenta mirada de su novia, que no entiende nada. La pequeña solo sonríe y se da cuenta que es el momento.

**R:** _te acuerdas aquella vez que estuvimos en el parque?...-_la rubia asiente- _que conocimos donde estaba Shelby?...-_ la rubia asiente, otra vez.

**B: **_yo quería que mami Shelby este en este momento con nosotras...-_ acota la niña.

**R:**_exacto!...Beth quiso que Shelby presencie este momento y pues aquí estamos...las cuatro...-_ sonríe mientras mira hacia el horizonte.

**B: **_allí esta!...-_ señala Beth a una estrella luminosa.

**Q: **_es verdad!...es ella..._-sonríe- _pero no entiendo que hacemos aquí...-_ se muestra confusa.

**R:** _bueno pues...quería darte mi regalo, y...y quería que Shelby este presente, con Beth...y se que las tres solas, hoy, es imposible...así que decidimos estar aquí...-_ sonríe.

**B: **_vamos! Decilo!...- _la anima la niña.

**R: **_Quinn...tengo que darte mi regalo..._-dice mientras saca una pequeña cajita de la bolsa que llevaba- _se...se que...que...me lo habías preguntado aquella vez y...y te dije que no era el momento...pero...pero no es...es que quiera ahora, solo...solo...aceptalo como...como un compromiso entre nosotras, aceptalo como una promesa de amor eterno...-_ dice nerviosa y abriendo la cajita.

**Q:** _oh dios!...- _se sorprende.

**R: **_quiero que aceptes este anillo como símbolo de mi eterno amor por ti, como símbolo de que jamas vas a dejarme ir...este anillo representa mi corazón y te lo entrego a ti, para que hagas con el lo que quieras...-_ sonríe mientras le coloca el anillo.

El anillo era pequeño y delicado, tenia grabado la fecha en que se lo entregaba y era de plata, con un pequeño corazón de diamantes.

**R: **_este compromiso lo asumís con dos testigos de lujo _-sonríe- así_ que si lo rompes te las arreglas con ellas...-_ brome.

**Q: **_no voy a tener problemas, no pienso romperlo...-_se para- _Rach es el mejor regalo que podrían darme...dios!...-_ dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

**B: **_Rach esta esperando su beso mama!...-_ dice la niña.

Quinn sonríe y le da su merecido beso. Beth aplaude sonriente y las chicas se separan, en ese momento pueden ver como una estrella fugaz hace acto de presencia.

**B:** _he pedido un deseo!...-_ dice emocionada.

Rachel y Quinn ríen, mientras siguen abrazadas.

**S: **_A VER SI LAS TORTOLAS BAJAN DE ESA RUEDA PORQUE VIENE EL PASTEL! -_ grita la latina por el micrófono.

Las chicas ríen y la rueda comienza a avanzar de nuevo.

* * *

_**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**prometi que no iba a matar a nadie!**_

_**asi que aca esta! NO PASO NADA!**_

_**Pao Vargas: te adelantaste! ajjajaja igual me gusto tu punto de vista!**_

_**LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN "****Got To Get You Into My**** Life" ES LO MAS! yo se lo que les digo, tengo el privilegio de LEERLA ANTES! jajajajaja porque se trata de mi Michele Sarfati personal! asi que LEAN!**_

_******3+1 = Final.**_

_******GRACIAS POR TODO DE VERDAD! QUEDA MUY POCO!**_

_******Les comento que ya pueden ver fotos y promocionales de #Irremplazable (nuevo fic) MUY PRONTO!**_

_******besos Flor!**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90

**Tumblr del nuevo Fic:** Irreemplazable


	29. Chapter 29: Thomas Steve Fabray

Jueves 10 de Noviembre de 2016

12:25pm

**J: **_y tu novia?-_ pregunta su asistente.

**Q: **_en su casa, __dentro__ de unas horas llegaban sus maquilladores y demás...-_

**J: **_los tuyos llegan dentro de dos horas, si?_- la mira.

**Q:** lo se!...-

**J: **_he traído algunos vestidos para ti y para Beth...-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_eso tengo que verlo!...-_ le devuelve la sonrisa.

12:30pm

**S:** _vas a ir a la premiere?- _dice la latina mirandola.

**K:** _no se San...ando con muchos dolores y me siento rara...-_ se queja.

**S: **_rara como que?...quieres que te lleve al medico?...-_ se preocupa.

**K:** _no San!...es normal me dijo el doctor, estamos a fecha y es normal que me agarren dolores y me sienta rara...-_

**S:** _ya quiero que nazca el pequeñín!...-_ dice mientras le toca el vientre.

**K:**_lo van a malcriar mucho!...-_

**S: **_para eso estamos las tías!...-_ ríe.

**K:** _van a ir todos, no?...a la premiere...-_ la mira.

**S:** _Judy, Beth, Russel, yo, Britt, Charlie, Nicole y todos los chicos del instituto...-_ encoge los hombros.

**K:** mas los famosos invitados...-

**S:** _y los protagonistas...- _sonríe.

**K: **_crees que sere una buena madre?-_ mira su vientre mientras lo acaricia.

**S:**_la mejor de todas _-le sonríe y apoya su mano arriba de la de la chica- _Thomas va a estar orgulloso de tenerte como madre... eso nunca lo dudes, si?- _la mira tiernamente.

**K:** _eres un amor..._-le toca la mejilla-_ has pensado en tener hijos?- _

**S:** _que?..._-se sorprende- _no, no...por ahora no!...no es que no quiera...pero tengo una vida muy agitada y Britt tiene su trabajo...estamos bien así, prefiero vivir mas tiempo y luego veremos!...-_

**K:** _sabes?...mi embarazo hubiera sido mas lindo si la tuviera a Quinn conmigo...-_ dice triste.

**S:** _lo estuvo Kate, ella estuvo en todo momento contigo...no como tu novia o pareja...pero estuvo...-_

**K:**_ es feliz?_ -la latina la mira- _con Rachel...es feliz?-_

**S: **_muy feliz...son almas gemelas, son dos personas que se aman mas allá de todo...ellas nacieron para estar juntas...- _

**K: **_lo mejor que me pudo dar fue todo su amor y este bebe que esta conmigo...-_ dice mirando su vientre.

**S:** _tu puedes rehacer tu vida con quien quieras...tienes todo el derecho de ser feliz, tu y tu hijo...se que Quinn es la otra madre y lo va a amar a su hijo como tal, pero tu tienes que ser feliz y buscarte a alguien que te ame a ti y a el...- _señala el vientre de la chica.

**K:** _gracias San..._-sonrie y la abraza- _auch!...-_ se queja.

**S:** _estas bien?...paso algo?-_ se preocupa.

**K: **_una puntada..._-respira profundo- _tranquila, es normal...-_

**S:** _prometeme que me avisaras cualquier cosa si?-_ la mira.

**K: **_claro San!...-_ le sonrie.

12:40pm

**Bl:**_ no lo puedo creer!..-_

**Ku:** _puedes calmarte?...me estas poniendo nervioso!...-_ lo mira.

**Bl: **_Kurt!...es mi maleta la que esta varada y sabes porque?...por exceso de equipaje! Equipaje que no es el mio!...-_ lo mira molesto.

**Ku:** _cielo..._-le toma la mano- _perdón pero en mi maleta no entraba mas nada...-_

**Bl: **_espero que sea rápido!...todavía tenemos que prepararnos!...-_

**Sa:** _chicos!...están listos?...-_ llega un rubio hacia la pareja.

**Bl: **_exceso de equipaje...-_

**Sa:** _querido Kurt..._-lo abraza por los hombros- _cuando vas a aprender a traer menos ropa?-_ ríe.

**M:**_cariño deja a Kurt es paz!...-_ le dice Mercedes.

Los chicos del glee club estaban en el aeropuerto de Los ángeles, esperando por las valijas y el transporte, que los llevaría a un hotel para que se preparen, para la premiere.

**F: **_llegaron las camionetas...-_ informa Finn.

**T: **_estamos esperando a Kurt y Blaine...- _le informa Tina.

**Mi: **_están con exceso de equipaje...-_ encoge los hombros.

**F: **_creen que Rachel me mire?...estoy mas flaco y con mas músculos...-_ dice de la nada el chico.

_-FINN!-_ lo regañan todos.

**F: **_solo era una broma!...-_ ríe.

13:15pm

**Br: **_hola bombón!...-_ la bailarina se sienta en su regazo.

**Q: **_sabes que si se entera Rach nos mata verdad?-_ ríe.

**Br: **_pero no veo a la diva aquí...así que...- _se acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

**Q: **_BRITT!...-_ la regaña.

**Br:** _tu tienes la culpa por tener unos labios dulces y tiernos...-_ encoge los hombros.

**Q: **_que Santana no los tiene?- _levanta una ceja.

**Br:** _ella es hot, todo lo que tiene es caliente y muy bueno...y me trata de maravillas! Pero tus labios me devuelven a la tierra...-_

**Q: **_awww...si no fueras la futura esposa de mi mejor amiga, me estaría acostando contigo...-_

**S: **_te pateare el trasero tan duro que no vas a poder sentarte en un millón de años!..._-finge enojo- _y tu _-la agarra de la mano a Britt-_ sal de las piernas de Fabray!...- _dice celosa.

**Br:** _solo era un juego Santy!...-_ le hace caritas.

Santana la toma de la cintura y le da un beso muy profundo y pasional, tanto que dejo sin aire a la rubia.

**Q: **_Santy esta marcando terreno...-_ se burla.

**S: **_Fabray!-_ la amenaza.

**B:** _MAMA!- _grita una niña desde la sala.

**Q:** _me buscan...-_ se escabulle.

**S: **_escapa Fabray, escapa...no te vas a librar de mi...-_ sonríe maliciosa.

18:30pm

_-estamos a la espera de los protagonistas, y de sus productores y directora...van llegando amigos, compañeros y muchas celebridades...esto es realmente una alfombra roja- _relata una periodista que esta cubriendo la premiere de "Mientras tu me ames"

_-Rachel por aquí...Rachel por aquí...- _se escuchaban los gritos de los fotógrafos.

La diva había llegado a la alfombra roja, luciendo un espectacular vestido rojo, con la espalda descubierta, dejando mucho que ver y sorprendiendo a todos por su esbelta figura.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su, ya, particular pose, ella dejaba que los flashes dispararan.

_-acaba de llegar Rachel Berry, luciendo un sexy y atrevido vestido, pero no por eso deja de ser elegante...oh! Pero miren quien llega en estos momentos...-_

_-Quinn...Quinn...una foto con Rachel, foto con Rachel...- _se escuchaba entre los gritos de los fotógrafos.

Quinn caminaba por la alfombra roja, luciendo un vestido color verde claro que le quedaba esplendido.

La rubia caminaba por la alfombra, mientras miraba de reojo a la diva que estaba en la misma alfombra, pero unos metros mas adelante.

Rachel la miro y sonrió, rápidamente dejo el protocolo de seguir con las fotos y se unió a su novia, tomandola de sorpresa.

Quinn sin dudarlo paso su brazo por la espalda, descubierta, de la diva y ambas posaron juntas y sonrientes.

**Q: **_estas hermosa...-_ susurro al oído.

**R: **_no mas que tu..._- le respondió en el mismo tono.

_-chicas por aquí...chicas por aquí...-_ dicen los fotógrafos.

Ellas posaban de lo mas felices, nada podía arruinarles el día. Estaban felices, estaban juntas y enamoradas, que mas podían pedir?.

19:00pm

**Ku:**_ no puedo creerlo!...estas usando un vestido de mi colección!...-_ sonríe Kurt.

**R:** _era lo menos que podía hacer por mi mejor amigo!...-_ le devuelve la sonrisa.

**Ku: **lo diseñe exclusivamente para mi diva!...- la abraza.

**R: **_te extrañe tanto Kurt...- _

**Ku:**_ yo mucho mas Rach...-_

**Q:** _chicos disculpe que interrumpa, pero ya entramos a la sala a ver la película...-_ dice la rubia.

Ku: _tranquila, no te robo mas a tu novia...-_ ríe.

**R: **_vamos ya!...-_ dice mientras toma la mano de su novia.

19:40pm

La pelicula estaba en su mejor momento, todos estaban muy atentos mirandola, productores, directores, actores, amigos, gente de prensa, críticos y demás. Todos con sus ojos pegados a la gran pantalla, cuando de pronto suena un celular.

**Q: **_mierda!...- _susurra por lo bajo mientras busca su celular en su cartera.

La rubia se quedo completamente paralizada al leer el mensaje.

**R:** _amor que paso?...-_ le dice muy bajito.

Quinn no respondió, seguía paralizada sin hablar, ni mover una pestaña.

**S: **_hey rubia! Que pasa?...-_ se preocupa la latina.

**Q: **_Kate...Kate!...- _dice.

**R: **_que pasa con Kate, amor!?...-_

**Q: **_voy...voy a ser mama!...-_ dice nerviosa.

**S:** _QUE?...-_ grito sin ser consiente.

_-shh...-_ se escucho de fondo.

**Q:**_ voy a ser madre!...Kate rompió bolsa!...dios!...-_ cae en la cuenta que no es una broma.

**S: **_Oh dios! Voy a ser tia!..._-mira a su novia-_ vamos a ser tías Britt!...- _dice emocionada.

**R:** _amor donde esta?...-_

**Q: **_en el hospital central!...- _se para.

**J: **_donde vas?...-_ pregunta confundida Jessica.

**Q:** _Kate esta a punto de tener a mi hijo!...-_ dice sin mas y se va de la sala.

Atras de ella la siguen Rachel, Santana, Brittany, los chicos del glee club, Beth, Puck, Jessica, Charlie, Nicole, Judy, Russel y Sarah. Era un batallón, la sala quedo medio vacia y nadie entendia nada.

**Q: **_donde están los autos?...-_ pregunta a la salida del cine.

**Je: **_Quinn los autos están a unas cuadras de aquí...ya sabes por el tema de que son mucho...-_ dice su asistente.

**Q:**_ mierda!...-_ se va a una esquina y se para mirando a la calle.

**R:** _que haces amor?...-_ se dirige a su novia.

**Q:**_busco un maldito taxi!...-_ dice bruscamente.

Un taxi rápidamente paro al pedido de la rubia y Quinn subió dejando la puerta abierta.

**Q:**_ sube amor...te necesito...-_ dice tiernamente.

Rachel no lo duda y sube al taxi, dejando a todos a la espera de los autos.

_-oh dios mio! Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry!...-_ exclama el taxista.

**Q:**_ por favor ahora no!...necesito llegar urgente al hospital central...-_ dice nerviosa.

**R:**_tranquila amor, todo va a salir bien...-_ la diva le toma la mano a su novia.

19:50pm

**K: **_MAMAAAAAAAA! - _grita Kate mientras se agarra fuertes de las sabanas de la camilla.

**G:** _tranquila cielo, tranquila...-_ dice acariciandole la frente.

**K:** _duele...duele mucho!...-_ dice cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

**G: **_amor tranquia...estoy aqui...-_ la trata de calmar su madre.

_-tiene diez de dilatacion asi que podemos llevarla a sala de parto...- _entra la doctora.

**K: **_no!...todavia no!...- _dice sorprendiendo a todos.

**A: **_que dices?...estas a punto de tener un hijo Kate!...-_ la mira confundido su padre.

**K:** _necesito a Quinn conmigo!...-_

**A:**_voy a entrar contigo si es necesario!...-_ dice el hombre.

**K: **_quiero a QUINNNNNNNN!-_ grita el nombre ya que le habia agarrado una contraccion.

**A: **_hija no puedes aguantar! Quien sabe si esa niña esta en camino!...- _se molesta Anthony.

**G:** _le mande un mensaje...-_ interrumpe Grace, ganandose la mirada fulminante de su marido.

**K: **_pasame el telefono mama, por favor...-_ dice dolorida.

Grace no lo duda y le entrega su celular. Kate rapidamente marca el numero de la rubia y la llama.

_Grace que paso?...- _atiende la rubia rapidamente.

_Quinn...Quinn no doy mas...- _

_Kate?...cielo, calma estoy en camino!...-_

_MIERDA QUINN APURATE!...- _grita del dolor.

_Estoy llegando cielo, respira hondo!...-_

_MALDITA SEA!...-_

_Pon el telefono en el vientre!...-_

_QUE?...-_

_Has lo que te digo...-_

Kate pone el celular en el vientre y la rubia lo siente.

_Hey campeon, se...se que quieres salir, pero solo esperame unos minutos, no hagas mal a tu mami, si?...solo calmate unos minutos...-_ le dijo al vientre.

Automaticamente las contracciones de Kate se esfumaron por unos segundos y la morena tomo de nuevo el celular.

_Dios mio Quinn! No se como lo haces, pero por favor apurate no creo que tu hijo se conforme con eso!...-_

_Lo se!...ya llego, esperenme!...-_

_Rapido!...- _dijo y le corto la llamada.

20:00pm

**Q: **_donde se encuentra Katherine Steve?-_ dijo la rubia apenas entro a la recepcion d hospital.

_-en sala de parto...piso tres, ultima puerta- _le informo la recepcionista.

Quinn avanzaba por los pasillos buscando el ascensor y atras iba Rachel. Cuando entraron apreto el piso tres.

**R:** _tranquila amor, todo va a salir bien...-_ la trata de calmar.

Quinn la mira y le sonrie, debilmente.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre, la rubia sale disparada en busca de la sala de parto y se encuentra con Zyan, hermanod de Kate, con Anthony, Grace y varios familiares de los Steve.

**Q: **_donde esta Kate?...- _la rubia mira a Grace.

**G: **_por fin!...-_ dice eso y golpea la puerta de la sala de parto.

La puerta se abre y sale una doctora.

_-Quinn Fabray?-_ la mira a la rubia.

**Q: **_si soy yo!...-_

_-vamos que su hijo no la espera todo el dia...- _sonrie y la invita a pasar.

Quinn todavia tenia el vestido de gala, de la premiere. Estaba hecha una dama, pero poco le duro ya que tuvo que ponerse un vestuario acorde, para entrar a la sala y acompañar a Kate.

Un gorro, una bata y unas cubre zapatillas, tenia puesto la rubia al entrar a la sala de parto, donde ya se encontraba Kate en su posicion.

**Q: **_hey!...-_ dijo al acercarse a la morocha.

**K: **_por dios Quinn!...-_ suspira aliviada.

**Q: **_estoy aqui...ahora si!...-_ sonrie mientras le acaricia la frente.

_-por favor Kate te pido que pujes con fuerza!...la cabeza se ve desde aquí!...-_ le dice la doctora.

**K:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- grita de la fuerza.

Tres, cuatro y hasta cinco intentos pero parecía que Thomas no quería salir.

_-un poco mas Kate!...-_

**K: **_no puedo mas...-_ dice cansada.

**Q: **_vamos cielo!...se que puedes!...-_ le toma de la mano.

**K: **_MIEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRDAAAAAAAAA !-_ grito y despego su espalda de la camilla.

Luego de ese grito su cuerpo se tenso y seguido se escucho un llanto. Kate lo escucho y tiro su cuerpo a la camilla, lo había logrado.

_-es un hermoso niño...- _dice la doctora.

**Q:** _bien hecho cielo, bien hecho...-_ la rubia besa la frente de Kate.

Los médicos agarran al bebe, lo limpian un poco y lo revisan por precaución.

Luego de unos minutos se lo envuelven en una manta y se lo dan a Kate para que lo mire por primera vez.

_-solo unos minutos para que lo puedan ver...-_

El bebe ya se ubicaba en el pecho de Kate, todo hinchado y con restos de sangre y liquido amniótico, pero era una pequeña personita hermosa.

**K: **_eres hermoso amor...muy hermoso...- _sonríe Kate.

Quinn los mira, se queda callada, no puede creerlo. No puede ser que alguien tan chiquito le brinde tanta felicidad en ese momento.

**K: **_mira...-_la mira a la rubia- _tiene el cabello rubio...-_ sonríe.

**Q: **_es...es hermoso...-_se acerca a su ex y al bebe- _hola campeon, soy tu mama...recuerdas mi voz?...-_ lo mira con adoración.

El bebe se remueve, pero para de llorar y Quinn se da cuenta que si ha reconocido su voz.

**Q: **_te amo Thomas, te amo con toda mi alma corazón...-_ le dice mientras toca su pequeña manito.

_-tengo que llevarmelo para hacerle mas revisiones, luego lo llevo a la sala, si?...- _

**Q: **_claro...-_

**K: **_pasa algo?- _dice la morocha preocupada.

_-solo es por rutina-_

**Q: **_tranquila cielo, esta mas que bien cuidado...- _le sonríe.

22:00pm

Todos estaban en la habitación de Kate, algunos esperando afuera y otros adentro. El bebe ya estaba en los brazos de sus madres, había pasado por lo brazos de sus tíos, primos, abuelos, amigos y demás. Pero todavía faltaba alguien.

Rachel se mantuvo al margen de toda la escena, si bien acompaño a su novia en todo momento, todavia le causaba un pequeño dolor, ver a su novia con un hijo que no es de ella.

**K:** _Rachel?...-_ le dice a la diva, que estaba en un rincón.

Todos miraban la posible interacción.

**R:** _si?...-_ la mira.

**K:** _acércate...-_

La diva se acerca y se pone nerviosa. Kate tenia en brazos al pequeño Thomas.

**K**: _quieres cargarlo?...-_ se lo ofrece.

**R:** _enserio?...- _se sorprende.

**K: **_claro...- _le sonríe.

Rachel asiente y luego de eso lo toma con sumo cuidado al bebe. Cuando por fin lo tiene en sus brazos, lo observa como si lo estuviera investigando. Tenia la boca de Quinn, el pelo, su rostro y sus ojos eran de la rubia. Tenia la nariz, las mejillas y las orejas de Kate. Era la combinación perfecta.

**R:** _es...es hermoso...-_ susurra.

**Q:** _mas hermoso es verte con el...-_ la rubia le susurra detrás de la diva.

Quinn toma, por detrás, a Rachel mientras se apoya en su hombro y juntas se complementan para admirar al bebe. Ambas se quedaron mirandolo por un buen rato.

**Q:** _te imaginas cuando tengamos nuestros bebes?...-_ le susurra al oído.

**R**: _tienes ganas de tener hijos conmigo?...-_ la mira de reojo.

**Q: **_muero por formar una familia contigo amor...- _le sonríe.

**R:** _es hermoso Quinn...mira como agarra mi dedo...- _se sorprende porque el pequeño le aprieta su dedo indice.

**Q: **_ya te quiere mi amor, ya cayo en tus redes Berry...- _sonríe.

* * *

_**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**aqui esta un nuvo capitulo...se que dije que se iba alargar un poco mas...PERO NO! este el anteultimo capitulo!...asi que espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**desde ya les doy las GRACIAS por seguirme con esta historia y con las demas...se que me he demorado mucho pero AHI ESTUVIERON pendientes siempre y eso se valora mucho!...**_

_**gracias a todas las que comentaron, las que leyeron en forma anonima, las que me criticaron y hasta aquellas personas que me odiaron!...GRACIAS DE CORAZON!**_

_**esto no es un camino facil, por eso mismo HOY DIGO que no es un ADIOS, es una HASTA PRONTO!... :D**_

_**besos**_

_**Flor**_

_****__**LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN "****Got To Get You Into My**** Life" ES LO MAS! yo se lo que les digo, tengo el privilegio de LEERLA ANTES! jajajajaja porque se trata de MI Michele Sarfati personal! asi que LEAN!**_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90

**Tumblr del nuevo Fic:** Irreemplazable


	30. Chapter 30: Una opcion para mi corazon

Jueves 14 de Agosto de 2025

16:10pm

**Sa: **_no puedo creer que mi querida sobrina este cumpliendo sus dieciocho años!...-_ dice la latina entrando a la casa.

**Br: **_amor estuviste toda la semana igual, ya superalo!...- _sonrie la bailarina desde atras.

**R:**_tranquila Britt, Quinn esta peor!...creo que la edad les afecta...-_ rie la diva.

**Q: **_estoy escuchando...-_ se asoma a la sala.

**Sa: **_donde esta mi sobrina?...- _

**Q: **_arriba...hablando con Dave...-_ dice un poco molesta.

**Sa: **_maldito Dave!...- _susurra.

**Th:**_ mama!...-_ dice un niño entrando a la sala.

**Q:** _que pasa campeon?...-_ lo mira.

**Th:** _mami dijo que luego venia con Marcus...-_

**Q:** _bueno cielo, gracias por avisar...-_

**Th:**_madrina_ -la mira a la latina- _vino Isabella?...-_

**Is: **_hola Tom!...-_ exclama una niña rubia con rasgoz latinos.

**Th:** _hola Isa...- _sonrie timido.

**Sa:** _hey, hey, hey...mucha sonrisita eh!...calma a tu fiera interior pequeño Fabray!...-_ le dice al niño.

**QyR: **_SAN!-_ dicen al mismo tiempo la pareja.

**Br: **_amor dejalos, son niños!...- _

**Sa: **_estoy cuidando a mi hija cielo!...-_ la mira.

En ese mismo momento se abre la puerta y llegan Charlie con Nicole, Judy con Russel, Hiram y Leroy, y todos los chicos del glee club.

Era un dia importante, era el cumpleaños de Beth y por lo tanto la hija de Quinn, queria festejarlo con su familia. Familia implicaba a esas personas que formaron parte de su vida durante dieciocho años, y claro tambien vendrian sus amigos.

**R:**_ papa que son todas esas bolsas?...-_ los mira a los hombres.

**Hi: **_cielo es nuestra unica nieta!...asi que como buenos abuelos le compramos unos regalos...- _dice sonriendo.

**J:** _creo que Hiram tiene razon, los nuestros estan en el auto...-_ dice la mujer.

**Q: **_dios! La conscienten mucho!...-_ dice la rubia.

**Ch: **_y tu que le has regalado, hermanita?...-_ la mira su gemela.

**Q: **_todavia no le hemos dado su regalo...-_ sonrie mirando a Rachel.

**N:** _supongo que sera algo digno de una Fabray, no?...-_ rie la novia de Charlie.

**QyC: **_exacto!...- _dicen las gemelas a coro.

17:50pm

**R:** _no te da gusto tener a todos nuestros seres queridos reunidos en este jardin?...-_ dice la diva sentada en un banco.

**Q: **_claro amor...- _sonrie la rubia que la mira parada.

**R:** _ven...-_le hace seña- _sientate conmigo...- _

Quinn no lo duda y se sienta al lado de su novia. Rachel toma la mano de Quinn y ambas entrelazan los dedos.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en un pequeño banco, blanco, del jardin de la casa Fabray-Berry. El banco estaba ubicado bastante lejos de toda la fiesta, ellas podian apreciar todo el entorno, sin molestias.

**R: **_quien iba a decir que Santana seria tan protectora con Isabella...-_ rie mientras mira a la latina que persigue a su pequeña hija.

**Q:** _San es asi...Isabella tiene la dulzura de Britt y el caracter de Santana!...es la mezcla perfecta!..._-rie.

**R:** _mira Finn_ -lo miran al chico- _que feliz esta con su familia, esa niña le cambio la vida sin dudas...- _

**Q: **_mira Kurt y Blaine...seguramente le estan mostrando la foto del vientre de Pamela...- _sonrie.

**R: **_Charlie se ve mas que feliz con Nicole y no veo la hora de ser tia!...- _rie.

**Q: **_creeme que yo tampoco!...-_

**R:** _Puck no para de mirarlo a Dave!...y Dave esta muy incomodo...- _dice la diva.

**Q: **_yo haria lo mismo, pero estoy aqui contigo...-_ encoge los hombros.

**R:**_amor...tienes que entender que Beth ya crecio, tiene dieciocho y tiene un novio!...puedes dejar de ser tan protectora?...- _

**Q: **_ella sigue siendo mi bebe!...- _se cruza de brazos.

**Be:** _MAMA, RACHEL...VENGAN!-_ las llama la joven.

Beth estaba ubicada detras de una mesa y llega Judy con un gran pastel.

**Q: **_que bien te ha quedado el pastel cielo...-_ sonrie la rubia mientras la mira a su novia.

**R: **_gracias amor...-_ la besa tiernamente.

**Sa: **_busquense una habitacion!...-_ dijo Santana y todos rieron.

Beth sonrio y luego de eso su abuela prendio la vela de su pastel, cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y la joven pidio sus deseos.

**Be:** _antes que me saluden, quiero anunciar algo...- _dice Beth seria.

**Pu: **_oh no!...dime que no estas embarazada!...-_ dice el padre.

**Be: **_PAPA!...no! Claro que no!...- _

**Q:** _dios mio!...mi corazon se paro por un minuto!...-_ suspira.

**Be: **_mama! Tia San esta cerca de Dave!...puedes alejarla?...-_ dice divertida Beth.

**Q: **_dejala ahí que lo tenemos bien vigilado...-_ rie.

**R: **_que quieres decirnos cielo?...- _dice la diva a la joven.

**Be: **_he recibido esta carta -saca un sobre de su bolsillo- es una carta de Yale...-_ dice nerviosa.

Todos quedaron callados.

**Q: **_que dice amor?...-_ dice acercandose a su hija.

**Be: **_no...no la he abierto todavia...-_ dice mirando el sobre.

**Pu: **_quieres que lo haga?...-_ dice Puck acercandose tambien.

**Be:** _quiero hacerlo yo...-_ suspiro.

La joven, lentamente abrio el sobre y saco una hoja de papel.

**Be: **_Srta Fabray, le comunicamos que...-_ se queda en silencio y mira a todos que estan esperando su repuesta.

**Q: **_amor...cualquiera que sea la respuesta, estamos orgullosos de ti..._- la apoya su madre.

**Pu: **_eres un genio bebe!...-_ dice su padre.

**Be:** _entre...ENTRE!...-_ festeja.

Todos empezaron a gritar y a festejar. Judy lloraba, Russel apaludia orgullos y Dave, su novio, la miraba con amor y felicidad.

**Q: **_felicidades cielo!...muchas felicidades!...- _la abraza Quinn.

Luego de unos abrazos y felicitaciones por todos lo invitados, la fiesta prosiguio con mucho mas motivo.

Beth estaria emprendiendo su viaje a New Heaven, dentro de unas semanas y Quinn estaba muy orgullosa de su hija, se estaria graduando con honores y eso era increible.

20:15pm

**R:** _amor?...-_ la saca de sus pensamientos.

**Q: **_es hora?...-_ la mira.

**R: **_si...- _dice sin mas.

**Q: **_dejame que aviso a mi madre y vamos, si?...-_ le dice tiernamente antes de besarla en los labios.

Rachel asiente y se queda esperando a su novia, mientras ve toda la escena de su familia, así llamaba a esas personas que se reunían en su casa con ella.

Santana estaba loca sacando fotos, Britt se reía porque Beth quería sacarse fotos con su novio y la latina no quería. Charlie se encargaba de molestar a Dave y Russel la ayudaba. Los niños correteando por el jardín, los amigos de Beth riendo por las peleas.

Eso era lo que mas hacia feliz a Rachel, la familia que tenia no la cambiaría por nada.

**Q:**_vamos cielo...-_ dijo la rubia acercándose a su novia.

Rachel se levanto y le tomo la mano, ambas salieron sin ser vistas. Subieron al auto de la rubia y emprendieron un conocido viaje.

Caminaron por el caminito de piedras. Se podían ver algunas parejas de jóvenes sentados, de la mano e incluso besándose. Flores, arboles, decorados, todo eso era tan familia para ellas. Llegaron a una banca, se sentaron y alzaron sus miradas al cielo.

**R: **_ahí esta!...-_ señalo una de las estrellas.

**Q: **_siempre tan puntual mi suegra...-_ sonríe la rubia.

**R:** _aquí nos tienes mama, como todos los años...-_dice mirando al cielo- esta vez venimos acompañadas...- sonríe.

**Q:**_ni te imaginas por quienes...- _acota la rubia.

**R: **_Louis y Melissa...-_ se toca su vientre.

**Q: **_Berry Fabray-_ acota de nuevo la rubia.

**R:**_exacto!...-_sonrie- _vas a ser abuela mama, como tanto te hubiera gustado..._- ríe.

Rachel miraba al cielo y acariciaba su vientre. Sus ojos se cristalizaron en el momento, todo por lo que habían pasado y ahora ella estaba allí arriba.

Quinn miro a la diva y se dio cuenta que no era momento de caer, tenia que ser fuerte.

**Q: **_sabes?...-_siguió con el relato- _ellos son hermanos legítimos de Beth, tu sabes...de sangre..._-encoge los hombros- _Puck fue el donador de esperma, yo la que puso lo ovulos y Rachel los esta gestando...un gran trabajo...-_ ríe la rubia.

**R: **_me has hecho la mujer mas feliz de esta tierra sabes?...-_ ahora mira los ojos de su rubia.

**Q:** _siempre has sido una opción para mi corazón, lo sabias?...-_ la mira.

**R:**_ no entiendo...-_ frunce el ceño.

**Q: **_yo siempre he tenido conquistas, chicas, hasta incluso chicos...pero por mas que allá estado con quien allá estado, tu siempre fuiste una opción para mi corazón, esa opción que no podía ni quería descartar, esa opción que mi corazón siempre dejaba pendiente, esa opción que nunca la sentí tan fuerte...mi corazón eligió y ahora te tengo conmigo...y tengo la familia que tanto ame!...mis cuatro hijos y tu!...-_ sonríe.

**R: **_eres increíble!...te amo!...-_ dice besandola.

Ese beso que desprendía solo amor, era tierno y sencillo, pero nunca cualquier beso. El beso termino y ambas juntaron sus frentes, de pronto una luz las distrajo.

**R: **_mama, como siempre!..._- rie la diva.

Una estrella fugaz habia pasado por el cielo, pero no era cualquier estrella fugaz, era una MUY luminosa y su descenso fue lento y brilloso. Definitivamente era Shelby.

**R: **_sabes?...pase lo que pase...tu siempre vas a ser **irremplazable **para mi!...- _dice eso antes de darle otro merecido beso.

* * *

_**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

**_FIN!_**

_seguramente no es el final que esperaban pero bueno...todo en la vida no es como uno quiere! jajaja..._

_GRACIAS INFINITAS A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME SIGUIERON DESDE SIEMPRE, AQUELLAS QUE SE SUMARON A LA HISTORIA EMPEZADA, A AQUELLAS QUE TODAVIA LA LEEN...GRACIAS DE CORAZON! todo este fic empezo como un juego y ahora es INCREIBLE TENER TANTOS REVIEWS malos, buenos, feos, barderos...LOS QUE SEAN! SUMAN IGUAL!..._

_no tengo palabras para agreadecer a cada uno de ustedes, no puedo nombrarlos porque realmente son MUCHOS y seguramente me olvidaria de alguno entonces no quiero pasar por eso...asi que GRACIAS TOTALES!..._

_como ya lo dije, no es un ADIOS...es un HASTA PRONTO!..._

_pero por el momento me retiro del mundo fanfiction, hasta terminar mi otro fic... #Irremplazable._

_PD: NO PIENSO RESPONDERLE A AQUELLA PERSONA QUE BARDEA!...simplemente le digo que GRACIAS porque gracias a sus comentarios YO SUMO MAS REVIEWS :) jajajajaja_

_sin mas...ADIOS GENTE!_

_gracias otra vez :)_

_besos_

_FLOR_

_Adelanto del proximo fic?: Quinn+Rachel+Brody+Marley+Yale+Nyada+Lima+McKinley+celos+competencia+relaciones+amistad+peleas+canciones+talento = IRREMPLAZABLE_

* * *

**Pagina en Facebook:** Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet

**Nuestra Pagina en Facebook**_: _Yo también leo "Secuestrando al amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

**Ask: **FlorAirala (por si quieren saber algo del fic)

**Twitter: **Floor_airala

**Mi Pagina Oficial De Facebook:** /FloorDiLover (YA PUEDEN PONER **ME GUSTA**)

**Tumblr:** bornthisway-90

**Tumblr del nuevo Fic:** Irreemplazable


End file.
